


Now that you're gone

by skambition



Series: Technology [3]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Jealousy, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Talking, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:58:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 110,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skambition/pseuds/skambition
Summary: Even (23:55)I love you so much baby ♡you know I love you so much right?Isak (23:55)I know Even ♡you know I love you too, right?Even (23:55)I’m sorry that you’re hurting so muchI’m sorry it’s like this nowEven and Isak try to deal with having a long-distance relationship.Part 2 of Tired of Technology.





	1. I’m so fucking broken and I just feel alone with that

**Author's Note:**

> Beautiful SKAM Fandom ♡
> 
> Skam may be over, but Isak and Even are far from it and I feel like writing about them is a great way to keep them alive!
> 
> This has been so highly requested and I'm hoping I won't disappoint you!
> 
> You are welcome to leave comments with requests when you feel like there is a certain topic the two should text about, and if I feel like I can do it, I will :)
> 
> Also I feel like I should mention that I'm not from Norway, so if there are any mistakes concerning the school system or the culture in general, feel free to tell me! And english is not my first language, so if you notice any mistakes there, I'm always open to learn more :)
> 
> The title is part of this very inspiring song:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oLclkP9x_68
> 
> Feedback is always deeply appriciated, and I hope this will help some of you a little now that SKAM is over...
> 
> ALT ER LOVE ♡ BE KIND

* * *

 

 

**Even** (15:04)

_hey baby_

_just landed_

_I’ll get home now and get settled and stuff and text you tonight?_

**Isak** (15:04)

_do that_ _♡_

**Even** (15:04)

_you okay?_

**Isak** (15:05)

_I try_

**Even** (15:05)

_♡_

**Isak** (15:05)

_♡_

_\--_

**Even** (23:42)

_hey baby boy_

_sorry it took me so long_

_the others just went to sleep so_

**Isak** (23:42)

_don’t worry about it_

_how is everything?_

**Even** (23:42)

_really good_

_the guys I live with are really nice_

_John’s from England and he also goes to university_

_and philip’s from Germany and does some sort of internship_

_they’re both really nice and chill_

**Isak** (23:42)

_sounds good!_

_so you feel at home there?_

_how’s the apartment?_

**Even** (23:43)

_yeah I feel fine_

_still a little weird but I think it’s going to be good_

_the apartment is awesome_

_really colorful and messy but in a good way_

_we even have a small balcony where we can hang out_

_and my room is pretty big!_

_considering that it’s London and it’s affordable_

**Isak** (23:43)

_that sounds good_

_send me pics tomorrow okay?_

**Even** (23:43)

_absolutely_ _♡_

**Isak** (23:43)

_so you just hung out with your roommates until now?_

**Even** (23:44)

_pretty much_

_philip showed me around a bit and we just did some grocery shopping_

_and he just showed me some bars and restaurants and stuff to hang out_

_then we went home and talked_

_and then john came home and we kinda got to know each other_

_and ordered some food together and stuff like that_

**Isak** (23:44)

_sounds good :)_

**Even** (23:44)

_yeah and John doesn’t have anything to do tomorrow so he’ll show me around the city a little_

_which is really awesome_

_and school doesn’t start until next week sooo I’ll have a lot of time to explore_

**Isak** (23:44)

_cool_

**Even** (23:45)

_yeah my class already has this facebook page set up_

_a lot of people who go to university here seem to be from different countries_

_which is pretty awesome_

_and they already planned some stuff to get to know each other before the introduction week starts_

_for example they’ll do some sight seeing tours and stuff like that_

_sounds pretty fun, so I think I’ll join_

**Isak** (23:45)

_awesome :)_

**Even** (23:45)

_oh and the guys are super chill and already told me that you can come visit any time_

_I bragged about you before ;) showed them pictures of us_

_they’re both really chill and can’t wait to meet you_

**Isak** (23:45)

_cool :)_

**Even** (23:45)

_yeah apparently they have people over all the time_

_like John had a girlfriend from Spain for some time and she was here every other weekend_

_and philip’s family and friends are visiting a lot too_

_so there’s always people here and stuff and everybody just kind of brings by whoever they want_

_which sounds really chill_

**Isak** (23:45)

_great :)_

**Even** (23:46)

_yeah_

_and the weather is incredibly nice_

_John says it’s like that a lot in the fall_

_people always complain about London being super rainy but he says it’s not really true_

_it’s so pretty right now_

_can’t wait to see more of the city tomorrow!_

**Isak** (23:48)

_sounds like you already love it_

**Even** (23:48)

_yeah I kind of do :)_

_can’t wait for university to start_

_that’ll be so so cool_

**Isak** (23:48)

_perfect :)_

_I’m happy for you_

**Even** (23:48)

_thanks baby_ _♡_

_was your day okay? did you spend some time with Jonas?_

**Isak** (23:48)

_nah actually just chilled at my place_

_I had to study and stuff_

**Even** (23:49)

_ah okay_

_what are you studying?_

**Isak** (23:49)

_chemistry_

_didn’t really do much of my homework the past few weeks_

**Even** (23:49)

_okay_ _♡_

_what did you do tonight, then?_

**Isak** (23:49)

_um_

_nothing really_

**Even** (23:49)

_ah okay_

_any plans for tomorrow?_

**Isak** (23:50)

_no_

_idk_

_I kind of didn’t make any plans because I wasn’t sure if I wanted to see anybody_

**Even** (23:50)

_that’s fine_

_if you change your mind you can always just go over to Jonas, right?_

**Isak** (23:50)

_sure_

_yeah_

**Even** (23:50)

_I’ll keep you entertained_

_send you some pictures of London :)_

**Isak** (23:50)

_awesome :)_

_really happy for you_

**Even** (23:50)

_♡_

**Isak** (23:53)

_okay I’ll go to bed now_

_um_

_should I text you tomorrow to take your meds?_

_I mean you can set an alarm yourself or whatever_

_just that we’ve been using my phone for that the last few weeks_

**Even** (23:53)

_I’ll set an alarm myself_

_but you can text me anyway_

_just in case I forget to take them_

**Isak** (23:53)

_you don’t mind?_

**Even** (23:53)

_no_

_I’m very okay with you taking care of me_

**Isak** (23:53)

_okay_ _♡_

_good night handsome_

_I love you_

**Even** (23:54)

_I love you too_ _♡_

_and I miss you so much_

**Isak** (23:54)

_I miss you too_

_I’m wearing your hoodie_ _♡_ _smells like you_

**Even** (23:54)

_♡_

_this is so fucking hard_

_I have no idea how I’m supposed to fall asleep without you here?_

**Isak** (23:54)

_I don’t know Even_

_I don’t know how we’re supposed to do this_

**Even** (23:55)

_I love you so much baby_ _♡_

_you know I love you so much right?_

**Isak** (23:55)

_I know Even_ _♡_

_you know I love you too, right?_

**Even** (23:55)

_I’m sorry that you’re hurting so much_

_I’m sorry it’s like this now_

**Isak** (23:56)

_don’t be_

_I’m happy you’re happy Even seriously_

**Even** (23:56)

_do you want to watch friends to fall asleep?_

**Isak** (23:56)

_huh?_

**Even** (23:56)

_like we used to_

_we’ll start at the same time and watch it together?_

**Isak** (23:57)

_okay_

_yeah_

**Even** (23:57)

_okay_

_we were at season 8, episode 10 right?_

**Isak** (23:57)

_mh_

_okay_

_play at 3?_

**Even** (23:57)

_hold on…_

_ok_

_play on 3_

**Isak** (23:58)

_1_

_2_

_3_

**Even** (23:58)

_♡_

**Isak** (00:21)

_that helped_ _♡_

_I’m trying to sleep now_

_you ok?_

**Even** (00:21)

_yeah_

_I love you_

_sweet dreams baby_

**Isak** (00:21)

_I love you_ _♡_

_good night_

_\--_

**Isak** (09:56)

_rise and shine_ _♡_

**Even** (09:56)

_morning baby_

_how did you sleep?_

**Isak** (09:56)

_eh_

_missed you_

_you?_

**Even** (09:56)

_missed you too_

_I miss the sounds that you make when you sleep_

**Isak** (09:57)

_ugh do we have to discuss that again?_

**Even** (09:57)

_like a baby puppy_

**Isak** (09:58)

_there’s no such thing as a baby puppy_

_puppies are already babies_

_genius_

**Even** (09:58)

_smartass_

**Isak** (10:01)

_my alarm just went off_

**Even** (10:01)

_yeah_

_mine too_

_I’ll take them right now_

**Isak** (10:01)

_♡_

**Even** (10:02)

_okay I think I’ll get up and get some breakfast and stuff_

_are you going to be okay?_

**Isak** (10:02)

_yeah sure I’ll be fine don’t worry about me_ _♡_

**Even** (10:02)

_okay_ _♡_

_we’ll text later okay?_

**Isak** (10:02)

_yes_

_have an awesome day handsome_

**Even** (10:03)

_you too pretty boy_

**Isak** (10:03)

_bye_ _♡_

_\--_

**Even** (00:03)

_I’m so sorry that it’s so late again_

_we got carried away after we went out for dinner_

_I had the best day_

_London is so so awesome_

**Isak** (00:03)

_:)_

**Even** (00:03)

_we kind of just walked through the city all day_

_we were at King’s Cross!_

_that was so cool!_

_they have a platform 9 ¾ built up!_

_there is like half a cart  put up against the wall and you can take pictures with it_

**Isak** (00:03)

_awesome_

**Even** (00:04)

_yeah it was_

_and we went to the hyde park, it’s so pretty there_

_and we went to see the tower bridge_

_which really is just a bridge so_

**Isak** (00:04)

_with towers though_

**Even** (00:04)

_true_

_and then we went to the Piccadilly Circus later_

_it’s amazing_

_there were so many people there and everything’s all lit up and shiny and stuff_

_and there are a lot of places where you can watch musicals_

_it’s pretty cheap, for the most part, if you get tickets for the same night for example_

**Isak** (00:04)

_cool_

**Even** (00:05)

_yeah it’s really cool I think I’ll check that out next week_

_maybe people from my class will be into musicals as well that would be cool_

**Isak** (00:05)

_:)_

**Even** (00:05)

_sorry though that I’m home this late_

_if you want to skype, we can_

**Isak** (00:05)

_it’s ok_

**Even** (00:06)

_no really_

_I’m sorry_

**Isak** (00:06)

_it’s fine_

**Even** (00:06)

_baby are you sure you’re okay?_

**Isak** (00:06)

_yeah_

_it’s just harder than I thought that’s all_

_hearing you talk about how much you love it_

**Even** (00:06)

_I’m sorry_

_I’m sorry that I did that_

**Isak** (00:08)

_no no_

_you don’t have to be sorry_

_just_

_part of me wanted you to hate it_

_so you’ll come back to me_

_but now you’re so happy_

_and I’m so fucking broken and I just feel alone with that_

_somehow_

**Even** (00:08)

_Isak…_

**Isak** (00:08)

_oh god forget I said that_

_please_

_fuck I sound like the most egotistical asshole ever_

_I didn’t mean it like that_

**Even** (00:08)

_you don’t sound like an asshole_

_you sound honest_

_and sad_

_and I love you_

**Isak** (00:08)

_really?_

**Even** (00:09)

_you don’t have to apologize_

_part of me wanted me to hate it too_

_I’m sorry I don’t_

**Isak** (00:09)

_I don’t want you to feel sorry about being happy or anything_

_it’s just a little hard to hear?_

_if you can understand that?_

_I know how bad it sounds_

**Even** (00:09)

_no Iss it’s fine_

_really_

_I should have thought about it a little before being so enthusiastic about it_

_I didn’t even ask how your day was…_

**Isak** (00:09)

_it was, like, the same_

_as always_

_I guess I just don’t have anything exciting to tell_

_and you do_

_and that’s ok_

_it’s just_

_fuck_

_it’s just hard_

_that’s all_

**Even** (00:10)

_you know baby_

_when you said we could pull of long distance I wasn’t like 100% sure_

_because we’re both completely new to this_

_but now I think we can_ _♡_

**Isak** (00:10)

_?_

_you do realize that I just told you that I want you to be less happy right_

_that I want you to hate it_

_that I’m acting like the worst fucking boyfriend ever_

**Even** (00:10)

_no_

_something bothered you and you told me_

_that’s all we need, really_

**Isak** (00:10)

_what do you mean_

**Even** (00:10)

_you could have just said nothing_

_told me everything was fine_

_and I would have told you how amazing everything_

_and you would have felt bad_

_and it would have escalated, at some point_

**Isak** (00:11)

_you think_

**Even** (00:11)

_yeah_

_baby you’re just being honest don’t ever ever ever apologize for that_ _♡_

**Isak** (00:11)

_I’m still sorry_

_I want you to be happy_

_and I want you to tell me all about how happy you are_

_I don’t know why it’s hard for me to hear_

**Even** (00:11)

_because you’re sad and you feel like you’re alone with that_

_but you’re not_

_I can be happy about London and still be sad about us_

_you know I’m bipolar right_

_I can do both at the same time ;)_

**Isak** (00:12)

_idiot_ _♡_

**Even** (00:12)

_;)_

**Isak** (00:12)

_you shouldn’t joke about that!_

**Even** (00:13)

_not joking about things only gives them more power_

_taking them with humor makes them less intimidating_

**Isak** (00:13)

_wow you’re so wise_

_if I didn’t know any better I’d say you’re attending some fancy university_

**Even** (00:13)

_haha_ _♡_

_you get what I mean though, right?_

_just because I’m happy here doesn’t mean I’m not sad, too_

_you’re not alone with being broken and sad_

_believe me_

**Isak** (00:13)

_yeah okay_

_thank you_

_you know for understanding_

_for helping me deal with all of it_

**Even** (00:13)

_anytime baby_ _♡_

_all we need for this to work is some honesty okay?_

**Isak** (00:14)

_okay_

_I can do that_

**Even** (00:14)

_okay_

_want to fuck up our sleeping hours completely and skype?_

**Isak** (00:14)

_yeah_ _♡_

_god even I miss you so fucking much_

**Even** (00:14)

_I miss you so fucking much, too_

_I really do_

**Isak** (00:14)

_I know_

**Even** (00:14)

_come on let’s just skype okay_

**Isak** (00:15)

_I’m a little scared right now that skyping will make it even harder_

_I’m already on the edge of crying right now_

**Even** (00:15)

_that’s okay_

_if we feel like it’s not helping we’ll go back to texting_

_we’ll just have to learn about things like that_

**Isak** (00:15)

_okay_ _♡_

_I don’t look good though_

_like I didn’t shower since you left_

_and I didn’t really sleep_

**Even** (00:16)

_you’re not capable of being anything less than fucking beautiful_ _♡_

**Isak** (00:16)

_stop_

**Even** (00:16)

_will never_

_there is nothing that will make me think you’re not beautiful_

**Isak** (00:16)

_seriously though my hair looks like a fucking mess_

**Even** (00:17)

_I like messy_ _♡_

**Isak** (00:17)

_I like Ronaldo better_

**Even** (00:17)

_?_

**Isak** (00:17)

_sorry_

_trying to be funny_

**Even** (00:17)

_I don’t get it_

**Isak** (00:17)

_I’ll explain over skype_

_laptop ready?_

**Even** (00:18)

_yep_

_\--_

**Isak** (02:12)

_thank you for bearing with me and my messy hair_ _♡_

_sleep well babe_

_I love you so much_

**Even** (02:12)

_I love you too_

_and I like your hair_ _♡_

**Isak** (02:12)

_I miss you_ _♡_

**Even** (02:12)

_I miss you too angel_ _♡_

_sweet dreams_

 

* * *

 


	2. I’m convinced foodgasms are a thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you ♡
> 
> I feel so moved and touched and flattered by all of your lovely comments! They mean so much to me, when I have a bad day they really make me a little happier and make life a little less miserable and that's worth so much sometimes ♡
> 
> Enjoy the next chapter!!
> 
> ALT ER LOVE ♡ BE KIND

* * *

 

 

**Isak** (22:01)

_even_

_baby_

_you home?_

**Even** (22:05)

_sorry no_

_I’m still at this introduction party with some other students that start next week_

_it’s pretty cool actually_

_already met a bunch of great people_

**Isak** (22:05)

_sounds good :)_

_when do you think you’ll be home?_

**Even** (22:05)

_we’re actually just on the tram to go to some club_

_so probably late_

**Isak** (22:05)

_mmh okay :(_

**Even** (22:05)

_sorry baby_

_what’s on your mind though?_

**Isak** (22:06)

_nothing_

_just having a bad night, sort of_

_I’m so fucking hungry_

_just got home from soccer practice and I’m sooo tired and fucked up_

**Even** (22:06)

_poor baby_ _♡_

_sorry I’m not home_

_mia kind of talked me into coming with them_

**Isak** (22:06)

_who’s mia?_

**Even** (22:06)

_I met her yesterday at that sight seeing tour_

_I told you about her remember?_

_she’s in my class_

_or will be_

_she’s from Manchester_

_apparently she likes that football club you like, too_

_I forgot the name_

**Isak** (22:06)

_Manchester united?_

**Even** (22:06)

_yes_

_ok I could have remembered that_

_no but she’s really really cool_

_we have so much stuff in common, it’s amazing_

**Isak** (22:07)

_cool_

_that sounds good_

**Even** (22:07)

_yeah I mean it’s just cool that I have people I can talk to about movies and directing you know_

_she’s crazy talented though, it’s not even fair_

_but she’s also really sweet and great_

_we’ll have almost every class together, so that’s kind of cool_

_you know it’s kind of a relief when you have classes and already have somebody to sit with ;)_

**Isak** (22:07)

_yeah I get what you mean_

_although I didn’t have anybody to sit with in first grade and had to sit next to Jonas_

_because Valtersen/ Vasques you know_

**Even** (22:07)

_oh god that’s how you met?_

**Isak** (22:07)

_yeah :)_

_I was a little afraid of the first day of school and he had gum_

_and a backpack with dinosaurs on it_

**Even** (22:07)

_bet you were the cutest kid back then_

**Isak** (22:07)

_mhh_

_anyway I’m happy you found friends so easily_

_she sounds nice_

_mia_

**Even** (22:08)

_she really is_

_can’t wait for you to meet her_

_she’s so great_

**Isak** (22:08)

_yeah_

_mh_

_sure you can’t get home a little earlier though?_

_please?_

**Even** (22:08)

_I really would baby boy_

_but the ride home will take at least another hour_

**Isak** (22:08)

_by then I’ll be starved to death_

_please baby I want to talk to you_

_I’m so hungry and grumpy and annoyed_

**Even** (22:08)

_wow_

_you’re making it very hard to say no_

**Isak** (22:08)

_ugh fuck you_

**Even** (22:09)

_okay here’s what we’re going to do_

_just check the freezer_

_get something to eat_

_and we’ll skype when I get home later tonight?_

**Isak** (22:09)

_yes even_

_brilliant_

_because food will just magically appear in my freezer_

**Even** (22:09)

_it might_

_I’m really sorry that I’m not home_

_I wouldn’t have gone to the party if I’d known you’d be having such a bad night_

**Isak** (22:09)

_don’t be sorry_

_you couldn’t have known_

_I didn’t know either_

_just sucks that I’m not capable of buying food_

_guess I’m spoiled by now_

**Even** (22:09)

_you kind of are but I love you anyways_

_if you’re so hungry go check your freezer_

_and eat_

_and watch a little netflix_

_I updated your list_

**Isak** (22:10)

_STOP FUCKING UPDATING MY LIST_

_why should I watch something that’s called hot girls wanted anyway_

_did you miss the fact that I’m not into hot girls?_

**Even** (22:10)

_it’s a very good and interesting documentary on the porn industry_

_and you’re no stranger to porn, right?_

**Isak** (22:10)

_it may have popped up unintentionally on my laptop_

**Even** (22:10)

_also you me her is a good show about polyamory_

**Isak** (22:10)

_are you trying to tell me something?_

**Even** (22:10)

_what_

_no_

_I just think that it’s actually interesting to see how other people define relationships for themselves despite social rules_

_it’s also interesting that they use certain movie or rom-com clishés and still manage to mock them at the same time, so it’s kind of like a little parody of the production itself_

**Isak** (22:11)

_ugh you’re the most cliché media student ever_

**Even** (22:11)

_just watch it_

_go get something to eat and chill for a bit_

_and I’ll be home in a couple of hours or something and we can skype_

_I won’t stay long ok?_

**Isak** (22:11)

_I’m so hungry_

_it’s so annoying_

_I just don’t think about buying enough food and then I don’t have anything_

_eskild doesn’t have anything either_

_I don’t know what to do I don’t even have money for pizza or something_

**Even** (22:11)

_angel just check the freezer_ _♡_

**Isak** (22:11)

_EVEN_

_THERE IS NO FOOD IN THE FUCKING FREEZER_

**Even** (22:12)

_ISAK_

_GO_

_CHECK_

_YOUR_

_FUCKING_

_FREEZER_

**Isak** (22:12)

_I don’t get it_

**Even** (22:12)

_just do it_

_please_

**Isak** (22:12)

_fineeeeeeeeeeee_

**Even** (22:12)

_♡_

 

**Isak** (22:16)

_FY FEAN_

_JEG ELSKER DEG_

_♡ ♡ ♡ ♡_

_EVEN YOU’VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME_

_ANSWER YOUR PHONE BABE_

**Even** (22:16)

_I’m at the club now it’s way too loud sorry_

_sounds like you found food?_

**Isak** (22:16)

_YOU PUT FROZEN LASAGNA IN MY FREEZER?_

**Even** (22:16)

_somebody has to take care of you baby boy_

**Isak** (22:16)

_oh my god_

_oh my fucking god_

_how are you so perfect_

_I’m literally crying_

**Even** (22:17)

_aww baby_

_it’s just lasagna_

**Isak** (22:17)

_it’s not_

_it’s perfect_

_you’re perfect_

_oh my god_

**Even** (22:17)

_so are you_

_and you deserve good food every now and then_

_and I knew that the day would come where you’re hungry and desperate_

_only took four days, but ok_

**Isak** (22:17)

_even there is lasagna heating up in my oven_

_right the fuck now_

_oh my god_

_I’m about to have an orgasm, honestly_

**Even** (22:17)

_hahahaha_

_I’m convinced foodgasms are a thing_

**Isak** (22:17)

_they are_

_seriously_

_this is the best moment ever_

_it looks so good_

_it already smells so fucking good_

**Even** (22:18)

_you’re the cutest_ _♡_

**Isak** (22:18)

_I’m drooling_

_I’m sitting in front of the oven and I’m drooling_

_and crying_

_this is the happiest I’ve ever been_

**Even** (22:18)

_I should be offended but I’m just happy you’re happy_

**Isak** (22:18)

_oooh god even_

_it looks so good_

_it will taste so fucking good_

**Even** (22:18)

_you’re so cute_

_baby I’ll stop texting you now okay before I annoy everybody too much_

_is that ok?_

_you can say no if you want_

**Isak** (22:18)

_yes it’s fine have fun babe_

_I’m so thankful Even_

_you’re the best boyfriend ever_

_ever ever ever_

_I love you so much_

_so so so much_

**Even** (22:19)

_bribing you with food is still the way to win you over right_

**Isak** (22:19)

_mhm_

_that and dick_

**Even** (22:19)

_feisty_

**Isak** (22:19)

_I love you so much_ _♡_

**Even** (22:19)

_I know baby_

_I love you too_

_I’ll call you when I’m home okay?_

_mia says hi_

**Isak** (22:19)

_say hi back_

**Even** (22:19)

_will do_

_enjoy your meal baby_

**Isak** (22:20)

_will do_

_I love you_

**Even** (22:20)

_love you too_

_♡ ♡ ♡_

_\--_

**Jonas** (22:41)

_Isak_

_did you tell eva that even did something romantic for you again?_

**Isak** (22:43)

_god Jonas he put homemade lasagna in my freezer before leaving_

_can you believe how fucking awesome he is_

**Jonas** (22:43)

_you can’t tell eva shit like that!_

**Isak** (22:43)

_why not?_

**Jonas** (22:43)

_you’re making me look bad!_

**Isak** (22:43)

_huh?_

**Jonas** (22:43)

_I really try to be thoughtful and romantic_

_but every fucking time you mention something even does_

_and I’m looking like an idiot!_

**Isak** (22:44)

_man I’m still not really over the fact that you’re back together_

**Jonas** (22:44)

_pretty great huh?_

**Isak** (22:44)

_yeah pretty fucking great_

_just weird_

_you seemed to be kind of happy with Elise_

**Jonas** (22:44)

_yeah I was_

_but Eva_

_I mean that’s just another level_

**Isak** (22:44)

_yeah sure_

_I’m totally on Team Eva_

_foreva_

**Jonas** (22:44)

_oh god isak_

**Isak** (22:45)

_get it?_

**Jonas** (22:45)

_worst joke ever_

**Isak** (22:45)

_you mean worst joke eva?_

**Jonas** (22:45)

_we can’t be friends anymore_

**Isak** (22:45)

_ugh fuck you_

_I had a really bad night, cut me some slack_

**Jonas** (22:45)

_but apparently it’s all better now because you have food?_

**Isak** (22:46)

_yes so much better_

_I’m happy for you and eva though_

_seriously_

_and I’m sorry for telling her_

_but I mean honestly_

_he made lasagna for me and froze it because he knew that I would have a hungry breakdown at some point_

_how fucking amazing is my boyfriend?_

**Jonas** (22:46)

_yeah ok he’s pretty fucking amazing_

_guess I’ll have to pull a magnus soon and ask him for relationship advice_

_eva is talking a little too much about stealing him you know_

**Isak** (22:46)

_I’ve noticed_

_but I can’t blame her_

_he managed to feed me even though he’s a million miles away_

**Jonas** (22:46)

_yes yes he’s very impressive_

_how’s it going so far_

_the whole long distance thing_

**Isak** (22:46)

_it’s hard_

_it’s only been like four days_

_but he’s so busy with this whole introduction stuff_

_like classes start next week and right now everybody is kind of getting to know each other_

_they party a lot_

_check out London_

_it’s a little exhausting because he doesn’t really have that much time for me_

**Jonas** (22:47)

_yeah I get that_

_you’re just at different places in your lives right now_

_that’s always kind of hard_

**Isak** (22:47)

_yeah_

_I mean it’s ok_

_I want him to have fun and enjoy it_

_it’s just hard for me_

_he keeps talking about all the great people there and how awesome London is_

_it’s a little intimidating_

_he met a girl yesterday and he seems to really really like her_

_he said how great it is to finally have somebody to talk about movies and stuff like that_

_they have pretty much all their classes together, too_

**Jonas** (22:47)

_you’re not jealous though are you?_

_he’s literally just meeting people from his class_

**Isak** (22:47)

_no I’m not_

_not really_

_it’s just_

_he’s meeting people now who he has a lot in common with_

_people who may be better for him_

_you know_

_I don’t know how to talk to him about movies and stuff_

**Jonas** (22:47)

_Isak if what Even’s looking for in his boyfriend is good taste in movies you two would have never started dating in the first place_

**Isak** (22:47)

_rude_

**Jonas** (22:47)

_come on it’s true_

_you don’t have to worry about things like that_

_that boy is so fucking gone for you_

**Isak** (22:47)

_I know_

_just weird_

_that’s all_

**Jonas** (22:48)

_yeah sure_

_I get that_

**Isak** (22:48)

_it’s not just all the people he’s meeting_

_it’s also London in general_

_he does so many cool and exciting things everyday_

_and when he asks me how my day was I’m like_

_like I can’t tell anything exciting_

_ever_

**Jonas** (22:48)

_yeah but that’s just this week right?_

_he’s going to have a normal life pretty soon too_

_the exciting and new part is just right now_

_a week from now he’ll be more settled, he’ll have classes, just like you_

**Isak** (22:48)

_yeah I guess_

_don’t get me wrong it’s going good_

_I mean I miss him like crazy but we’re both trying hard to deal with it_

_and I think we’re doing ok_

**Jonas** (22:48)

_that’s good to hear_

_are you feeling the withdraw symptoms yet, you sex addict?_

**Isak** (22:48)

_tssss_

_not yet_

**Jonas** (22:48)

_…_

**Isak** (22:49)

_okay maybe a little_

**Jonas** (22:49)

_haha_

**Isak** (22:49)

_sucks so much not to have him here_

_but we’re figuring it out_

**Jonas** (22:49)

_meaning?_

**Isak** (22:49)

_well we talked about like_

_having phone sex_

_stuff like that_

_we’re just both trying to figure all of it out right now_

**Jonas** (22:49)

_as long as you’re talking_

_and as long as you’re honest_

_and try to find ways together_

_you’ll be good_ _♡_

**Isak** (22:50)

_thanks_ _♡_

_so how are things with eva?_

_guess you’re finally having more sex than me again, huh?_

**Jonas** (22:50)

_ugh yes finally!_

_it was getting a little annoying ;)_

**Isak** (22:50)

_ugh_

_I feel like we’re back in first year_

_the two of you being all cute and having sex all the time_

_and I’m just horny and sad_

**Jonas** (22:50)

_oh it’s so much better than it was in first year_

_you do have an amazing boyfriend now that outshines all of us_

**Isak** (22:50)

_I do_

**Jonas** (22:50)

_it’s going good though_

_really good_

_it’s so comfortable and nice in a ‘it’s always been like this’ way_

_and also it’s new and exciting and stuff_

_best of both worlds I guess_

**Isak** (22:50)

_that sounds cool_

_but isn’t it weird that you’re back together after such a long time?_

_like isn’t there stuff from the first time that is kind of unresolved or something?_

**Jonas** (22:51)

_no_

_I think we kind of needed that break_

_she really needed it to just be herself, or find out what she wants_

_and I mean I fucked up so much last time we were together, I really needed that time too_

**Isak** (22:51)

_it’s funny right, how she seems completely different_

_but still the same Eva as always_

**Jonas** (22:51)

_yeah I know what you mean_

_I think of it like she’s the same but just a much better version of herself_

_like she used to get so insecure over shit I said to her_

_and now she just calls me on it and makes fun of me and is so strong and confident_

_I love her so much for that_

**Isak** (22:51)

_sounds really good_

_happy for you_ _♡_

**Jonas** (22:51)

_thanks_

_it’s kind of like with you_

_you know you’re always the same person to me but ever since you’ve been with even you’re just a better version of yourself_

_confident and happy and strong and stuff_

**Isak** (22:51)

_wow we are so sappy_

**Jonas** (22:52)

_oh shut up_

_if girls can have emotional heart-to-hearts, so can guys!_

**Isak** (22:52)

_true_ _♡_

**Jonas** (22:52)

_so you want to hang out some time next week?_

_like the three of us_

_just like old times_

**Isak** (22:52)

_absolutely_

**Jonas** (22:52)

_how about tomorrow?_

**Isak** (22:52)

_I’m actually watching the champions league game with Even’s dad :D_

**Jonas** (22:53)

_haha seriously?_

**Isak** (22:53)

_yeah why_

**Jonas** (22:53)

_just funny how much you’re included in his family_

**Isak** (22:53)

_yeah_

_his dad is kind of excited to have somebody to watch that stuff with_

_even doesn’t know shit about it so_

**Jonas** (22:53)

_really cool though_

_that you get along with them so well_

**Isak** (22:53)

_yeah I think so too_

_I’m feeling a lot better knowing I can rely on them you know_

_I’m still scared about Even having an episode while he’s alone and nobody’s there for him_

_and his mom is really supportive and we talk about it a lot_

_which is good_

_like the feeling that I’m not alone in it_

**Jonas** (22:54)

_yeah that’s so important_

_and his parents have a whole other view on things than any of us so_

_it’s really good that you’re close to them_

**Isak** (22:54)

_yeah_

_it helps a lot_

_plus if you think Even’s good at cooking, his mom is even more amazing_

**Jonas** (22:54)

_wow lucky you_

**Isak** (22:54)

_yep_

**Jonas** (22:54)

_so you want to hang out Friday then?_

**Isak** (22:54)

_yeah sure_

**Jonas** (22:55)

_I’ll ask Eva but I’m sure it’s fine_

**Isak** (22:55)

_cool_

**Jonas** (22:55)

_okay boy enjoy your lasagna_

_I’m off to bed_

**Isak** (22:55)

_ooookay_

_guess I’ll wait for my boyfriend to get home so we can skype_

**Jonas** (22:55)

_is that a good thing?_

**Isak** (22:55)

_yeah_

_or I don’t know_

_it’s a little annoying that I’m always the one who has to wait you know_

_but he’s been a literal angel today so_

_gotta give him a proper thank you ;)_

**Jonas** (22:55)

_so much for me having more sex than you_

**Isak** (22:55)

_hehe_

**Jonas** (22:55)

_ugh_

_okay well have fun at your cybersex-session_

_see you tomorrow?_

_or are you skipping history again?_

**Isak** (22:56)

_no I guess I have to show up at some point_

**Jonas** (22:56)

_probably_

_see you tomorrow then_ _♡_

**Isak** (22:56)

_see you bff_ _♡_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...thoughts on Jonas and Eva?  
>  I didn't really plan for them to get back together, but I just had to do it!   
> Do you think that's good or is the story supposed to focus on Even and Isak only? ♡


	3. It’s so unsanitary and disgusting!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys have made it through their very first week apart from each other!
> 
> Thank you for all the Kudos you're all leaving and for all of your great, amazing and inspiring comments! They always motivate me so much, if you keep commenting like that, I will have to update this daily soon ;)
> 
> Enjoy the new chapter and remember to spread a little love once in a while ♡ some people need it.
> 
> ALT ER LOVE ♡ BE KIND

* * *

 

 

**Sunday**

**Isak** (11:06)

_oh my god_

_oh my god_

_oh my god_

_oh my god_

**Even** (11:06)

_yes?_

_are you having an orgasm or something?_

**Isak** (11:06)

_what_

_no_

_I wish_

_I’ve been traumatized_

**Even** (11:06)

_yeah it sounds like it_

**Isak** (11:07)

_and I don’t scream oh my god when I come_

_just in case you already forgot what I sound like during sex_

**Even** (11:07)

_trust me I can replay every sound you make during sex in my head at any given time_

**Isak** (11:07)

_oh yeah?_

**Even** (11:07)

_yeah_

_you’re right though, oh my god isn’t really your catchphrase_

**Isak** (11:07)

_what, I have a sex catchphrase?_

**Even** (11:08)

_not really, you just swear a lot_

_normally it goes from “fuck yes” to “god fuck” to “fuck even”_

**Isak** (11:08)

_sounds accurate_

_nice to know you haven’t forgotten that_

**Even** (11:08)

_I could never forget you screaming my name_ _♡_

_what happened why are you traumatized_

**Isak** (11:08)

_it’s your fault, really_

**Even** (11:08)

_now that’s surprising_

**Isak** (11:09)

_it was so bad_

_I think I have to move out_

**Even** (11:09)

_oh my_

_what the hell happened baby_

**Isak** (11:09)

_you know how you normally get me breakfast in bed on Sundays?_

_well you’re not here_

_so I had to get it myself_

**Even** (11:09)

_you do realize how incredibly spoiled you sound?_

**Isak** (11:09)

_you do realize that being with you is the definition of being incredibly spoiled?_

_because you’re fucking perfect did I tell you that lately?_

**Even** (11:09)

_awwww_

_you’re so cute baby_

**Isak** (11:09)

_♡_

_anyway_

_I had to witness Eskild and his newest addition to the boy toy collection getting it on in OUR KITCHEN_

_it’s so unsanitary and disgusting!_

**Even** (11:09)

_Isak we fucked on that table twice_

_and on the counter_

_and against the fridge_

**Isak** (11:10)

_what’s your point_

**Even** (11:10)

_nothing_

_you’re so right dear_

_go on_

**Isak** (11:10)

_eskild wasn’t even embarrassed!_

_he was like ‘oh hey baby jesus, how did you sleep?’_

**Even** (11:10)

_is there a specific reason why he calls you baby jesus?_

**Isak** (11:10)

_is there a specific reason for anything Eskild does?_

**Even** (11:11)

_haha_

_what exactly were they doing?_

**Isak** (11:11)

_why do you want to know?_

**Even** (11:11)

_just out of curiosity_

_was it like full on sex or were they just making out and you’re being childish?_

**Isak** (11:11)

_hand were down people’s pants_

_let’s just leave it at that_

**Even** (11:11)

_so what happened next?_

**Isak** (11:12)

_well my first instinct was to get the fuck out of there_

_but Eskild was already talking to me sort of_

_and I wanted to get something to eat but I honestly didn’t know what the social protocol is for situations like these_

**Even** (11:12)

_true normally you’re the one people walk in on_

**Isak** (11:12)

_that happened one time and you promised not to speak of it again_

**Even** (11:12)

_two times and it wasn’t that big a deal_

_and one time we weren’t even fucking_

**Isak** (11:12)

_yeah by the look on Jonas face, fucking would have completely ruined him_

_he couldn’t look me in the eye for like a week_

**Even** (11:13)

_you’re all so uptight_

_he didn’t even see you naked_

_he just saw me naked_

_and again, not really, because your pretty mouth was covering most of it_

**Isak** (11:13)

_ugh don’t remind me_

**Even** (11:13)

_it was a little inconvenient that he walked in while you were deepthroating me I must admit_

_I think all the gagging really worried him_

**Isak** (11:13)

_yeah we really scarred him for life, the poor guy_

_it was worse than when eskild walked in on us_

_can’t shock him_

**Even** (11:13)

_that one’s on you though_

_should have locked the bathroom door_

**Isak** (11:14)

_ugh I know_

_at least we were in the shower so it was only like_

_half as embarrassing_

**Even** (11:14)

_I thought it was funny_

**Isak** (11:14)

_no it was not funny_

**Even** (11:14)

_I respectfully disagree_

_anyway what happened next?_

_we’re all very invested in it now_

**Isak** (11:14)

_we?_

**Even** (11:14)

_yeah I’m having breakfast with the guys_

_they can’t wait to hear the rest_

**Isak** (11:14)

_ugh what exactly did you tell them_

**Even** (11:14)

_they get annoyed when I text you all the time_

_so I told them it’s an emergency because you walked in on eskild having sex_

**Isak** (11:15)

_that is an emergency_

**Even** (11:15)

_so?_

**Isak** (11:15)

_well, the thing is, they didn’t fucking stop_

_like they stopped… moving?_

_but eskild was still holding that dude’s dick, like that was no big deal!_

**Even** (11:15)

_haha I miss eskild_

**Isak** (11:15)

_not helping!_

**Even** (11:15)

_okay did you leave?_

**Isak** (11:15)

_I said that I wanted to have breakfast_

_and eskild started talking about proteins and how I shouldn’t have eggs in the morning but rather at night?_

**Even** (11:16)

_he’s not wrong, proteins are more effective is you eat them at dinner_

_I think the healthiest breakfast is like cereal?_

**Isak** (11:16)

_how are you missing the point that he told me that WHILE HE HAD HIS HANDS ON ANOTHER GUYS DICK_

**Even** (11:16)

_eskild is the best_

_and you’re so adorable_

**Isak** (11:16)

_come on you can’t tell me that’s normal_

**Even** (11:17)

_maybe his hook-up already came before you came in_

_you know_

_and eskild was trying to spare you the sight of cum before breakfast_

**Isak** (11:17)

_mh_

_that does make a little sense_

**Even** (11:17)

_little does he know that cum is your favorite for breakfast_

**Isak** (11:17)

_god even_

**Even** (11:18)

_it has protein in it_

_such a healthy snack_

**Isak** (11:18)

_ugh you’re disgusting_

**Even** (11:18)

_oh please you miss it so much_

**Isak** (11:18)

_no!_

**Even** (11:18)

_…_

**Isak** (11:19)

_yeah ok maybe a little_

**Even** (11:19)

_♡_

_so back to the eskild drama_

**Isak** (11:19)

_yeah so anyway_

_I grabbed some random stuff from the fridge and got the fuck out_

_and I’m scared to go back there_

**Even** (11:19)

_what did you get?_

**Isak** (11:19)

_milk_

_and an apple_

_and now I don’t know what to do_

**Even** (11:20)

_hahahahahahaha_

**Isak** (11:20)

_ugh_

**Even** (11:20)

_you’re so cute_

**Isak** (11:20)

_I panicked_

_seriously why have sex in the kitchen when there are other people in the house_

**Even** (11:20)

_in their defense, it’s only 11_

_you usually don’t even move until at least 12_

**Isak** (11:20)

_true_

_but still_

_so inconsiderate_

**Even** (11:21)

_so what are you going to do now?_

**Isak** (11:21)

_I texted him_

_telling him to tell me when the coast is clear so I can have breakfast_

**Even** (11:21)

_good_

_well then enjoy your milk and your apple for breakfast ;)_

**Isak** (11:21)

_I hate you_

**Even** (11:21)

_just wait 10 minutes and then get actual breakfast_

_you can just, like, eavesdrop a little, to make sure they’re gone_

**Isak** (11:21)

_ugh_

_all of this just proves that getting up before 12 is just a concept that doesn’t work in life_

**Even** (11:21)

_grumpy baby_ _♡_

_you’re just not used to sex and nudity anymore_

**Isak** (11:22)

_who in the hell uses words like nudity_

_and it’s only been like a week_

**Even** (11:22)

_ok you’re not used to hot naked guys anymore_

_and that’s one week too much!_

**Isak** (11:22)

_I can handle hot naked guys_

_I see my whole soccer team naked twice a week and I’m doing just fine_

**Even** (11:22)

_haha yeah right_

**Isak** (11:22)

_what_

**Even** (11:22)

_what_

_you’re kidding_

_right?_

**Isak** (11:23)

_um_

_no_

**Even** (11:24)

_what do you mean, no?_

**Isak** (11:24)

_I mean that I see them naked after practice?_

_like, when we shower together?_

**Even** (11:24)

_you’re showering with other guys?!_

_are you serious?_

**Isak** (11:24)

_yeah_

_even that’s no big deal ok_

**Even** (11:24)

_how could you not tell me something like that?_

**Isak** (11:24)

_how could you not know that_

_do you think we all have private showers or what_

_we’re not exactly real madrid_

**Even** (11:25)

_why can’t you shower at home?_

**Isak** (11:25)

_I don’t know_

_it’s a long tram ride home and I’m all sweaty and disgusting_

**Even** (11:25)

_so?_

**Isak** (11:25)

_what is the big deal_

_even seriously that’s just like the most common thing in sports_

_and research shows that practicing sports where you shower together with teammates at a young age actually promotes a healthy body image_

**Even** (11:26)

_don’t fucking science me Isak_

_I can’t believe there are like 10 guys who see you naked twice a week_

**Isak** (11:26)

_sorry_

**Even** (11:26)

_how does that even work, you just shower and they all look at you?_

**Isak** (11:27)

_yes Even that’s exactly how it works_

_I’m on a chair actually, and they take turns emptying buckets of water over me_

_footloose style_

_and the rest of them masturbates to it_

**Even** (11:27)

_not funny_

_and the movie is called flashdance, but nice try_

**Isak** (11:27)

_whatever_

_come on you’re being ridiculous_

_seriously, it’s the most normal thing_

**Even** (11:27)

_I don’t want you to look at 10 naked guys every week_

_and I sure as hell don’t want 10 guys staring at you while you shower_

**Isak** (11:28)

_again, nobody’s staring at me_

**Even** (11:28)

_like you know_

**Isak** (11:28)

_babe just drop it_

**Even** (11:28)

_do they even know you’re with me?_

**Isak** (11:29)

_probably because I’m always wearing my chastity belt_

_and I have “property of Even Bech Næsheim” tattooed on my chest_

**Even** (11:29)

_ugh fuck you_

**Isak** (11:29)

_:D_

_come on handsome_

_stop obsessing over something like this_

**Even** (11:29)

_I don’t like the thought_

_that’s all_

**Isak** (11:29)

_I don’t really look at them if that helps_

**Even** (11:30)

_what do you mean, “really”?_

**Isak** (11:30)

_I mean that I’m not covering my eyes and walk in there like a zombie_

_I’m just not looking AT anything, if that helps_

**Even** (11:30)

_you’re not checking out their dicks and asses?_

**Isak** (11:30)

_I don’t_

**Even** (11:30)

_you don’t know if they’re checking you out, though?_

**Isak** (11:31)

_so what if they do_

**Even** (11:31)

_you’re mine_

_I don’t want anybody to check you out_

**Isak** (11:31)

_I don’t think any of them is gay so_

_you have nothing to worry about_

_and even if anyone was checking me out, so what_

**Even** (11:31)

_mh_

**Isak** (11:32)

_come on don’t be grumpy_ _♡_

_I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I thought it was common knowledge_

**Even** (11:32)

_I just never really thought about it_

**Isak** (11:32)

_I’ll go have breakfast now_

_you okay?_

**Even** (11:32)

_I’m just_

_jealous_

**Isak** (11:32)

_of what handsome?_

**Even** (11:32)

_just the idea of other guys being able to look at you_

_when I’m not_

**Isak** (11:33)

_they don’t look at me the way you do_

_only you look at me like that_

_and you’re the only one who’s allowed to look at me like that_

_ok?_

**Even** (11:33)

_ok_

_I love you baby boy_

_go have breakfast and get over your trauma_ _♡_

**Isak** (11:33)

_I will_

_thanks_

_what are you up to today?_

**Even** (11:33)

_just chilling, cleaning up a bit_

_and I’m hanging out with mia later_

_you have to sign up for your classes online and we’re going to do that together_

**Isak** (11:34)

_sounds chill_

_are you nervous about tomorrow?_

_first day_

**Even** (11:34)

_not so much_

_more excited than nervous_

**Isak** (11:34)

_that’s good :)_

**Even** (11:34)

_yeah_

_but go get your breakfast and we’ll text later?_

**Isak** (11:35)

_yeah_

_when are you meeting her?_

_just checking because we could skype later if you want_

**Even** (11:35)

_not too late_

_six maybe_

_we could skype afterwards_

**Isak** (11:35)

_okay the guys are going to come over later_

_but we can just skype when they’re gone_

**Even** (11:35)

_yeah sure_

_I’ll make time or I can stay up a little longer if they want to stay or whatever_

_we’ll figure it out ok_ _♡_

**Isak** (11:36)

_yes_ _♡_

_and Even?_

**Even** (11:36)

_yeah?_

**Isak** (11:36)

_I love you so fucking much_

_and I miss you_

**Even** (11:36)

_I miss you too baby_

_god I miss you so much_

**Isak** (11:36)

_♡_ _♡_ _♡_

**Even** (11:36)

_have a great day angel_ _♡_

 

* * *

 


	4. It’s hard for him not to shower you in love and affection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all the amazing comments ♡ They all mean so so much ♡
> 
> I'm sorry it took me so long, but sometimes life happens and you can't really do anything about it.
> 
> Thank you beautisometimes for being the perfect best buddy, as always ♡
> 
>  
> 
> ALT ER LOVE ♡ BE KIND

* * *

 

 

**Isak** (17:22)

_hey my handsome boyfriend!_

_guess what!_

**Even** (17:23)

_you’re horny again?_

_baby I’m leaving in like 15 minutes I don’t think I can right now_

**Isak** (17:23)

_…_

**Even** (17:23)

_what?_

**Isak** (17:24)

_I’m not horny_

_do you always have to assume that I only text you when I’m horny?_

**Even** (17:24)

_do you want me to send you screenshots of you asking for nudes, phone sex, sexting and skype sex?_

_because I will do it_

**Isak** (17:24)

_okay, fine, point taken_

_cut me some slack it’s been almost two weeks_

_but that’s not what I meant I actually have news!_

**Even** (17:24)

_you’re pregnant!_

**Isak** (17:24)

_Even!_

_can you be serious for like a minute?_

**Even** (17:24)

_okay sorry_

_♡_

_what did you want to tell me?_

**Isak** (17:24)

_I got a job!_

**Even** (17:25)

_what?_

**Isak** (17:25)

_my teacher talked to me today_

_and it turns out they’re looking for tutors_

_and she asked me if I wanted to try it_

**Even** (17:25)

_you’re going to tutor people?_

**Isak** (17:25)

_I mean I wasn’t sure at first_

_but they were actually looking for someone who could do like maths and sciences_

_which sounds really easy_

**Even** (17:25)

_okay?_

**Isak** (17:26)

_and the money’s good_

_like I get paid a lot for it_

_plus it’s a good thing, because the school pays me and the other kids can get tutoring for free_

_so I’m also helping people_

**Even** (17:26)

_cool_

**Isak** (17:26)

_yeah it’s so cool right?_

_now I can pay for flights any time I want_ _♡_

_and it’s only a couple of hours after school_

_and sometimes, like, extra appointments if somebody has a test coming up_

**Even** (17:26)

_okay_

**Isak** (17:26)

_I’ll be tutoring a girl from first year in maths_

_which sounds easy ;)_

_and this guy from second year in pretty much everything_

_we can always make appointments just via texts which is really chill_

**Even** (17:27)

_okay_

**Isak** (17:27)

_wow, you sound excited_

**Even** (17:27)

_I’m just_

_do you really need a job?_

**Isak** (17:27)

_I can’t let you parents pay for flights all the time_

_and I don’t want you to pay for everything when I’m in London_

_like that big ass ferris wheel they have?_

_it’s super expensive to go up there_

_and I want to do cool things with you when I’m there you know_ _♡_

**Even** (17:28)

_but you know I can pay for that, right?_

_you don’t have to pay for anything while you’re here_

_I already told you that_

**Isak** (17:28)

_Even what’s wrong_

_I’m just going to tutor some people_

_you act like I’m stripping for money or some shit_

**Even** (17:28)

_no no_

_it’s cool_

_I’m just worried that you’ll overdo it_

_you know_

_you are really ambitious with school_

_and then you started soccer practice again_

_and now that_

_and flying back and forth to me on the weekends_

_don’t you think that’s a little too much?_

**Isak** (17:29)

_no_

_I’m not super busy or anything_

_I’ll just use some of my lying around time to make some money_

_we’ve had that discussion a billion times and you have to accept the fact that I don’t want you to buy shit for me all the time_

**Even** (17:29)

_it’s not about that, it’s okay that you want to make some money_

_I get it_

_I’m just worried about you_

**Isak** (17:29)

_I don’t get why_

**Even** (17:29)

_I just don’t want you to have too much stress or anything_

_the last year your sleeping got so good_

_I don’t want you to have so much stress that it messes with that again_

**Isak** (17:29)

_explaining the binomial formula to a girl is not stress to me_

_it’s fine_

_it’s just a couple of extra hours_

_can’t you just be happy about that_

**Even** (17:30)

_I am_

_just_

_I just want you to be okay and not stress about stuff_

**Isak** (17:30)

_yes you said that_

_but I’m not a child ok_

_the least you could do is be happy that I found a way so I can visit you more often_

**Even** (17:30)

_I am happy that you’re trying to make this easier for us_

_I love you very much for trying okay_ _♡_

_don’t ever forget that_

_I’m just a little worried about you_

**Isak** (17:32)

_yeah okay_

_whatever_

**Even** (17:36)

_okay baby boy_

_listen I have to go_

_I’m really sorry_

_but I’m meeting mia to study_

**Isak** (17:38)

_you really spend a lot of time together huh_

**Even** (17:38)

_yeah_

_we’re just trying to get some stuff done for class today_

_but she’s so amazing, you’re going to love her!_

**Isak** (17:38)

_mh_

**Even** (17:38)

_okay baby_

_can we talk later?_

**Isak** (17:38)

_I have soccer practice at 19_

**Even** (17:38)

_oh ok_

_um_

_yeah just text me when you’re home and we’ll work something out ok?_

**Isak** (17:38)

_ok_

**Even** (17:38)

_love you_

**Isak** (17:38)

_yeah_

_you too_

_have fun_

**Even** (17:39)

_thanks_

_\--_

**Jonas** (18:17)

_hey_

_eva and I wanted to go to the movies_

_want to join?_

**Isak** (18:20)

_no_

**Jonas** (18:20)

_wow_

_no explanation?_

_what happened to you?_

**Isak** (18:20)

_sorry_

_I’m just pissed off_

**Jonas** (18:20)

_how come_

_you were so happy about that job earlier_

_did you tell even?_

_was he excited?_

**Isak** (18:20)

_he wasn’t_

**Jonas** (18:20)

_what do you mean he wasn’t_

_he does realize you’re doing that shit for him right_

**Isak** (18:21)

_first he was kind of pissed because he said that I shouldn’t worry about money_

_that he would pay for everything when I’m in London_

_stuff like that_

**Jonas** (18:21)

_ok_

**Isak** (18:21)

_then he kind of said that he wasn’t happy about me having a job_

_because he’s worried it’s going to be too much_

**Jonas** (18:21)

_too much what_

**Isak** (18:21)

_stress_

**Jonas** (18:21)

_you watched like a whole season of Better Call Saul this weekend_

_how stressed can you be?_

**Isak** (18:22)

_idk what his problem is_

_couldn’t really talk it out though_

_because he is hanging out with that girl again_

**Jonas** (18:22)

_oh_

**Isak** (18:22)

_yeah_

_they spend every fucking minute together_

_I’m really trying to be cool with it but_

_you know if he could just mention her once without saying how fucking awesome she is that would help_

**Jonas** (18:22)

_he’s probably just excited about meeting someone who’s equally nerdy_

_like you and sana sort of_

**Isak** (18:22)

_we’re not nerdy_

**Jonas** (18:22)

_you were ashamed to tell us that you got a 5 in the midterm!_

**Isak** (18:23)

_whatever_

_I’m trying to be cool about it_

_just sucks you know_

_I thought he would be happy that I got that job_

_you know it means that I don’t have to worry about money so much_

_I can come to London more_

_how is he not excited about that?_

**Jonas** (18:23)

_he tends to get a little overprotective that’s all_

**Isak** (18:23)

_idk_

**Jonas** (18:23)

_Isak he cooked your favorite meal and froze it_

_to make sure you’re eating_

_he’s just worried about you_

**Isak** (18:23)

_yeah well_

_I’m not a fucking child_

**Jonas** (18:24)

_I know and he knows too_

_just try to understand him_

_it’s hard for him not to shower you in love and affection_

**Isak** (18:24)

_what does that have to do with anything_

_and why the fuck are you on his side anyway_

**Jonas** (18:24)

_I’m not_

_I’m on your side, always_

_but he just gets very overprotective and worries a lot about you_

**Isak** (18:24)

_it’s just some tutoring_

_it’s really not that big a deal_

_he’s acting like I’m working night shifts or whatever_

_plus I’m doing it for him and for us_

**Jonas** (18:24)

_yeah but that probably just makes it worse_

_because he probably feels like he’s the reason you have to work now_

**Isak** (18:25)

_mh_

**Jonas** (18:25)

_he always thinks of himself as not good enough for you_

_like he’s a burden to you_

_whatever_

**Isak** (18:25)

_maybe_

_idk_

_I’m just pissed at him_

_this could have been such a good day_

_I was really happy about it_

_and all of his being overprotective ruined it for both of us_

**Jonas** (18:25)

_I get that you’re pissed_

_and I get that you feel like he’s overdoing it_

_I’m just saying he’s not doing it to piss you off_

_he’s doing it because he loves you_

_maybe a little too much sometimes_

**Isak** (18:25)

_ugh fuck_

_stop saying things like that_

_I really want to be pissed at him right now_

**Jonas** (18:25)

_sorry ;)_

_go ahead and be pissed at him_

_it’s completely okay to be pissed at each other from time to time_

_just remember that he has good intentions ok?_

**Isak** (18:28)

_ok_

**Jonas** (18:28)

_ok so I’m guessing you still don’t want to come to the movies?_

**Isak** (18:28)

_I have soccer practice in half an hour_

**Jonas** (18:28)

_okay_

_have fun_

_call if you want to talk ok?_

**Isak** (18:29)

_tssss as if you’ll answer your phone when you’re staying at eva’s_

**Jonas** (18:29)

_I’ll always answer my phone if you’re calling_

**Isak** (18:29)

_haha_

_as if_

**Jonas** (18:29)

_yeah ok I won’t_

_but I’ll call back ;)_

**Isak** (18:30)

_haha_

_ok_

_well enjoy all the sex_

_I’m not jealous at all_

**Jonas** (18:30)

_;)_

_talk later_

**Isak** (18:30)

_bye_

_say hi to eva_

**Jonas** (18:30)

_will do_

_say hi to even_

**Isak** (18:30)

_will do_

**Jonas** (18:30)

_♡_

_\--_

**Even** (22:48)

_hey_

**Isak** (22:56)

_hi_

**Even** (22:58)

_how was practice?_

**Isak** (22:58)

_good_

_I guess_

_exhausting_

**Even** (22:58)

_yeah?_

**Isak** (22:58)

_mhm_

_how was your study date?_

**Even** (22:58)

_mh_

_ok I guess_

_I think mia was a little annoyed_

**Isak** (22:58)

_why’s that_

**Even** (22:59)

_because I sort of didn’t focus on our project_

_because I kept talking about you_

**Isak** (22:59)

_you did?_

**Even** (22:59)

_yeah_

_couldn’t help it_

_I showed her your insta at some point_

_and she was like “yeah, well, if I would be dating him, I’d be bragging about it, too”_

**Isak** (22:59)

_haha what?_

**Even** (22:59)

_yeah she thinks you’re cute_

**Isak** (23:00)

_so now you’re bonding over how cute I am?_

**Even** (23:00)

_maybe?_

**Isak** (23:00)

_great_

**Even** (23:00)

_baby boy you don’t have to be jealous about her_

_you know that right?_

**Isak** (23:00)

_well I’m trying to remind myself of that_

_like daily_

_sometimes it works, sometimes it doesn’t_

**Even** (23:00)

_yeah I get what you mean_

_but you seriously don’t have to be_

**Isak** (23:00)

_it’s just that you keep saying how much you have in common_

**Even** (23:01)

_yeah in like the one area we both like_

_I mean I do like her but just not in that way_

_okay?_

_I promise_

**Isak** (23:01)

_okay_

**Even** (23:01)

_okay?_

**Isak** (23:01)

_yeah_

**Even** (23:01)

_and I’m sorry that I wasn’t more excited about your job_

_I was a jerk_

**Isak** (23:01)

_you kind of were_

**Even** (23:01)

_I just feel like you’re doing so much for me and for this relationship_

_and I know it annoys you but I do worry about you_

_about you not sleeping_

**Isak** (23:02)

_but babe_

_I worry about you having an episode_

_and you get pissed when I get too overprotective about that_

_and you’re allowed to be pissed when I get a job just because you’re worried I won’t sleep?_

_that’s not fair_

**Even** (23:02)

_I know_

_I’m just not good at this yet_

_and I know you can take care of yourself_

_just like I’m trying to take care of myself_

**Isak** (23:02)

_yeah that’s exactly it_

_if I can try to be supportive of you, can’t you do the same for me?_

**Even** (23:02)

_you’re right_

_I just got worried okay and I know that’s shitty because you’re worried all the time_

_and_

_yeah_

_whatever I’m just sorry okay?_

**Isak** (23:03)

_okay_

_I know this is hard for you_

_it’s not that I don’t like that you’re sort of spoiling me_

_and protecting me_

_but if I’m deciding on something like this and I’m excited about it you have to support me, too_

_you know?_

**Even** (23:03)

_yeah I get what you mean_

_and I am excited_

_and a little overwhelmed, maybe_

**Isak** (23:03)

_overwhelmed?_

**Even** (23:03)

_you’re just so good_

_the way you’re looking for ways to make this better_

_and you actually finding them_

_and how you work on this relationship_

_without ever making me feel bad about leaving_

_it’s just amazing you know_

**Isak** (23:04)

_okay nice save_ _♡_

_you are forgiven_

**Even** (23:04)

_I’m serious though_

_I’m really impressed that you’re so good at this_

_and I’m really happy that you got that job_

_and that you don’t have to worry about money as much now_

_and that you can maybe come to London more often_

_I’m really happy about it_ _♡_

**Isak** (23:04)

_okay_ _♡_

_good_

_because I really want to come to London more often_

_and I promise I take care of myself_

_and if I’m not sleeping I’ll tell you_

_and if you feel like you’re slipping you’ll tell me_

_right?_

**Even** (23:05)

_yeah about that_

_I looked at a few therapists today_

**Isak** (23:05)

_really?_

**Even** (23:05)

_yeah_

_I know I was kind of annoyed when you suggested it_

_but it may be a smart idea_

_just for the first semester or something_

_it is a little overwhelming right now_

_new city and new people and university_

**Isak** (23:05)

_babe I’m so proud of you for saying that_

_for trying that_

_it doesn’t have to be forever_

**Even** (23:06)

_no_

_and maybe I’ll tell somebody here about it at some point_

_so you can feel like somebody would maybe notice or be there for me_

_but until then maybe a therapist isn’t the worst idea_

**Isak** (23:06)

_god I’m so happy that you say that_

**Even** (23:06)

_you’ve been supporting me so much_

_I just thought maybe I should be more supportive of you supporting me_

**Isak** (23:06)

_well I support that very much_ _♡_

**Even** (23:06)

_wow_

_support-ception_

**Isak** (23:07)

_haha_

**Even** (23:07)

_I love you_

_and I’ll try to be better_

_okay?_

**Isak** (23:07)

_I love you more_ _♡_

**Even** (23:07)

_as if_

**Isak** (23:07)

_♡_

**Even** (23:08)

_♡_ _♡_

**Isak** (23:08)

_♡_ _♡_ _♡_

**Even** (23:08)

_♡_ _♡_ _♡_ _♡_

**Isak** (23:08)

_♡_ _♡_ _♡_ _♡_ _♡_

**Even** (23:08)

_♡_ _♡_ _♡_ _♡_ _♡_ _♡_

**Isak** (23:08)

_♡_ _♡_ _♡_ _♡_ _♡_ _♡_ _♡_

**Even** (23:08)

_mh okay maybe it’s a tie for now?_

**Isak** (23:09)

_okay_ _♡_

**Even** (23:09)

_hey I know it’s late but do you want me to call you?_

_just for a little bit?_

**Isak** (23:09)

_I’d love that_

_I just have to brush my teeth real quick_

**Even** (23:09)

_okay_

_10 minutes?_

**Isak** (23:09)

_I can do it in five_

_I really want to hear your voice_

**Even** (23:10)

_♡_

_I’m sorry_

_again_

_for fucking up your day_

**Isak** (23:10)

_it’s okay_

_you also made my day today, so_

**Even** (23:10)

_yeah?_

**Isak** (23:10)

_you make all of my days_ _♡_

**Even** (23:10)

_wow_

_who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?_

**Isak** (23:10)

_let me be a little sappy_

**Even** (23:11)

_you can be as sappy as you want angel_

**Isak** (23:11)

_where is that angel nonsense coming from?_

**Even** (23:11)

_huh?_

**Isak** (23:11)

_why are you calling me angel all the time?_

**Even** (23:11)

_because you are_

**Isak** (23:11)

_I made my peace with baby boy_

_but angel?_

**Even** (23:12)

_I actually read a quote the other day_

_and I can’t stop thinking about it_

**Isak** (23:12)

_what’s the quote?_

**Even** (23:12)

_“we are, each of us, angels with only one wing. and we can only fly by embracing one another”_

**Isak** (23:12)

_okay that is kind of beautiful_

**Even** (23:12)

_so are you_

_angel_

**Isak** (23:12)

_I love you_

_call me when you’re ready_

_angel_

**Even** (23:13)

_♡_

**Incoming Call: Even**

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually really interested in how you feel about the conflict they discuss here, because I couldn't really choose a side to be on when I was writing it and could understand both of them so good, but since we all have so different experiences, I would love to hear how your saw the conflict they are discussing here.
> 
> Also, don't worry, if you're here for the humor and the sexting, there will be some lighter stuff in the future!
> 
> ♡


	5. Baz the Bear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for the Kudos and the Comments and for being amazing ♡
> 
> I don't have too much to say, feedback is deeply appriciated, as always! Other than that... enjoy!
> 
> ALT ER LOVE ♡ BE KIND

 

* * *

 

 

**Tuesday**

**Magnus** (18:01)

_guys is even texting you back?_

_he’s not answering me_

_you think he’s ok_

_cause I’m getting concerned_

**Magnus** (18:14)

_update_

_calling him didn’t work either_

_do you think something is wrong?_

_did any of you hear from him?????????_

**Mahdi** (18:22)

_um yeah_

_I asked him if he was good yesterday_

_he wrote ‘yes’_

**Magnus** (18:22)

_that doesn’t count as texting!_

**Mahdi** (18:22)

_why_

_I wanted to know if he was good_

_now I know he is good_

_case closed_

**Jonas** (18:23)

_aaaaaww do you miss your boyfriend magnus_

_what kind of sexual advice do you need this time_

**Magnus** (18:23)

_I don’t need sexual advice all the time!_

_I’m actually worried about even_

_I wrote him a lot of messages!!!_

_he’s not replying!_

**Jonas** (18:23)

_maybe he’s ignoring you on purpose?_

**Magnus** (18:23)

_what a cruel thing to say_

**Jonas** (18:23)

_when did you text him?_

**Magnus** (18:23)

_I’ve been texting him for like an hour and a half!!!_

**Jonas** (18:24)

_oh god dude chill_

**Magnus** (18:24)

_but isn’t it weird because he doesn’t have class right now I think_

**Jonas** (18:24)

_he’s probably getting it on with Isak or whatever_

**Magnus** (18:24)

_oh_

_how would that work?_

**Mahdi** (18:25)

_if I had to guess_

_which I’m now realizing that I don’t_

_they’re having phone sex_

**Jonas** (18:25)

_yeah_

**Magnus** (18:25)

_I don’t really know how that might work_

**Jonas** (18:25)

_jesus_

_you tell each other stuff_

_and get yourself off_

**Magnus** (18:25)

_duh_

_I know that!_

_but like what do you tell each other that gets you off?_

_did you do it?_

_Jonas?_

**Jonas** (18:26)

_no_

_but it’s not like astrophysics_

_it’s a pretty simple concept_

**Magnus** (18:26)

_isn’t it easier to just watch porn?_

**Jonas** (18:26)

_yeah I don’t know_

_whatever works, I guess_

**Even** (18:33)

_okay kids_

_what’s going on?_

**Magnus** (18:33)

_EVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN_

_you’re alive!_

**Jonas** (18:33)

_yeah when you didn’t text back for 45 minutes we thought we lost you forever …_

**Even** (18:33)

_haha_

**Mahdi** (18:33)

_how was the phone sex_

**Even** (18:34)

_amazing_

_10 out of 10_

**Isak** (18:34)

_ugh_

**Jonas** (18:34)

_haha yeah your boy sure seems satisfied_

_bunny seriously how are you so grumpy right after you got some?_

**Even** (18:34)

_he’s upset because he’s not getting cuddles afterwards_

**Isak** (18:35)

_shut up_

_don’t act like you don’t miss it_

**Magnus** (18:35)

_I thought only girls want to cuddle afterwards_

**Even** (18:35)

_oh please_

_everybody needs cuddles_

_I’m gonna get you the biggest fucking teddy bear I can find here and send it to you!_

**Isak** (18:35)

 _haha_ _♡_

**Even** (18:36)

_♡_

_so what’s up you guys_

_what did we miss_

**Jonas** (18:36)

_magnus missed you_

_because you didn’t answer your messages_

_because you obviously were busy_

_with all of that mind blowing phone sex_

**Magnus** (18:36)

_we were actually wondering if that’s really better than watching porn_

**Mahdi** (18:36)

_and by we he means himself_

**Even** (18:36)

_of course it’s better than porn because it involves Isak_

_sex is always better when it involves Isak_

**Isak** (18:37)

 _aww_ _♡_

**Magnus** (18:37)

_but how exactly do you do it_

_like what do you say_

**Even** (18:37)

_idk_

_I don’t exactly write a script for it_

**Mahdi** (18:37)

_glad to hear it honestly_

**Jonas** (18:37)

_right?!_

**Even** (18:37)

_stop acting like I’m some insane movie nerd!_

**Isak** (18:38)

_they have good reason to_

_mr. I cant watch a movie without bothering people with some weird ass scale_

**Even** (18:38)

_tsss fuck you_

_no teddy bear for you_

**Isak** (18:38)

_:(_

**Magnus** (18:38)

_I’ll be on vacation in the fall break so_

_maybe vilde and I should try it_

_what would you say though?_

**Isak** (18:38)

_can’t the two of you sort that out in a private chat?_

**Magnus** (18:38)

_who me and vilde_

**Isak** (18:39)

_I actually meant you and Even but yes you and Vilde makes even more sense_

**Jonas** (18:39)

_I don’t know Iss_

_sex talk between Even and Magnus is kind of like an accident_

**Mahdi** (18:39)

_yeah it shocks you_

_and yet you can’t look away_

**Magnus** (18:39)

_as if any of you ever had phone sex!_

**Jonas** (18:39)

_again, it’s not astrophysics_

**Even** (18:40)

_you can just say what you would do to the other person_

_or what you would like the other person to do to you_

_or tell them what to do_

_or tell them what you’re doing_

_you know, just some dirty talk_

**Jonas** (18:40)

_so hard not to ask for an example right now_

**Mahdi** (18:40)

_right?!_

**Jonas** (18:40)

_like in a French book_

_when there’s some grammatical stuff explained_

_and then you’ll get a sample sentence so you actually get it_

**Even** (18:41)

_mmmh_

_french_

**Jonas** (18:41)

_hahahahaha_

**Magnus** (18:41)

_huh?!_

_what’s funny about french_

**Even** (18:41)

_nothing_

_I’m more into greek anyway_

**Isak** (18:42)

_EVEN_

_jesus christ_

**Magnus** (18:42)

_I don’t get it_

**Mahdi** (18:43)

_remember when we talked about tv shows and movies and soccer in our group chat?_

**Jonas** (18:43)

_yes those were the good old times_

_ever since even joined it’s like sex ed class_

**Isak** (18:43)

_oh please we talked about sex non stop long before that!_

_don’t act like I didn’t have to sit through endless hours analyzing every girl’s anatomy_

**Even** (18:43)

_did you learn something?_

**Isak** (18:44)

_sounded like it was very complicated to find the mysterious g-spot_

**Even** (18:44)

_actually not that complicated_

_baby virgin_

**Isak** (18:44)

_fuck you_

_I find yours so stop complaining_

**Even** (18:44)

_that you do baby_

_that you do_

**Magnus** (18:45)

_do you even call that g-spot with guys?_

**Isak** (18:45)

_idk_

**Even** (18:45)

_it’s not about naming it, it’s about finding it!_

**Jonas** (18:45)

_aaaaaand there we go, back to sex ed_

**Isak** (18:45)

_okay kids have fun_

_hope you all learn something_

_I got to go though_

**Mahdi** (18:46)

_whaaaaat why_

**Isak** (18:46)

_soccer practice_

**Even** (18:46)

_mmmmh_

**Magnus** (18:46)

_since when are you going again?_

**Isak** (18:46)

_idk just thought it’d be a good distraction_

**Even** (18:46)

_mmmmmmhh_

**Jonas** (18:47)

_what?_

_isak in shorts?_

**Even** (18:47)

_isak in shorts_

_isak in a jersey_

_isak in shorts without a jersey_

**Isak** (18:47)

_down boy_

_ok guys talk later_

**Mahdi** (18:48)

_hey wait_

_do you want to get pizza tomorrow after school?_

**Isak** (18:48)

_mh wish I could but I have my first tutoring session_

**Jonas** (18:48)

_uuh cool_

_the guy from second year?_

**Mahdi** (18:48)

_what’s his name again_

**Isak** (18:49)

_Julian something_

_I don’t know him_

**Magnus** (18:49)

_isn’t he the one who’s on the hockey team?_

**Isak** (18:49)

_no idea_

_how do you know people from some hockey team?_

**Magnus** (18:50)

_vilde knows a lot of people_

_but could be another guy_

_how long are you tutoring him_

_can’t you come after that?_

**Isak** (18:50)

_I’m going to be done around 15:30_

**Jonas** (18:50)

_just text when you’re done_

_if you want you can come by either way_

_it’s been a while since I beat you in FIFA_

**Isak** (18:50)

_that’s just because I’m the fucking master of FIFA_

_speaking of FIFA_

_I have to go_

_see you guys tomorrow_ _♡_

**Even** (18:50)

 _bye baby_ _♡_

_hey can I get a pic?_

**Isak** (18:50)

_a soccer pic?_

**Even** (18:51)

_an isak after working out in shorts pic?_

**Jonas** (18:51)

_ugh guys…_

**Isak** (18:51)

 _sure thing_ _♡_ _love you handsome_

**Even** (18:51)

 _you too baby boy_ _♡_

**Isak Valtersen is offline**

**Mahdi** (18:52)

_what are you up to tonight even?_

**Even** (18:52)

_some of the people from my class and I are going to a theatre_

**Jonas** (18:52)

_cool what piece_

**Even** (18:52)

_it’s actually impro-theatre_

_it’s really cool here there’s a huge scene of actors who do a lot of modern theatre and it’s really cheap_

**Jonas** (18:53)

_we really have to set a date for our London weekend_

**Mahdi** (18:53)

_yeah we should really do that!_

_shame that we can’t come in fall break with Isak_

**Even** (18:53)

_I honestly think it’s a good thing you’re not here for that_

**Jonas** (18:53)

_god no I don’t want to witness that_

_I really don’t want to be in your roommates shoes when Isak visits you_

_after four weeks of sexual frustration_

**Even** (18:53)

_we’re not sexually frustrated!_

_okay_

_a little_

**Mahdi** (18:54)

_anyway though we really should set a date for us to come visit you_

**Even** (18:54)

 _yeah_ _♡_

_you can just plan it with isak, I don’t really have any plans on my weekends right now_

_and if I do he knows so_

**Mahdi** (18:54)

_perfect_

_will do_

**Jonas** (18:54)

 _can’t wait_ _♡_

**Even** (18:55)

_♡_

**Magnus** (18:55)

_okay even but I seriously need some sample sentences now that you use when you have phone sex!_

**Jonas Vasquez is offline**

**Mahdi Disi is offline**

_\--_

**Friday**

**Isak** (14:09)

_ARE YOU KIDDING ME EVEN_

_ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME_

_OH MY GOD_

**Even** (14:11)

_so you got my package?_

**Isak** (14:11)

_OH MY GOD EVEN_

_FUCK I LOVE YOU_

**Even** (14:11)

_do you like him?_

**Isak** (14:11)

_IT’S THE FUCKING BIGGEST TEDDY BEAR EVER I’M SO IN LOVE BABY_

_HE SMELLS LIKE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

**Even** (14:11)

 _♡_ _♡_ _♡_

_told you I’d get you the biggest one I could find_

_I used so much cologne on it :D_

**Isak** (14:12)

_IT’S SO ADORABLE AND SOFT_

_I LOVE IT SO FUCKING MUCH EVEN_

_AND I LOVE YOU_

_YOU GOT ME A TEDDY BEAR_

_OH_

_MY_

_GOD_

_EVEN I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU_

_♡ ♡ ♡ ♡_

**Even** (14:12)

_baby you can stop writing in caps_

_I feel like you’re screaming_

**Isak** (14:12)

_YOU BET YOUR ASS I’M SCREAMING_

_YOU GOT ME A TEDDY BEAR_

**Even** (14:13)

 _you’re so fucking cute Isak_ _♡_

**Isak** (14:13)

_I’m literally crying I love him so much_

_what’s his name anyway?_

**Even** (14:13)

_Baz_

**Isak** (14:13)

_Baz?_

**Even** (14:13)

_Baz the Bear_

**Isak** (14:13)

_really?_

**Even** (14:14)

_yeah he’s a famous director_

_don’t tell the press he lives with you though_

_it’ll only attract the paparazzi_

**Isak** (14:14)

_ah_

_how about Tarantino the Teddy then?_

**Even** (14:14)

_I’m offended_

_and so is Baz the Bear_

**Isak** (14:14)

_you mean Tarantino the Teddy?_

_he seems to be okay with it_

**Even** (14:15)

_stop torturing me I don’t want you to cuddle with Tarantino_

**Isak** (14:15)

 _okay_ _♡_

_I’ll only cuddle with you_

_and now Baz_

**Even** (14:15)

_you two are so sweet_

**Isak** (14:15)

_thanks again Even seriously_

_this is the such a cute present_

_and I love you for it_

**Even** (14:16)

 _you’re so welcome_ _♡_

_I know it doesn’t make up for anything_

_but it’s just until I’m there to cuddle the shit out of you_ _♡_

**Isak** (14:16)

 _can’t wait_ _♡_

**Even** (14:16)

 _only two weeks left baby boy_ _♡_

**Isak** (14:16)

_hey can we skype?_

_or do you have plans?_

**Even** (14:16)

_I’ll be home in 5_

_call you then?_

**Isak** (14:16)

 _perfect_ _♡_

_Baz and I are very excited_

**Even** (14:17)

_me too_

_I can’t imagine a picture more pure and adorable than you holding a huge teddy bear_ _♡_

**Isak** (14:17)

 _♡_ _♡_ _♡_

**Even** (14:17)

_♡_

 

* * *

 


	6. You do know how that sounds?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all of your amazing comments, for all the Kudos and everything ♡
> 
> It's really late right now, I'm really tired, so if there are any mistakes in this chapter, just be gentle with me. I'm pretty stressed and I just knew that if I didn't post it tonight, I wouldn't find time to post it until like Tuesday, so I'm posting it now without reading through it as often as I usually do... so, you've been warned :)
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ALT ER LOVE ♡ BE KIND

* * *

 

 

**Tuesday**

**Eva** (17:02)

_heyyy bff_

**Isak** (17:06)

_hey girl_

_what’s up_

**Eva** (17:06)

_I decided to have a party next week_

_before fall break!_

**Isak** (17:06)

_really?_

_I thought after what happened last year, house partys were off limits?_

**Eva** (17:06)

_yeah but my mom is gone for two weeks_

_and I’ll only invite responsible, mature people_

**Isak** (17:06)

_haha_

_responsible and mature_

_do you even know people like that?_

**Eva** (17:07)

_well guess who’s not getting an invite now_

**Isak** (17:07)

_as if_

**Eva** (17:07)

_fine you may come_

_but no weed!_

**Isak** (17:07)

_tell your boyfriend that_

**Eva** (17:07)

_speaking of boyfriends_

_how’s yours?_

**Isak** (17:07)

_good_

_he’s having a good time in London_

_and it’s only a week and a half before I get to see him again :)_

**Eva** (17:07)

_you made if through the first five weeks!_

_so proud!_

**Isak** (17:08)

_yeah me too_

**Eva** (17:08)

_when are you going to London though?_

_because the party is on Friday!_

**Isak** (17:08)

_Sunday morning actually_

_Saturday is Lea’s birthday, so I’ll be here for that_

_family time_

**Eva** (17:08)

_that’s good_

_so cool that you’re spending more time with her again!_

**Isak** (17:08)

_yeah I’m really happy about that too_

**Eva** (17:08)

 _such a good big brother_ _♡_

_plus this way you can get super wasted on Friday!_

**Isak** (17:09)

_sounds like a smart plan_

**Eva** (17:09)

_yeah_

_I’m a genius_

**Isak** (17:09)

_you so are_

**Eva** (17:09)

_and so are you, nerd_

_the boy you’re tutoring is HOT btw_

**Isak** (17:09)

_he is?_

**Eva** (17:09)

_yeah_

_Julian, right?_

**Isak** (17:09)

_yes_

**Eva** (17:09)

_he’s really hot!_

**Isak** (17:10)

_eh_

_idk_

_kind of hard to find guys hot when your  boyfriend is like the hottest person on earth_

_a feeling you’re probably not familiar with_

**Eva** (17:10)

_hahaha fuck you_

**Isak** (17:10)

_haha_

_just kidding ;)_

**Eva** (17:10)

_you should invite him though_

_julian_

**Isak** (17:10)

_why_

**Eva** (17:10)

_he seemed nice when we talked to him at lunch the other day_

**Isak** (17:10)

_yeah okay_

**Eva** (17:10)

_plus I think Sara thinks he’s hot_

**Isak** (17:11)

_aha_

_yeah sure I’ll ask_

**Eva** (17:11)

_cool_

_can you maybe come by a little earlier on Friday and help me set everything up?_

**Isak** (17:11)

 _sure thing best friend_ _♡_

**Eva** (17:11)

 _thank you_ _♡_

_say hi to even when you talk to him ok?_

**Isak** (17:11)

_will do_

**Eva** (17:12)

_:)_

_so_

_um_

_isak_

_how inappropriate would it be if I asked you for advice on blow job techniques?_

**Isak** (17:12)

_very._

_bye_

**Eva** (17:12)

_wait wait wait_

_come on_

_can’t you be cool for once?_

**Isak** (17:12)

_no_

**Eva** (17:12)

_I really want advice the other girls aren’t helpful at all_

**Isak** (17:12)

_can’t you use the internet like a normal person_

**Eva** (17:12)

_it’s always more helpful to talk to a friend about it!_

**Isak** (17:13)

_ugh_

**Eva** (17:13)

_is that a yes_

**Isak** (17:13)

_no_

_that’s an ugh_

_and I really don’t want to help you_

**Eva** (17:13)

_you’re so rude_

_I’m your best friend_

**Isak** (17:13)

_*best girl friend_

_my best friend is Jonas_

_as in the Jonas who's dick you are sucking, which makes this a hundred times weirder_

**Eva** (17:13)

_as his best friend, you should give me advice_

_to make his sex life better_

**Isak** (17:14)

_mh_

_that’s some fucked up logic_

**Eva** (17:14)

_okay so_

_can you deep throat?_

_and how did you learn it?_

**Isak** (17:14)

_oh my god_

**Eva** (17:14)

_come on_

_please please_

_when I google it, it always says to get rid of your gag reflex but how the fuck do I do that?_

**Isak** (17:15)

_okay fine_

_I’m only answering this because it’s biology_

_it’s about desensitizing it_

_which simply means that the more times something activates your gag reflex, the less sensitive it will become_

_so you just have to, like, practice_

_with, like, a tooth brush for example_

_it’s the same concept for people who are suffering from bulimia, actually, their gag reflex stops working at some point, because they activate it so frequently_

**Eva** (17:15)

_wow_

_this went from harmless sex talk to weird eating disorder comparisons really quickly_

**Isak** (17:15)

_haha_

_it’s actually not healthy_

_because your gag reflex is there for a reason_

_to protect your body from suffocating, for example_

_so desensitizing it is not a good idea_

**Eva** (17:15)

_oh man_

_you sure make sex talk fun_

**Isak** (17:15)

_tssss_

**Eva** (17:15)

_but like from a guy’s opinion_

_is it worth it_

**Isak** (17:16)

_what do you mean_

**Eva** (17:16)

_if you say it’s not better than a normal blow job, then practicing to get rid of my gag reflex would be stupid_

_can even do it?_

**Isak** (17:16)

_god eva_

**Eva** (17:16)

_what is the big deal_

**Isak** (17:16)

_fine_

_yeah he can_

_and it’s really awesome_

**Eva** (17:16)

_huh_

_interesting_

_and you can do it, too?_

**Isak** (17:16)

_…_

_yes_

_and if you tell anybody about this conversation, you’re dead_

**Eva** (17:17)

_well I kind of have to tell noora_

**Isak** (17:17)

_of course you do_

**Eva** (17:17)

_can I ask you another question?_

**Isak** (17:17)

_would you listen if I said no?_

**Eva** (17:17)

_no_

**Isak** (17:17)

_fine_

_go ahead_

**Eva** (17:17)

_how exactly did you get rid of your gag reflex then?_

**Isak** (17:18)

_tbh I don’t have such a strong gag reflex so I kind of just did it while giving head_

_I didn’t practice three times a day with a toothbrush or anything_

**Eva** (17:18)

_but isn’t that embarrassing?_

_like gagging while giving head?_

**Isak** (17:18)

_no?_

_I mean I was super embarrassed at first_

_but even sort of made me see that if you’re trying to do something like that, the least he can do is be supportive_

_and that means being chill with you gagging a little at first_

_even learned it like that, too_

**Eva** (17:18)

_mh_

_even does sound pretty perfect_

**Isak** (17:18)

_yeah I know_

_he pretty much told me that it’s not about presenting your sex skills to your partner, and more about learning stuff together_

_that takes a lot of pressure off_

**Eva** (17:19)

_never thought about it like that_

**Isak** (17:19)

_it’s a good way to look at it_

**Eva** (17:19)

_that’s true_

_so_

_about swallowing_

**Isak** (17:20)

_NO_

_don’t overdo it!_

**Eva** (17:20)

_okay fine_

_I will save that question for another time_

**Isak** (17:20)

_jesus_

**Eva** (17:20)

_okay bff I got to go_

_but I’m so happy that you’re coming to my party_ _♡_

_and that you’re such a good sex advisor!_

**Isak** (17:20)

_I’m happy about that too_

_the party_

_not the other thing_

**Eva** (17:20)

_haha_

_love you_ _♡_

**Isak** (17:21)

 _love you too baby girl_ _♡_

 _see you in school_ _♡_

**Eva** (17:21)

_♡_

_\--_

**Wednesday**

**Julian** (13:43)

_hey genius_

**Isak** (13:43)

_hey_

_what’s up_

**Julian** (13:43)

_any chance I can get an extra session tomorrow?_

**Isak** (13:44)

_mhh_

_when?_

**Julian** (13:44)

_whenever_

_I’m kind of desperate_

**Isak** (13:44)

_chemistry again?_

**Julian** (13:44)

_mmh_

_you’d really be helping me out_

_I’ll bring food_

**Isak** (13:45)

_are you bribing me?_

**Julian** (13:45)

_haha_

_maybe_

_in a nice way though_

**Isak** (13:45)

_okay_

_I’m having school all afternoon though_

_and a study session with Ida after that_

**Julian** (13:45)

_cheating on me already?_

**Isak** (13:45)

_funny_

_I could only do, like 17:30_

_sorry_

**Julian** (13:46)

_no great amazing_

_perfect_

_hey if you’re stuck in school all day you could just come over_

_I’ll order pizza for you as a thank you_

**Isak** (13:46)

_mh_

_that does sound better than being stuck in the library_

**Julian** (13:46)

_okay_

_I’ll text you the address_

**Isak** (13:46)

_perfect_

_see ya_

_\--_

**Even** (19:01)

 _hello pretty boy_ _♡_

**Isak** (19:01)

_hey handsome_

**Even** (19:01)

_how was your day darling?_

**Isak** (19:02)

_haha_

_good_

_got a 6 in norwegian_

**Even** (19:02)

_wow_

_my smart baby_

_you’re so good_

_I’m really proud of you_

**Isak** (19:02)

 _thanks_ _♡_

_what did you do today?_

**Even** (19:02)

_classes_

_nothing exciting actually_

_we have to write an essay in like a week_

**Isak** (19:02)

_oh yeah?_

**Even** (19:03)

_yeah it’s annoying_

_but I’ve teamed up with mia so it’s okay_

**Isak** (19:03)

_good_

_that’s good_

**Even** (19:03)

_how’s Baz the Bear_

**Isak** (19:03)

_he’s having a lot of meetings actually_

_brainstorming new ideas_

_his publicist comes by all the time, it’s a little annoying_

**Even** (19:04)

_just be glad that nobody found out he’s crashing at your place yet_

_just think, you’d be in every magazine all over the world_

**Isak** (19:04)

_yeah, we’re trying to keep it low-key_

_he’s always wearing sunglasses and a wig when he goes out_

**Even** (19:04)

_ah that’s one smart bear_

**Isak** (19:04)

_he is_

_he just got some new conditioner, too, so his fur is the softest it’s ever been_

_he’s still awesome at cuddling_

**Even** (19:04)

_that’s good_

_I mean after they stopped producing The Get Down, that is his main job_

**Isak** (19:05)

_true_

_and I don’t know how much you pay him, but he’s really worth it_

**Even** (19:05)

_happy to hear it!_

_hey but if there are any new projects lined up, you’d tell me, right?_

**Isak** (19:05)

_ah actually Baz told me to keep everything a secret_

_but yeah I guess I could tell you_

_he’s more in between things right now, you know_

**Even** (19:05)

_aren’t we all_

**Isak** (19:05)

_haha_

**Even** (19:06)

_so, are you home tonight?_

_skype date?_

**Isak** (19:06)

_sorry no_

_eskild and I are going out_

**Even** (19:06)

_ohooooo_

**Isak** (19:06)

_just for a beer or something_

_discussing the newest boytoy that I already know from his naked kitchen adventures_

**Even** (19:06)

_haha nice_

_I miss eskild_

_I should really give him a call!_

**Isak** (19:07)

_yeah you should he misses you too_

_but hey we could skype tomorrow_

**Even** (19:07)

_mh I’m actually going to the movies tomorrow_

**Isak** (19:07)

_oh cool_

**Even** (19:07)

_eh_

_sort of_

_john and Philip want to watch that ridiculous Logan Lucky movie_

**Isak** (19:07)

_never heard of it_

**Even** (19:07)

_channing tatum’s starring_

**Isak** (19:07)

_hm_

**Even** (19:07)

_yes?_

**Isak** (19:07)

_nothing_

**Even** (19:07)

_do you have a thing for him?_

**Isak** (19:08)

_not exactly_

_but you know_

_if he would offer to give me a lap dance, I would probably let him_

**Even** (19:08)

_fair enough_

_but I don’t have classes tomorrow afternoon_

_can we skype then?_

**Isak** (19:08)

_sorry_

_tutoring sessions_

**Even** (19:08)

_oh okay_

_but I don’t have to be at the movies until like 19_

_which is 20 for you_

_so we can just skype after your tutoring sessions and before I have to go?_

**Isak** (19:08)

_um_

_I actually promised Julian an extra tutoring session_

**Even** (19:09)

_huh?_

_what, at 19 in the evening?_

**Isak** (19:09)

_sort of?_

_he has assignment he can’t really do by himself apparently_

**Even** (19:09)

_so you’re going to stay until in school until 19??_

_that’s not healthy baby_

_you got to eat at some point_

**Isak** (19:09)

_oh no it’s fine_

_we’re going to study at his place_

_he bribed me with pizza_

**Even** (19:09)

_um_

_baby?_

**Isak** (19:09)

_what?_

**Even** (19:09)

_you do know how that sounds?_

**Isak** (19:09)

_what?_

**Even** (19:10)

_he’s inviting you to his house?_

_and orders pizza for you?_

**Isak** (19:10)

_yeah so?_

_he’s being nice_

_because he needs my help with that assignment_

**Even** (19:10)

_but don’t you think it’s a little_

**Isak** (19:10)

_what?_

**Even** (19:10)

_obvious?_

**Isak** (19:10)

_since when is pizza obvious?_

**Even** (19:10)

_idk_

_you’re tutoring him_

_isn’t the deal that you do that at school_

**Isak** (19:11)

_the deal is that I tutor him and I get money_

_there’s not really a rule where we do that_

**Even** (19:11)

_but do you really have to do that at his house?_

**Isak** (19:11)

_stop being jealous_

**Even** (19:11)

_I’m not_

_I just don’t like guys coming on to you that way_

**Isak** (19:11)

_he’s just being nice_

_he’s thankful that I’m helping him_

**Even** (19:11)

_whatever you say_

**Isak** (19:12)

_I’m impressed with the amount of trust that you have in me_

**Even** (19:12)

_I do trust you_

_I just don’t trust him_

**Isak** (19:12)

_whatever_

_I got to go get ready for my date with eskild_

**Even** (19:12)

_I’m sorry_

_I do trust you baby_

_I just think it’s a little weird_

**Isak** (19:13)

_okay_

_I don’t feel like it is_

_we can schedule those sessions like we want, why do it in school when you can chill at home instead?_

**Even** (19:13)

_yeah_

_idk_

_if you say so_

**Isak** (19:13)

_yeah_

_I have to get ready now okay?_

**Even** (19:13)

_okay baby_

_I love you_

_will you call me tonight?_

_when you’re home?_

**Isak** (19:13)

 _of course_ _♡_

**Even** (19:13)

_I love you_

**Isak** (19:14)

 _love you too_ _♡_

_\--_

**Thursday**

**Isak** (22:51)

_hey baby hope the movie was good_

_or, you know, bearable_

_I’m on my way home now_

_we ended up watching champions league together_

_my battery’s almost dead but I’ll call you when I’m home_

_♡_

_I love you_

_\--_

**Even** (23:00)

_hey bro_

_what’s up my man_

_how are you_

**Jonas** (23:01)

_worried about Isak and Julian?_

**Even** (23:01)

_that obvious?_

**Jonas** (23:01)

_just a little_

**Even** (23:01)

_he told me they had pizza together_

_and then he stayed and watched some soccer match with him?_

_isn’t that weird?_

**Jonas** (23:02)

_why_

**Even** (23:02)

_because shouldn’t he just be tutoring him?_

**Jonas** (23:02)

_maybe but isak didn’t have plans and probably just stayed over_

_he wanted to watch the game with me but I’m with eva so_

_what’s the big deal_

**Even** (23:02)

_why would you invite your tutor to your house at the first place_

_if not to make a date out of it_

_isn’t that weird?_

**Jonas** (23:03)

_honestly, no_

_that’s actually how most tutoring sessions go_

_because it’s nice if you don’t have to do it at school_

_and food always helps with studying_

_when my sister had a math tutor, he was here all the time and they chilled in the kitchen_

_I think you’re stressing over nothing_

**Even** (23:03)

_maybe_

_is he hot though?_

**Jonas** (23:03)

_dude, I don’t know_

_probably_

_like short dark hair_

_he’s athletic_

_about as tall as Isak I think_

**Even** (23:03)

_okay but you’ve seen them together right?_

**Jonas** (23:03)

_yeah_

**Even** (23:04)

_did you have the impression that he was coming on to isak?_

_I’m not trying to be a pain in the ass_

_but honestly, isak does not recognize people flirting with him_

_he always assumes it’s just them being nice_

**Jonas** (23:04)

_a huge part of flirting is being nice_

_and yes he’s nice to isak_

_but he was also nice to me when I saw them_

_I don’t think he’s into isak, but I don’t know_

_I’ll try to keep an eye on him at the party next week ;)_

**Even** (23:05)

_what?_

_he’s coming to eva’s party?_

**Jonas** (23:05)

_yeah_

_eva thinks that sara thinks that he’s hot_

_I have no idea_

**Even** (23:05)

_mhm_

**Jonas** (23:05)

_but honestly, even, does it really matter if julian’s into isak?_

**Even** (23:05)

_of course it matters_

**Jonas** (23:05)

_why_

_what’s going to happen if he’s into isak?_

_think he’ll cheat?_

**Even** (23:05)

_no_

**Jonas** (23:06)

_what’s the problem, then?_

**Even** (23:06)

_I don’t know_

**Jonas** (23:06)

_look even_

_you’re hanging out with so many new people right now_

_you got so many people in your life, and Isak is trying so hard to be cool about it_

_can’t you be cool about this one guy in his life in return?_

**Even** (23:06)

_mh_

_I guess you’re right_

**Jonas** (23:06)

_see_

_it’s going to be fine_

_I know Isak and he’s in love with you_

_just trust him_

_I’m telling you, you’re stressing over nothing!_

**Even** (23:07)

_okay_

_yeah you’re right_

_thanks_ _♡_

**Jonas** (23:07)

_anytime_

_\--_

**Isak** (23:22)

_hey babe I’m home now_

_sorry that I stayed so long_

_can we talk for a couple of minutes or are you already in bed?_

**Even** (23:22)

_mh_

_I’m already in bed_

**Isak** (23:23)

_okay_

_I won’t be long_

_just want to hear your voice for a second_

_tell you how much I love you_ _♡_

**Even** (23:23)

_I’m sorry_

**Isak** (23:23)

_for what_

**Even** (23:23)

_giving you the impression that I don’t trust you_

**Isak** (23:24)

_everything is okay_

_just call me when you feel like it_

**Even** (23:24)

_I just love you so fucking much_

**Isak** (23:24)

 _I know_ _♡_

_I love you just as much_

_call me okay?_

**Incoming Call: Even**

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really interested to know how you liked the conversation with Eva (I've never written her before, so I'm not sure if that's something you liked - if not, feel free to tell me!) and also what you think about Julian!!


	7. Let’s complain about it together!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this sort of happened.
> 
> It was fun writing it, and I really liked the chapter a lot, and when I read it again tonight, I didn't like it at all, so this time I'm really interested in what you guys think!
> 
> And I also want all of you to know that I'm really moved by some of the comments, and I'm so happy that you are so nice and supportive and give me so much motivation to write ♡
> 
> So, morgeousamy, here is your chapter! I hope me getting an A- in my super important exam was woth it ;)
> 
> ALT ER LOVE ♡ BE KIND

* * *

**Monday**

**Isak** (18:11)

 _I downloaded an app today that counts down the days until we see each other_ _♡_

**Even** (18:12)

_how are you still getting cuter?_

_I always say you’re the cutest and yet everyday you get even cuter_

**Isak** (18:12)

_haha_

_still 6 days though :(_

**Even** (18:12)

_that still sounds so fucking long_

**Isak** (18:12)

_it is fucking long_

**Even** (18:12)

_:(_

_how was your day baby?_

**Isak** (18:13)

_good_

_mostly_

_had a tutoring session after school_

**Even** (18:13)

_yeah?_

_that Julian guy again?_

**Isak** (18:13)

_no today was Ida_

_the first year_

_it’s exhausting with her :D_

**Even** (18:13)

_haha_

_why_

**Isak** (18:13)

_she just doesn’t get what I’m trying to tell her_

_and at some point I don’t know any new ways to explain stuff_

_but it’ll be okay, we’re both getting used to it_

**Even** (18:13)

_math can be kind of hard for people who aren’t just naturally getting it_

_like you_

**Isak** (18:13)

_I guess_

_it’s just so much more easy and chill with Julian you know_

_I think he probably gets everything, he’s just too fucking lazy to read things and look them up_

**Even** (18:14)

_mhm_

_plus the fact that he tries to win you over by bribing you with food…_

**Isak** (18:14)

_seriously?_

_this shit again?_

**Even** (18:14)

_sorry_

_if you say there is nothing going on I believe you_

**Isak** (18:14)

_or course there is nothing going on_

_what the fuck do you think of me?_

**Even** (18:14)

_sorry_

_I didn’t mean going on between the two of you_

_I meant like, going on as in he liking you_

**Isak** (18:14)

_oh ok_

_no but seriously_

_he’s just a nice guy_

_and he’s very thankful that I’m helping him_

**Even** (18:14)

_mh_

_ok_

**Isak** (18:15)

_yeah_

_can we talk about something other than Julian of a change?_

**Even** (18:15)

_okay_

_you’re right_ _♡_

**Isak** (18:15)

 _thank you_ _♡_

_so_

_how was your day?_

**Even** (18:15)

_good_

_stressful_

_lots of classes_

_lots of assignments_

**Isak** (18:15)

_wish I could do something to release that stress_

**Even** (18:15)

_looks like you’re already tutoring some hot guy, so_

**Isak** (18:15)

_Even…_

**Even** (18:16)

_sorry_

**Isak** (18:16)

_and I’m not talking about tutoring_

_you know the episode in himym where they list reasons to have sex_

**Even** (18:16)

_baby I know every episode of himym_

_why_

**Isak** (18:16)

_I just loved having sex when I’m stressed_

_my school day was just so long_

_and exhausting_

_and I’m annoyed because I have to study for a test_

_and I can’t focus enough to get shit done…_

**Even** (18:16)

_yep_

_sounds like getting fucked would be the perfect solution_

**Isak** (18:16)

_yeah :(_

**Even** (18:16)

_I miss that too_

_I could really use that right now_

_just sex to feel better_

**Isak** (18:17)

_yeah me too_

_no foreplay_

_just fast and hard and simple_

**Even** (18:17)

_fuck that would be perfect right now_

_and just for the record I would never fuck you without foreplay_

**Isak** (18:17)

_yeah but like_

_minimal foreplay_

**Even** (18:17)

_mh yeah okay_

**Isak** (18:17)

_I miss sex so much_

_like so much I can’t stop thinking about it_

_is that weird_

**Even** (18:17)

_why would that be weird?_

**Isak** (18:17)

_it’s only been four weeks or something_

_feels ridiculous that I miss it so much_

**Even** (18:17)

_it’s not ridiculous baby_

_not at all_

_I miss it so fucking much, too_

**Isak** (18:18)

_yeah?_

**Even** (18:18)

_yeah_

**Isak** (18:18)

_I just feel stupid because let’s face it before we got together, I spend a lot of years not really having any sex_

_or, you know, getting a blow job at a party doesn’t really count_

_and it was ok I guess_

_but now I’m not having sex for four weeks and I feel like I’m going to die without it_

**Even** (18:18)

_but there’s no reason to feel stupid about that!_

_you just get used to things_

_and you got used to having good sex pretty much daily for almost a year_

_it’s normal that you miss it so much_

**Isak** (18:18)

_you think?_

_I just feel weird that I miss it so ridiculously much_

**Even** (18:19)

_you don’t have to worry about sounding stupid or weird or anything_

_we can talk about things like that_ _♡_

**Isak** (18:19)

_I sort of never asked but did you also have so much sex when you were with Sonja?_

**Even** (18:19)

_no not as much_

_I mean we were together for a pretty long time so_

_sometimes we did have sex almost daily, but most of the time it was less than that_

_but now, with you, I’m totally used to having a lot of sex, too_

_and there are a lot of things that I only ever did with you that I miss like crazy_

**Isak** (18:19)

_like?_

**Even** (18:19)

_rimming_

_just for example_

_like both ways actually, not just you doing me_

_just feels even more intimate than “just” going down on somebody in some way?_

**Isak** (18:19)

_yeah I know what you mean_

_I really miss that too_

_I miss pretty much all of it, actually_

**Even** (18:20)

_Isak you can tell me if you want to have more phone sex or something, you know that right?_

_or we can try doing it via skype if you want to?_

**Isak** (18:20)

_yeah I don’t know we could try skype_

**Even** (18:20)

_but?_

**Isak** (18:20)

_it’s not really the frequency that bothers me_

**Even** (18:20)

_okay what bothers you, then?_

**Isak** (18:20)

_it doesn’t really matter if we have phone sex or if we sext or even do it via skype_

_it’s still just my hand_

_and I’m not trying to be annoying or to blame you or whatever ok_

_like I’m not complaining or anything_

**Even** (18:20)

_why not_

_baby it’s fine_

_you’re allowed to complain_

_let’s complain about it together_

_because I feel exactly the same!_

_just jerking off sucks_

_I miss being close to you so so so much_

**Isak** (18:21)

_so it’s okay that I’m bothered by this?_

_because I’m not saying that it’s your fault or anything ok?_

**Even** (18:21)

_baby you’re so allowed to be bothered by it_

_I am, too_

_and you didn’t place blame or anything_

_you’re just saying how you feel how could that be wrong_

**Isak** (18:21)

_okay_

**Even** (18:21)

_what else do you miss baby_

_maybe we can try to find ways to deal with it?_

**Isak** (18:21)

_I really miss the feeling of you being inside me tbh_

**Even** (18:21)

_yeah you’re not the only one…_

_but can’t you use that vibrator we got you?_

_isn’t that maybe helping with that?_

**Isak** (18:21)

_sort of_

_it’s not as big as you though_

**Even** (18:21)

_oh_

**Isak** (18:21)

_I could probably try, but most of the time I’m just not in the mood_

_fingering is something that is kind of connected to you and I feel stupid doing it myself_

_and the vibrator I got, like I can hit my prostate with it_

_and yes it feels good_

_but I don’t think I could come like that_

_with you it’s like_

_you don’t just hit that, you pretty much hit everything inside me when you fuck me_

_you know I feel like my body sort of lights up_

_it’s just not the same, you know_

_sorry_

_if it’s weird_

**Even** (18:22)

_yeah I know_

_don’t worry about sounding weird, it’s okay_

_nothing wrong with talking about what you miss and how you feel_

**Isak** (18:22)

_okay thanks for not laughing at me_

**Even** (18:22)

 _I would never ever laugh at you when you’re being open and honest about sex_ _♡_

_never_

_I promise_

**Isak** (18:22)

_ok_

**Even** (18:22)

_ok so_

_what if you got a bigger one?_

**Isak** (18:22)

_you said you didn’t want me to use toys that are the same size as you_

**Even** (18:22)

_yeah I know_

_but idk if it makes you feel good than maybe I’m not allowed to be all drama queen about it_

**Isak** (18:22)

_yeah but_

_I sort of like that sleeping with you is the only way to get that feeling_

_I don’t even know if I want to have it with some toy_

**Even** (18:22)

_yeah I know what you mean_

_and honestly, that is kind of sweet_ _♡_

**Isak** (18:22)

_yeah?_

**Even** (18:23)

 _yeah_ _♡_

_I do miss being inside you too_

_it’s the best feeling ever, can’t compare it to jerking off_

**Isak** (18:23)

_you know what else I miss?_

**Even** (18:23)

_mh?_

**Isak** (18:23)

_edging_

_or overstimulation_

_all of that_

**Even** (18:23)

_yeah?_

_but can’t we try that over the phone?_

_maybe?_

**Isak** (18:23)

_honestly, if you tell me to stop moving my hand over the phone or to keep going after already coming, I would probably just not do it_

_you know I love it when you do it but it can be really painful and just too much and I don’t think I can do that to myself_

**Even** (18:24)

_mhm yeah that’s true_

**Isak** (18:24)

_sort of the whole feeling of being helpless and just having to take whatever you give me_

**Even** (18:24)

_I love that you trust me enough to do that_

_remember when we first did edging and you were crying so hard, I was so fucking scared_

**Isak** (18:24)

_haha_

_yeah_

_but I mean I love it, and I love that you’re in control and I’m not_

_and it feels so fucking good when you finally let me come_

**Even** (18:24)

_mhh yeah I love that too_

_but maybe me being in control is something we can do over the phone, right?_

_I could try it, at least, even if it’s not really overstimulation or edging, I could try to boss you around more, so that you at least try to hold off and we can try to go longer before I let you come?_

_something like that?_

**Isak** (18:24)

_yeah maybe_

_I’m not really sure to be honest_

_like what would work and what would make me miss it less_

**Even** (18:25)

_no I know_

_we just have to talk about it and try some stuff_

_maybe we’ll find ways to make it better for you_

_for us_

_like I’m really not happy either about all of it_

**Isak** (18:25)

_no?_

**Even** (18:25)

_I think I pretty much feel like you, it’s fine how it is_

_but it is just jerking yourself off, no matter how we do it, basically_

**Isak** (18:25)

_yeah guess that’s true_

_and getting yourself a toy or anything?_

_or fingering yourself?_

**Even** (18:25)

_I don’t usually do that, but maybe we should try it together?_

_fingering?_

_either do it over skype or when we talk on the phone_

**Isak** (18:25)

_yeah maybe we should try it next time_

**Even** (18:25)

_can I ask you something?_

**Isak** (18:25)

_anything_

**Even** (18:25)

_aside from us having phone sex, how often do you do it?_

_jerk off I mean?_

**Isak** (18:26)

_depends_

_if we don’t have phone sex then maybe every two or three days or something like that?_

**Even** (18:26)

_do you think it would be an option if I told you not to?_

**Isak** (18:26)

_huh?_

**Even** (18:26)

_like if you were only able to get off when I’m somehow there_

_phone or texts or skype_

**Isak** (18:26)

_seriously, you’re going to forbid me to touch myself?_

**Even** (18:26)

_why not_

_maybe that way it’ll feel more intimate again_

**Isak** (18:26)

_I don’t know babe_

**Even** (18:26)

_we could just try it_

_maybe that way it’ll feel more intense even if it’s just your hand_

**Isak** (18:26)

_yeah ok_

_I can try_

_no promises though_

_I’m so fucking horny all the time_

**Even** (18:27)

_oh fuck baby I’m sorry about that_

**Isak** (18:27)

_I feel like if I don’t get fucked any time soon I’ll lose my mind_

**Even** (18:27)

_oh fuck_

**Isak** (18:27)

_it’s so hard not be able to have that_

_it sounds really ridiculous_

_but I’m actually struggling with it_

**Even** (18:27)

_me too_

_but I guess it’s harder for you, maybe, because just jerking off is probably miles from coming untouched when I fuck you?_

**Isak** (18:27)

_yeah it’s not just sex as such though_

**Even** (18:27)

_what else_

**Isak** (18:28)

_I actually miss being sore_

_like I know I always complain about that, but I sort of miss it_

_or when I deep throat you or you fuck my mouth and my voice is all fucked up for a day_

**Even** (18:28)

_trying to make me hard?_

**Isak** (18:28)

_haha_

_no_

_I just miss all of that_

_like when I sit down and I still feel how good I was fucked the night before?_

**Even** (18:28)

_okay, you’re trying to get me hard_

**Isak** (18:28)

 _idiot_ _♡_

**Even** (18:28)

_okay you know what_

_we’ll try that next time_

_we’ll do it via skype_

_and you’ll fuck yourself with that vibrator_

_okay?_

**Isak** (18:28)

_okay yeah_

_okay we can try that_

**Even** (18:28)

_and just remember that we can have all that when you come visit me_

_it’s not like you won’t have good sex again_

_it’s just not as often anymore_

**Isak** (18:28)

_you’re right_

_sorry I’m complaining so much_

_I just hate it_

**Even** (18:29)

 _don’t apologize baby_ _♡_

**Isak** (18:29)

_♡_

**Even** (18:29)

_what do you want to do_

_when you visit me?_

_tell me what you want_

**Isak** (18:29)

_ok_

_I can’t wait to go down on you when I get there_

_and I want to ride you_

_and I want overstimulation_

_like I want to come twice in a row_

**Even** (18:29)

_yes sure baby_

_we’ll do all of that_

**Isak** (18:29)

_yeah?_

**Even** (18:29)

_anything you need to feel good, I promise_

**Isak** (18:29)

_how thin are the walls at your place?_

**Even** (18:30)

_thin_

_but I don’t care_

_I think the guys can handle a little gay sex ;)_

_both Jonas and Mahdi say you sound amazing, so we’re good_

**Isak** (18:30)

_I don’t really like it though_

_when people can hear me_

**Even** (18:30)

_okay_

_I’ll figure something out, it’s going to be okay_

**Isak** (18:30)

_I really hope that I’m still as good at everything when we see each other_

**Even** (18:30)

_baby you’re ridiculous_

_you’ll be perfect_

**Isak** (18:30)

_you do know that if you don’t do deep throat for a while, your gag reflex kind of comes back_

**Even** (18:30)

_don’t worry about shit like that_

_I don’t care about any of that_

_you’ll be here and you’ll be amazing_

_just the way you are_

**Isak** (18:32)

_quoting Bruno Mars?_

_really?_

**Even** (18:32)

_what he’s right_

_I think you’re hot and beautiful_

_always_

**Isak** (18:32)

_always?_

**Even** (18:32)

_always_

_remember when you got really drunk and puked all over my bed and me and then my iPad?_

**Isak** (18:32)

_I was kind of hoping we could not mention that anymore_

**Even** (18:32)

_I still thought you were adorable_

**Isak** (18:32)

_that’s not possible_

_I ruined your iPad_

**Even** (18:33)

_yeah and my sheets_

_and then you threw up over my shirt_

_but you were still beautiful_

**Isak** (18:33)

_you’re an idiot_

**Even** (18:33)

_or remember the time you were sick_

_when you were grumpy as fuck for days_

_and you were whiny_

_and you didn’t shower in 4 days and were sweaty and gross?_

_still beautiful_

**Isak** (18:33)

_stop it_

**Even** (18:33)

_or when you have a spot on your face_

_and you feel insecure about it?_

_I don’t even see that_

_I honestly don’t_

_because in my mind you’re just the most beautiful person ever_

**Isak** (18:33)

_yeah?_

**Even** (18:33)

_yeah_

_you used to worry about how you looked during sex so much_

_and every inch of you is just so perfect_

_like every time I undress you, I feel like you’re not even real_

**Isak** (18:34)

_you’re too sweet_

_stop it_

**Even** (18:34)

 _I love you_ _♡_

_and I can’t wait to see you_

_and we’ll figure it out, all this stuff_

_skype and texts and phone sex and how we’ll get better at it_

_okay?_

**Isak** (18:34)

_okay_

_thank you_

**Even** (18:34)

_thank you for going through all of this for me_

_you’re not complaining to me you know_

_not once_

_you’re just supportive, even if I feel like it’s hard for you sometimes_

_you’re perfect_

_man of my dreams_

**Isak** (18:36)

_okay fuck it_

**Even** (18:36)

_huh?_

**Isak** (18:36)

_I’m texting Jonas_

**Even** (18:36)

_I was kind of hoping that the man of your dreams title could go to me you know_

_I realize I have tough competition with your bff but come on_

**Isak** (18:36)

 _idiot_ _♡_

_I’m cancelling on him ;)_

_can we skype?_

**Even** (18:37)

_♡_

_I’ll cancel on Philip hold on_

**Isak** (18:37)

_haha_

_we’re the worst friends in the world_

**Even** (18:37)

_I’m sure they’ll understand_

_done_

_let’s skype_ _♡_

_\--_

**Tuesday**

**Even** (16:02)

_baby_

_check this out_

[ _https://www.bustle.com/articles/199337-the-best-2016-sex-toys-to-give-your-long-distance-relationship-this-holiday-because-being-sexually-connected_ ](https://www.bustle.com/articles/199337-the-best-2016-sex-toys-to-give-your-long-distance-relationship-this-holiday-because-being-sexually-connected)

**Isak** (16:04)

_oh god_

**Even** (16:04)

_what?_

_I’m just doing a little research!_

**Isak** (16:04)

_it’s just stuff for girls though_

_and what’s the point, do you want me to get another vibrator now or what?_

**Even** (16:04)

_no_

_I was thinking more of something like this_

[ _https://www.amazon.com/Hush-Most-Powerful-Vibrating-Butt/dp/B01FVTA9BO/ref=as_at?creativeASIN=B01FVTA9BO &imprToken=bzvMy7-Be2xYTNnV2.yIMg&slotNum=9&ie=UTF8&linkCode=w61&tag=bustle3365-20&linkId=e1b8250378a79e1e00963bf7e5fda079_ ](https://www.amazon.com/Hush-Most-Powerful-Vibrating-Butt/dp/B01FVTA9BO/ref=as_at?creativeASIN=B01FVTA9BO&imprToken=bzvMy7-Be2xYTNnV2.yIMg&slotNum=9&ie=UTF8&linkCode=w61&tag=bustle3365-20&linkId=e1b8250378a79e1e00963bf7e5fda079)

**Isak** (16:04)

_the fuck?_

_you can seriously control sex toys with an app?_

**Even** (16:04)

_welcome to 2017 baby boy_

_how awesome would that be_

**Isak** (16:05)

_how does that work, anyway?_

**Even** (16:05)

_I don’t know_

_I’m watching an instruction video right now though_

**Isak** (16:05)

_are you serious?_

**Even** (16:05)

_come on_

_we’re both so frustrated and horny_

_and yes we’ll see each other soon_

_but we have to explore other options!_

**Isak** (16:05)

_Jesus_

**Even** (16:06)

_you don’t like the idea?_

**Isak** (16:06)

_I didn’t say that_

_you just caught me off guard_

**Even** (16:06)

_sorry_

_I found a website_

_can I tell you about it?_

**Isak** (16:06)

_okay_

**Even** (16:07)

_it’s called we vibe_

_they seem to be kind of focused on sex toys that can be controlled through an app_

_it’s for people who are in long distance relationships_

_you connect the toy of the other person to your phone and you can just sort of play around with each other_

**Isak** (16:07)

_how_

**Even** (16:07)

_you can send the other person a request_

_sort of?_

_and then I would be able to control your sex toy through the app_

_like choose different patterns of vibration_

_or even increase or decrease how strongly it vibrates_

_which sounds cool_

_because you miss edging and I could sort of control that with an app like that?_

**Isak** (16:07)

_okay_

_that does sound interesting_

**Even** (16:07)

_yeah?_

_so can I send you a link?_

_they have videos where they explain how the toys work_

_it seems to be a pretty cool brand_

**Isak** (16:07)

_yes_

_link please_

**Even** (16:07)

[ _http://we-vibe.com/ditto_ ](http://we-vibe.com/ditto)

**Isak** (16:11)

_mhm_

**Even** (16:11)

_uh and then this_

[ _http://we-vibe.com/pivot_ ](http://we-vibe.com/pivot)

_I didn’t know that was a thing_

**Isak** (16:11)

_mhm_

_but isn’t that more for when you’re having sex?_

_and again, looks like it’s made for straight couples_

**Even** (16:11)

_not necessarily_

_and you can also use it alone_

_and you can connect it to that app, too_

**Isak** (16:11)

_ah_

**Even** (16:15)

_or I mean this looks like it’s more for some alone fun:_

[ _http://we-vibe.com/verge_ ](http://we-vibe.com/verge)

**Isak** (16:15)

_mhm_

_yeah I see what you mean_

**Even** (16:15)

_what do you think?_

**Isak** (16:15)

_I think it’s kind of cool_

**Even** (16:15)

_yeah?_

_just imagine the possibilities!_

_I could make you wear that buttplug to school_

_and then turn it on whenever the fuck I want_

**Isak** (16:16)

_I’m not wearing a fucking buttplug to school_

_are you insane_

**Even** (16:16)

_I just meant theoretically_

**Isak** (16:16)

_yeah right_

**Even** (16:16)

_we could also use that stuff when we have phone sex_

_there are also sextoys that connect over bluethooth_

_but we would need an app_

_apparently that app works over long distances too_

**Isak** (16:16)

_I mean that is a pretty smart concept_

_I had no idea that you could do that through an app_

_it looks really cool actually_

_I’m not sure if you can actually turn it on and off or if you can just control the vibration_

 

 **Even** (16:17)

_yeah I didn’t quite get it either_

_but we could figure that out when we get the app_

**Isak** (16:17)

_so you think we should buy something?_

**Even** (16:17)

_I mean_

_if you think it’s creepy or you it makes you uncomfortable, we don’t have to_

_I just found it when I was looking for long distance sex toys, sort of?_

_and I think we could try it_

_if you want to_

_but it’s cool if you don’t want to_

**Isak** (16:17)

_honestly_

_I still feel a little weird buying sex toys_

_idk why_

_and I don’t really use that vibrator you got me that much anyway_

_so idk if I’m going to use that_

**Even** (16:17)

_but don’t you think it’ll be different if I’m the one who controls it?_

**Isak** (16:17)

_probably_

_yes_

_just sounds so, idk, technical_

_you know what I mean?_

**Even** (16:18)

_yeah, because in theory it is kind of technical_

_like getting an app, setting it up_

_I think once you got used to it, it can be really hot and intimate_

**Isak** (16:18)

_yeah maybe_

_I mean it is designed exactly for this_

_being in a long distance relationship_

_so maybe there’s no harm in trying it_

**Even** (16:18)

_yeah?_

**Isak** (16:18)

_yeah_

_okay_

**Even** (16:18)

_:)_

**Isak** (16:18)

_what would we get, though?_

**Even** (16:20)

_for you:_

[ _http://we-vibe.com/ditto_ ](http://we-vibe.com/ditto)

_for me:_

[ _http://we-vibe.com/verge_ ](http://we-vibe.com/verge)

**Isak** (16:20)

_mh_

_do you think you could come by just that ring though?_

**Even** (16:20)

_I don’t know_

_I don’t really need a toy that makes me come though_

_I just think it’s fun that you could control it with your phone_

_and if it’s just making jerking off more intense, that’s fine too_

**Isak** (16:20)

_okay so no butt stuff for you huh?_

**Even** (16:20)

_I’m not really into that_

_you know I don’t really have a problem with bottoming generally_

_but I don’t think I would use a buttplug on myself_

**Isak** (16:21)

_okay_

**Even** (16:21)

_but it would be perfect for you right?_

_because you miss the feeling of being fucked and being sore_

_and maybe if that works with that app, I could even try to do edging with it_

**Isak** (16:21)

_that’s true_

**Even** (16:21)

_and it’s such a huge turn on that I’m the one who controls it, right?_

_I think the thought is so hot_

**Isak** (16:21)

_yeah that’s definitely a big turn on_

**Even** (16:21)

_so you’re okay with me buying them?_

_I thought about buying something like that as a surprise but I figured we should talk it out first_

_like let you decide what you want, of course_

**Isak** (16:22)

_yeah it’s better like this_

_thanks for researching that, though_

_did it bother you that much?_

_what I said yesterday I mean?_

**Even** (16:22)

_not that you said it_

_just that you’re right_

_and I do want us to have a good sexlife_

_and this is not ideal but maybe it’s an improvement?_

**Isak** (16:22)

_yeah you’re right_

_thanks babe_ _♡_

_so thoughtful!_

**Even** (16:22)

_anything to make my angel feel satisfied_

_so_

_you want to get them?_

_I could order them online, and we could try them out when you visit me here_

_and then you can take yours back home_

_idk how connecting them to our phones will work_

_so it’s probably better if we do that while we’re both here_

**Isak** (16:23)

_that makes sense_

_you probably need to connect them like you would over Bluetooth or something_

**Even** (16:23)

_maybe_

_okay so you want me to order them?_

**Isak** (16:23)

_hold on_

_they’re probably pretty expensive right?_

**Even** (16:23)

_um_

_sort of_

_but don’t worry I got it_

**Isak** (16:23)

_even_

_how expensive are they_

**Even** (16:23)

_relax_

_I got you_

_my treat, okay?_

**Isak** (16:23)

_FUCK_

_EVEN_

_it’s like 1000kr_

_EACH!_

**Even** (16:24)

_I’m sure you can get them on sale_

_then it’s probably just 1000kr for both of them or something?_

**Isak** (16:24)

_okay the words just and 1000kr can’t be used in the same sentence_

_sorry but no_

_we can’t get them_

**Even** (16:24)

_isak_

**Isak** (16:24)

_no even forget it_

_I’m not letting you pay 1000kr for stuff like that_

_I don’t even have 1000kr right now_

**Even** (16:24)

_I told you that it would be my treat_

**Isak** (16:24)

_I don’t want you to spend your money on me like that_

**Even** (16:24)

_I WANT to spend my money on you like that_

**Isak** (16:24)

_it’s just too much_

**Even** (16:25)

_Isak_

_baby_

_can we just for once not argue about money?_

_let me do this for us_

_please?_

_if it helps you won’t get a Christmas present this year_

_I want you to feel good okay_

_I want us to feel good_

_please just let me do this_

_okay for us_

_I’m the one who chose this, okay, I’m the reason you’re not having sex_

_please let me make up for that_

**Isak** (16:25)

_not exactly accurate_

_you were also the reason why I had sex in the first place_

**Even** (16:25)

_you’re cute_

**Isak** (16:25)

_I just feel like you spend too much money on me_

_it’s just sex toys_

_it’s way too expensive_

**Even** (16:25)

_that depends_

_like if it improves our lives, can you really put a price on that?_

**Isak** (16:26)

_what if we don’t like them?_

**Even** (16:26)

_we’ll just sell them_

**Isak** (16:26)

_eeew what?!_

**Even** (16:26)

_yeah_

_like second-hand_

**Isak** (16:26)

_oh my god eeeww_

_that doesn’t work_

**Even** (16:26)

_it actually works kind of good because there are people who seem to be into that_

_like second hand sex toys_

_so ;)_

**Isak** (16:26)

_god that’s so disgusting_

**Even** (16:27)

_don’t judge, everybody has different kinks_

**Isak** (16:27)

_I guess_

**Even** (16:27)

_okay I found a special offer_

_like buy two and save 25% or something_

_1500kr_

_is that ok?_

**Isak** (16:27)

_is there any point in arguing?_

**Even** (16:27)

_not really_

_I just really want to do this for you/ us_

_okay I know that this is hard on you and if there is some way for me to make it better for you… just let me?_

**Isak** (16:27)

_fine_

_okay_ _♡_

**Even** (16:27)

 _okay_ _♡_

**Isak** (16:27)

_you can be very convincing you know_

**Even** (16:28)

_I would easily pay 10,000kr for a certain sexual fantasy I have_

**Isak** (16:28)

_and what fantasy would that be_

**Even** (16:28)

_you wearing that thing to school_

**Isak** (16:28)

_not gonna happen_

**Even** (16:28)

_we’ll see about that_

_okay, check_

_ordered them!_

_this is going to be fun!_

**Isak** (16:28)

_thank you for trying to make this easier_

_♡_

**Even** (16:28)

_the thought of you being horny all the time makes me lose my mind_

_if I intend to finish one exam or essay at this university, we need to do something about that_

**Isak** (16:29)

_haha_

_yeah maybe you’re right_

_it’s important to put education first_

**Even** (16:29)

_so important_

_education is the key to everything_

_and we can’t have you getting bad grades_

_think of this as an investment in the future!_

**Isak** (16:29)

_haha yeah I can already see it_

_imagine me winning the nobel price for some physics crap_

_“Mr. Valtersen, how were you able to verify this theory?”_

_“It all started when my boyfriend bought me a buttplug when I was 18….”_

**Even** (16:29)

_hahahahahaha_

_exactly!_

_see, we’re being reasonable_

**Isak** (16:30)

_totally_

_very mature_

**Even** (16:30)

_yes!_

_you know since I’m older and wiser and more mature this is just me trying to help you graduate with killer grades!_

_I’m being so completely selfless right now_

**Isak** (16:30)

_hahaha_

_you know what?_

_you always make me laugh_

**Even** (16:30)

_oh baby_

_as long as that’s working_

_we’re working_

**Isak** (16:30)

_♡_

**Even** (16:30)

_♡_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts?
> 
> Also, just for the record, I don't have any idea about how that whole we vibe stuff works or anything. Just found the website and also a friend told me about it a while back and I thought it was kind of perfect for our boys. I have no idea if that app actually works for such long distances or anything. But let's just pretend that it does, for their sake ;)


	8. do you get it evne?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your comments and Kudos ♡
> 
> I won't be having much time this weekend and since I'm sort of starting a new job on Monday I have no idea how my time schedule is going to look like, so, even though it's super late, here is the new chapter!
> 
> ALT ER LOVE ♡ BE KIND

* * *

 

**Friday Night**

**Isak** (03:41)

_eveeeeeeeeen_

_evenn we need to talk_

_assp_

_ssap_

_aasp_

_asaap_

_now_

_are <ou awake_

_babeeeeeeeeeee_

_handaome_

_handsmoe_

_jandsome_

_even_

**Even** (03:46)

_jesus_

_is everything okay?_

**Isak** (03:46)

_ssshhshshssssssht evn I have to be quiet_

**Even** (03:46)

_are you okay baby?_

**Isak** (03:46)

_I#m drunk_

_I drank sooooooooooo much_

**Even** (03:47)

_ugh_

_isak you do know what time it is right_

**Isak** (03:47)

_its late_

_but I dont know what time it is in LONDNO_

_bc you liv there even_

**Even** (03:47)

_good god how much did you drink?_

**Isak** (03:47)

_a olt_

_lor_

_lot_

**Even** (03:47)

_are you home?_

**Isak** (03:48)

_yeesssssssss and we need to talk!_

**Even** (03:48)

_just go to sleep baby I’m really tired_

**Isak** (03:48)

_noooooooooooono no no_

_we need to talk bc I fucked upp_

**Even** (03:51)

_answer your phone then_

**Isak** (03:51)

_nooo ssssssshshhhht een no_

_evvn_

_even_

_haha_

_look I spelled it rigth_

**Even** (03:51)

_good job_

_why can’t you answer the phone?_

**Isak** (03:52)

_I spoke to Jonas on the phome and I was loud and i woke everybody up_

_it wasnt all m < fault I tripped over some shoes and fell and Jonas was om the phone_

_so I can t speak now eskild will get so mad_

**Even** (03:52)

_aha_

_can’t we just talk tomorrow then?_

_you can’t spell like one word correctly_

**Isak** (03:53)

_noooo!_

_I spelled evn right_

_oh_

_lol_

_even_

_see_

_?_

**Even** (03:53)

_ok fine tell me what happened but make it quick please_

**Isak** (03:53)

_he tried to kiss ne_

_me_

**Even** (03:53)

_wtf_

_who_

**Isak** (03:53)

_Julain_

**Even** (03:53)

_you’ve got to be fucking kidding me!_

**Isak** (03:53)

_no_

**Even** (03:53)

_why the fuck did he kiss you?!_

**Isak** (03:54)

_ssssshthsssshhhhhht no no no even no_

_he didn’t DO it_

_he TRIEEED_

**Even** (03:54)

_Issy can you drink some water for me please?_

_like at least two glasses?_

**Isak** (03:54)

_yse!_

**Even** (03:54)

_be quiet and get some water_

_do you have any leftovers?_

**Isak** (03:54)

_ikd_

**Even** (03:54)

_if you find something eat it and then tell me what happened_

**Isak** (03:55)

_ko_

_hahaa as if we’re bo <ing_

_boying_

_boxing_

_like ko haha_

**Even** (03:55)

_jesus christ_

**Isak** (03:55)

_like I meant to type ok_

_do you get it evne?_

**Even** (03:55)

_whatever just text me when you’re done_

**Isak** (04:12)

_EVEN_

_I drank water i#m feeling a lot better_

**Even** (04:12)

_ok_

_so what happened with Julian?_

**Isak** (04:12)

_yes_

_he was nice to me at the party_

_like very nice_

_we talked a lto and we danced but just for fun, not like we dance, just for fun not like I dance with you ok?_

_do you get it_

**Even** (04:12)

_…_

_yes_

**Isak** (04:12)

_just for fun_

_and we talked moer_

**Even** (04:12)

_ok_

**Isak** (04:13)

_and then ne was standing there and I  was standing at the wall_

_and he wanted to kiss me_

_he diddnt though I promise because I turmed my head_

_like when he wanted to kiss me I turned my head to the side_

_you know_

_you know what I mean even_

**Even** (04:13)

_yes. thank you for describing it to me._

**Isak** (04:13)

_< ou’re welcome!_

_and then he kissed my cheek bc my head was on the side_

_and then he kissed my neck_

**Even** (04:13)

_he kissed you neck?!_

**Isak** (04:14)

_mhh sort of and he touched me_

**Even** (04:14)

_where did he touch you?!_

**Isak** (04:14)

_um_

_like he touched my butt_

_but I told him no and pushed him away_

_but i#m sorr <y even_

**Even** (04:14)

_did he stop when you told him no?_

**Isak** (04:14)

_yes_

_but maybe I should have told him louder or smth bc idk_

_I’m sorry_

**Even** (04:14)

_ok what happened then?_

**Isak** (04:15)

_I said that you’re my boyfriend and that you live in London_

**Even** (04:15)

_ok_

**Isak** (04:15)

_and he sort of asked if I wanted to have fun with him bc you’re in londno_

_London is far away even_

_suuuuuuper far_

**Even** (04:15)

_I’m aware of that yes_

**Isak** (04:16)

_I said no_

_and let_

_left_

_Jonas took me home_

_but I needed to talk to you bc what if youe heard it from someone else like magnus or somebody that saw and you didn’t hear it from mr you know_

**Even** (04:16)

_okay_

_I’m happy that you told me_

_that was the right thing to do_

**Isak** (04:16)

_and I also turned my head right?_

**Even** (04:16)

_you did good_

_now get some sleep and we’ll talk about this tomorrow okay?_

**Even** (04:22)

_Isak?_

**Isak** (04:26)

_sorry god I had to throw up_

**Even** (04:26)

_who would have guessed?_

**Isak** (04:26)

_I don’t get it_

**Even** (04:26)

_mh_

_sleep now ok?_

**Isak** (04:27)

_are you mad at me_

_are you gong to break up with me_

_you said that Julian was trying to bang me and I didn’t listen I didn’t know even_

_I won’t let anybody bang me ever ever ever just you only you_

_promise promise promies_

**Even** (04:27)

_nobody’s breaking up with anybody baby_

_just sleep_

_let’s talk tomorrow_

**Isak** (04:27)

_mmmmmmm_

_idont want to sleep though_

_I want you to FUCK me baby so bad I need it so bad_

_I need you DICK rn_

**Even** (04:27)

_oh boy_

**Isak** (04:28)

_mmmmmm even im so horny_

**Even** (04:28)

_I’m going to sleep now_

_you should do the same and we’ll talk tomorrow okay cutie?_

**Isak** (04:28)

_uuuuuuuuuuuuuugh_

_I’m hard though_

_for you_

**Even** (04:28)

_wow you were able to get it up with that alcohol level?_

__

 

 **Isak** (04:29)

_heheee I can ALWYAS get it up!_

_evveeeeen I want sex so badly I neeeeeed it so much_

_I can’t go another day without you fucking me I cant sleep without it evn_

_I want you to fuck me_

**Even** (04:29)

_well I can’t because I’m super far away remember?_

_also it’s not good to have sex when you’re drunk_

_so why don’t you sleep now and tomorrow we can have all the phone sex you want_

**Isak** (04:29)

_prmise?_

**Even** (04:29)

_I promise_

**Isak** (04:29)

_maybe i#ll just get myself off real quick_

_I still have aaaaaaaaaall of your nudes hehe_

**Even** (04:29)

_go ahead_

_and after that sleep_

**Isak** (04:30)

_oka_

_y_

_ILOVE YOU even so so sos muuuch_

**Even** (04:30)

_I love you too issybaby_

_sleep tight_

**Isak** (04:38)

_haha_

_< ou said tight_

_\--_

**Saturday Morning**

**Even** (10:21)

 _rise and shine_ _♡_

_Isak_

_are you seriously still sleeping?_

_\--_

**Julian** (10:50)

_hey isak_

_I’m so so so sorry about what happened last night_

_I have no idea what came over me, I’m not even into guys or anything_

_or at least I don’t think that I am_

_some of my friends heard  that you were, though_

_and they knew you were with Even in your second year, they just didn’t know if you were still dating_

_and when you didn’t bring him up, I just figured that you were probably single_

_but I honestly don’t know what the fuck happened last night_

_I’m so fucking sorry about it_

_I was so drunk and you looked really hot and I just didn’t think about it_

_sorry I shouldn’t have said it like that_

_I just mean that I was really drunk and I shouldn’t have kissed you like that_

_and that comment about Even being in London was just the most asshole thing to say_

_and I’m really sorry_

_I totally and completely get if you can’t tutor me anymore_

_if you need the money you can just hand in the hours without actually tutoring me if that helps_

_but I honestly hope that you can forgive me and maybe you will keep helping me_

_and I really hope we can still be friends after this_

_I won’t come on to you, again, ever_

_I promise_

_it was just some weird drunk idea, nothing more_

_anyway, I’m just really sorry and I really regret that I did that_

_or that I did it like that, whatever_

_hope your hangover isn’t too bad and take your time to respond to this_

_or just don’t respond at all_

_whatever you want_

_sorry again_

_\--_

**Isak** (11:06)

_hi…_

**Even** (11:06)

_haha morning my love_

**Isak** (11:06)

_ugh_

**Even** (11:06)

_headache?_

**Isak** (11:06)

_more like so much headache that it’s a wonder I’m still alive_

_everything is so loud_

**Even** (11:06)

_like what_

**Isak** (11:07)

_like my heartbeat and my breathing and the wind_

_so so loud_

**Even** (11:07)

_ok then we’ll talk later I guess?_

**Isak** (11:07)

_I can text you_

_I actually need to tell you something that happened last night and it’s nothing good_

**Even** (11:07)

_I know baby_

_you already told me last night_

_just read our conversation_

_I’ll be right back, Philip needs my help with something_

_\--_

**Isak** (11:10)

_apology accepted_

_don’t beat yourself up_

**Julian** (11:11)

_really?_

_thank you_

_I’m really embarrassed_

_it’s not like I’m in love with you or anything, it really was just some weird drunk stupid idea_

**Isak** (11:11)

_I’m not mad_

_it’s fine_

**Julian** (11:11)

_I should never have just kissed you_

_and that comment I made, you must really hate me_

**Isak** (11:11)

_I told you it’s okay_

_you made a mistake_

_we all make them_

**Julian** (11:11)

_I really hope that this doesn’t cause any problems with you and even?_

_because I really didn’t mean to fuck anything up for you_

**Isak** (11:12)

_it’s fine_

_or it seems to be_

_I told him last night, he’s probably a little pissed I think but it’s ok_

**Julian** (11:12)

_ok_

_good_

_hey if you want I can apologize to him too?_

_let him know that it was all my fault?_

**Isak** (11:12)

_it’s fine_

**Julian** (11:12)

_so we’re cool?_

**Isak** (11:12)

_we’re cool_

**Julian** (11:13)

_so you’ll keep tutoring me?_

**Isak** (11:13)

_yeah_

_don’t worry_

_you won’t fail chemistry just yet ;)_

**Julian** (11:13)

_god thank you_

_I really wanted to be your friend_

_I’m sorry I fucked that up_

**Isak** (11:13)

_we can still be friends_

_honestly, you didn’t kill anybody_

_you said it yourself, it’s not like you have feelings for me, right?_

**Julian** (11:13)

_no before last night I honestly never thought of you like that!_

_I have no idea what’s wrong with me I’m so fucking confused_

_but that’s really nice of you_

_because it’d be kind of cool if we could be friends_

**Isak** (11:13)

_under one condition though_

**Julian** (11:13)

_ok?_

**Isak** (11:14)

_I don’t want to give you false hope or anything_

_so you have to know that friendship is all it’s ever going to be_

_so if I’m ever nice to you or anything_

_don’t mistake it for me being into you_

_I’m really fucking in love with my boyfriend_

_and that won’t change, ever_

_okay?_

**Julian** (11:14)

_okay_

_yeah that’s completely fine_

_and it’s not like I’m hopelessly in love with you_

_like tbh I don’t know where I’m at right now, I never did anything with a guy before_

_if you would have been fair game and maybe not my tutor, I sort of would have tried to hook up with you to see how it is?_

_but it was just stupid that I did that, because you’re my friend and you’re my tutor and you’re in a relationship_

_drunk me just didn’t really get that_

**Isak** (11:14)

_good_

_and I get what you’re saying, I’ve been there myself…_

_sorry I got to go_

_got to talk to even about everything_

_but have a great fall break_

**Julian** (11:14)

_absolutely_

_you too_

_and thank you isak_

_for being so cool about this_

**Isak** (11:14)

_it’s fine :)_

**Julian** (11:15)

_bye_

_\--_

**Even** (11:14)

_hey baby I’m back_

_all caught up?_

**Isak** (11:14)

_oh my god_

_first of all,  I’m so sorry that I woke you up_

_awesome that I force you to keep a detailed sleep schedule and here I am fucking it up for you_

**Even** (11:14)

_it’s okay_

_so, I would like to hear the long, not drunk version of you and Julian_

**Isak** (11:15)

_ugh_

_yeah_

_well we had a pretty good time and he was really nice and cool_

_and we drank together and danced and stuff_

_I didn’t pick up any sign that he was into me, I swear_

_he didn’t seem to treat me differently than the other guys or anything_

**Even** (11:15)

_ok_

**Isak** (11:15)

_we were just chatting and then he sort of leaned in to kiss me_

_as I described quite vividly in my texts yesterday I turned my head, so he didn’t kiss me_

_he didn’t quite get the message and he was sort of kissing my cheek and my neck instead_

_and his hand was on my butt at some point_

_I tried to get out of it and pushed him away and told him that I’m taken_

**Even** (11:15)

_ok_

**Isak** (11:16)

_and he asked where you are so I told him about you being in London_

_that’s when he asked me to have some fun with him, because you’re not here right now to take care of me or something_

_I said no and I went to find Jonas_

_who deserves some kind of medal because he got me home in one piece and all_

_he went back to the party and called me because eva told him that vilde and magnus saw us and I freaked out_

_because I know I fucked up and I wanted you to hear it from me so_

_yeah_

**Even** (11:16)

_wow_

**Isak** (11:16)

_you don’t seem to be too mad?_

**Even** (11:16)

_I don’t know what to tell you_

_I told you like a hundred times that he was into you_

_why the fuck didn’t you just listen_

**Isak** (11:16)

_idk_

_because to me it really just seemed to be friendship_

_and I swear, up until last night, he actually just acted like my friend_

_he never flirted or anything okay_

**Even** (11:16)

_okay_

**Isak** (11:16)

_I’m sorry_

_really really sorry_

_I shouldn’t get that drunk and I should have talked to him before anything like that could happen_

**Even** (11:16)

_it’s not really your fault though_

_he’s the jerk who went after you even though you have a boyfriend_

**Isak** (11:17)

_I kind of didn’t tell him_

**Even** (11:17)

_you what_

**Isak** (11:17)

_we didn’t really talk about private stuff_

_I really was just tutoring him_

_all we talked about was school and maybe soccer_

_not like private relationships_

**Even** (11:17)

_honestly isak_

_I don’t know how to deal with that_

**Isak** (11:17)

_isn’t it good that I didn’t talk to him about private stuff_

_and kept it professional instead_

**Even** (11:18)

_I guess_

**Isak** (11:18)

_I’m really sorry_

_so is Julian by the way_

**Even** (11:18)

_you talked to him???_

**Isak** (11:18)

_he texted me an hour ago_

_and apologized_

_sounded like he really meant it_

**Even** (11:18)

_what the fuck_

_he’s still trying to get to you even though he knows about me now?_

_what the fuck is that dude’s problem?_

**Isak** (11:18)

_god even no_

_he’s not coming on to me_

_he’s just sorry and he knows he was out of line_

**Even** (11:18)

_send me a screenshot_

**Isak** (11:19)

_are you kidding me?_

**Even** (11:19)

_send me a fucking screenshot isak_

**Isak** (11:19)

_I hope you know how the fuck you’re acting right now_

_*attachment sent_

**Even** (11:19)

_okay_

_what are you going to reply?_

**Isak** (11:20)

_um_

_I kind of already texted him that I accept his apology_

**Even** (11:20)

_I really hope that’s all you wrote_

**Isak** (11:20)

_and that I’ll keep tutoring him_

**Even** (11:20)

_you’ve got to be kidding_

_tell me you’re kidding_

**Isak** (11:21)

_what is the big deal?_

_he’s not a bad guy, he won’t do anything like that again_

_he’s not into me or anything, he’s just confused about his sexuality I guess?_

_and I honestly don’t want to blame him for that_

_look at what I did when I was confused about my feelings for Jonas_

_I just don’t want to give him the feeling that this has to fuck anything up_

**Even** (11:21)

_he’s fucking lying to you to get to you!_

**Isak** (11:21)

_I really don’t think that he is_

_even I’ve been where he’s at_

_he’s just confused and he tried to clear some stuff up for him by hooking up with a guy_

_he just did it with the wrong person_

**Even** (11:22)

_he has feelings for you_

_and he’s manipulating you so that you’ll keep being his friend_

_Isak you can’t be friends with somebody who has a crush on you, it never works!_

**Isak** (11:22)

_I had a crush on Jonas_

_and I got over that_

_and it’s good that I didn’t throw that friendship away because of it_

**Even** (11:22)

_this is different_

**Isak** (11:22)

_how_

**Even** (11:22)

_he’ll start hitting on you again_

**Isak** (11:22)

_so?_

_if he does I’ll tell him no_

_and if he keeps doing it I can always stop tutoring him_

**Even** (11:22)

_isak please_

_just don’t do it_

**Isak** (11:23)

_okay you know what_

_I’ve been listening to you talking about mia for four weeks now_

_mia is so fun_

_mia is so talented_

_mia is so amazing_

_mia is so smart_

_and that’s just her_

_you also go on and on and on about Philip and how cool he is_

_and john and how much fun you have with him_

_and what, I’m not allowed to have one friend, just because you don’t approve?!_

**Even** (11:23)

_that’s different_

**Isak** (11:23)

_yeah no of course it is…_

**Even** (11:23)

_it is_

_because they’re just my friends, they don’t hit on me_

**Isak** (11:24)

_Julian doesn’t hit on me either_

_he was drunk and he made a mistake and he’s sorry about it_

_you know eva tried to make out with me once, when she was upset because of Jonas?_

_and then she made out with Vilde instead_

_we’re all still friends, sometimes that stuff doesn’t mean anything_

_sometimes it’s just confusion or desperation and you shouldn’t end friendships because of it_

_come on he even said that he hopes this won’t cause problems between us and everything_

**Even** (11:24)

_yeah because that’s probably his tactic!_

_being all understanding and nice so that you’ll start to see how awesome he is_

**Isak** (11:24)

_are you really this insecure?_

_that this is making you this jealous?_

**Even** (11:24)

_it’s not about insecurity_

**Isak** (11:24)

_you know what I’m really tired_

_I don’t have energy for your bullshit right now_

**Even** (11:25)

_fuck you isak_

_how would you feel if I told you mia had kissed me and was in love with me_

_and I would just keep seeing her?_

**Isak** (11:25)

_he’s not in love with me_

_and how would you feel if I told you that you’re not allowed to see her anymore_

**Even** (11:25)

_I don’t fucking know_

_but I can’t have guys that want to bang you be around you_

_inviting you to his house, ordering pizza for you?_

_can’t you see that I can’t deal with that?_

**Isak** (11:26)

_I’m really sorry Even_

_I really am_

_but you don’t get to decide who I hang out with_

_so you’re just going to have to trust me_

**Even** (11:26)

_that’s it_

_that’s all you have to say?_

**Isak** (11:27)

_yeah_

_I like him_

_okay, as a friend_

_and I want to keep being his friend_

_and if I realize that he still wants more, I can still stop being his friend_

_but I don’t want to cut people out of my life just because they made one stupid mistake_

_you know I probably wouldn’t have any friends left if I did that every time somebody fucked up_

_and if everybody acted like that, I sure as hell wouldn’t have any friends anymore, because I fucked up a lot too_

**Even** (11:27)

_only that you won’t stop being his friend even if he wants more_

_because you’re too fucking stubborn and blind to see when a guy wants more_

**Isak** (11:27)

_I don’t really know what you want from me_

_am I supposed to assume that every guy in my life wants to bang me or what?_

**Even** (11:27)

_no but when a guy actually does, maybe stay away from them?_

**Isak** (11:27)

_Even_

_nothing is going to happen okay_

_I love YOU_

_okay?_

_and no guy will change that, no matter if he’s into me or not_

_and Julian is not_

**Even** (11:27)

_yeah well if you really love me, why can’t you stay away from him_

_for me_

**Isak** (11:28)

_because it’s just not your decision_

_and don’t fucking act like that means that I don’t love you_

**Even** (11:28)

_you’re so fucking stubborn_

**Isak** (11:28)

_oh I’m the one who’s stubborn?_

**Even** (11:28)

_I’m just saying if you were in my position you would react exactly the same way_

**Isak** (11:28)

_I have been in a much worse position for four weeks now_

_do you even know how you sound when you talk about her?_

**Even** (11:29)

_what, mia?_

_I told you not to worry about that_

**Isak** (11:29)

_oh and that makes it okay?_

_but when I tell you not to worry about Julian, you freak the fuck out?_

**Even** (11:31)

_HE TRIED TO KISS YOU_

_he kissed your neck_

_he touched your butt_

_HELLO?_

**Isak** (11:31)

_he was drunk_

_and it was a mistake_

_and I’m not proud of it or anything_

_neither is he_

_and like an hour ago you didn’t seem to be upset about it!_

**Even** (11:31)

_yeah because I thought you would come to your fucking senses and see that I was right_

_so that we can put that shit behind us_

_instead you’re talking about tutoring him_

_and being his friend for fuck’s sake_

**Isak** (11:33)

_listen_

_Jonas is with eva_

_magnus is with vilde_

_mahdi is sort of with that girl from second year_

_I’m all alone okay_

_I need to have a friend who I can hang out with from time to time_

_it’s not like I want him to be my best friend and have sleep overs_

_I just want to talk to him about soccer once a month or something_

_I want that, okay, and I need that_

_and I’m not going to let some drunken mistake fuck that up_

**Even** (11:33)

_and out of all the guys that are single and could hang out with you_

_you had to choose the one that wants to fuck you_

**Isak** (11:37)

_you know what this isn’t going anywhere_

_you’re so hung up on the idea that he wants to fuck me that you’re not even hearing what I’m saying right?_

_I have to get up and get ready for lea’s birthday_

_I can’t do this right now_

**Even** (11:39)

_fine_

_if you think this is going to get better if you start ignoring it, fine_

**Isak** (11:39)

_I’m not fucking ignoring it_

_jesus even_

**Even** (11:39)

_whatever_

_tell lea happy birthday_

**Isak** (11:39)

_yeah I will_

**Even** (11:40)

_fine_

**Isak** (11:40)

_fine_

_\--_

**Saturday Night**

**Isak** (22:01)

_hi_

**Even** (22:07)

_hi_

**Isak** (22:08)

_so_

_I checked my flight times and technically I’ll be in London at 14:00_

_if you still want me to come_

**Even** (22:08)

_do you still want to come?_

**Isak** (22:08)

_yes_

_but I won’t if you’re going to be a dick the entire time_

**Even** (22:08)

_I’m not trying to be a dick_

**Isak** (22:10)

_whatever_

**Even** (22:10)

_just come so we can work this out_

_I’ll try if you try_

**Isak** (22:10)

_okay I’ll try_

**Even** (22:10)

_okay_

**Isak** (22:11)

_okay so I have to pack and stuff_

_guess I’ll see you tomorrow then_

**Even** (22:11)

_guess so_

**Isak** (22:11)

_if you don’t want to pick me up from the airport send me your address ok?_

**Even** (22:12)

_isak of course I’ll pick you up_

_good night_

**Isak** (22:12)

_night_

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts on Julian? Thoughts on Everything?
> 
> I'm really sorry that their reunion is overshadowed by their fight, but that's just how life is sometimes...


	9. Håper du har plass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For everybody who asked for this: There you go ♡
> 
> I hope you like ridiculously long chapters...
> 
> Thank you beautisometimes ♡ your creativity and your ideas are such a big part of this!
> 
> ALT ER LOVE ♡ BE KIND

* * *

 

 

**Sunday**

_“Please put your seat in an upright position and switch off all electronic devices.”_

Isak turned his head a little, watching the grey clouds over the London skyline. It looked kind of cool, and on a different day, with a different mood, he would have really appreciated this. Maybe he would have taken a picture and put it on his Instagram later. #reunion # cantwait #love.

But not today. Not like this.

He had pictured him and Even meeting in London for five weeks now. He had pictured hugging him at the airport, kissing him at the top of that weird ass ferris wheel, holding hands with him while doing sightseeing, chilling in Even’s bed naked, waiting for him to return from classes, and he had pictured lots and lots of sex. Passionate and romantic.

What he had never pictured was the two of them fighting. Not knowing how to be around each other. Feeling weird.

Even made Isak feel a lot of things. Most of the time, he made him feel good things. Happy, loved, satisfied, surprised, amazed. Sometimes, he made him feel bad things. Angry, pissed off, annoyed, sad.

But if there was one thing Even had never made him feel, it was uncomfortable. Isak had never felt uncomfortable with Even. There were no moments, where they didn’t know what to say or how to act around each other, where Isak was laughing nervously, hoping that Even would break the silence, where Isak was insecure about how to behave, what to do, what to say.

Everything he did was natural and easy around Even, even fighting, even feeling insecure and shy, even not saying anything. And it scared the shit out of Isak that this may come to an end today.

Because he didn’t know how to act when he would see Even. Could he hug him? Could he kiss him? Would it be weird? How would they talk to each other? Would they fight right away, or would they stay silent and uncomfortable with each other until they were at Even’s place? And then what? Would they have sex without looking at each other, just to get off?

Isak took a deep breath, running his sweaty palms over his jeans nervously. What if this was the beginning of the end? The realization that they weren’t strong enough to pull it off after all?

 

\--

 

He regretted not having brought a suitcase or anything, because travelling with just his backpack meant that he didn’t have to go to the baggage claim. He would have to go to the exit. And then Even would be there.

And Isak had no idea what to do then.

He took another deep breath and walked towards the big glass doors, praying that some sort of instinct would tell him what to do when he would see Even, that some kind of intuition would take over so that he could stop fucking thinking about it and just not be uncomfortable around Even.

 

Even was standing right there, wearing black jeans, Isak’s grey hoodie, grey Nikes and his denim jacket. He had his hands buried in his pockets, chewing nervously on his bottom lip while scanning through the crowd.

And god, Isak loved him so much. He stopped right there and just watched Even’s eyes search the room, until he finally saw Isak.

Isak froze a little, because _fuck fuck fuck_ , what was he supposed to do now?

But then Even started to smile, a beaming, wide smile, while he spread his arms for Isak, and that was all it took for Isak’s instinct to kick in. He didn’t think, he just started running towards Even, almost knocking him down when he threw himself into Even’s arms.

Even gasped at the collusion, wrapping his arms so tightly around Isak’s waist that he lifted him off the ground a little, while Isak tried very hard not to cry, his face buried in Even’s neck, inhaling his smell like it was some sort of drug.

“Oh my god, I love you”, he breathed, pulling Even impossibly closer, “I love you so much.”

“I love you, too, baby”, Even whispered against Isak’s hair, “I missed you so fucking much.”

Isak nodded against Even’s neck, clinging on to it like his life depended on it,

“I know, I missed you, too. I missed you so much.”

“I love you”, Even repeated, “I love you, I love you, I love you.”

“You’re being really cute and all”, an unfamiliar voice interrupted them, “but you’re kind of blocking the exit.”

“Oh”, Even said, and took a step to the side, with Isak in his arms, before carefully putting him down again.

Isak’s face was still buried in Even’s neck, and he felt Even’s hand lift his chin carefully.

Their kiss was desperate and sloppy and obviously not their best one, but they both didn’t care. Isak cried, and Even tasted his tears on his lips.

“Let’s get you home, baby”, Even said, wiping his thumbs over Isak’s cheeks, “okay?”

“No I- I just wanted to say that-“, Isak pressed another kiss to Even’s lips, “that I love you. I already said it but- yeah. I love you.”

“I love you too”, Even smiled, pulling Isak into another tight hug.

 

\--

 

They didn’t talk much on their way home, and they didn’t have to. Even could not stop touching Isak, and Isak could not stop leaning into every touch, sighing, almost purring at every kiss, every stroke, every touch.

“How was Lea’s birthday?”, Even asked, while they were standing in the way too full metro, pressed firmly together, Even’s free hand playing with Isak’s curls while he held them both steady with his other hand around some pole.

“Good”, Isak answered, moving his head against Even’s hand like a kitten, “she liked her present.”

“Still can’t believe that you gave her one of my favorite hoodies”, Even said, shaking his head.

Isak smiled, “You can’t have all of my hoodies. You may have the boyfriend privilege, but she has the little sister privilege, so…”

“Mh”, Even hummed, leaning down to kiss Isak, sweet and soft.

“Was your Mom there?”

“Yeah. She’s doing well. She’s been on medication for a while now, and I think she seems pretty stable. She was actually pretty disappointed that you weren’t there”, Isak said, tilting his chin up for another kiss.

Even bend down instantly, meeting Isak’s lips, before nudging their noses together,

“I’m really happy that she likes me.”

“Everybody likes you”, Isak said, putting his arms around Even’s neck.

“Yeah?”

“Mh. I like you”, Isak murmured against Even’s cheek.

“I’m really happy that you do”, Even said quietly, before clearing his throat, “um. That’s our stop.”

Even guided Isak through the metro station, one hand firm on Isak’s lower back, because of course Even had insisted on carrying Isak’s backpack. Isak had never felt safer.

 

“Hey, what do you want to do tonight?”, Even asked, when they were standing on the escalators.

Isak shrugged, looking at Even.

“A couple of people from university are hanging out at a bar tonight, if you want to go”, Even said, smiling happily, “they’re all dying to meet you.”

“Oh.”

“Only if you want.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah? Cool. Because I really want you to meet them. You should know who I hang out with, you know.”

Isak looked at Even carefully, trying to see if Even was hinting at that fight they had, but Even didn’t look like he wanted to discuss that, so Isak just smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

“I’m not that good at speaking English, though.”

“Ah, don’t worry about that, baby. It’s going to be fine.”

 

\--

 

It wasn’t.

Isak realized that the moment they arrived at Even’s apartment. John and Philip were home, so instead of cuddling or finally having sex – Isak had been turned on like crazy ever since he saw Even standing at that airport – they were hanging out in the kitchen.

The three guys were talking, while Isak just sat there, trying to keep up, trying to laugh at the right moments, an insecure smile on his lips.

 

After hanging out with them for a while, Even showed Isak the apartment, explained the many tricks it took to get the warm water running, before leading him into his bedroom.

Isak smiled at the fact that Even had put up the small piece of paper saying “Alt Er Love” again, surrounded by pictures of Isak, and the two of them together.

Embarrassing selfies next to one of those post-sex pictures Even took of him sometimes, all sweaty and satisfied. There also was a picture of the two of them at a party, in Madrid and in Barcelona, and eating ice cream at the beach.

“Do you want to chill until we have to go again?”, Even asked, lying down on his bed.

“Mh”, Isak said, but kept checking out Even’s room instead of lying down with him. He had seen Even’s room, of course, when they were skyping and Even had send him a lot of pictures, but it was different to see it properly.

He flipped through some notes Even had probably taken at one of his lectures, smiled at the small drawings next to them.

He looked at the different books on Even’s desk and in the bookshelf, partly novels, partly books he needed for school.

He smiled at another picture of himself, looking a little faded already, propped up against the little lamp on Even’s desk.

He read some of the quotes Even had put up on his closet, looked at the Nas poster Even had bought for himself – the other one was still in his old bedroom.

When he heard Even sigh, he turned around, to find Even watching his every move.

“What?”

“Just can’t believe you’re here”, Even admitted, smiling.

“Yeah. I’m here.”

Isak finally moved towards the bed, grimacing at the squealing sound it made when he sat down next to Even.

“Come here, baby”, Even pleaded, reaching for Isak, who crawled into Even’s arms instantly.

They were just lying there, breathing each other in, hugging and stroking and cuddling.

“You have no idea how much I missed this”, Isak said quietly when Even ran a hand through his hair.

“What? Cuddling?”

“Mh. You touching my hair.”

“Guess Baz can’t help you there”, Even agreed, playing with Isak’s curls.

Isak just shook his head, before pushing it closer against Even’s neck.

“I missed your smell”, he murmured, and felt how Even hugged him even closer.

“Stop it, baby, or I’ll cry”, Even whispered into Isak’s hair, pressing a kiss to his head.

They were lying on Even’s bed in silence, listening to each other’s breathing, holding each other close.

Isak couldn’t quite decide if he felt like he was suffocating or if he felt like he was finally able to breathe again.

 

\--

 

At some point Even’s cell phone started buzzing again and again, and Even turned to lie on his back, not letting go of Isak, scrolling through a group chat, in which apparently some people were making plans for tonight.

Even laughed silently at something somebody wrote, and Isak tried to breathe through the stinging pain in his stomach.

“Is it okay if get going in an hour?”, Even asked, his phone in his hand, fingers ready to type.

“Mhm.”

“Okay, perfect”, Even nodded, typing something, “it’s going to be completely chill. We’ll just get something to eat together.”

“Yeah.”

They just stayed in bed, quiet, until it was time to go. Even handed over his light blue jacket to Isak, while getting into his denim jacket, and Isak couldn’t tell if the light smell of Even surrounding him was comforting or hurting him even more.

“You okay?”, Even asked, stroking Isak’s cheek.

“Yeah. Just- I’m still not good at speaking English, so. I don’t know how to get to know them.”

“I’m going to be right there, baby”, Even promised, giving Isak a light kiss, “it’s going to be okay.”

 

\--

 

It wasn’t.

It wasn’t like Isak didn’t know how to speak English. He watched endless hours of Netflix in English, he was perfectly able to understand it, and he was able to answer questions about himself, and even talk to Even’s friends a little.

But he felt a little helpless, and it was hard keeping up. He couldn’t be funny, he realized at some point, he had no chance of being funny or charming, he couldn’t use any cool wordplays that came to his mind, because he couldn’t do that in English. Even though he’d seen countless episodes of Friends, Fargo, Breaking Bad and what not, he was still looking for words sometimes, not knowing if they really expressed what he had in mind. It was embarrassing and he felt stupid.

He and Mia, who was way too beautiful for his liking, talked about soccer for some time, discussing the current players of Manchester United, before he tried to talk to some of Even’s friends about the newest season of Game of Thrones. He tried. He really really tried.

The fact that Even’s hands were pretty much always touching him – his hair, his thigh, his arm, his hand – made the evening bearable, but Isak felt a little exhausted at some point. All he wanted was to go home and sleep.

So when everybody started discussing going to some club afterwards, he looked at Even a little helplessly, and his boyfriend leaned in immediately,

“You want to go home, baby boy?”, he whispered in Norwegian.

Isak smiled at the nickname, “Is that okay?”, he asked.

“Of course! Whatever you want”, Even told him, placing a soft kiss on Isak’s lips and Isak blushed when he saw Mia watching them.

They said goodbye to everyone, and Isak couldn’t help watching as Even and Mia hugged each other, a little too tight and little too long, but he was too tired and too sad to care.

He was quiet on their way home, knowing that he couldn’t trust his voice anymore, not with the way Even was looking at him and with the tight, aching feeling in his chest.

“I’m sorry if tonight was too much for you or anything”, Even said, carefully watching Isak’s reaction, as they walked home from the metro station, holding hands.

“It’s fine.”

“You- Baby, are you okay?”, Even asked, and he sounded helpless and Isak wanted to assure him that he was fine, he really wanted to lie and make it okay, make it better, but he didn’t know how.

Everything felt wrong and he knew that it wasn’t Even’s fault or anything, but he couldn’t stop feeling like this.

“It’s just- weird, you know, meeting your friends. They probably all think I’m super boring because- I mean, I can speak English and everything, but I can’t joke and be funny or anything in English, it’s too… like, I’m not that good at it?”, he tried, knowing that this wasn’t the real reason, but it was something and it was honest.

Even stopped walking and smiled at Isak,

“Baby, that’s ridiculous”, he said, and Isak bit his lower lip, shrugging.

“Okay, come here”, Even said, pulling Isak close while getting his phone out, clicking on the group chat with his friends.

“See?”, Even asked, handing Isak his phone while hugging him from behind, resting his chin on Isak’s shoulder.

Isak frowned, looking at the messages.

 

 **Mia** (23:10)

_have a great night even_

_isak is such a nice guy, you two are so fucking cute together_ _♡_

**Liam** (23:10)

_yeah he really is_

_I loved his shirt, ask him where he got that!_

**Julia** (23:10)

_yeah so cool that he came to visit you!_

_and so cool that he agreed to meet us, even though you probably have a lot of catching up to do huh ;)_

**Marcus** (23:10)

_yeah really cool of you guys!_

_if you want to hang out any time this week, anytime!_

**Mia** (23:11)

_hey and if isak needs something to do while you have class, he can just call_

_like I’m happy to show him around or anything_

**Julia** (23:11)

_don’t you have every class with even anyway, mia?_

**Mia** (23:11)

_not EVERY class_

**Kate** (23:11)

_haha mia, are you hot for even’s boyfriend_

_not that I don’t agree_

_his hair is fucking gorgeous_

**Lucas** (23:11)

_oh god girls breathe_

_no but he really was very chill and cool even_

_no wonder you keep going on and on and on about him_

**Julia** (23:12)

_my boyfriend would never ever spend a night with all of us media nerds_

**Liam** (23:12)

_you need to dump that dude asap_

_I told you like 20 times_

 

Isak stopped reading, since the conversation obviously shifted to another topic, and smiled a little, leaning against Even, who pressed a few kisses to his neck, jaw and cheek,

“See? They love you, baby. Everything is okay.”

Isak took a deep breath as he turned in Even’s arms, shrugging, looking up to him with a doubtful look,

“Is it?”

Even took a moment to look at Isak, before nodding,

“It will be”, he promised, cupping Isak’s face for a second, before he whispered in his ear,

“Let’s get you home, okay? I can’t believe you’ve been here for hours and I still haven’t seen your hot body naked.”

 

\--

 

The sex wasn’t good. It wasn’t bad either, and it was most certainly better than anything Isak had done to himself the last five weeks, but it wasn’t the mindblowing experience Isak had pictured.

Even kept telling him to be quiet, which was starting to piss Isak off, even though he knew that Even didn’t care about that at all, and was just looking out for Isak. He looked at Isak’s abs a little too long, complaining about the fact that he was even more muscular by now. Isak felt insulted, which made Even explain how much he loved it and that it was just weird that Isak looked a little different than Even had remembered him.

It took a while to get going again after that, Isak was a little too eager sucking Even off, not being careful enough with his teeth, which made Even complain, and after that Even forgot to warm up the lube, which made Isak complain.

The feeling of Even inside him was still his favorite feeling in the world, and Isak loved every second of it as he was lying on his side, Even behind him, thrusting into him slowly. Apparently that was one of the few positions that didn’t make Even’s bed squeal. It wasn’t Isak’s favorite, but he was still feeling good. Just not more than good.

He muffled his moans with Even’s pillow, enjoying the kisses Even was placing on his neck, and they came in synch – at least that was still working – and way too quickly for it to really be good.

They didn’t really talk afterwards, Even cleaned Isak up, of course he did, and kissed him and asked him if he wanted any food or water. But all Isak wanted was to cry, because non of this was how he had wanted his visit in London to be.

Even fell asleep behind Isak, hugging him, holding him close, while Isak was lying awake, terrified that this, right here, right now, was the two of them slowly losing each other.

 

\--

 

**Monday**

When Isak woke up, Even was already putting clothes on, looking over to Isak when he heard him shift in his bed,

“Good morning baby”, he whispered, hopping onto the bed and placing soft kisses on Isak’s face, “I have to go to class, but I’ll be back by 14:30, okay?”

Isak just blinked at him, and Even gave him another kiss,

“You can eat anything you want from the fridge”, Even told him, running his hand through Isak’s hair, “and I have a surprise for you when I get back, okay?”

“Mh”, Isak mumbled, reaching up to pull Even closer, kissing him a little deeper.

“Got to go, baby”, Even reminded him, pulling away, and before Isak realized what was happening, Even was gone.

He turned around in Even’s bed, and dozed off for another hour.

 

\--

 

Isak didn’t like being in Even’s apartment by himself. He didn’t know the other guys that well. He wished he could be super chill about this, just walk into their kitchen, get food, just walk into the bathroom, take a shower. But he wasn’t.

He didn’t really know what to say and he wasn’t really comfortable around strangers. It would have been fine if Even would have been here, but being all alone felt weird.

He opened the door carefully, hearing somebody doing dishes in the kitchen, and couldn’t really decide if he should go say hi, or just go take a shower. Both felt equally weird and he felt even weirder because why the fuck was this so hard for him?

Finally, he went to the kitchen to find Philip making some sort of breakfast. Isak asked if it was okay if he took a shower and Philip looked at him like he didn’t understand the question, before assuring him a couple of times that it was completely fine and that they could have breakfast together when he was done.

It was easier after that, taking a shower made Isak feel better, and it wasn’t too bad to have breakfast with Philip, listening to him rant about the fact that some German band was on tour in Germany right _now_ , just as he couldn’t be there. It was okay. It was bearable.

Isak actually managed to talk to Philip and the fact that Philip had an accent, too and was looking for words sometimes, too, made everything so much better.

When Philip went to work, Isak took his phone and went to sit on the balcony, even though it was cold, it was still sunny and nice.

 

**Sunday, 22:03**

**Jonas** ( _yesterday_ , 22:03)

_hey_

_how’s London_

_did you talk?_

**Isak** (12:47)

_hey_

_no not really_

_it’s not that great to be honest_

**Jonas** (12:50)

_??_

_what happened?_

**Isak** (12:50)

_when I got here it was good_

_like we kissed and both said I love you and stuff_

_but it doesn’t make anything go away you know_

**Jonas** (12:50)

_why didn’t you talk yesterday, then?_

**Isak** (12:50)

_idk_

_we went out with some of his university people_

_it was ok_

_and then he left this morning for class_

_and I’m stuck here in his apartment and it’s weird and idk_

**Jonas** (12:51)

_bro you got to talk to him!_

_you can’t spend your whole week like this_

**Isak** (12:51)

_I know_

_I just don’t know how to start and I’m so fucking scared_

_what if this is it?_

**Jonas** (12:51)

_isak_

_breathe_

_nothing bad’s going to happen_

_you can talk to even, it’s okay_

**Isak** (12:52)

_it’s so weird_

_the way he treats me and how he looks at me_

_it’s just all so weird_

**Jonas** (12:52)

_you need to talk_

_just tell him that you don’t want to go out today, you just want to stay in and talk some stuff through_

**Isak** (12:52)

_I feel so fucking bad about that julian stuff_

_I feel so fucking guilty_

_I’m really scared we will break up_

**Jonas** (12:53)

_stop torturing yourself, my god!_

_even is going to make it okay_

_you just have to tell him_

_he’s not a mind reader!_

**Isak** (12:53)

_okay_

**Jonas** (12:53)

_okay?_

**Isak** (12:53)

_yeah I’ll try_

**Jonas** (12:53)

_okay do that_

_please_

_don’t make me come over there to force you two to talk_

**Isak** (12:54)

_haha_

**Jonas** (12:54)

_it’ll be okay bunny_

_hang in there_

**Isak** (12:54)

 _thank you_ _♡_

**Jonas** (12:54)

_♡_

\--

Isak opened his eyes when he heard a noise, realizing that Even had been standing in the door frame of the balcony, staring at Isak.

“Hey”, Isak said, “what are you doing?”

“Looking at you.”

“Why?”

“No reason. You just look beautiful”, Even admitted, walking over to where Isak was sitting, leaning down for a kiss.

Isak moved both of his hands into Even’s hair, kissing him desperately, licking into his mouth, biting his lips, moaning softly as Even met him with the same passion.

“I love you”, he panted against Even’s lips, and felt Even smile into the kiss,

“I love y-“, Even tried to answer, but Isak was already kissing him again.

Finally, Even pulled away, looking at Isak with a fond look,

“We got to go.”

“Where?”

“It’s a surprise.”

“I- actually, can we just stay in today? You know, talk?”, Isak asked, squinting his eyes against the sun.

“Mh, I really want to show you the surprise, though. I promise, you’ll like it. And we can talk there. We can talk all night”, Even promised, holding out his hand to Isak.

And well, Isak trusted him with his life, so he could probably try to trust him with a surprise.

 

\--

 

“Where the fuck are we going and why did I have to bring my backpack?”, Isak complained twenty minutes later, while Even was dragging him through the busy streets of London.

“You’re not even carrying it, I am”, Even reminded him, smiling at Isak.

He was way too happy and it made Isak feel a little annoyed.

“So not the point right now”, he said, rolling his eyes when Even just laughed,

“Stop being so grumpy. You’ll love it. I promise!”

Isak mumbled something and followed Even, who was eagerly pulling at Isak’s hand.

 

\--

 

“I don’t get it”, Isak admitted when Even pulled out a key to let them into a building.

Even didn’t answer, dragging Isak up the stairs until they were standing in front of an apartment door.

“Ready?”, Even asked, while already unlocking the door.

“If I knew what for”, Isak mumbled, but followed Even inside.

“What’s this?”, he asked, looking around.

“It’s our apartment.”

“Oh my god, Even. Please don’t tell me you got an apartment for us”, Isak said, eyes wide with panic.

“What? No! It’s just, you know, Airbnb. Just for the week”, Even said quickly, and Isak chuckled,

“You got us an Airbnb? You _live_ in this city, you know.”

“Yeah but- I know, okay?”

“Know what?”

“I know that it sucks. I know that it was bad timing to go out with the others last night, and I know that it really sucked for you that I just left you like that this morning. And I know that it sucked last night when we- I know you don’t like to be quiet, and I know you don’t like to be around strangers all the time and we- fuck, Isak, I just wanted to be with you. Without worrying about Philip walking in on us or about John knocking at my door or whatever. Okay?”

Isak felt like his heart was about to burst from too much warmth and too much love. He blinked away his tears, before taking a deep breath and hugging Even tightly.

“I’m sorry for yesterday, okay? I should have- I don’t know. I was still pissed at you and I didn’t know what to do and I know that it wasn’t good that we went out with my friends instead of just talking, but I really wanted you to meet them and-“

“Shhh, Even, it’s okay”, Isak mumbled, holding him, “Let’s just- let’s just chill here, okay? Let’s talk. We have all the time in the world.”

 

\--

 

“I’m sorry about Julian”, Isak said quietly, lying on his side.

“I’m sorry, too.”

“You have nothing to feel sorry for”, Isak assured him, pulling his hand out from where he had buried it underneath his pillow, cupping Even’s face, “you were pissed and you had a right to be.”

“Maybe. But I’m sorry I’m so jealous and so overprotective.”

“Why are you, though? I would never ever do anything with another guy, Even. I don’t even like other guys. I don’t even look at them.”

“I’m-“, Even swallowed, “do you have any idea how fucking amazing you are, Isak? It was only a matter of time until some other guy noticed it and- I know you won’t cheat or anything, but I just can’t help but feel… that some other guy is just so much better for you.”

“That’s bullshit”, Isak whispered.

“He’s everything I’m not, Iss. He’s healthy, he’s stable, he’s chill, he’s, you know, _right there_. And I’m not. I’m here, and I’m worrying you, I know that I am, and I know it’s hard-“

“Even. Listen”, Isak waited until Even looked at him, before he brushed his thumb over Even’s cheek,

“Loving you. Is not. Hard”, he said, stressing every word.

Even bit his lip, nodding a little, as if he was trying to believe it.

 

\--

 

They stayed in bed all afternoon, talking about everything that was on their minds.

Isak told Even that he would have been broken if Jonas would have cut the ties with him just because Isak had feelings for him, and that he couldn’t do that to somebody else.

He told him that he was very sure about Julian not actually having feelings for him, that he was just confused and Isak felt like it wasn’t fair to leave him alone with that confusion, because he had been left alone with it himself.

He told him that he didn’t like Julian like _that_ , that he didn’t find him hot or sexually attractive, that he didn’t feel anything for him, and that he honestly didn’t think that Julian felt anything for him, either.

 

“It’s not like I don’t trust you. I know you’d say no if, you know, something would happen”, Even said quietly, drawing circles into the hair just above Isak’s ear with his index finger, moving one of his curls around it, “but the thought of you spending time with him, when I have no idea what he actually wants from you… it’s just a little hard to take.”

“I know. And I know I’m asking a lot here. I know I could be wrong, maybe he does have a crush on me, maybe he’s some weirdo who’s trying to manipulate me or whatever”, Isak admitted, “but there is a chance that he’s being honest, you know. And cutting somebody out of my life like that, just because they’re confused about their sexuality… for me, that thought is a little hard to take, too.”

“Okay”, Even said, “I can understand that.”

“But I want you to know, that I’d rather live with that than hurt you”, Isak promised, brushing his hand over Even’s cheek, “I’ve been stubborn and when you were so jealous and bossy and stuff, I just felt like I needed to push back, you know? But if you ask me to stop having contact with him because you can’t take it, you know I’d do that in a heartbeat. Right?”

Even nodded, waiting a moment to answer, because he didn’t trust his voice.

“I can try”, he managed after a while, “I just want you to be careful.”

“I will be”, Isak promised, “and you don’t have to think that I’ll be friends with him like I’m friends with Jonas. I won’t talk to Julian about sex, or relationships or feelings, you know. It’s never going to be some sort of intimate friendship. It’s just going to be, like, ‘can you believe that ManU paid 105 Million for Pogba’ or something.”

Even chuckled quietly, soothing his finger across Isak’s eyebrow,

“Okay. I can try to live with that. Just promise me you’ll be careful. And promise me you’ll tell me if something happens with him. I won’t say ‘I told you so’. I just want to know.”

“That’s fair”, Isak agreed, leaning in a little to place a soft kiss on Even’s lips.

 

“I’m jealous of Mia”, Isak admitted after they had been quiet for a few minutes.

Even nodded,

“Yeah, I understand that you are. I was a little too enthusiastic about her, right? I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s okay”, Isak whispered.

“There is nothing to be worried about, though”, Even promised, “the thought of her in like, any sexual way, is-“ he wrinkled his nose and shook his head.

Isak laughed a little,

“Really?”

“I really like her, and I like that we have things in common. But I feel more like she’s a little sister to me, you know?”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm. And I’m pretty sure she feels the same way. I’m not her type at all”, Even said, “plus, she’s our biggest fan. She would never try anything as long as we’re together.”

 “It would help if she wouldn’t be so fucking pretty, though”, he joked, and Even laughed, hugging Isak close to his chest,

“You’re a million times prettier, baby.”

Isak blushed, chuckled a little, feeling like the weight he had been carrying around had gotten a little lighter. Probably because he didn’t have to carry it all by himself anymore.

 

They stayed in bed for another two hours, talking about feeling lonely and missing each other, about having trouble going to sleep without each other, about all the little things they missed. They talked about their insecurities and their fear of losing each other with their voices quiet and their hands laced together.

And this time, when Even promised Isak it was going to be okay, he believed him.

 

\--

 

“Fuck, Even, oh my _fucking_ god.”

Isak was on the edge of crying, and he still couldn’t get enough. He had already come twice, once while looking deep into Even’s eyes, whispering sweet I love yous, and a second time while Even had him on his hands and knees after they had regained some strength.

And now, Even was buried inside him again, hard and deep and so _good_ that Isak moaned and sobbed without holding back.

“Think you can come again?”, Even panted, pulling on Isak’s hair, who moaned loudly in response.

“I don’t- oh _fuck_ \- I don’t know, I don’t- oh _goooood_ , Even.”

Isak felt the tears starting to fall because Even hit his sweet spot again, over and over and over, like he had been doing for hours now, and Isak just couldn’t take it anymore. But he also couldn’t take the thought of Even stopping, so he moaned, desperate for more, scratching his fingernails down Even’s back.

“Oh fuck, baby”, Even moaned at the sharp pain, thrusting into Isak even harder, making the boy sob.

“I know you can come again, baby, come on. Let go”, Even said breathlessly, even though Isak was shaking his head, so breathless that he couldn’t speak.

“Come on, baby boy, you’re doing so fucking good, come on. Let me see you come all over yourself, baby, please.”

“I can’t-“, Isak moaned, moving against Even again, and Even bend down to kiss Isak, slow and deep, while moving one of Isak’s legs up and over his shoulder, changing the angle a little before moving into Isak even harder.

Isak half moaned, half screamed Even’s name when he came, and Even groaned Isak’s when he followed only seconds after.

“Fucking god”, Isak panted, turning his head away when Even tried to kiss him, “don’t, I can’t fucking breathe.”

Even laughed breathlessly and pressed a couple of hot kisses against Isak’s cheek instead.

They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, enjoying the afterglow, until Isak started to move a little, and Even got the hint and pushed himself up to his hands, to pull out of Isak slowly.

“I hate that”, Isak mumbled, and Even pressed a soothing kiss to his forehead,

“I know baby, I’m sorry.”

Isak winced a little, and Even kissed him again, before rolling off of him and pulling him towards his chest,

“You are so fucking hot”, he whispered into Isak’s hair and Isak blushed at the compliment, while they laced their hands together like they always did after sex.

“Do you know when you can’t have your favorite food in a while or something, and you sort of start to fantasize about it and built up this unrealistic expectation in your mind, and when you finally have it, you’re super disappointed?”, Isak asked after a couple of minutes.

“What exactly are you trying to tell me?”, Even asked, turning his head to look at Isak, who chuckled and ran his thumb over the back of Even’s hand,

“Just that I did that too, you know, I pictured us having sex, and at some point I sort of told my subconscious ‘Don’t be ridiculous, it can’t be as good as you’re making it up in your mind’.”

Even frowned,

“I really hope there is a ‘but’ to this story.”

Isak nodded, tilting his head up for a kiss,

“You’re so much better than I could ever imagine it”, he mumbled against Even’s lips, and Even couldn’t help but blush at that compliment.

Isak grinned, rolling himself on to Even, his lips only a few inches over Evens,

“ _You make me fired up, there’s nothing that can cool me down_ ”, he sang against Even’s mouth quietly, smirking at him, and enjoyed the beaming smile that spread over Even’s face instantly.

“ _You make everything go up in smoke_ ”, he continued, giggling a little, pressing a kiss to Even’s lips.

“ _There’s no one else I’d rather do this with_ ”, Isak sang, in a low voice now, as if it was a promise. And maybe it was.

Even reached up and pushed his hand into Isak’s hair, and they both smiled into the playful kiss that followed.

The grinned at each other, and Isak brushed his nose against Even’s playfully, giggling again.

Even took a deep breath, shaking his head a little, almost as if he couldn’t believe that the beautiful boy on top on him was really his.

“You got your cum all over me, by the way”, he said, pushing his head up to reach Isak’s lips again.

“Mhm”, Isak nodded, grinning, “that may have been on purpose.”

“Oh yeah?”

“You look good covered in my cum”, Isak stated, and gave Even another kiss, smiling against his lips.

“We should get cleaned up”, Even said, playing with some of Isak’s curls.

“We really should”, Isak agreed, still grinning, but instead of moving to get up, he leaned down for another playful kiss.

They stayed in bed another twenty minutes, making each other laugh and enjoying the warmth of each other, until Even finally pushed Isak off of him and forced him to go take a shower.

“What do you want to do tonight?”, Even asked, still completely naked, watching Isak run a towel through his curly hair.

“Let’s go somewhere”, Isak suggested, wrapping his towel around Even’s neck to pull him closer.

“Okay”, Even smiled, kissing Isak softly, “Where?”

“I don’t know. Show me some place that you love.”

 

\--

 

They went to the London Eye after getting burgers that night, Even paid extra to get them a private capsule, and Isak didn’t argue about it.

“This looks so amazing”, Isak sighed, standing close to the glass, taking in the view.

“So do you”, Even replied, leaning his forehead against Isak’s temple.

Isak smiled, turning a little to hug Even, who chuckled,

“You’re missing the amazing view.”

Isak looked up to Even and smirked,

“No, I’m looking right at it.”

“You’re starting to get even sappier than I am”, Even teased, kissing Isak deeply.

“These things should have those glass walls they have in interrogation rooms, you know, where you can only see through them one-way”, Isak said, grinning, when they broke the kiss.

Even laughed,

“Oh yeah? What would happen then?”

“I’d let you fuck me from behind, enjoying the view”, Isak told him with a grin.

Even laughed, hugging Isak from behind,

“This will have to do for now.”

“Mhh”, Isak hummed, leaning his head against Even.

They stayed quiet for a moment, Isak slowly stroking Even’s hands that he had placed on Isak’s stomach, turning his head every once in a while for a kiss.

Isak was amazed by the view. They had argued if it would have been smarter to do this in the daylight, but it was just still light enough to see the skyline, although dark enough to enjoy all the amazing lights of the city.

“Sometimes I try to find new ways to say I love you”, Isak said quietly, almost as if he was talking to himself.

“Hm?”

“Like, right now, I would like to tell you that I love you, but I’ve said it so many times already. I’d love it if there was something more meaningful or… bigger that I could say right now.”

Isak felt Even tighten his grip around him, and leaned his head against Even’s shoulder,

“Like, you know, some big rom-com moment”, he tried to joke.

Even didn’t laugh at it, he just pressed a kiss to Isak’s cheek,

“You don’t have to say anything, baby. I know either way.”

Isak turned around in his arms, and they kissed for the rest of the ride.

And they didn’t regret missing out on the amazing view.

 

\--

 

“I don’t think we can have sex ever again”, Isak panted, smiling fondly.

“I don’t think that works for me”, Even admitted, “you want some water?”

“If we keep spending our night like this, I should probably stay hydrated”, Isak nodded, and Even laughed and got up.

It was already 2am, they had taken a long walk after the London Eye, before going back to their place.

“Do you want to come with me tomorrow?”, Even asked, handing Isak a bottle of water.

“Hm?”

“To my classes”, Even explained, sitting down next to Isak.

“I- what? Can I?”, Isak asked.

“Yeah. I mean I had seminars today, but tomorrow I just have three lectures, and there are like 200 people there, so it’s no big deal if you want to come. But whatever you want.”

“I’d like that, actually.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I just want to be with you.”

 

\--

 

**Tuesday**

They went to Even’s lecture the next day, holding hands, and Isak couldn’t help but blush at the fact that Even was obviously showing him off a little.

Isak watched Even take notes, trying not to get turned on by it too much and failed.

They ended up going down on each other in the boys bathroom between classes, and Isak couldn’t help but smirk the entire next lecture, tasting Even on his tongue the whole time.

After the lectures they had lunch with Mia and Lucas, and Isak just listened the three of them talking about the lecture, Even and Lucas breaking into a discussion at some point about something Isak didn’t really get. It didn’t bother him anymore, though. He enjoyed watching Even talk to the others, and he realized that it was okay that he wasn’t part of it.

“So, is Even going to take you to check out Wembley while you’re here?”, Mia asked at some point, obviously not too interested in Even’s and Lucas’ discussion either.

“I don’t know, but I could probably convince him”, Isak said.

“You can probably make him look at a rock for a whole day, with the way he looks at you”, Mia smirked, “if it wasn’t so cute, it’d be really annoying!”

Isak chuckled, throwing her an apologetic look.

“Even has some classes on Thursday that I don’t have, if you want to check out Wembley, I could take you”, she offered.

“Wow, really? I mean I don’t know what else he has planned, so…”

“Yeah, no stress. Just- you know, before you just stay at home the whole time.”

“Yeah. Cool.”

“Even has my number, just call if you want”, she smiled at him, and Isak felt a little bad for hating her so much these past few weeks. Even was right, she was really sweet.

“That’s really nice, thanks”, Isak smiled back at her.

“Hey!”, Even called out, “Mia! Stop flirting with my boyfriend!”

“I’ll stop if you start”, Mia said, gesturing for Even to get closer, “as if you can’t discuss that shit some other time.”

She winked at Isak when Even leaned in and kissed Isak on the cheek, and now Isak felt even worse.

But he also felt so fucking amazing, that he didn’t know how his heart would be able to take it.

 

\--

 

Even had one more lecture after lunch, but they had to leave early, because, according to Even, Isak looked _too damn hot_ in Even’s denim jacket.

They went back to their place and had sex on the kitchen table, while their cheese toasties were in the oven. Isak insisted on eating then on their bedroom floor, because he found it weird to eat at that table now.

 

\--

 

Later they went to the city to check out the Tower Bridge and the Tower of London and the Houses of Parliaments, sending a few pictures and selfies to the guys back home.

“Do you know where you know that bridge from?”, Even asked, as they walked across the Millennium bridge.

“Not really”, Isak mumbled, mouth full of the ice cream, “did you send a picture or something?”

Even stopped walking, holding out his free hand – his other hand was holding Isak’s, obviously,

“Isak!”

“Huh?”

“You don’t know this bridge?”, Even repeated, making a grand gesture towards it.

“Um. It sort of sounds like I should?”, Isak asked, grimacing a little.

“Isak, do you even pay attention when we watch movies?!”, Even exclaimed.

“Of course”, Isak rolled his eyes, still eating his ice cream.

“This is the bridge that the Death Eaters destroy in Harry Potter and the Halfblood Prince!”

“The who?”

“Oh, just shut up and eat your ice cream!”

 

\--

 

**Wednesday**

“You know what amazes me?”

“This should be good”, Even chuckled, mixing sour cream and a little milk into the scrambled eggs.

“The fact that milk is liquid and when you mix it with eggs and fry them, it becomes solid.”

Even froze in his movement, looking up to Isak, who was sitting on the counter,

“Huh?”

“What? Don’t you think that’s fascinating?”

“Um. No.”

“No?”, Isak asked, grinning, while dangling his feet back and forth.

“The eggs turn solid when you fry them, too. Why is the milk fascinating?”

“Because eggs turn solid when you apply heat, but milk doesn’t. Only when it is added to eggs”, Isak explained, watching Even pour the mixture into the pan, and Even loved that he actually did sound genuinely fascinated.

“You really need a hobby, babe”, Even teased, moving the egg around in the pan a little, before stepping between Isak’s legs, running his hands up Isak’s thighs.

“Mhh”, Isak hummed, locking his ankles behind Even’s legs, moving his hands up Even’s chest, “you think?”

Even grinned at him, pressing a kiss right next to Isak’s pulse, slowly starting to suck on his skin.

Isak gasped at that, tilting his head a little to give Even more space, while pulling him closer, grinding against him, before pulling at Even’s hair to get him to stop.

“Babe, if we keep doing this, your eggs are going to catch fire”, Isak mumbled into Even’s hair.

He sighed when Even stopped sucking on Isak’s neck, biting the sensitive skin hard enough to make Isak moan quietly.

“Mhhh, but if we don’t fuck right now, my balls are going to catch fire”, Even groaned against Isak’s neck.

Isak laughed, leaning back with a smirk, gesturing towards the pan, and Even complied with an eye roll, pointing the spatula at Isak,

“If you think you’re getting away with depriving me of morning sex, you are wrong!”

“Mh, then maybe you should fuck me in that shower, so you’ll hear me moan even louder”, Isak suggested dead serious.

When they finally ate their eggs, they were cold, but the tablespoon of sour cream never failed to make them delicious either way.

 

\--

 

Even skipped his classes that day and they caught a bus to Hampton Court.

They spend all day walking through the gardens, admiring the fountains and the lake, sitting on a bench and counting the chimneys on the roof of the building.

Isak took a couple of pictures to show his mom, trying to capture the beauty of the parks with his iPhone, complaining about the lighting, until Even rolled his eyes and took Isak’s phone away, crunching down on his knees to take the perfect picture, forcing Isak to stand next to a ridiculous statue to take pictures of him.

Then he took an extra forty-five minutes trying to take the perfect picture of a seagull, while Isak watched him, rolling his eyes a little, but mostly enjoying how Even kept rambling on perfect timing and color schemes.

“It’s almost insane how pretty it is here”, Isak said when Even was finally satisfied, and they walked towards the smaller gardens again.

“Yeah, I know what you mean. Like a painting”, Even nodded, gesturing towards the perfectly cut trees.

“It’s almost too perfect.”

Even chuckled, pulling Isak against his chest, hugging him from behind while they kept walking,

“So are you.”

Isak tried to shimmy out of Even’s grip, laughing,

“You’re way too sappy.”

“Oh, you love it”, Even teased, poking Isak between his rips, making him giggle.

“No”, Isak stated, trying to keep his voice serious, wiggling out of Even’s grip to turn around to him, walking backwards while holding eye contact with him, smirking provocatively.

“No?”

“No!”

“You don’t love when I call you perfect?”, Even kept teasing, reaching for Isak, poking him again.

Isak just grinned, raising his eyebrows at Even, who reached forward, grabbing Isak and stealing his snapback from his head.

“Hey! Give me that!”, Isak grinned, trying really hard to sound upset.

“Try and get it”, Even challenged, now walking away from Isak.

They chased each other through the park for a while, until a couple of older women scolded them for being immature and childish. Even apologized in the most charming way, making them blush and smile, while Isak rolled his eyes.

Isak eventually got back his snapback, and Even sort of forbid him to take it off again that night.

 

\--

 

**Thursday**

 On Thursday, Even had classes again, so Mia and Isak went to the Wembley stadium. She told him about her older brothers and the fact that even though she tried to fight it, the two of them being enthusiastic soccer fans, sort of made her like it, too.

Apparently, Cristiano Ronaldo’s abs did the rest.

They took a stadium tour, checking out dressing rooms and going all the way up to the top seats, to the studios where the reporters normally watched and commentated the games.

When they sat on some random seats in the stadium, Mia asked Isak if he knew what he wanted to do after graduation next year, and when she told him that she took more than one gap year to figure out what the fuck she even wanted in her life, he was more than relieved to tell her about his insecurities, too.

He told her about Jonas and Eva, and about some funny moments he had had with Eskild, and Mia laughed and smiled and told Isak about her roommate, who was apparently very active on Tinder, causing Mia to meet a different half naked guy every other morning.

Isak even admitted being jealous of her, and chuckled when Mia shook her head, grimacing,

“Ugh, Isak, no. Even is sort of like a big brother to me.”

“Yeah?”

“Seriously, even if I had a chance – which we both know I don’t – I couldn’t be with him like _that_ ”, she emphasized, winking at Isak.

“It’s just hard, you know, not being with him, missing him like that”, Isak sighed.

Mia shrugged,

“Honestly, Isak, it’s not that hard. As long as the person you’re missing is missing you right back, you’re at a pretty good place.”

And Isak thought maybe she was a little bit right about that.

They went back a little bit later, just in time to pick Even up from class. She was kind enough to hug Isak tightly just when Even approached them, giving Even a short wave before leaving, and Isak was really thankful that she saw that he needed some time to have Even all to himself.

 

\--

 

“Maybe you should tell her.”

“Tell who what?”, Even asked, topping the finished lasagna off with some extra cheese.

“Maybe you should tell Mia about being bipolar”, Isak suggested, watching Even’s reaction carefully.

Only that there wasn’t a reaction, because Even just kept spreading the cheese, until every part of the lasagna was covered so neatly that Isak almost lost his patience. But he had learned never to lose his patience when they talked about things like this.

“I’m not saying that you have to, or even that you should do it right now. I’m just saying that maybe it’s something you could maybe consider.”

Even still didn’t react, opening the oven, putting the lasagna in and reached for his phone to set a timer, before opening the refrigerator, offering Isak a beer.

Isak hopped down from the counter and waited until Even had opened both of their bottles, before pulling him into the bedroom, sitting them both down on the couch.

He put his legs over Even’s lap, lacing their free hands together, and kept quiet. He knew Even would talk if he felt like it, and if he didn’t feel like it, well, then sitting here with him was good enough for Isak, too.

It took Even several minutes, before he took a deep breath and looked at Isak,

“You’re probably right. It’s just that- I just don’t like the thought.”

“Why not?”

“I’m kind of feeling like I’m so far away from everything right now. All the bad memories I have, you know, all that stuff that happened to me back then. Here, it’s just… it just feels like a fresh start, almost like I could sort of escape from it?”

Even sighed, “But, you know, I can never escape from that.”

“It’s a part of you, babe. That’s something you can’t leave behind.”

“Yeah. And I know that. In theory. It just feels like- you know, like maybe I could. Like maybe London can be the place where I don’t have to be that guy, you know, but can just be, you know, free from all of that.”

“What do you mean, _that guy_?”, Isak asked quietly.

“Nobody knows about it here. I never had an episode here. It just feels like a different world. And I know that in Oslo, the rumors and stuff followed me around a little, and a lot of people knew shit about me that I didn’t want to share, and here, it’s just a clean slate. And I don’t want to give that up.”

Isak leaned forward to put his beer down, and started running his hand through Even’s hair instead,

“I get that. And you know, if you don’t want to tell anybody, that’s completely your choice, and I’ll respect that. I just think that if you choose to tell somebody yourself, maybe that could feel okay. Up until now, you never actually told anybody, right? I mean, everybody just sort of found out. Me included. Maybe it will feel different if it’s not something everybody sort of knows about or finds out about, but something you share because you choose to.”

Even raised his eyebrows at Isak, shaking his head,

“How the fuck are you that smart?”

“I’m just sharing my thoughts with you.”

“Fucking smart thoughts”, Even mumbled and Isak laughed a little, pulling Even’s hand, that he was still holding, towards his lips and placing a kiss on it.

“If you feel better about somebody knowing about it that isn’t part of your group, you can always look for a therapist instead. Or I could do it, you know, if you think it’s too exhausting”, Isak suggested.

“It’s funny how people are always saying that asking for help or admitting that you need it is the hardest part. You know, asking for help and not getting any is so much harder”, Even sighed.

Isak nodded, kissing his hand again. He knew how fucked up it was that when somebody who actually needed help somehow managed to pick up the phone to call a therapist – which may not seem like a difficult task, but for somebody with depression it could be the most exhausting and difficult task possible – they had to hear about waiting lists and no available appointments.

“Maybe I could tell Mia”, Even said, voice still unsure, as if he was still deciding on it.

“Yeah. Maybe.”

“You would feel better, right? If somebody here knew?”

Isak shrugged,

“Yeah. I mean, I’m not going to lie, of course I would be calmer if I knew that somebody here knew. But it’s your choice, and whatever you want is fine with me.”

“I never thought about the fact that I never told anybody about it on my own”, Even said quietly.

“Well, maybe this is an opportunity to change that. Like, someday. If you feel like it. And if you ever decide to tell somebody, you could always tell them just to text me about it. Like, if they have questions and you don’t want to talk about it too much, because you don’t want it to be part of your life here? I could talk to whoever you choose to tell.”

“Thanks. For offering that.”

“Or course, babe.”

“I do like the thought of being the one who controls who knows and who doesn’t. You know, instead of some episode or some shit being the one in control.”

“Yeah. No pressure, though. It’s just a thought”, Isak repeated, his fingers playing with the hair behind Even’s ear now.

Even leaned his head back against the couch, turning his head a little to lean into the touch,

“I just sometimes feel like my life could be so perfect if it weren’t for that fucking disorder. Like it’s the one thing that had to change for everything to be good, somehow. Sometimes I feel like if I could change one detail about our universe, that would be it.”

“Mh”, Isak hummed, thinking about it for a second before shaking his head, “I wouldn’t.”

“Hm?”

“I wouldn’t change that about our universe.”

“Seriously? What would you change?”

“Honestly? Nothing. I mean I know that being bipolar sucks and taking meds for it sucks and I get that you think about changing that. But, I don’t know, imagine if you weren’t bipolar, I would probably still go around not talking to my mom, calling her crazy, like some asshole.”

Even took a deep breath,

“You think so?”

“Mhm. And you know, if you hadn’t been slipping back then, maybe you wouldn’t have taken me to that hotel room. And maybe you wouldn’t have send me that text. I don’t know, maybe that wouldn’t have changed anything, maybe we would still be here, today, like this, but what if… you know. What if we weren’t?”

“I still think we would have gotten together either way.”

“Yeah, I know. So do I. Can I tell you something, though?”, Isak asked, shifting to sit on Even’s lap properly.

“Mhm?”

“I saw this series once, that was sort of about parallel universes. _Flash Forward_. It only had one season, apparently it wasn’t that well received. Anyway, in that series, the idea sort of was that if you change one small detail about your life, it is possible that _everything_ in your life changes. Like, sometimes it all comes down to one small thing.”

“Okay?”

“So just- if you really want to change something in our universe, I just think you should stick to curtains. Because if you’ll change you being bipolar, you’ll change you being _you_ , and god knows where that would leave _us_.”

Even smiled softly, placing one hand on Isak’s cheek, stroking it,

“Okay. I’ll stick to the yellow curtains.”

“Okay.”

Even grinned at Isak, hugging him tightly, before kissing him, sweet and tender,

“I love you.”

“I love you, too, Even. Every part of you. Even the parts of you that you can’t love.”

Even smiled at him, kissing him again,

“So. What are we going to do until that lasagna is ready?”

“How about I show you another part of you that I love very much?”, Isak suggested, moving his hand down Even’s chest, and Even chuckled, leaning in for another kiss.

 

\--

 

“This tastes so fucking good!”

“Better than me?”

“No offense, babe, but yes.”

“Why do I even drink that fucking pineapple juice all the time?”

 

\--

 

**Friday**

“Okay, so how does this work?”

Isak opened the app he just downloaded and looked at Even in question.

Even had stopped by his apartment after his one early class, to pick up some more clothes and stuff, and had discovered that the sex toys he had ordered online had finally arrived.

Now he and Isak were sitting on their bed, unpacking them.

“I think we have to add each other”, Even said, staring down on his phone, tapping on it.

“Mhm”, Isak said, eyeing the butt plug that was casually lying on the bed in front of him as if that was no big deal at all.

“We should probably charge these before we do anything else”, Even said, tossing his phone to the bed and looking around for an outlet.

“So, you really want to, like, use them now?”, Isak asked, frowning, while reaching for Even’s phone to connect the both of them on the app.

It was still fucking early, he hadn’t really gotten out of bed yet. He didn’t know if this was the appropriate time to use fucking sex toys on each other.

“Hell, yeah.”

“Can’t we just hook them up to the app and stuff and try them when I’m back home?”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t see why I should have sex with a toy instead of having sex with you”, Isak explained, letting out a triumphant “Ha!” when he managed to connect their profiles.

“We can have sex after we try them”, Even suggested, plugging the toys in, smiling contently when the charging light lit up.

“I don’t think I can come more than once anymore”, Isak admitted, “it’s been a hard week.”

Even laughed, leaning down to Isak to give him a kiss,

“Don’t you worry about that, I think I can manage.”

“Maybe we should tone down the sex, otherwise the withdraw symptoms are going to be even worse”, Isak argued, handing Even his phone.

“Bullshit”, Even answered, looking at his phone, “the goal is to fuck you until you can’t walk straight when you go home.”

“You’re so romantic”, Isak cooed ironically, and Even just grinned at him, turning back to his phone.

They looked through the app together, discovering the chat window that you could use to send texts, and the other options available.

It took way too long for the toys to actually load, and Even got impatient.

“Didn’t you say you want to try them out?”, Isak asked, a little breathless, when Even had pushed him onto his back, crawling over him.

“I need to prep you anyway, we might as well start now”, Even shrugged, “do you want to come on just my fingers?”

“Fuck, yeah.”

“Mhmm”, Even mumbled, moving his hand into Isak’s boxers, “fist on my fingers-“ he pressed a kiss to Isak’s neck, “then on that toy-“ another kiss, “then on my dick.”

Isak chuckled, shaking his head,

“You overestimate me.”

“I don’t think so.”

Even took his time opening Isak up, although it wasn’t really necessary. They had sex the night before, several times, and Isak was still open and relaxed.

Even made him come while eating him out, before getting up and getting the toys.

They helped each other getting them into the right place, staring at each other while doing so, before Even got up and Isak whimpered, instantly missing the warmth of his boyfriend.

Even walked over to the couch with his phone, sitting down on it, eyes never leaving Isak’s, who was still lying on the bed, the plug buried inside him.

He heard his phone buzz and reached for it without breaking their eye contact.

_Even Kosegruppa sent you a WeVibe request!_

Isak tapped on _accept_ , looking back up at Even, who stared back at him, before his gaze dropped to his phone, and Isak moaned when he felt the vibration.

They stayed like that the entire time, gaze only shifting from their phones to their eyes, carefully watching the other one react on certain vibration patterns, on in- and decreased vibration, taking each other in.

Isak knew he could come untouched like this, but when he saw Even reaching down, he mirrored his movements, and they came together, starring into each other’s eyes from across the room.

It was probably the hottest experience Isak had ever had and he was speechless afterwards. They stayed where they were, catching their breaths, before Even stood up and walked over to Isak to kiss him, before slowly pulling the toy out, getting up to get them cleaned.

Isak was still lying in bed when Even returned, the toys in one hand, a wet towel in the other.

“All cleaned up”, Even said, handing Isak the toy, “and now you can take it home!”

“Ugh, yeah”, Isak mumbled, as Even cleaned his stomach and chest, “that’s not going to make the security check awkward at all.”

Even laughed, peppering Isak’s face with kisses,

“There is a pretty obvious place where you could hide it, you know.”

“Even!”

“I’m just saying!”

 

\--

 

After a long shower and a delicious breakfast, they took the metro to Camden Market, where Even kept talking Isak into trying different foods, and they strolled around, holding hands.

It started raining a little later, and they decided to go to the National Gallery. Isak had rolled his eyes at the suggestion, first, but the paintings had impressed him pretty quickly.

Ever since Even had dragged him to some modern art museum in Spain, Isak tended to be careful about this stuff. He was all for art and creative minds and whatever, but when artists placed a pile of dirty laundry next to a table and called it art, he was lost.

“Sometimes it’s not about the art being pretty”, Even had explained, “it’s just important that it’s there, you know.”

“Well, if that is art, my room is a fucking museum!”

 

This, though, was art. There were huge portraits of war heroes, kings and queens – or so Isak assumed – wearing impressive uniforms and dresses. The mere size of those painting left Isak speechless.

He was more impressed with the paintings of landscapes, though. They honestly looked like fucking photographs, the sunlight and the movement of waves and the color of the sky, Isak couldn’t help but to feel amazed.

Even was holding his hand while they walked through the huge Gallery, sometimes they stood in front of a painting for ten minutes without speaking, before sharing a short glance and walking to the next painting. Isak had no idea he could enjoy a museum this much.

Isak used to love churches. He wasn’t religious or anything, but being in a church, surrounded by that respectful silence, had always made him feel calm, and he felt the same stillness in this Gallery, holding Even’s hand, not talking, just looking at art.

They stayed for longer than Isak had expected, and at some point he realized how exhausted he felt.

“Do you want to get something to eat?”, Even asked, when they walked to the nearest metro station.

“We still have leftovers”, Isak answered.

“So… home?”

“Yeah… my feet kind of hurt. Can we just chill in bed tonight?”, Isak asked, and Even nodded,

“Of course we can, baby boy.”

 

\--

 

They spend their evening in bed, eating lasagna, cuddling, talking, remaining silent.

Isak sent pictures he had taken to some people, Even called his mom, who wanted to talk to Isak after a couple of minutes instead, and Even looked like he didn’t know if he should be insulted or happy about now being the second favorite.

They facetimed Eskild, who was happy and way too loud, pointing out how Isak looked like he was ‘well fed and well fucked’ and congratulating Even on it.

He got Linn to join him, and they talked for a while, about London and lasagna and about how much the kollektiv missed Even’s cooking.

After ending the call, they were just lying next to each other, Isak texting Jonas, Even playing Candy Crush or browsing through 9gag, showing Isak his phone occasionally, when he found a particularly funny meme.

“I missed this”, Isak sighed, while scrolling through an article about Donald Trump.

“What, your cell phone?”

“No, doing nothing. With you.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm. Not that I don’t like it when we _do_ stuff”, Isak said, smirking at Even, “but I also really like it when we just don’t do anything.”

“Me, too”, Even said, moving his hand through Isak’s curls.

Isak almost purred with satisfaction, while he kept reading, switching over to another article before sending a couple of pictures to his mom.

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, occasionally making out a little, cuddling, and just lying around, talking about their day and their favorite paintings and about what Isak wanted to do the next day.

When they were standing in the small bathroom together, brushing their teeth, Even suggested watching Friends before sleeping like they used to, and Isak gave him a minty kiss in response.

 

“Ugh, Even, seriously?!”, Isak groaned, when Even stopped stroking his hair and reached around him clumsily, just to do the four claps during the _Friends_ Intro.

“The thought of people watching _Friends_ and not clapping at the beginning is just bizarre”, Even told him, moving his hand back into Isak’s hair.

Isak chuckled quietly,

“Idiot.”

Even smiled.

Isak calling him an idiot with that soft, loving smile on his lips was one of the best moments of this week.

 

\--

 

**Saturday**

Even made Isak breakfast in bed, which had to be interrupted when Isak climbed into Even’s lap to make out with him.

They spilled some coffee over the sheets while Isak was riding Even for what felt like hours, looking so goddamn hot that Even came a little too early, making up for it by fingering Isak and giving him a blow job at the same time after he came down from his own high.

After enjoying the afterglow for a while, Isak continued eating breakfast while Even took a shower, and let Even clean up the mess while he took a shower.

Even didn’t seem to mind, he was in a good mood today, and Isak couldn’t believe he had to leave tomorrow. A part of him wished that he could just stay here with Even forever. The thought seemed so easy. They already had an apartment, and they could just stay here, just like this. Forever.

“What’s up, baby?”, Even asked, when Isak came into the kitchen, hair still wet, dressed in skinny jeans and his grey Compton shirt.

“Just sad”, Isak admitted, hugging Even from behind, pressing his face against Even’s back, “I don’t want to leave tomorrow.”

Even turned around instantly, hands soaked from washing the dishes, and gave Isak a long, lingering kiss, holding his hands up, trying not to get Isak wet.

When they broke the kiss, Isak chuckled at the sight,

“You look like an idiot.”

“Excuse me, I’m just trying to be a good housewife!”, Even said, playfully outraged, pecking Isak’s lips one more time before turning to the sink again, finishing the dishes.

“That you are”, Isak admitted, smiling.

“Just try not to think about tomorrow”, Even said, throwing Isak a look over his shoulder, “minute by minute. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“So, what do you want to do today? We haven’t been to Madame Toussauds, and we could check out the Hyde Park, or Buckingham Palace, or, you know, we can walk through Notting Hill or something.”

“Mmmh”, Isak hummed, considering his options.

He really didn’t want Even to spend any more money, because they had already done so much expensive stuff, and since the weather looked really good today, they went to Hyde Park.

They stopped by the Buckingham Palace first, and Even forced Isak to take a picture with one of the guards, dressed in bright red and wearing one of those huge fur hats.

After that they just walked through the park, talking about everything and nothing, and Isak was a little too excited about some of the little squirrels running around the park, getting close enough to actually feed them.

“They are so fucking cute”, he grinned, as one of them sat on a bench, looking at Isak with big dark eyes.

“Not as cute as you”, Even teased, handing Isak a few crumbs of the cracker he had brought – because Even knew that Isak liked stuff like this and he never came unprepared.

Isak held his breath while holding out his hand, and almost squealed when the squirrel took the tiny crumb out of his hand before running off.

Even chuckled,

“I can’t decide who is cuter!”

“They have the cutest little hands”, Isak said, “did you see how tiny they are?”

“Yeah, I did”, Even said, handing Isak the rest of the cracker.

He stood around and watched Isak feed squirrels for another 20 minutes, before the cracker was finally gone and Isak gave him a smacking kiss on the cheek,

“That was really fun!”

Even grinned and placed a soft kiss on Isak’s lips,

“You’re really cute, squirrel.”

“Did you just call me squirrel?”

“The resemblance is uncanny!”, Even stated, pulling Isak closer for another kiss.

“I do not have tiny hands”, Isak mumbled against Even’s lips, who chuckled,

“Don’t they kind of run in your family?”

 

\--

 

Even insisted on getting coffee and pastries at Café Diana, apparently a little café where Princess Diana had spent a lot of time. It was small and cozy and Isak insisted on paying. Even let him, thanking him with a long kiss that tasted like hot chocolate.

After regaining some strength, they walked to Notting Hill, and Isak took some pictures for Eva, because apparently she loved the movie.

“It is a pretty amazing movie”, Even agreed, when Eva send a million heart emojis back.

“I don’t like Hugh Grant”, Isak grimaced, lacing their hands back together after putting his phone away.

Even rolled his eyes,

“Every movie I talk about, there is some actor in it that you don’t like.”

“Come on, he can only play one roll, the British clumsy idiot”, Isak said, “it’s so boring.”

“Yeah, but if he is good at that role, it doesn’t really compromise the quality of the movie”, Even argued.

“I just think that he sort of picked up a few moves and expressions, and that’s it. And I don’t complain about every actor, by the way.”

“Tom Cruise.”

“Yeah, okay, but he’s just weird”, Isak argued, while they kept walking.

“Jim Carrey.”

“I just think he tends to overplay a little.”

“Johnny Depp.”

“I like Johnny Depp, I just think that he lost his ambition. He used to make good movies, and now it’s like Pirates of the Caribbean part twenty-seven”, Isak complained, dangling their hands back and forth.

Even chuckled,

“You’re cute. Who’s your favorite actor, then?”

“Mh. Maybe Anthony Hopkins.”

“You’re right, he’s pretty amazing.”

“And I really like Leonardo DiCaprio”, Isak said, causing Even to shrug, as if to say ‘ _who doesn’t’_.

They kept walking around, discussing their favorite actresses and Isak admitted that he always thought that Julia Roberts and Sandra Bullock was the same person and that he still had trouble telling them apart.

Even was shocked and kept showing Isak pictures on his phone, letting him decide if it was Sandra Bullock or Julia Roberts, and Isak was wrong most of the time. He didn’t even notice when Even sneaked in a picture of Anne Hathaway at some point.

They passed a couple of shops, and Even dragged Isak into one of them, insisting that they should buy each other one item of clothing so that they would have something that could comfort them when they would be apart again, and even though Isak really didn’t like buying clothes, he enjoyed the idea.

Even made a big deal out of it, sneaking around the store, yelling at Isak not to look and insisted that they were only allowed to trade the bags when they got home.

Isak rolled his eyes, in his ‘ _I wish I could be annoyed, but I’m too in love’_ kind of way, and they walked to the next metro station to get home.

 

\--

 

“Stop fucking teasing”, Isak moaned, hands holding on to the counter.

“What is it, baby?”, Even asked playfully, pressing his finger against Isak’s sweet spot hard, “is there something you want?”

“Fuck”, Isak said behind gritted teeth, moving one hand down to his painfully hard dick, but Even caught it before he could touch himself,

“What do you think you’re doing?”, Even asked, pushing Isak’s hand down on the counter again.

“Even, please”, Isak begged, looking down at the oven, in which they were heating up the frozen pizza they got on their way home.

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me.”

“How?”

“What the fuck do you mean, how? Dick – ass. My god.”

Even couldn’t help but burst into laughter, pulling his fingers out of Isak, who turned his head to look over his shoulder,

“What the fuck?”

“Sorry”, Even chuckled, “I was going for, like, discussing if you wanted a different position or anything.”

Isak grinned, trying to hold back his own laughter,

“Oh.”

“But yeah, dick – ass is a pretty good way, too”, Even admitted, still chuckling.

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be”, Even grinned, leaning forward to kiss Isak, “so, like this? Or do you want to go to bed?”

“Like this is good”, Isak smiled, crossing his arms over the counter, resting his forehead onto them.

“’kay”, Even said, and Isak could hear he was still grinning, as he pushed inside.

The atmosphere changed again, turning from funny into hot, Isak was moaning at the feeling of being stretched out – Even hadn’t really taken his time to finger him, and it was right on the edge of being painful.

“Spread your legs more”, Even panted, using his foot to push against Isak’s sneakers, spreading his legs as far as his jeans, balled up around his ankles, allowed it.

“Arch your back”, Even instructed, one of his big hands already pushing against Isak’s lower back.

“Oh god”, Isak moaned as he felt the angle change just from that.

“And don’t you dare touch yourself, baby boy”, Even told him, and Isak sobbed a little at the ban.

Even pushed into him, moving at a slow pace, making sure his thrusts were deep and hitting Isak’s spot dead on.

“Harder”, Isak moaned, rocking back against Even, “please.”

Even’s big hands moved to Isak’s hip, holding him still, and stopped moving, making Isak moan even louder.

“Please”, he repeated, and Even started pulling out slowly, making Isak curse and whimper.

He almost screamed when Even pushed into him again, deep and hard this time, only to fall right into a fast rhythm, making Isak’s entire body shake with every thrust.

He moaned and screamed, his hands curled into fists, trying not to move them down to his dick.

“Touch me”, he moaned, biting his lip.

“Come like this”, Even challenged, gripping Isak’s hips so hard that Isak was sure he was going to leave bruises.

“I- please”, Isak sobbed.

He had done this a lot the last few days, coming untouched, and he felt like he wasn’t able to anymore. The sex had been awesome, but Isak felt that his body was starting to feel a little spend, that he couldn’t come anymore, not without some extra help.

He moved one of his arms, holding on to the edge of the counter instead, steadying himself against Even’s hard thrusts.

He felt Even’s hand move from his back to his head, pulling at his hair a little, and he wondered if he was going to pass out from hyperventilating.

Even pushed into him particularly deep, holding still right there, pressed against Isak, and Isak moaned, voice hoarse by now, and Even did it again, and again, always holding still right when his dick was pressed against Isak’s sweet spot.

“Fuck, fuck, Even, oh fuck”, Isak rambled between hectic breaths.

“Come, Isak”, Even ordered, “come, pretty boy, show me how good you are.”

He underlined his words by pulling on Isak’s hair a little harder, thrusting into him painfully deep, and the slight pain that mixed into his pleasure was enough to tip Isak over the edge.

He came with a deep, low moan, feeling Even follow seconds after.

Isak was still panting, feeling like he could never ever move his body again, he almost felt like he was floating, when suddenly Even’s cell phone started to beep, and he heard Even chuckle behind him,

“Oh, look, time for pizza!”

 

\--

 

“I love it.”

“You should wear green more often. It highlights your eyes”, Even whispered against Isak’s lips.

They were sitting on the bed, exchanging their presents they bought each other earlier. Isak was holding the soft green sweater against his chest while kissing. It sort of looked like a hoodie, with its high collar, and Isak could already imagine burying his nose in it, smelling Even’s scent.

“Okay, your turn”, Isak handed over his bag, still holding the sweater tightly.

Even pulled out the hoodie Isak got him, which was a dark blue at the bottom, but slowly faded into a lighter shade, the hood being some sort of icy, light blue.

“You should wear blue more often”, Isak smiled, “it highlights your eyes.”

“You’re so perfect”, Even brushed his nose against Isak’s carefully

“I’m starting to see why nobody wants to hang out with us anymore”, Isak chuckled, giving Even a quick kiss.

“I’m not going to apologize for the fact that we’re fucking adorable”, Even stated, kissing Isak again, before looking at the hoodie again, “I love it, by the way.”

They sprayed each other’s hoodies in their cologne, using way too much, before exchanging them again.

“I still can’t believe you’re leaving tomorrow”, Even mumbled into Isak’s neck when they were cuddling on the bed.

“I know. We should look for a new weekend when I can come visit, so I can set the countdown on my app again”, Isak suggested, reaching for his phone.

“I could come visit you in two weeks”, Even suggested, tapping on a weekend in the middle of October on his phone, showing it to Isak.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I kind of have to go to my class on Friday, though, but we can check if there are flights around noon that aren’t too expensive.”

“Okay! Perfect!”

“My parents are going to visit me in November, maybe you could come with them?”, Even suggested.

“Don’t you think that’s weird?”

“Why would it be?”, Even asked, scrolling through the different offers on flights.

“I don’t know, don’t you want to spend time with them?”, Isak asked, leaning his head against Even’s shoulder, pointing to a relatively cheap flight.

“Yeah, but they’d be thrilled if you came”, Even said, clicking on the flight, “they love you so much.”

Isak just smiled, scooting down to rest his head on Even’s thigh, while Even booked the flights.

“There we go”, he said, bending down to kiss Isak on the tip of his nose, “you can set your countdown now. Just two weeks. This is going to be super easy.”

“Mmmmm”, Isak hummed, not sounding happy about it at all, “I still don’t want to leave tomorrow.”

“I don’t want you to leave, either”, Even responded quietly.

 

\--

 

They stayed up until 5 in the morning, talking, watching Friends –

“You have to clap, too, Isak, I look like an idiot doing it on my own!”

“You look like an idiot either way”, Isak had answered, rolling his eyes, but clapped along –

cuddling, taking embarrassing selfies, eating cookies, having sex in every room of their apartment and in every position they could think of, and finally falling asleep in each other’s arms, whispering I love you’s and breathing each other in.

 

\--

 

**Sunday**

“What if they find it?”

“They won’t find it”, Even said, rolling his eyes.

“They do check up’s, sometimes, you know that, right?”, Isak asked.

He looked so cute, freshly showered and bare chested, wearing jeans that revealed the waistband of his boxers, his hair still wet and his hands holding the package of his sex toy.

“Just put your clothes on top of it”, Even suggested, chilling on the bed.

He had to clean the apartment anyway, which is why he decided to do all the packing then, when he had dropped Isak off at the airport.

“Do you think that the scanner-thingy can scan through the box?”, Isak asked, holding it up.

“You’re the scientist in this relationship”, Even shrugged, sorting through some of the clothes on the bed, dividing them up between him and Isak. He wanted to keep one of Isak’s hoodies here, which is why he decided to let him have his red zip-up in return.

“Can’t you google it?”, Isak asked.

Even rolled his eyes, pulling his laptop to his lap, typing, while Isak went to the kitchen to get a bottle of water, and started packing up some of his clothes.

“Says here that if you take the batteries out, they can’t really detect it when you’re wearing it”, Even mumbled, just to be hit in the face with a pillow,

“I’m not going to wear it! What the fuck!”

“Relax, baby, I’m just joking”, Even grinned, grabbing Isak’s hand to pull him to the bed, peppering kisses all over his face.

“Want me to wrap it, you know, like a present?”, he joked.

“What if they ask what’s inside?”, Isak asked, taking the suggestion seriously.

“You’ll say that you’re bringing it home for somebody, and that you don’t know”, Even suggested.

“Mh. What if they can see it through that scanner, though?”

“You’ll say that you’re bringing it back home for your grandpa and watch their faces fall”, Even joked.

 

Even ended up wrapping the box in Christmas themed paper he found in the bedroom, shaking his head at his boyfriend while doing so.

Isak topped the box with all of his clothes, before reaching for the shirt he was planning on wearing.

“What are you doing?”, Even asked.

“Getting dressed?”

“We still have, like, half an hour left until we have to go”, Even smirked, reaching for Isak, who let Even pull him towards the bed

“I don’t think I can do anything, babe. I’m so fucking sore, I can barely stand.”

“Let me fuck you one more time”, Even whispered against Isak’s lips, while carefully pulling him down on top of him.

Isak looked at him, as if he was considering, and Even could tell that he wanted to.

“I just showered”, Isak tried again, but was already climbing into Even’s lap, placing his legs on either side of Even’s hips.

“I’ll fuck you, and then suck you off, so we won’t make a mess”, Even promised, running his hands over Isak’s thighs.

“Besides the mess inside me”, Isak pointed out, and Even grinned,

“Yeah, but I like the idea that you’ll have me inside you for the rest of the day.”

“Mmmh”, Isak hummed, obviously intrigued.

“You can ride me”, Even suggested, “hands and knees, standing up, missionary, whatever you want.”

Isak leaned down, kissing Even deeply, biting his lip and licking into his mouth eagerly.

“Come on. We both know you love getting fucked when you’re sore”, Even teased, pulling Isak’s hair a little, and Isak grinned at him playfully,

“You may be right about that one.”

They started with Isak riding Even, until he was mostly comfortable with Even inside him, despite that fact that he really was sore as fuck by now, then Even turned them around to fuck him a little harder.

He sucked bruises into Isak’s skin while doing so, until his whole neck was covered in dark purple spots, and Isak was a moaning mess underneath him.

When he could tell Isak was getting closer, he asked to check if Isak could take him going a little harder, because he knew that Isak enjoyed rough sex, especially when he was already sore, but he wanted to make sure he wasn’t putting him through too much.

Isak gave permission and Even fucked him harder, angling his hips just right, pushing in so deep that Isak was starting to scream, which made Even come instantly.

He pulled out, kissing down Isak’s body to suck him off, burying his fingers inside him to keep some pressure on his sweet spot while doing so.

“I don’t want to move”, Isak mumbled, when Even told him they had to get going.

“I’m sorry that you’re so sore”, Even apologized while reaching for Isak’s boxers.

He had already dressed himself, while Isak was just lying there, looking exhausted.

“Yeah, right. You wanted me to be sore”, Isak pouted, and Even patted his knee,

“I don’t want you to be sore, I just want you to feel good, and even though you don’t feel like it now, you’ll fucking love the feeling when you’re on that plane.”

He grabbed Isak’s ankles and pulled him to the edge of the bed to get him into his boxers,

“You said it yourself, I know better what you want than you do.”

“Fuck you”, Isak mumbled, brushing his hand through his own messy hair lazily while Even wrestled to get him into his jeans.

“Come here”, Even said when he was done, grabbing Isak’s hands to make him sit up.

When he did, Isak grimaced a little, but took the shirt that Even handed to him, pulling it over his head before grabbing Even’s hair to pull him up for another heated kiss.

“We got to go”, Even whispered, placing Isak’s snapback on his curls and zipping up his – Even’s – hoodie.

Isak whimpered a little when he stood up, complaining and bitching about being sore, but he smiled at Even while doing so.

 

\--

 

They went to the airport, and Isak couldn’t let go of Even’s hand the entire way. He checked in, and they kissed in front of the security check for half an hour, until Isak really didn’t have any more time.

“Call me when you land?”, Even asked between kisses.

“I will.”

“Take care of yourself, okay?”

“I will.”

They hugged each other tightly, both of them trying to breathe and blink away tears, and both of them failing at it.

“I love you”, Even whispered into Isak’s hair, “I love you so fucking much. You’re everything to me, okay?”

Isak let out a shaky breath, nodding, pushing his face into Even’s neck.

“I love you, too”, he promised after a few moments, clearing his throat when his voice broke, “I really love you. You’re the best thing in my life, you know that?”

Even nodded, and they kept hugging and kissing and crying, until Isak really _really_ had to go.

Even watched him wait in the line for a few minutes, before getting checked, and Isak gave him a thumbs up when they didn’t check the mysterious Christmas present he was bringing back home.

They stared at each other for a few more seconds, until Isak took out his phone, tapping on it, and Even felt his phone buzz.

Isak had send him a heart emoji, and he send one back, before Isak smiled at him again, turning around to go to his gate. Not without turning his head for about 10 more times.

 

Even waited until he couldn’t see him anymore, still fighting with tears, as he walked out of the airport and to the metro station.

After a couple of stations, he felt his phone buzz again.

 

 **Isak** (12:20)

_I’m on the plane now and we’re about to take off_

_have to turn off my phone now_

_but I’ll call you when I land_

_thank you for the most perfect week_ _♡_

**Even** (12:20)

_it really was perfect_

_and so are you_

_I love you so much_

**Isak** (12:20)

 _I love you too_ _♡_

**Even** (12:20)

_it’s just 12 days right?_

_we can totally do 12 days!_

**Isak** (12:21)

_Even_

_I honestly think that you and me_

_we can do absolutely anything_

_as long as we’re in it together_ _♡_

**Even** (12:21)

_wow_

**Isak** (12:21)

_what_

**Even** (12:21)

_nothing ♡_

_I just think you found a new way to say I love you._

 

* * *

 


	10. Finally a topic that concerns everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear beautiful Skam Fandom ♡
> 
> I'm so overwhelmed and flattered by all of your reactions to the last chapter! Thank you so so much for that!
> 
> I honestly struggled a lot with this chapter. Like so much that I almost stopped writing it altogether. I had like 20 different drafts and non of them were good enough and I don't know if I'm satisfried with this one but I figured I should get it out of my system before I can't write anything again ever.
> 
> Also let me know if you want to have more reunion chapters and less texting chapters, or like what frequency you would prefer or anything. Because right now I'm not sure if you really want the texts in between at all or if there are too many texting chapters or whatever... Feedback is deeply appriciated!
> 
> And just something very personal and not at all Skam-related:  
> "Who cares if one more light goes out? Well I do." (Chester Bennington)
> 
> You are not alone! ♡ ALT ER LOVE

* * *

 

**Monday**

**Isak** (07:45)

_heyyyy sanasol_

_how are you_

_how was your fall break?_

_:)_

**Sana** (07:45)

_what do you want_

**Isak** (07:45)

_can’t I ask my best buddy how she is?!_

**Sana** (07:46)

_I’m good, thanks_

_now what do you want_

**Isak** (07:46)

_funny story actually!_

_remember that bio assignment that we had to do over the fall break?_

**Sana** (07:46)

_yes I remember_

_you obviously didn’t._

**Isak** (07:46)

_the thing is I was suuuuper busy so I sort of didn’t do it_

**Sana** (07:46)

_mhm_

_it’s pretty clear just how busy you were_

**Isak** (07:47)

_?_

**Sana** (07:47)

_I can see the hickeys on your neck from all the way over the schoolyard Isabel_

**Isak** (07:47)

_where the fuck are you?!_

**Sana** (07:47)

_you’d like to know wouldn’t you_

**Isak** (07:47)

_well_

_so I guess covering it with that sweater didn’t work_

**Sana** (07:47)

_you’re guessing correctly_

_Vilde and Eva are discussing if those even are hickeys or actual bruises_

**Isak** (07:48)

_wtf_

_and again where the fuck are you_

**Sana** (07:48)

_we’re sitting at the window_

_checking out the rest of the school_

_you know the usual_

_everybody really likes your new sweater_

**Isak** (07:48)

_um_

_thanks I guess_

_Even bought it for me_

**Sana** (07:48)

_ah_

_I almost assumed you suddenly got some sort of style_

**Isak** (07:48)

_you’re way too mean to me!_

_I really need your help with that assignment_

_I just totally forgot about it when I was in London_

**Sana** (07:48)

_will you do the next one if I give you mine now?_

**Isak** (07:49)

_yes!_

**Sana** (07:49)

_promise?_

**Isak** (07:49)

_pinky promise!_

**Sana** (07:49)

_how old are you, five?_

**Isak** (07:49)

_nothing wrong with pinky promises!_

**Sana** (07:49)

_fine_

_also I’d like to put this ridiculous discussion to an end_

_so, are those hickeys or did something happen?_

**Isak** (07:50)

_wtf_

_why are the girls discussion shit like that_

_this is ridiculous_

**Sana** (07:50)

_can’t agree more_

**Isak** (07:50)

_he didn’t choke me_

_he just spend a lot of time sucking my neck_

**Sana** (07:50)

_oh great_

_point for eva_

**Isak** (07:50)

_I’ll never hear the end of this, won’t I?_

**Sana** (07:50)

_no_

_hope it was worth it_

**Isak** (07:50)

_oh it was ;)_

**Sana** (07:51)

_ugh_

_see you in bio_

_I’ll send you the assignment via email_

**Isak** (07:51)

_yes_

_thank you so much best buddy!_

_and just so you know I really want to hear all about Yousef later_

_don’t think you’re getting out of that!_

**Sana** (07:51)

_…_

_you’re walking on thin ice_

**Isak** (07:51)

_yes and I’m not even sorry_

**Sana** (07:51)

_see you later best buddy_

_stop annoying me_

**Isak** (07:52)

_aw you love it_

**Sana** (07:52)

_♡_

_later_

**Isak** (07:52)

_♡_

_\--_

**Even** (12:44)

_baby I just walked by the bathroom where you gave me head a week ago_

_can’t stop thinking about that thing you do with your tongue_

_now I have a boner_

_any chance you can use your lunch time to deal with that?_

**Magnus** (12:44)

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMFG_

_FUCKING GOD_

**Even** (12:44)

_oh_

**Magnus** (12:44)

_he gave you a blowjob at university?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?_

**Jonas** (12:44)

_can’t say I’m surprised_

**Mahdi** (12:45)

_word_

**Even** (12:45)

_I’m sorry_

_wrong chat_

**Isak** (12:45)

_IDIOT_

**Even** (12:45)

_I’m sorry!!_

**Jonas** (12:45)

_what exactly is it that you do with your tongue?!_

**Magnus** (12:45)

_don’t be bitchy and take care of your boyfriend Issy K_

**Isak** (12:46)

_tssss not after this!_

**Magnus** (12:46)

_btw even what the fuck happened to Isak’s neck_

**Isak** (12:46)

_oh good_

_finally a topic that concerns everyone._

**Jonas** (12:46)

_I don’t usually agree with mags_

_but I’m kind of interested in what happened there, too_

_looks so bad_

**Even** (12:46)

_it doesn’t look bad_

_it’s just a couple of hickeys_

**Jonas** (12:47)

_can you even make hickeys that look like that?_

_I don’t think I could suck on anybodys neck long enough to turn it completely purple_

**Even** (12:47)

_maybe you should work on your stamina…_

**Jonas** (12:47)

_ugh fuck you_

_stop acting like a sex god all the time_

**Isak** (12:47)

_well_

_he has a point_

**Even** (12:47)

_aww_

**Mahdi** (12:47)

_but honestly_

_Isaks whole neck is covered in literal bruises_

_it looks like he was choked_

**Magnus** (12:48)

_oooooooooooooooooooh my god is choking your thing Isak?!_

_like do you get off like that?!!!_

**Even** (12:48)

_leave him alone_

_it’s just a couple of hickeys_

_and he looks fucking beautiful with them_

**Jonas** (12:48)

_aaaaw_

**Isak** (12:48)

_tssss fuck all of you_

**Jonas** (12:48)

_I heard that if you choke girls during sex they can actually pass out_

_that sounds so fucking scary_

_why the fuck would people do that_

**Even** (12:48)

_you can pass out during sex without getting choked if it’s too intense_

**Jonas** (12:49)

_what_

_did that ever happen to you?_

**Even** (12:49)

_no_

**Magnus** (12:49)

_so it happened to Isak?_

**Isak** (12:49)

_oh my fucking god guys!_

_can’t you talk about something else for fuck’s sake?_

**Jonas** (12:49)

_sounds like a yes to me!_

**Even** (12:50)

_drop it._

_I’m serious._

**Jonas** (12:50)

_ok anyway_

_you’re coming home in two weeks, right?_

**Magnus** (12:50)

_it’s sooooo cool that you’re coming home for my birthday!!!_

_see even and I are the bestest friends!_

**Even** (12:50)

_oh_

_yes_

_absolutely_

**Jonas** (12:50)

_awesome that everybody is here for that!_

_party with the boyssss_

**Magnus** (12:50)

_yeah_

_I’m not sure yet if I want to celebrate on Saturday or Sunday though_

**Mahdi** (12:51)

_Saturday makes way more sense_

_right even_

_you’re going home Sunday night, right?_

**Even** (12:51)

_um yeah_

**Jonas** (12:51)

_yeah Saturday is perfect!!!_

_so cool_

_even can get us beer like old times ;)_

**Even** (12:51)

_um idk if Isak and I can make it on Saturday_

**Isak** (12:52)

_what do you mean_

_we didn’t make any plans?_

_or did you talk to your mom yet?_

**Even** (12:52)

_no_

_but you know_

_saturday_

**Isak** (12:52)

_I don’t get it_

**Even** (12:52)

_don’t you know what date it is on Saturday?_

**Isak** (12:52)

_no?_

_what the fuck are you talking about?_

**Even** (12:53)

_baby it’s our anniversary?_

**Jonas** (12:53)

_really?_

_didn’t you get together in December?_

**Even** (12:53)

_yeah but like_

_everything sort of started on Halloween_

**Magnus** (12:53)

_OOOOOMFG_

_yes isak you totally forgot my birthday last year because you were getting dick!_

_haha_

_hilarious!_

**Isak** (12:54)

_yeah still sorry about that_

_it’s not our anniversary though_

_not really_

**Mahdi** (12:54)

_but even if it is your anniversary, can’t you come by anyway?_

_you can do some romantic anniversary crap in the afternoon right?_

**Jonas** (12:54)

_yeah it’s not the same without you guys!_

**Magnus** (12:54)

_you can’t miss my birthday two years in a row Isak!!!_

_our friendship can only take so much disappointment you know_

**Isak** (12:55)

_we’ll figure it out_

**Isak Valtersen is offline**

**Even Bech Næsheim is offline**

**Even** (12:56)

_okay seriously_

_our anniversary has to be the 28 th_

**Isak** (12:56)

_we weren’t exactly together after that_

**Even** (12:56)

_we weren’t exactly not together after that either_

**Isak** (12:56)

_for me it was more the whole minute by minute moment_

**Even** (12:56)

_come on we were sort of together before that!_

**Isak** (12:57)

_yeah but that was the first time it was real?_

_like no secrets, just you and me_

**Even** (12:57)

_seems to be sad though_

_starting our relationship with a suicide note and with me being depressed_

**Isak** (12:57)

_to me it doesn’t really feel sad_

_because I sort of realized that night that you being bipolar is just a part of you being you_

_and that I wanted to be with you_

_you know all sides of you_

**Even** (12:57)

_wow_ _♡_

**Isak** (12:57)

_I know it sounds super sappy_

_sorry about that_

_but you know what I mean right?_

**Even** (12:58)

_yeah I guess I do_

_I just think that pool kiss made everything so clear between us_

_and it’s such an amazing moment_

_don’t you think it deserves to be celebrated?_

**Isak** (12:58)

_you’re just trying to force your weird baz luhrman fetish into our relationship_

**Even** (12:58)

_no!_

**Isak** (12:58)

_yeah you are!_

**Even** (12:58)

_no_

_I just think it’s an important moment between us_

**Isak** (12:58)

_it was_

_idk_

_do we even need an anniversary?_

**Even** (12:59)

_of course we need one!_

_I want to have a day where I can shower you in presents and sex_

**Isak** (12:59)

_hard to argue with that_

_it’s either the 9 th or the 10th of December_

_I’m going to be generous and let you pick_

**Even** (12:59)

_wow_

_you’re so bossy_

_first you deprive me of sexting and now this_

**Isak** (12:59)

_you like it?_

**Even** (12:59)

_probably a little more than I should_

**Isak** (13:00)

_;)_

_so?_

_which is it going to be?_

**Even** (13:00)

_10 th_

**Isak** (13:00)

_♡_

_that’s a good day baby_

**Even** (13:00)

_yeah_

_I’m just disappointed you’re letting the epic pool kiss die_

**Isak** (13:00)

_don’t be so overdramatic_ _♡_

_so I can tell the guys that we’re coming on Saturday?_

**Even** (13:01)

_fine_

_don’t tell Mags that I’m not coming home specifically for his birthday_

_he seems very excited, I feel a little bad_

**Isak** (13:01)

_you don’t have to, you’re coming to his party after all_ _♡_

**Even** (13:01)

_I’m still hoping for anniversary sex though…_

**Isak** (13:01)

_that can be arranged_

**Even** (13:01)

_yeah_

_what kind of special anniversary sex do you want?_

**Isak** (13:02)

_we didn’t use those handcuffs in a pretty long time_

**Even** (13:02)

_Issybaby you’re not making this boner-situation any easier for me_

**Isak** (13:02)

_that’s what you get for calling me Issybaby_

_I’ll let Mags know_

_and I should really pay attention in class_

_and I’m gonna have lunch after that so_

_down boy_

**Even** (13:02)

_you’re evil_

_I would never leave you hanging like that_

**Isak** (13:03)

_I don’t think anything is ‘hanging’ anymore when you picture me in handcuffs ;)_

**Even** (13:03)

_fuck_

_so evil_

**Isak** (13:03)

_I’ll have lunch now_

_get back to you in a sex_

_*sec_

**Even** (13:04)

_hahahahaha_

**Isak** (13:04)

_shut up_

**Even** (13:04)

_your phone is like your subconscious ;)_

_it KNOWS isak_

_it KNOWS_

**Isak** (13:05)

_idiot_ _♡_

_I’ll text you after lunch_

**Even** (13:05)

_okay angel_ _♡_

**Isak** (13:05)

_♡_ _♡_ _♡_

_\--_

**Isak** (13:20)

_hey_

_we’ll make it on Saturday_

_but will you be mad if we leave a little earlier?_

_I mean I know technically we have to stay until 12 for it to be your birthday…_

_but I really want to surprise Even with something_

**Magnus** (13:22)

_yeah no stress_

_I get that you want some time with him too_

_especially if it’s your anniversary, sort of kind of whatever_

**Isak** (13:22)

_♡_

_you’re the best_

_and you can’t tell even ok?_

_I want to surprise him_

**Magnus** (13:22)

_oh yeah ok_

_what do you want to do for him?_

**Isak** (13:22)

_idk yet_

_but I still have some time to figure it out_

**Magnus** (13:23)

_I won’t say anything_

_it’s cool that you’re coming to my party and tell me if you need any help planning some romantic stuff for him_

_I’m so good at being romantic you have no idea_

**Isak** (13:23)

_thanks bro_

_and thanks for being cool about this_

**Magnus** (13:23)

_I get that you want some time for yourselves_

_like I want time with Vilde on Sunday too you know_

_completely chill_

**Isak** (13:23)

_thank you mags_ _♡_

_means a lot_

**Magnus** (13:24)

_friends shall not cock-block other friends_

_quote by Henrik Ibsen_

**Isak** (13:24)

_hahaha_

**Magnus** (13:24)

_as long as you and even are happy we’re good_

**Isak** (13:24)

_if you wouldn’t be so fucking interested in my sex life all the time I would actually like you ;)_

**Magnus** (13:25)

_oh speaking of it_

_did you really pass out during sex?_

_and like_

_how?_

**Isak** (13:25)

_yeah_

_that’s what I mean_

_anyway thanks mags for being cool about that birthday thing_ _♡_

**Magnus** (13:25)

_wait isak_

_did it happen and how did it happen_

**Isak** (13:25)

_bye mags!!!_

_\--_

**Even** (17:01)

_hey baby_

_are you home yet?_

**Isak** (17:07)

_no just finished my tutoring session_

**Even** (17:07)

_oh_

_how was it_

**Isak** (17:07)

_good_

**Even** (17:07)

_did you talk about what happened?_

**Isak** (17:07)

_not really, he just apologized again_

**Even** (17:07)

_okay_

**Isak** (17:08)

_are you still cool with that?_

**Even** (17:08)

_I’m trying_

_he didn’t flirt?_

**Isak** (17:08)

_no he didn’t_

**Even** (17:08)

_just please be careful okay_

_and tell me_

_if he does anything_

**Isak** (17:08)

_I think with how my neck looks everybody knows that I’m in a very good and satisfying relationship ;)_

**Even** (17:09)

_haha_

_I’m sorry that you were teased for that today_

**Isak** (17:09)

_it’s okay_

_I could have just worn a scarf but I really wanted to wear your awesome sweater_ _♡_

_plus I was sort of showing it off_

**Even** (17:09)

_yeah?_

**Isak** (17:09)

_yeah maybe a little_

**Even** (17:09)

_yeah? you like that everyone can see that?_

**Isak** (17:10)

_maybe a little_

**Even** (17:10)

_that’s kind of cute_

**Isak** (17:10)

_I was aiming for hot confident and totally comfortable in my sexuality_

_but yes_

_cute_

**Even** (17:10)

_it’s all of the above_

_hey I talked to my mom and we have to check when we can hang out with them next weekend_

_sorry I know it sucks to plan two weeks ahead but she won’t stop asking_

**Isak** (17:11)

_mh okay_

_suggestions?_

**Even** (17:11)

_well they suggested that they could pick you up from school and then you could come to the airport together_

_and then we can go out for dinner later or something_

_would that be cool_

**Isak** (17:11)

_yeah_

**Even** (17:11)

_or we could have breakfast with them if you want_

_on Sunday maybe_

**Isak** (17:11)

_yes_

_whatever you want_

**Even** (17:11)

_you don’t sound too happy_

**Isak** (17:12)

_you know I love your parents_

_just if we hang out with them on Friday and go to Mags party on Saturday_

_we won’t have one night just us_

**Even** (17:12)

_fuck yeah that’s true_

_but if we have breakfast we can’t have our cuddle stay in bed lots of sex sunday_

**Isak** (17:12)

_true_

_then we’ll do dinner on Friday?_

_but I would really like to sleep at home if you don’t mind_

**Even** (17:12)

_yeah absolutely_

_I think I got to call my mom_

_ever since she’s texting you all the time she’s so annoying_

**Isak** (17:12)

_what_

_why_

**Even** (17:13)

_every time something bothers her she texts ‘tssss’_

_that’s all you baby_

**Isak** (17:13)

_oh yeah I may have taught her that_

**Even** (17:13)

_you’re both very annoying_

**Isak** (17:13)

_tssss_

**Even** (17:14)

_yeah_

_exactly_

**Isak** (17:14)

_okay so_

_Friday dinner with your parents_

_Friday night sex_

_Saturday morning kollektiv breakfast_

_Saturday night party_

_Sunday bed and sex and cuddles_

**Even** (17:14)

_you forgot Saturday morning sex_

_and Saturday night sex_

**Isak** (17:14)

_duh obviously_

**Even** (17:14)

_okay that sounds like a good plan_

_not perfect_

_but good_

_next time I’ll skip my class on Friday then we’ll have some more time_

**Isak** (17:15)

_it’s okay_

_as long as I get to see you_ _♡_

**Even** (17:15)

_♡_

**Isak** (17:15)

_okay I’m home now_

_skype when you’re finished talking to your mom?_

_say hi to her :)_

**Even** (17:15)

_will do_

_I’ll skype you in a sex_

_woops_

**Isak** (17:15)

_funny_

**Even** (17:15)

_meant to type sec_

_must be my subconscious autocorrecting my spelling_

**Isak** (17:16)

_so funny…_

**Even** (17:16)

_get your webcam game ready baby_

**Isak** (17:16)

_oh I will_

_I so will_

_I’m wearing my red snapback_

_and if you want I’ll keep wearing it and nothing else_

**Even** (17:16)

_great_

_talking to my mom with a boner_

_this shouldn’t be awkward at all_

**Isak** (17:17)

_karma’s a bitch_

**Even** (17:17)

_♡_ _♡_ _♡_

 

* * *

 


	11. Youtube really is a goldmine when you’re bored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kind words and beautiful comments ♡
> 
> This is a lazy-Saturday chapter, so I'm sort of skipping a few days in between. This is the weekend before Even comes home to Oslo :)
> 
> Enjoy reading ♡
> 
> ALT ER LOVE ♡ BE KIND

* * *

  

**Saturday**

 

**Even** (12:22)

_isak_

_baby_

_I’m bored_

**Isak** (12:24)

_shh_

_watching a movie_

**Even** (12:24)

_without me?!_

**Isak** (12:24)

_um_

_yes?_

**Even** (12:24)

_which movie?_

_are you sticking to the list?_

_I updated it last week_

_Isak_

_Isak_

_are you sticking to the list?_

**Isak** (12:27)

_stop texting me!_

_yes I’m sticking to your fucking list and stop updating it all the time!_

**Even** (12:27)

_Baby I had to_

_you put “Here comes the boom” with Kevin James on it_

**Isak** (12:27)

_why the fuck do I even have an own Netflix profile if you keep messing with it_

**Even** (12:27)

_here comes the boom Isak_

_with Kevin James_

_it’s like you don’t even love me_

**Isak** (12:29)

_you’re such an idiot_ _♡_

**Even** (12:29)

_so what are you watching?_

**Isak** (12:29)

_A few good men_

**Even** (12:29)

_ooooh good_

_finally!!!!_

_how do you like it_

_Isak?_

_what part are you at_

**Isak** (12:32)

_I don’t like tom cruise_

**Even** (12:33)

_yes we’ve talked about it_

_but you can’t limit actors to their weird personalities_

_he actually does a good job in that movie_

_what part are you at?_

_how much time left?_

_isak??_

**Isak** (12:34)

_even!_

_shhhhhh!_

**Even** (12:34)

_if you tell me we can watch it together!_

_do you like it so far?_

_you like Jack Nicholson right?_

_isak if you don’t like Jack Nicholson I don’t know if I can date you anymore_

_he’s so good in that movie_

_what part are you at_

_isak_

_isak_

**Isak** (12:38)

_SHHHHHHHHHHH_

**Even** (12:38)

_babyyyyy talk to me_

**Isak** (12:38)

_even you fucking forbid me to text during movies now stop distracting me_

**Even** (12:38)

_can’t you pause_

**Isak** (12:38)

_no I can’t pause_

_find someone else to annoy_

**Even** (12:38)

_you’re cruel_

**Isak** (12:40)

_EVEN_

_SHHHHHHHHHHHH_

**Even** (12:40)

_ugh fine_

 

_\--_

**Isak** (13:21)

_finished it :)_

_I’ll give it a 9/10_

_I have to subtract one point, because tom cruise_

_it’s just how it is_

_but other than that I liked it a lot_

_the last sentence at that trial was gold_

**Isak** (13:24)

_even?_

_babe I can see that you’re online_

_don’t be bitchy because I didn’t text you during a movie_

**Even** (13:24)

_I didn’t want you to text me I wanted to watch it with you!_

_and you were mean to me!_

**Isak** (13:24)

_aww_

_I’m very very sorry my precious drama queen_

**Even** (13:24)

_stop making fun of me_

_I’m having the worst day!_

**Isak** (13:24)

_yeah judging by how exhausting you are_

_what’s going on handsome what’s bothering you?_

**Even** (13:25)

_it’s raining_

**Isak** (13:25)

_wow what a nightmare_

**Even** (13:25)

_and Philip is out with some friends_

**Isak** (13:25)

_god the drama_

**Even** (13:25)

_and John’s girlfriend/ hook-up/ friends with benefits lady friend is here_

_they are fucking all day and I have to sit through it_

**Isak** (13:25)

_aaaaaw poor baby_

_what about Mia?_

**Even** (13:25)

_what about her?_

**Isak** (13:26)

_can’t you call her and hang out?_

**Even** (13:26)

_she’s visiting family_

**Isak** (13:26)

_sorry you’re having such a dramatic and traumatizing day_

**Even** (13:26)

_stop making fun of me_

_you’re the worst_

**Isak** (13:26)

_you’re so cute when you’re childish_ _♡_

_it’s nice because normally I’m the one who’s being childish_

**Even** (13:26)

_I’m not childish!_

_do you know how annoying it is that I have to listen to John fuck his whatever she is_

_only that he can brag about it to me later?_

**Isak** (13:27)

_do I know how annoying that is?_

_have you met eskild?_

**Even** (13:27)

_touché_

**Isak** (13:27)

_can’t you just put some music on or go out?_

_they’re probably not fucking all the time, right?_

**Even** (13:27)

_no, like twice in the last few hours_

_and I’m pretty sure she’s faking it_

**Isak** (13:27)

_what :D_

_why?_

**Even** (13:27)

_she’s just really loud_

_and always seems to make sure he knows how good he’s doing_

_she’s very reassuring_

**Isak** (13:28)

_so?_

**Even** (13:28)

_idk_

_just doesn’t sound like she’s really having a good time_

**Isak** (13:28)

_how much experience do you have on eavesdropping on girls getting fucked_

_and telling by their moans if they’re faking it?_

**Even** (13:28)

_not the point_

_and it’s not moans, it’s screams_

_I’m close to making her some tea_

_she won’t be able to speak for a week otherwise_

**Isak** (13:28)

_just go take a walk or whatever_

_can’t you go to some hipster café and get some expensive weird mocca double latte?_

**Even** (13:29)

_…_

**Isak** (13:29)

_possibly write a cool hipster blog while you’re at it_

**Even** (13:29)

__

**Isak** (13:29)

_♡_

**Even** (13:29)

_that’s all I get?_

_a heart emoji?_

**Isak** (13:29)

_even you’re really starting to annoy me_

**Even** (13:29)

_I’m not even doing anything!!!_

**Isak** (13:30)

_I have to study, I can’t entertain you all day!_

**Even** (13:30)

_oh suddenly you have to study_

_but watching a movie all morning was okay?_

**Isak** (13:30)

_you’re always hassling me to watch my stupid list_

**Even** (13:32)

_ugh they’re done_

**Isak** (13:32)

_who_

**Even** (13:32)

_John and whatever her name is_

**Isak** (13:32)

_just think about the fact that next time I’m there I’ll scream all night to get back at John, ok?_

**Even** (13:32)

_uuuuugh_

_I miss fucking you so much_

**Isak** (13:32)

_romantic_

**Even** (13:33)

_sorry_

_I just keep thinking that’s what we would be doing if you were here right now_

_it’s rainy_

_and cold_

_and just the perfect day to have sex all day long_

**Isak** (13:33)

_mmmmmmh_

_sounds nice_

_we’ll do that next week when you’re here_ _♡_

**Even** (13:33)

_I cannot wait to feel you be all tight around me…_

_can’t wait to finger you for an hour_

_until you come_

_and then I’ll fuck you_

_until you come again_

**Isak** (13:33)

_I can’t sext you now, meeting Eva!_

**Even** (13:34)

_didn’t you say you needed to study?_

**Isak** (13:34)

_yes but she just called and wanted to hang out_

_I’m guessing she needs help with some school stuff or whatever_

_but she knows me well and bribed me with homemade cookies_

**Even** (13:34)

_you have to stay though_

_I’m so lonely_

_and now I’m a little turned on tbh_

**Isak** (13:34)

_skype date tonight?_

_you have one free wish on what you want me to do_

**Even** (13:34)

_mh really?_

**Isak** (13:34)

_yeah_

_will that cheer you up a little?_

**Even** (13:35)

_well, yes_

_expect a we-vibe request tonight!_

**Isak** (13:35)

_♡_

_think you’ll be okay without me babysitting you for the rest of the day?_

**Even** (13:35)

_again, so cruel_

_are you on the tram yet?_

**Isak** (13:35)

_no but I’m almost out the door_

**Even** (13:35)

_shame so I can’t ask for nudes_

**Isak** (13:36)

_you’re welcome to ask, but I’ll say no_

**Even** (13:36)

_you should always have some saved in case I ask you in a situation where you can’t take them_

**Isak** (13:36)

_not gonna happen_

**Even** (13:36)

_uuuuuuuuuuugh you’re so mean_

**Isak** (13:36)

_haha_

_just put on some music and ignore the sex in the next room_

**Even** (13:37)

_ugh_

_fine_

_I’m actually so bored out of my mind that I watched the audition video from pitch perfect 452 times_

_trying to teach myself the cup routine_

_spoiler alert: it’s hard to do_

**Isak** (13:37)

_please tell me you’re kidding_

**Even** (13:37)

_the first part is fine_

_but then it’s a lot of spinning the cup around_

_and she does is so quickly_

_I had to download the video and edit it so I could watch in slow motion_

**Isak** (13:38)

_again, I wish you would tell me you’re kidding_

**Even** (13:38)

_me, too_

_but it’s the sad and pathetic truth_

**Isak** (13:38)

_oh babe_

**Even** (13:38)

_and guess what I watched after that?_

**Isak** (13:38)

_huh?_

**Even** (13:39)

 

 

**Isak** (13:39)

_oh my god even_

**Even** (13:39)

_they made him a hat_

_and a table_

_and then they made him pancakes_

_and he ate them_

**Isak** (13:39)

_wow_

_I honestly don’t know how to respond to this_

**Even** (13:39)

_by sending me nudes?_

**Isak** (13:40)

_nice try_

_I’m feeling a lot of things right now_

_but turned on is so not one of them_

_just get off youtube and do something else_

_take a walk or whatever_

_work out!_

**Even** (13:40)

_you want me to work out?_

**Isak** (13:40)

_not specifically but I always feel better after soccer practice_

**Even** (13:40)

_it’s raining though_

**Isak** (13:40)

_you’re such a child_

**Even** (13:40)

_am not!_

_I’m bored!_

**Isak** (13:40)

_proving my point_

**Even** (13:42)

_check this out_

__

**Isak** (13:42)

_my god_

_even what are you doing?_

**Even** (13:42)

_youtube really is a goldmine when you’re bored_

**Isak** (13:42)

_okay I can’t watch this anymore_

_since I’m a super nice boyfriend I’m going to put you out of your misery my poor baby_

**Even** (13:42)

_really?_

**Isak** (13:42)

_♡_

**Even** (13:42)

_so, nudes?_

**Isak** (13:42)

_ugh even_

**Even** (13:43)

_no nudes? :(_

_you continue to break my heart_

**Isak** (13:43)

_how about when I get to Eva’s_

_you can skype with us_

**Even** (13:43)

_how is this helping?_

**Isak** (13:43)

_please, we both know how much you love her_

_plus she can complain to you about Jonas because I am not available for that_

_because of bro code reasons_

_and then you can be all like ‘hey look at me, my relationship is so perfect’_

**Even** (13:43)

_you’re right that does sound good_

_and maybe John and his date will perform another round of unrealistic loud sex_

_so you can hear for yourself what I’m going through_

**Isak** (13:43)

_not really what I’m hoping for though_

**Even** (13:43)

_me neither_

_I don’t think he can go three times, anyway_

**Isak** (13:43)

_you’re so judgmental_

_unbelievable_

**Even** (13:44)

_I’m not judgmental_

**Isak** (13:44)

_sure you are_

**Even** (13:44)

_but I’m allowed to be_

_a little_

_because I know we rock at sex_

**Isak** (13:44)

_first of all, you sound really pathetic_

_second, who knows how that’s going to go when we haven’t had any practice for two weeks!_

**Even** (13:44)

_we’ll still rock at it_

**Isak** (13:44)

_speak for yourself_

_with the desperation I’m feeling I will last like 2 minutes_

_tops_

**Even** (13:44)

_you should change your attitude my friend_

**Isak** (13:44)

_it’s probably true though_

**Even** (13:44)

_no way in hell am I going to let you come after 2 minutes_

**Isak** (13:44)

_ohh_

_you won’t huh?_

**Even** (13:45)

_no_

**Isak** (13:45)

_you won’t let me come after fucking two weeks of no sex?_

**Even** (13:45)

_if you’re really nice to me_

_and say please a couple of times_

_I may have mercy_

**Isak** (13:46)

_please please please even_

_will you fuck me without teasing when you get here?_

_I’ll be so good and tight around you_

_you’ll come just as fast and I’ll moan your name when you do_

**Even** (13:46)

_wow_

_you sure know how to push my buttons_

**Isak** (13:46)

_I sure do_

**Even** (13:46)

_you’ll have to keep your swimmers in the tank until at least Friday night though_

_because we can’t do shit as long as we’re with my parents_

**Isak** (13:46)

_how obvious would it be if we went to your room really quickly before dinner?_

**Even** (13:46)

_pretty obvious, but the real question is: do we care?_

**Isak** (13:46)

_can’t believe I’m going to say this but it may be okay for me_

**Even** (13:46)

_♡ ♡ ♡_

_we’ll see if we can manage to control ourselves_

_and if not, it’s okay too_

**Isak** (13:47)

_♡_

_okay I’m almost at Eva’s house, so we should tone down the sex talk_

**Even** (13:47)

_shame_

**Isak** (13:47)

_;)_ _♡_

**Even** (13:47)

_thanks though_

_for keeping me company during my misery_ _♡_

**Isak** (13:48)

_anytime handsome_

_in sickness and in hell_

**Even** (13:48)

_:D_

_baby it’s health_

**Isak** (13:48)

_huh?_

**Even** (13:48)

_sickness and health_

**Isak** (13:48)

_really?_

_that doesn’t make any sense_

**Even** (13:48)

_it does_

**Isak** (13:48)

_isn’t it supposed to be about staying together through bad stuff?_

_how is being healthy bad?_

**Even** (13:49)

_why would the wedding vows be about staying together through bad stuff?_

_it’s also in good times and in bad_

_genius_

**Isak** (13:49)

_yeah but_

_why would it say together through health_

_that’s not a good vow_

**Even** (13:49)

_sickness and hell :D_

**Isak** (13:49)

_shut up!_

**Even** (13:49)

_you’re so cute!_

**Isak** (13:49)

_I hate you so much today_

**Even** (13:50)

_will you still be with me?_

_in sickness and hell?_

_in good times and in debt?_

_until the end of rhyme?_

**Isak** (13:50)

_fuck you_

**Even** (13:50)

_you’re so fucking adorable!_

**Isak** (13:50)

_FUCK YOU_

**Even** (13:50)

_I love you baby_

**Isak** (13:51)

_now if you want in on boy talk and gossip via Skype, shut the fuck up_

**Even** (13:51)

_no more teasing_

_promise_

**Isak** (13:51)

_fine_

**Even** (13:51)

_and don’t worry_

_I stand by you even if you’re too dumb to know the marriage vows_

_in sickness and in hell baby boy_ _♡_

**Isak** (13:51)

_I hate you_ _♡_

**Even** (13:51)

_I love you too_ _♡_

**Isak** (13:54)

_♡_

_we’ll skype in a couple of minutes okay?_

**Even** (13:54)

_thank you for being amazing_ _♡_

**Isak** (13:54)

_♡_ _I love you babe_

_in sickness and in hell_

**Even** (13:54)

_in sickness and in hell_ _♡_

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like the reverse roles, Even being the one who is grumpy and whiny and complaining for once? I think it was fun to write it like that for a change!
> 
> And if any of you think 'okay, this is unrealistic, nobody is pathetic enough to spend an entire day trying to learn the pitch perfect cup routine'... well, guess what I did a couple of weeks ago :)


	12. It’s not my future anymore, it’s our future now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all of your Kudos and Comments ♡
> 
> This next chapter, they will talk about something called Operasjon Dagsverk, which is a day where students in Norway work for a day and the money they make is donated to a charity. I'm not from Norway, so I don't know anything about this, because I only read the Wikipedia article (https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Operation_Day%27s_Work#Norway).
> 
> Isak did this during Season 3, and I have no idea if it is common to do it again in his third year (probably not), or if the work he chose for this day in this chapter is realistic (probably not), but this is fiction, and therefore I'm taking the freedom to create an OD just as I want it :)
> 
> Thank you morgeousamy for the inspiration, I hope you like it!  
> And thank you beautisometimes for being my best buddy through all of this ♡
> 
> ALT ER LOVE ♡ BE KIND

* * *

 

 

**Monday**

 

**Even** (07:37)

_good morning baby_

_have a great OD today_

_my hard working boyfriend_ _♡_

**Isak** (07:40)

_good morning_

_thank you_ _♡_

_can’t be any worse than cleaning stairs like last year_

**Even** (07:40)

_see it’s a good thing that Sana forced you to come to the hospital with her and her dad_

**Isak** (07:40)

_I hope so_

_her dad is pretty cool_

_I got to go, don’t want to be late!_

_have a good day_ _♡_

**Even** (07:41)

_you too_ _♡_

_\--_

**Even** (13:21)

_hey baby_

_how’s your day going?_

**Even** (15:48)

_maybe we can skype when I get home?_

**Even** (17:50)

_are you still at the hospital baby it’s almost 18_

_you okay?_

**Even** (19:20)

_Isak I’m starting to worry_

_text me back please_

**Isak** (19:44)

_hey_ _♡_

_I’m so sorry I couldn’t check my phone the whole day_

**Even** (19:45)

_I think that is the longest that you didn’t text me back_

_like ever_

**Isak** (19:45)

_yeah probably_

_first I was like oooooh my god a day without my phone_

_but I didn’t really miss it_

_I was so busy all day so_

**Even** (19:45)

_you didn’t miss me?_

**Isak** (19:45)

_I always miss you_ _♡_

_but I was just so busy and everything_

**Even** (19:45)

_I was just kidding_ _♡_

_I missed you too, though_

_so you had a good day?_

**Isak** (19:46)

_not just a good day_

_a fucking amazing day_

_the best day ever!_

**Even** (19:46)

_yeah?_

**Isak** (19:46)

_it was so amazing!_

_like I knew that medicine is like interesting and stuff_

_but seeing it for myself was so cool_

**Even** (19:46)

_yeah? what did you do all day?_

**Isak** (19:46)

_well first we had to check on all the patients and stuff_

_I was with Sana’s dad all day, she was with one of his colleagues_

_and it was so cool I was allowed to go to the emergency room_

_and be there when he operated somebody_

_it was crazy_

**Even** (19:47)

_wow_

_sounds like a lot_

**Isak** (19:47)

_yeah but it was really awesome_

_he explained everything and it was super cool_

_way more sciency than I thought_

**Even** (19:47)

_sciency?_

_:D_

**Isak** (19:47)

_yeah he explained to me how exactly and MRI works and stuff_

_and how different medication influences the body_

_like hormones and brain activity and everything_

_it’s so fucking interesting how much you can do with stuff like that_

**Even** (19:47)

_you’re really cute when you’re excited_ _♡_

_I’m so happy that you had a good day!_

**Isak** (19:47)

_it was the best_

_my dad always wanted me to apply to medical school and stuff_

_I think he always liked the sort of status and stuff that came with it_

_and I didn’t want that because I always thought that I’d be doing it for him or whatever_

**Even** (19:47)

_mh yeah I know what you mean_

_what do you think about it now?_

**Isak** (19:48)

_I think it might be really cool_

_before today, it was always something I considered, because I know I have the grades and stuff_

_but now I think it could be something that makes me happy you know_

_it would be cool if I had a job one day that wouldn’t just pay the bills or whatever_

_I mean you will have that and I always wanted that, too_

**Even** (19:48)

_yeah?_

_baby that’s so cool that you found something that may make you happy!_

_and you would be an amazing doctor_

**Isak** (19:48)

_you think?_

**Even** (19:48)

_absolutely_

_plus you look good in white ;)_

**Isak** (19:49)

_haha_

_and you can do so much_

_I always thought, you know, doctor equals doctor_

_I mean I know there are different fields, but I didn’t really know how much they differ in everyday life_

_like cardiology is super interesting_

_and also neurology_

_and also there is so much cool research_

**Even** (19:49)

_that sounds pretty cool_

_and it’s research that is actually needed_

**Isak** (19:49)

_yeah totally_

_you know a lot of medicine is still developing a lot_

_did you know that it’s only been like 50 years since they discovered that taking lithium helps with certain mental illnesses_

**Even** (19:49)

_really?_

**Isak** (19:49)

_that’s such a short time if you think about it_

_there’s still so much more to discover and maybe there will be much more medication for all kinds of illnesses at some point_

_it’s pretty fascinating_

**Even** (19:50)

_sounds like you’re really interested in all of that_

**Isak** (19:50)

_yeah it’s a cool field_

_and you know I was always worried about working with people so much_

_you know, might bring up so many bad memories and stuff from everything that happened_

_but I didn’t feel bad today_

_like being in a hospital is completely different when you’re in a different position_

**Even** (19:50)

_wow_

_I’m so happy that you found something that you actually like_

_and that you actually want to do_

_I know you’ve been struggling with that a little_

**Isak** (19:50)

_yeah_

_I mean I still have a year left but I think I’ll definitely apply to medical school then_

_it’s supposed to be really good here at UoO_

_or you know Trondheim or Bergen are great too_

**Even** (19:50)

_oh_

_that’s good_

**Isak** (19:52)

_god I’m exhausted_

_but it was such a cool day_

_hey do you want to skype when I get home?_

_after I shower?_

_I smell like disinfection spray ;)_

**Even** (19:52)

_yeah sure we can do that_

**Isak** (19:52)

_cool :)_

_okay enough about me though_ _♡_

_how was class today?_

**Even** (19:52)

_good_

**Isak** (19:52)

_yeah?_

_what did you do afterwards?_

**Even** (19:52)

_not much_

**Isak** (19:52)

_are you okay?_

**Even** (19:53)

_yeah_

**Isak** (19:53)

_you sure?_

**Even** (19:53)

_yeah_

_just a little overwhelmed_

_but let’s just talk about it later it’s cool_

**Isak** (19:53)

_overwhelmed by what babe?_

**Even** (19:53)

_just_

_you_

_and how you want to go to medical school_

**Isak** (19:54)

_that’s hardly a surprise though, is it?_

**Even** (19:54)

_no_

_it just sounds like it’s a plan now, right?_

_you going to medical school?_

**Isak** (19:54)

_idk_

_it’s still a whole year left_

_and who knows if I will get in_

**Even** (19:54)

_just feels weird_

_this means you won’t move to London in a year you know_

_it means that we will be apart for at least 3 years_

_maybe even more_

**Isak** (19:54)

_but did you really think I would move to London?_

_you know how expensive university is there, I can’t afford that_

**Even** (19:54)

_I honestly didn’t know what I was thinking_

_it’s stupid_

_forget it_

**Isak** (19:55)

_it’s not stupid baby it’s okay_

_I just didn’t think about the whole London thing today_

**Even** (19:55)

_which is fine you should be thinking about yourself you know_

_figure out what you want_

_that’s important, too_

**Isak** (19:55)

_I’m always thinking about us_

_you know that, right?_

_I just didn’t think about it today because I’m not thinking about the future yet_

**Even** (19:56)

_but you’re thinking about getting into medical school_

_you’re even thinking about where to apply_

**Isak** (19:56)

_maybe a little_

_but who the fuck knows_

_maybe I’ll be so fed up with studying and school next year that I’ll just take a gap year_

_I could move to London for a year and we could get an apartment together_

_you know I could work or something_

**Even** (19:56)

_really?_

**Isak** (19:56)

_I don’t know yet_

_but I don’t plan on just deciding something without you_

_and yes medical school would mean that I’d be here_

_and you’d be in London_

_but so what_

**Even** (19:56)

_so what?_

**Isak** (19:57)

_I just mean that I know we’ll be together either way_

_of course it would be awesome if we could be together next year_

_but I still think we can pull it off, even if that means two more years_

**Even** (19:57)

_I know we’re doing good but it’s just a lot to take sometimes_

_like when you were here I really started picturing it_

_you know living with you_

_here_

_I know it may be way too early but I can’t help it_

_and now_

_idk it’s just a fantasy again, not something that will happen soon_

**Isak** (19:57)

_I’m sorry_

_I didn’t mean to upset you or anything_

_but me moving to London for University was never really an option tbh_

_but we don’t have to decide anything right now okay?_

_and I think we can manage, no matter what we do_

**Even** (19:57)

_don’t apologize_ _♡_

_I’m sorry I should just be happy for you_

**Isak** (19:57)

_no I get it_

_I felt the same way about you and London, remember?_

_I totally and completely get it_

_but let’s just take it minute by minute okay?_

**Even** (19:58)

_okay_

**Isak** (19:58)

_okay_

_we’ll get through this first year_

_and then we’ll have a great summer just the two of us_

_and then we’ll see_

_maybe I’ll move to London for a year_

_maybe I’ll start university_

_but we’ll be together either way, okay?_

_and we will decide on that together_ _♡_

**Even** (19:58)

_okay_

_sorry for freaking out_

**Isak** (19:58)

_♡_

_don’t apologize I get it_

_all of it_

**Even** (19:58)

_you’re pretty amazing you know that_

**Isak** (19:58)

_so are you babe_

_and I love you_

_and whatever I’ll do we’ll figure it out together okay?_

**Even** (19:58)

_I don’t want you to feel like you have to ask me or anything_

_if medical school makes you happy then that is your choice!_

**Isak** (19:59)

_I know and if I really want to do that I will_

_but we can still decide some stuff together_

**Even** (19:59)

_really?_

**Isak** (19:59)

_yes_

_it’s not my future anymore_

_it’s our future now_ _♡_

**Even** (19:59)

_you are just the best_ _♡_

_sorry again_

_I didn’t  mean for your day to end with stuff like that_

**Isak** (19:59)

_everything is good_ _♡_

_you said it yourself, we’re being honest, right?_

**Even** (20:00)

_right_

**Isak** (20:00)

_okay_

_let’s just talk about that when I’m home, okay?_

**Even** (20:00)

_okay_

_thank you though_

**Isak** (20:00)

_are you kidding?_

_that’s what boyfriends are for_ _♡_

**Even** (20:00)

_you really are an angel_

_I can’t wait to see you this weekend_

_it’s just 4 days now!_

**Isak** (20:00)

_can’t wait either!_

_I’m almost home_

_so I’ll just skype you when I’m done showering okay?_

**Even** (20:00)

_sounds perfect_ _♡_

**Isak** (20:00)

_♡_

_\--_

**Tuesday**

**Mia** (17:09)

_you were weird today_

**Even** (17:09)

_so?_

_you’re weird everyday_

**Mia** (17:09)

__

**Even** (17:09)

_haha_

**Mia** (17:10)

_seriously though are you okay?_

_shouldn’t you be all gross and disgustingly in love and counting down the days until Friday?_

**Even** (17:10)

_we actually have an app for that_

**Mia** (17:10)

_what_

_for what?_

**Even** (17:10)

_counting down days_

**Mia** (17:10)

_my god even_

_you guys really are gross_

**Even** (17:10)

__

**Mia** (17:10)

__

**Even** (17:10)

_..._

**Mia** (17:11)

_come on you totally just smiled at your phone_

_tell me what’s wrong_

_I’ll try to be not too judgmental about it_

**Even** (17:11)

_something happened with Isak yesterday_

**Mia** (17:11)

_okay_

_what happened?_

**Even** (17:11)

_there’s this thing in Norway where you have to work one day instead of going to school_

_and his friend’s dad works at the hospital_

_so they went there yesterday and Isak really loved it_

**Mia** (17:11)

_okay_

_isn’t that a good thing though?_

**Even** (17:11)

_yeah_

_but then he started talking about getting into med-school_

_in Norway_

**Mia** (17:12)

_oh okay_

_and that means that you’ll be apart even longer?_

**Even** (17:12)

_it’s stupid to feel bad about that_

_because it was never the plan that he’d move here or whatever_

_it was just sort of a fantasy that I had because being apart from each other is fucking hard_

**Mia** (17:12)

_yeah_

_but I don’t understand your problem_

_it’s okay to feel bad about it and I’m sure Isak feels bad about it too_

_he’s just excited so he doesn’t feel that bad right now you know_

**Even** (17:12)

_yeah I know_

_when I moved here, he felt the same way I’m feeling right now_

_I just feel like I’m now allowed to feel like that and I should support him a little more_

_he’s just way too good for me_

_I can never be as good at this as he is_

**Mia** (17:13)

_even that’s bullshit_

_this whole ‘somebody’s too good for somebody’ crap really annoys me_

_you either work together or you don’t_

_and you do_

_there probably are days where he’s way too good for you, because you’re being annoying_

_and there are days where you’re way too good for him, because he’s being annoying_

_but fuck that_

_it’s about going through things like that together_

**Even** (17:13)

_I just want to show him that I really support him you know_

_and I wish I would feel better about all of this_

**Mia** (17:13)

_I think it’s perfectly okay that you’re feeling like that_

_it doesn’t mean that you can’t be supportive_

**Even** (17:13)

_I know_

**Mia** (17:13)

_just buy him some book on medicine or get him an University of Oslo shirt or something_

_and be happy that he found something he wants to do with his life_

_it’s okay that you’re sad at the same time that you’ll stay apart a little longer_

**Even** (17:13)

_you’re right_

_sorry for dumping my not really existing problems on you_

**Mia** (17:14)

_no problem_

_I asked_

**Even** (17:14)

_that’s true_

**Mia** (17:14)

_just for the record;_

_your problem is that you want to find ways to show Isak that you love him and support him_

_because he’s been very supportive to you_

_and you’re feeling bad because you’re sad that you can’t be together next year?_

**Even** (17:14)

_pretty much?_

**Mia** (17:14)

_just remind yourself from time to time that this is your biggest relationship problem_

_and Even if that’s your biggest problem_

_you have no problem_

_okay?_

**Even** (17:14)

_okay_

**Mia** (17:14)

_isak is pretty great_

_and so are you_

_and you just have to have a little faith_

**Even** (17:14)

_I hate it that you’re always right…_

**Mia** (17:15)

__

**Even** (17:15)

_haha_

**Mia** (17:15)

_okay so you guys really have an app that’s counting down the days?_

**Even** (17:15)

_yep_

**Mia** (17:15)

_wow_

**Even** (17:15)

_is that weird?_

**Mia** (17:15)

_no no_

_I have an app like that, too_

_it just counts down the days until the next season of GoT comes out_

**Even** (17:16)

_oh my god_

**Mia** (17:16)

__

**Even** (17:16)

_haha_

_hey you want to come over and complain about the last season?_

**Mia** (17:16)

_oh yes_

_can we get pizza?_

**Even** (17:16)

_yes_

**Mia** (17:16)

_perfect_

_I’ll be there in an hour or something ok?_

_:-*_

**Even** (17:16)

_perfect_

_:-*_

_\--_

**Even** (18:11)

_hey baby_

_how was soccer practice?_

**Isak** (18:23)

_good :)_

_what are you doing tonight?_

**Even** (18:23)

_mia’s coming over to watch/ complain about GoT_

**Isak** (18:23)

_maybe it’s time to let it go_

**Even** (18:23)

_I think she’s still in the first stage of her grief_

**Isak** (18:24)

_haha_

**Even** (18:24)

_what are you up to?_

**Isak** (18:24)

_going home now and then we’ll have a kollektiv night_

_eskild’s complaining that we don’t spend enough time together_

_we’ll continue our tradition of Disney movies_

_tonight: Aristocats_

**Even** (18:24)

_sounds nice :)_

_can we talk before we go to sleep_

**Isak** (18:24)

_yeah of course_ _♡_

_I have to hear your voice so that I can go to sleep_ _♡_

**Even** (18:24)

_I love you so much Isak_ _♡_

_and I support you, no matter what you want_

_okay_

**Isak** (18:25)

_I know that_

_and I love you too_ _♡_

_you’re the best thing in my life_ _♡_

**Even** (18:25)

_♡_ _♡_ _♡_

_in sickness and in hell_

**Isak** (18:25)

_in sickness and in hell_ _♡_

_have a great night and say hi to mia_

_and just call whenever you’re ready_

**Even** (18:25)

_okay_ _♡_

_just 3 more days_

**Isak** (18:26)

_just 3 more days_ _♡_

_I can’t wait_

**Even** (18:26)

_♡_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...on a scale from "my god this is annoying" to "pretty freaking awesome", how did you like the over-use of gifs in this chapter? I just thought that this would probably how Even and Mia text :)


	13. You're CuTe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all of your comments and your feedback and your Kudos ♡
> 
> This chapter is for morgeousamy, thank you for the idea, I hope you like what I did with it :)  
> Of course it's also for beautisometimes, without you I wouldn't be writing at all ♡
> 
> Don't expect too much from this chapter, it's just a little something inbetween, that I thought some of you might like. I'm already working on the next reunion chapter, but I don't know when it's going to be ready, so please have some patience with me. I'm doing my best! If you have any special wishes for the reunion chapter, feel free to tell me!
> 
> ALT ER LOVE ♡ BE KIND

* * *

 

**Wednesday**

**Isak** (16:04)

_hey girl_

_what’s up_

**Eva** (16:08)

_not much_

_what are you up to?_

**Isak** (16:08)

_not much ;)_

_chilling at home_

_you?_

**Eva** (16:08)

_same_

_I’ve decided not to study or do homework_

_instead I’ve been watching Parks and Recreation_

**Isak** (16:08)

_I think it’s the right choice_

_hey, I actually need some advice_

**Eva** (16:09)

_isak don’t beat yourself up_

_just give him time I’m sure he’ll come around_

**Isak** (16:09)

_what?_

_who?_

**Eva** (16:09)

_Jonas?_

**Isak** (16:09)

_???_

**Eva** (16:09)

_what?_

_I thought that’s what you needed advice on_

_he was really weird when he got home from you last night_

_I figured you had a fight_

**Isak** (16:09)

_god no_

_he’s just being a baby because I beat him at FIFA 5 times in a row :D_

**Eva** (16:09)

_hahahahaha_

_really?_

_he was so pissed!_

**Isak** (16:10)

_haha_

_yeah no it’s fine_

_I’ll let him win next time ;)_

**Eva** (16:10)

_yeah please do that_

_it’s your fault that I didn’t get any last night_

**Isak** (16:10)

_haha my apologies_

**Eva** (16:10)

_so what do you need advice on_

**Isak** (16:10)

_even_

_sort of_

_and like intimate stuff_

**Eva** (16:10)

_hrfnksjfnkjnernkkseesnwkwekwe_

_ooooomg_

_the day is finally here_

**Isak** (16:10)

_huh?_

**Eva** (16:10)

 __

 

 **Isak** (16:11)

__

**Eva** (16:11)

_I’m so happy that you feel comfortable enough to talk about stuff_

_oh and I’m even more happy it’s with me_

_I’m about to cry!!!!_

**Isak** (16:11)

_you’re cute_

_it’s happier though_

_not more happy_

_just saying_

**Eva** (16:11)

__

**Isak** (16:11)

_hahaha_

_okay so_

_you have to promise not to tell the girls okay?_

**Eva** (16:11)

_no no I won’t_

_promise_

**Isak** (16:11)

_ok_

_so_

_you know how even’s coming home this weekend?_

**Eva** (16:11)

_yeah_

**Isak** (16:11)

_I’m sort of looking for something nice to do for him_

**Eva** (16:12)

_sex stuff?_

**Isak** (16:12)

_sort of?_

_I mean if I was a girl, I’d just go and buy expensive hot underwear or whatever_

_you know_

_but I don’t know what I can do to make it a little more special when we see each other_

**Eva** (16:12)

_okay, first of all you’re really cute_

**Isak** (16:12)

_ugh don’t call me cute_

**Eva** (16:12)

_you are though!_

_it’s so nice of you that you want to make it special for the two of you!_

_okay_

_does it have to be like, romantic or just sexy?_

**Isak** (16:12)

_more sexy I guess_

_I got some pretty romantic stuff planned, so that’s sort of covered_

**Eva** (16:12)

_mh_

_are there any fantasies that he told you about that you didn’t do?_

**Isak** (16:12)

_not really_

_well, one_

_but that’s not an option_

**Eva** (16:12)

_you probably won’t answer me if I ask what it is right?_

**Isak** (16:12)

_nope_

**Eva** (16:13)

_disappointing_

_okay_

_I mean I get that you’re saying that you can’t get hot underwear, but I do think that it’s nice when Jonas doesn’t wear his normal checkered ones but sort of like tight black boxers?_

_it’s not really about the result, either way, it’s more about you know, the gesture_

**Isak** (16:13)

_okay_

_yeah but I want a little more than that_

**Eva** (16:13)

_mh okay_

_maybe you could do something with him that you usually don’t do_

_like a certain position or something that you know he likes?_

**Isak** (16:13)

_we’re pretty much on the same page when it comes to positions_

_there isn’t really one that he likes that we don’t do_

**Eva** (16:13)

_okay_

_OH_

_what about handcuffs?!_

_you could buy handcuffs!_

**Isak** (16:13)

_um_

_he kind of already gave me handcuffs_

_so yeah_

_that ship has sailed_

**Eva** (16:13)

_wow_

_okay_

_any other sex toys that you could use?_

_I’m not really sure if that makes sense though_

**Isak** (16:14)

_not really, no_

_sex toys don’t really make sense during sex anyway_

**Eva** (16:14)

_oh don’t say that_

_you have no idea my friend_

**Isak** (16:14)

_yeah sorry you’re right_

_let’s just say we don’t use those for when we have sex_

**Eva** (16:14)

_which means that you use them for when you’re apart?_

_way to go isak ;)_

**Isak** (16:14)

_drastic times call for drastic measures ;)_

**Eva** (16:14)

_hehe_

_okay_

_so_

_is he maybe into like, idk, eating food off of you or something like that?_

**Isak** (16:14)

_yeah we tried but we both aren’t the biggest fans tbh_

**Eva** (16:14)

_yeah me neither_

_I don’t really get it, it’s sticky and gross_

**Isak** (16:15)

_yeah and sex tends not to get better if you ate like a whole bottle whipped cream right before you go at it_

**Eva** (16:15)

_hahahaha_

_so true_

**Isak** (16:15)

_ugh I honestly can’t come up with anything_

_seriously, our sex life is really really good, I’m not complaining at all_

_but I would really like to do something new and exciting_

**Eva** (16:15)

_yeah I know what you mean_

_it’s kind of cool with Jonas, actually, because we get to have new firsts, just without the whole being insecure about it_

**Isak** (16:15)

_it’s so good that you guys are back together!_

**Eva** (16:15)

_yeah :)_

_but hey it’s cool that you want to find something new and exciting to do_

_and that doesn’t mean that you’re not happy with your sexlife_

**Isak** (16:15)

_yeah no because I’m super happy with everything_

_seriously even is a fucking god in bed_

**Eva** (16:15)

_yeah?_

**Isak** (16:16)

_mhhh ;)_

**Eva** (16:16)

_nice ;)_

_okay so let’s come up with something for you two before I start to picture your boyfriend a little too much_

**Isak** (16:16)

_it’s okay, I used to do that to your boyfriend, so_

**Eva** (16:16)

_Isak!_

**Isak** (16:16)

_too soon?_

**Eva** (16:16)

_it’s fine, we’re so past that!_

_okay!_

_how about giving him a massage?_

**Isak** (16:16)

_mh_

**Eva** (16:16)

_that’s always nice_

_and maybe you don’t have to do anything crazy to spice things up_

_maybe it’s more chill if you’re just doing something nice for him_

**Isak** (16:17)

_yeah_

_mhhh_

_that’s nice and all but it’s not really sexy enough_

**Eva** (16:17)

_depends on how many clothes you’re wearing while you do it_

**Isak** (16:17)

_true_

**Eva** (16:17)

_OH_

_did you ever have sex with a blindfold?!_

**Isak** (16:17)

_no_

**Eva** (16:17)

_then you should totally do that_

_you could blindfold him and take gooooood care of him ;)_

**Isak** (16:18)

_mh_

_I don’t think he’d like that_

_he’s more the type of guy that likes to be in control_

**Eva** (16:18)

_mhm_

_okay_

_then you could wear the blindfold_

_just as good_

**Isak** (16:18)

_you think?_

_isn’t that more like a gift to myself then?_

**Eva** (16:18)

_no, it’s super hot to leave him in control_

_we did it once and it was so fucking good_

_it’s like when you can’t see you’re sort of reduced to your other senses or something_

_it’s really intense_

**Isak** (16:18)

_mmh_

_interesting_

**Eva** (16:18)

_oh you know what_

_you should like send him off to have a shower or whatever_

_and then light candles in your room_

_and get naked_

_or like, boxers_

_and then just lie there with your blindfold and wait for him to get back!_

**Isak** (16:18)

_did you do it like that?_

**Eva** (16:18)

_no not really_

_but it sounds like I should…_

**Isak** (16:18)

_probably_

_that sounds kind of cool_

**Eva** (16:19)

_yeah and I mean you could have the handcuffs by hand_

_just in case you want to make it even more intense_

_being tied up and blindfolded at the same time may be a little too much though_

_I never did that_

_but if even likes to be in control, that’s sort of the ultimate way to give him that_

**Isak** (16:19)

_that’s true_

_okay cool I’ll try that then_

**Eva** (16:19)

_you still need to get new black boxers_

_I think those would look really good on you ;)_

_and black sheets_

**Isak** (16:19)

_black sheets?!_

**Eva** (16:20)

_that’s so sexy_

**Isak** (16:20)

_and so inconvenient_

**Eva** (16:20)

_why_

**Isak** (16:20)

_because of obvious reasons…_

**Eva** (16:20)

_oh!!_

_yeah but just get cheap ones_

_just for that night_

_I mean I’m sure Even would appreciate it, he is very into aesthetic detail after all_

**Isak** (16:20)

_that’s sort of true_

_okay so looks like I’m going all out on this_

**Eva** (16:21)

_can’t wait to hear how it was ;)_

**Isak** (16:21)

_I’ll make sure to tell you_

_fuck I have to get rid of eskild and linn though_

**Eva** (16:21)

_really?_

_why?_

_they heard you guys for almost a year anyway_

**Isak** (16:21)

_yeah but I don’t really like that and I think it’s cooler when you don’t have to hold back you know_

**Eva** (16:21)

_yeah I know_

_I mean I like to be over at Jonas’ house but just knowing that his parents are in the next room…_

_way better if you have the house to yourself!_

**Isak** (16:22)

_yeah right_

_it was really cool in London because he got us an Airbnb apartment and we didn’t have to care about that at all_

**Eva** (16:22)

_yeah that’s really cool_

_doesn’t make any sense to do that here, though?_

**Isak** (16:22)

_nah_

_it’s not like he can do that everytime I come to London_

_sooner or later I’ll have to deal with the fact that his roommates will hear me_

**Eva** (16:22)

_yeah I mean technically it’s not a big deal_

_but I know what you mean, it’s more chill if nobody’s there_

**Isak** (16:22)

_yeah_

_maybe I can bribe Eskild to go out that night or something ;)_

**Eva** (16:23)

_bribe him with even’s cooking!_

**Isak** (16:23)

_oh yeah good idea_

**Eva** (16:23)

_they just have to be out of your way for a couple of hours_

_I think Eskild will understand ;)_

**Isak** (16:23)

_yeah probably_

_he’s being way too supportive about my sex life_

**Eva** (16:23)

_haha_

_you and even are coming to mags party though, right?_

**Isak** (16:23)

_yeah definitely_

**Eva** (16:23)

_cooooool_

_I’m expecting the full report on your blindfolded experience then_

**Isak** (16:23)

_maybe we should do that when at least one of us is sober_

**Eva** (16:23)

_yeah okay maybe_

_so my bff what are your plans for tomorrow?_

**Isak** (16:24)

_buying black sheets, apparently._

**Eva** (16:24)

_want to go together?_

_we could get coffee after school and check out the hot barista together_

**Isak** (16:24)

 _perfect_ _♡_

_see you tomorrow baby girl_

_thanks for your help_

**Eva** (16:24)

 _anytime_ _♡_

**Isak** (16:24)

_♡_

_\--_

**Thursday**

**Isak** (09:17)

_guess what_

**Even** (09:21)

_what_

_and good morning by the way_

**Isak** (09:21)

_only one more night that I have to go to sleep all alone_

**Even** (09:21)

_♡_

_can’t wait to see you baby_

**Isak** (09:21)

_me neither_

_I’m so excited to see you!_

**Even** (09:21)

_so am I_

_I had a dream about you last night_

**Isak** (09:21)

_oh yeah?_

_what did I do?_

**Even** (09:21)

_let’s just say you were pretty much naked_

_except for your football shorts_

**Isak** (09:22)

_you and those shorts_

_you really have a weird kink for them_

**Even** (09:22)

_it’s not weird_

_you just look good wearing them_

**Isak** (09:22)

_so what did I do, all naked except for my shorts?_

**Even** (09:22)

_you were working out_

**Isak** (09:22)

_oh yeah?_

**Even** (09:23)

_yes_

_you did push ups and sit ups_

_and you were all sweaty and hot_

**Isak** (09:23)

_really?_

**Even** (09:23)

_mhm and you did some weird tricks with your football_

**Isak** (09:23)

_okay?_

**Even** (09:23)

_yes like in that video you showed me_

_where those two guys do those tricks and hold the ball up all the time_

**Isak** (09:23)

_yeah I’m nowhere near being able to do that_

**Even** (09:23)

_you can do it a little bit_

**Isak** (09:23)

_no_

**Even** (09:23)

_baby I saw you do that_

**Isak** (09:23)

_you saw me kicking a ball around_

_they do stuff that is like a whole new level_

**Even** (09:24)

_anyway_

_you were doing stuff like that_

_and you looked really hot doing it_

**Isak** (09:24)

_sounds more like a fantasy than an actual dream_

**Even** (09:24)

_little bit of both I guess_

_will I get to see you do that this weekend?_

**Isak** (09:24)

_what, me wearing football shorts and failing at cool tricks?_

**Even** (09:24)

_maybe_

_something like that_

**Isak** (09:24)

_demanding, aren’t we?_

**Even** (09:24)

_yes, very_

_we’ve really toned down the phone sex these past two weeks, I’m a little horny for you_

**Isak** (09:25)

_it’s a good thing we’ll get to see each other tomorrow_

**Even** (09:25)

_oh it is_

_can’t waaaaaaaaait_

**Isak** (09:25)

_how much are you regretting that we’re having lunch with your parents instead of going straight home?_

**Even** (09:25)

_a little_

_I’m hoping we can manage to sneak off for a little while_

**Isak** (09:25)

_I think it would be a little too obvious if we went to the bathroom at the same time_

**Even** (09:25)

_mh_

_we’ll figure something out_

**Isak** (09:25)

_we will_

_I have chemistry now, so I think I’ll have to pay attention_

**Even** (09:26)

_fiiiiiine_

_hey mags asked if we wanted to come over a little earlier on Saturday and have lasagna together_

_would that be cool?_

**Isak** (09:26)

_yes sure_

**Even** (09:26)

_okay perfect_

_and you can think of something you want to eat on Sunday if you want_

**Isak** (09:26)

_oh really?_

**Even** (09:27)

_yeah sure_

_I mean I can only stay until like 19_

_so we’ll have to have early dinner_

_but I thought I could make a little more so you can freeze the leftovers ;)_

**Isak** (09:27)

_you really are perfect_

_I’ll think of something_

_thank you for feeding me_ _♡_

**Even** (09:27)

_you’re welcome baby_

_anything to make you happy!_

**Isak** (09:28)

_you’re so cute_

_it’s like you’re made of copper and tellurium_

**Even** (09:28)

_what?_

**Isak** (09:28)

_because you’re CuTe_

**Even** (09:28)

_what?_

**Isak** (09:28)

_copper is Cu_

_and tellurium is Te_

_get it?_

**Even** (09:28)

_I really really don’t_

**Isak** (09:28)

_those are chemical elements_

_and the letters are their symbols_

**Even** (09:29)

_oh my god isak_

**Isak** (09:29)

_what?_

**Even** (09:29)

_you used chemical elements to tell me I’m cute?_

**Isak** (09:29)

_I just thought of it because we were just reading stuff about tellurium_

**Even** (09:29)

_you’re such a nerd_

**Isak** (09:29)

_fuck you_

_it was a really cool line!_

**Even** (09:30)

_CuTe_

_oh my god_

**Isak** (09:30)

_ugh_

_it’s your fault_

_everybody knows the fucking chemical elements_

**Even** (09:30)

_no isak_

_nobody knows the chemical elements_

**Isak** (09:30)

_yeah but like the basics_

**Even** (09:30)

_oxygen is basic_

_tellarium is not basic_

**Isak** (09:30)

_*tellurium_

_and I bet you can’t even tell me the symbol or atomic number of oxygen_

**Even** (09:30)

_tsss sure I can_

**Isak** (09:30)

_you’re so using google right now_

**Even** (09:30)

_no!_

**Isak** (09:30)

_then why does it take you so long to answer_

**Even** (09:32)

_it’s O_

_and 8_

**Isak** (09:32)

_and the winner for totally not obvious google search is Even Bech Næsheim_

**Even** (09:32)

_fine I used google_

_nobody knows shit like that!_

**Isak** (09:32)

_whatever_

_I’m going to enjoy this super cool chapter about tellurium now_

**Even** (09:32)

_yeah_

_try not to get hard while you’re at it_

**Isak** (09:32)

_tssss fuck you :D_

_talk to you later_

**Even** (09:32)

_okay baby_

_I love you_

**Isak** (09:32)

_yeah love you too handsome_

_and I can’t wait to see you tomorrow!_

**Even** (09:32)

_aaw you’re CuTe ;)_

**Isak** (09:32)

 _idiot_ _♡_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't watch Friends and therefore get annoyed by all the Friends gifs and refrences, it is on Netflix and I strongly advice everybody to watch it!!


	14. Vi er perfekt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this fic just reached 1000 Kudos! Thank you so much ♡
> 
> And thank you to everyone who leaves comments, shares their thoughts and opinions about this and takes the time to give me some feedback - I really love it and it helps me a lot!
> 
> Enough said - enjoy!
> 
> This chapter is for beautisometimes ♡ Du er perfekt ♡
> 
> ALT ER LOVE ♡ BE KIND

* * *

 

 

**Friday**

 

_“Please put your seats in an upright position and switch off all electronic devices.”_

Even couldn’t help but smile at those words, looking out the window to see the beautiful Oslo skyline.

It was raining, and it was grey, and Even still found it amazing, because it was home, and even though he loved London and loved being independent, this right here, was home.

He suddenly noticed how much he had missed his parents and how happy he was that he could see them in just a few minutes. He had missed hearing people talk in Norwegian. He had missed the boys, their stupid jokes, Jonas with his slightly protective gestures towards Isak, Mahdi, calm and happy at the same time, Mags, inappropriate and funny and supportive without making a big deal out of it. He had also missed the girls. Eva, who was always flirting with him just the tiniest bit, Noora, who he loved to trait recipes with, Vilde, cute and strong and unbreakable, and of course Sana, badass and honest and smart, but still kind for those who she let in.

He had missed Oslo, the fact that he knew where to get dinner without having to check street names and nearest metro-stations, the fact that he knew where to order really good pizza without having to read through comments on the internet. He had been so busy with loving London that he realized now that he had missed Oslo a lot, too.

He took a couple of deep breaths, running his sweaty palms over his jeans, excited for the weekend.

Because, of course, on that long list of things he had missed, Isak was easily number one, and Even simply could not wait to have his boy back in his arms.

 

Even was so happy that he didn’t bring any luggage, because that would have meant missing valuable time with Isak. He felt bouncy and impatient when he got off the plane, shaking his head at the fact that he was acting like all the people that usually annoyed him to no end, people who got out of their seats the moment the plane landed, rushing towards the exits as if that would actually save them some time. Now he was one of them, waiting impatiently to finally get off the plane.

He walked over to the exit doors, heart already racing, and scanned the room for Isak. And smiled when he saw him.

Isak was standing next to Even’s parents, obviously just as impatient as Even felt. He looked so gorgeous, Even thought, wearing a jeans and the green sweater Even had bought him, his curls spilling over his forehead a little as he wasn’t wearing one of his snapbacks.

They locked eyes, and stared at each other for a second, smiling widely, and Even wondered if Isak would ever stop making him feel like a teenager in love. He hoped not.

He didn’t even have time to feel bad for completely ignoring his parents when he finally hugged Isak, pressing him to his chest as if he never wanted to let go again. He breathed in Isak’s scent, pushing his nose against Isak’s neck.

“Halla,” Isak whispered against his collarbone, and fuck, Even had missed his voice. Yes, they did speak on the phone for a couple of hours yesterday, but hearing it like _that_ , whispered breaths against his skin, was so much better.

“Halla,” he answered into Isak’s neck, before tightening his grip around Isak’s waist, lifting him off the ground and smiling up at him.

“If you start spinning me around really slowly while looking at me, forget it! No rom-com shit,” Isak grinned, pressing their foreheads together.

“Shit, you caught me,” Even admitted, putting Isak down and pressed their lips together.

Isak tasted like the fucking heaven, and Even sighed against his lips, grabbing his hair, licking deeply into his mouth. He felt Isak’s hand hold on to his neck, the way Isak always did when they kissed, and now, it truly felt like home.

Isak was the first to pull away, giving Even another quick peck, before hugging him again, hiding his blush against Even’s chest, who just now realized that his parents were standing _right there_. He pressed another kiss to Isak’s cheek before he slowly let him go, turning to his parents,

“Hey!”

“I told you it would take them under five minutes,” his dad told his mom, showing her the display of his cell phone, while both Isak and Even frowned.

“Yeah, okay, fine. I owe you 10kr. Congratulations.”

“Did you bet on how long we would take for us to greet each other?” Even asked.

“So not the point right now! Hey little one!” his mom cheered, hugging him tightly, while Even smiled fondly at the nickname. Even though he was far taller than his mom now, she insisted in calling him that. During his teenager time he had found it horribly embarrassing, now he kind of liked it.

“How are you?” she asked, looking him up and down, as if to see if he was still in one piece.

“Good,” Even smiled, making his mom roll her eyes,

“Wow, amazing story telling.”

Even chuckled, hugging his dad, before taking Isak’s hand as they walked out of the airport.

“Do you want to drive, Kiddo?” Bjørn asked Even, shaking the key in front of him.

“No, he can’t drive,” Isak said, before Even could answer.

“Why can’t I drive?” Even asked, a little offended.

“Because I won’t let go of you,” Isak whispered, snuggling his head against Even’s shoulder for a second, and Even smiled at that.

“Plus, you know, losers always sit in the back,” his mom announced, and Even rolled his eyes,

“I’m here for what, ten minutes, and you’re already insulting me!”

“Old habits die hard, little one.”

 

\--

 

They went to Even’s favorite Italian restaurant, Even and Isak snuggled up in the back seat, ignoring Liv’s comments about Even not being able to drive properly anyway.

Even rolled his eyes every other second, but deep down he loved the silly banter with his mom more than he probably should and couldn’t help but smile all the way to the restaurant.

“Sorry, got to tie my shoe,” Isak said as they were walking towards the entrance, letting go of Even’s hand to bend down.

“Be right there,” Even told his parents while waiting for Isak to tie his laces together.

Isak stood up, wincing a little and looking uncomfortable.

“What’s the matter, baby?” Even asked, rubbing Isak’s back before settling his hand on his waist.

“Mh,” Isak mumbled, still wincing, “just uncomfortable.”

“Why, what’s going on?”

“Sort of forgot to do laundry,” Isak admitted, walking towards the restaurant.

“Okay. Meaning?”

“Meaning,” Isak started, before leaning in close, his lips touching Even’s ear, “I’m not wearing any underwear.”

 

Getting pizza with his parents was pure torture and Even could not sit still.

The waiter took forever to bring them their menus and then he took forever to bring them their drinks and then he took forever to bring them their food and Even was exhausted.

Isak on the other hand looked happy and chill, leaning back in his chair, and Even couldn’t help but to stare at his crotch for a moment, imagining sliding those jeans off.

“So, Even, is everything okay with your medication and stuff like that?” Liv asked, and Even shook his head slightly, trying to focus at the very important mature conversation he was having with his goddamn _parents_.

“Um. Yeah. Everything is good. Isak and I actually looked for therapists while he was in London and I have an appointment there next week,” Even said, smiling at Isak, who smiled back so fucking sweet that Even almost forgot that he was the devil and could not be trusted.

“That sounds so good,” Liv smiled, patting Even’s hand, “it’s so good to see that you take care of yourself.”

“Yeah, well, Isak’s a big part of that,” Even admitted, making Isak blush a little.

Liv just rolled her eyes, “Yeah, I know that, but I’m trying to give you some affection so you don’t feel like we love Isak more than you.”

“You do, though,” Even teased, and his dad just shrugged,

“Not watching football is a choice you made, Even, now you have to live with the consequences,” he told Even, winking at Isak, who winked back with a happy grin.

“Are they always like that?” Even asked his mom, rolling his eyes a little.

“Ugh, they’re the worst to hang out with,” Liv nodded, “they didn’t want to watch Moulin Rouge with me, because apparently somebody really rich played against somebody really ugly, and nobody even scored a damn goal for 90 minutes.”

“Sounds perfect,” Even chuckled, while Isak and his dad just raised their glasses at each other in silent combine.

“So, how are your classes? When do you have exams and stuff?” his dad asked when they finally got their pizza.

Isak shifted in his seat a little, making Even stare again.

“Don’t you want to answer, babe?” he then asked innocently, and oh my god, Even was ready to commit public nuisance and fuck Isak on this very table right now.

Even cleared his throat and turned to his dad, not without shooting Isak a pissed off look,

“We don’t really have a lot of actual exams, we have to hand in papers and short movies and stuff like that. Most of that is due in February, but we also have to hand in stuff during the semester.”

“But then you’ll have a longer break in February?” Liv asked.

“Yeah, almost two month. I think March is going to be completely free,” Even nodded.

“Perfect. You two should totally travel, then,” Liv suggested, pointing her fork at Isak and then Even.

“I sort of have school”, Isak said, chewing.

“So?” Liv asked, and Bjørn threw her an annoyed glance,

“Liv, you can’t encourage him to skip school!”

“What, he’s smart, he’ll catch on. Traveling is so much more important than school!”

“Not if you want to get into medical school,” Bjørn argued, looking at Isak for confirmation, who just kept eating his pizza.

“Oh, he’ll get in just fine. Is there even one subject where you didn’t get a six last year?” Liv asked, and Isak flinched,

“History.”

“Yeah, see, that’s not even a real subject,” Liv argued, leaving Bjørn speechless for a second, before he made a ‘hard to argue with her’ gesture towards the boys.

 

\--

 

“So, do you boys want to go to Isak’s or are you willing to come home for another hour to have dessert? I made you favorite cake, Ev. You could spend some time with the people who brought you into this world and also pay your tuition?” Liv suggested, taking another sip of her Coke, “not that I want to guilt you into anything.”

“No, no, not at all,” Even teased, before turning to Isak, “what do you think, baby?”

“Can’t say no to dessert,” Isak offered Liv a wide smile, and Even had to try hard not to roll his eyes at him. He was a fucking traitor and Even knew exactly what he was doing.

They went back to Even’s place, and while Liv prepared Even’s favorite cake, Even mumbled an excuse about having to check something in his room while he already pulled Isak up the stairs.

“You’re such a fucking tease!” he grunted, pulling Isak into his room.

“I didn’t do anything,” Isak said, smirking at Even in a seductive way, wetting his lips.

“Get your hot ass over here,” Even demanded, reaching for Isak and while leaning back against the door.

“Feisty”, Isak teased, tilting his chin up.

Even just growled and pressed his lips against Isak’s, biting and licking and sucking hard, turned on by Isak’s soft moans.

“Are you really not wearing underwear?” Even asked breathlessly, and Isak raised an eyebrow,

“Maybe you should check.”

Even swallowed, unbuttoning Isak’s jeans and moved his hands inside, only to find nothing but soft, hot skin. The sensation made both of them moan.

“I can’t believe you,” Even hissed, biting Isak’s jaw.

“I just happened to forget to do laundry,” Isak mumbled against Even’s neck.

“Yeah, right,” Even snorted, before kissing Isak desperately, “you had enough fun, now stop teasing me!”

“Yeah? What do you want me to do?” Isak asked innocently, looking up to Even, who stared at Isak.

“Maybe this?” Isak suggested, slowly kissing down Even’s neck, sucking on his pulse a little.

“Oh fuck.”

“Or maybe this?” Isak continued, placing kisses on Even’s shirt, pushing it up to move his tongue over Even’s abs.

“Fuck, Iss.”

“Or maybe this?”

Isak opened Even’s jeans with quick hands, pulling them down, looking up to Even with a smirk, his lips almost touching Even’s dick.

“Oh god.”

Isak smiled before he leaned in, taking Even into his mouth in one fluent motion, moaning around his dick, before he started sucking, moving his magical tongue in all the ways that made Even lose his fucking mind.

Even bit his lip to muffle his moans and failed, because it just felt too amazing not to be loud.

Isak was eager and so fucking good at this, when he started bobbing his head, choosing just the right speed for Even to enjoy it, before humming lightly while he deep throated Even.

“Oh fuck, Isak,” Even moaned, a little too loudly maybe, but he couldn’t care one bit about who heard him right now.

He moved one hand into Isak’s hair, playing with all the little curls he had missed so much, as Isak swallowed around him, pulling off a little to suck on Even’s tip again.

“Fuck, Isak. Fuck, I’m gonna- shit.”

Even moaned when he came into Isak’s mouth, who swallowed, still bobbing his head just a little bit, before pulling off.

Even stared down to Isak breathlessly, watching him place kisses all over Even’s dick.

Then Isak looked up, smiling at Even, and licked his lips,

“Told you I can’t say no to dessert.”

 

\--

 

“I’m really sorry for spilling Coke on you,” Isak apologized again when they entered his apartment.

They had stayed with Even’s parents for another hour, ignoring the fact that they traded some knowing looks when he and Isak had come down the stairs with messy hair and wrinkled shirts.

After they had some cake and talked a little more, his dad had driven them back to Isak’s place, and while getting out of the car, Isak had managed to spill his bottle of Coke all over Even’s jeans.

“No big deal,” Even assured him, then looked around with a frown, “where are Eskild and Linn?”

“They’re at a party,” Isak answered as they walked towards Isak’s room, and halfway down the hallway Even hugged him from behind, pressing his chest against Isak’s back while they kept walking.

“I can’t wait to see you naked,” he mumbled into Isak’s ear, which made Isak laugh,

“You already saw me naked.”

“No, I mean naked-naked. Completely naked.”

“You’re so romantic.”

“And you’re so hot!”

“Come on, Even, it’s only been two weeks.”

“Two fucking long weeks,” Even whispered, biting Isak’s neck, who shivered in response, while flicking on the light in his room.

“You probably want to shower first, though,” Isak said, gesturing towards Even’s pants as Even sat his backpack down.

“Why?”

“Because you’re all sticky.”

“I promise you, baby, when I’m through with you, we’re both going to be all sticky,” Even purred, grabbing Isak’s hips to pull him close.

“That’s the good kind of sticky, though,” Isak said, tilting his head when Even started to suck on his neck, “you’re the gross kind of sticky.”

Even pulled away, pecking Isak’s lips,

“Fine. Any chance you’ll come with me?”

“Why don’t I get naked instead and wait for you?” Isak mumbled against Even’s lips, and Even nodded,

“That does sound like a smart plan.”

“Mhm.”

Even got out of his pants and his hoodie, before grabbing a towel and getting to the bathroom. He didn’t really know since when Isak insisted on him showering before sex, but after their messy blowjob session this afternoon, he could understand that Isak probably wanted some more romantic sex now, and not have sticky sugar all over his sheets.

He got into the shower, and realized that he even missed the kollekiv shower, and Eskilds cool shampoos and conditioners. He chose some Lavender shampoo and Isak’s Adidas body wash, grinning at the fact that Isak refused to use any flowery body wash that Eskild had.

He rubbed his towel over his body and hair carelessly, before tying the towel around his waist and getting back to Isak’s room.

 

Where he forgot how to breathe, move, think or react.

Isak had lit candles all over his room, placed sloppily on the floor, the shelves and the windowsill, but they did their job and made lighting of the room romantic and beautiful.

Even swallowed when he saw Isak lying in bed.

He was lying on a dark black sheet, wearing black, tight boxers. His pale, beautiful body looked even more perfect against the dark fabrics, and the shining light did the rest to make him look absolutely incredible.

Even stared at Isak’s face, feeling his mouth water when he realized that Isak was wearing a black blindfold.

He let out a shaky breath, before shutting the door, eyes still roaming over Isak’s way too perfect body. He had gotten a little more muscular, Even noticed, the fine lines of his perfect abs, leading to his chest, a little wider and firm and-

“I don’t want to ruin the moment or whatever, but I don’t see the face that you’re making,” Isak interrupted Even’s admiration, “so it would be kind of helpful if you said something right about now.”

Even opened his mouth, but wasn’t really able to say anything, so he cleared his throat and tried again,

“You’re so fucking beautiful,” he said, voice a little raw.

Isak started smiling,

“Come here, baby. I’m all yours.”

Even dropped the towel to the floor, before hectically checking if he had dropped it onto some candles by mistake, but everything was good, so he walked over to the bed, sitting down next to Isak.

“I almost don’t want to touch you,” he said quietly, “I just want to look at how perfect you are.”

“That’s sweet, but you not touching me is sort of objecting with the plans I had,” Isak smiled, shifting his body just a little bit, and Even let out another shaky breath, before slowly climbing on top of Isak, his legs on either side of Isak’s hip, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Isak answered, tilting his chin up, and Even smiled into their kiss.

“Do you like it?” Isak asked breathlessly when Even started to kiss down his neck.

“Like what?” Even asked, voice vibrating against Isak’s neck.

“The blindfold idea,” Isak mumbled, tilting his head back while lacing his hands into Even’s damp hair, “I wasn’t sure if you were down for that or if you-“

Even interrupted Isak with a deep kiss, before brushing their noses together,

“You are literally making one of my fantasies come true,” he said against Isak’s lips.

“You never mentioned that.”

“Because I didn’t know I had it until I saw you lying in bed like that,” Even admitted, kissing Isak again, moving his hands over Isak’s body slowly.

Isak shivered against his touch, arched his back to meet his hands, moaned and panted at every single stoke, and Even was amazed. Isak was usually very responsive, but this was a new level, and if Isak was panting and moaning from Even running his hands over his chest, he was more than curious to watch Isak fall apart when he would reach more sensitive areas.

Isak started touching him as well, and Even held completely still. Isak’s hands on him weren’t something new, and Even loved it when Isak’s hands were moving over his chest impatiently, scratching down his back, holding on to his biceps or his hips. Right now, though, it seemed new and careful. Isak’s lips were slightly parted, as he moved his hands all over Even’s body, slowly and carefully, as if he was doing it for the first time.

Even sighed and leaned down to kiss Isak slowly and deeply, as Isak’s hand continued to explore his whole body.

After some time, Even started moving his hand over Isak’s body, too, still fascinated about how incredible this boy looked and touched by the amount of trust Isak handed over without any question.

Even continued to kiss Isak, before he started kissing down Isak’s body, making the younger boy shiver and moan.

“What do you want, baby boy?” he whispered against the waistband of Isak’s boxers, tracing the skin just above with his tongue.

Isak didn’t answer, just moaned and panted, lifting his hips up to get some contact.

Even moved his lips over Isak’s boxers, breathing hot air through the fabric and Isak moaned again, his hands holding on to Even’s hair.

“Please,” Isak panted, and Even was a little impressed that Isak didn’t push his head down, but just waited for him to take control.

“Let’s go slow, baby,” Even said, kissing Isak’s stomach, “we have all night.”

Isak whined a little, but didn’t answer.

Even spend some more time worshipping Isak’s body, kissing every inch of it, up and down and up again, leaving marks wherever he felt like it, until Isak was literally shaking beneath him, looking so helpless and overwhelmed.

Even pushed Isak’s boxers down, and Isak moaned and shifted his body around to get some contact, lifting his hips and his legs and searching with his hands, desperately trying to get Even’s hand on him.

“Turn around, angel,” Even said, still not touching Isak, who followed the request, moaning loudly when his dick touched the mattress.

“Get on your knees,” Even commanded, and Isak shook his head, hips moving against the mattress a little,

“No, I- I need,” he panted, and Even ran his hands over Isak’s back,

“I know what you need, baby, be patient,” he whispered into Isak’s ear, before pulling on his hips a little, until Isak was resting on his knees and elbows.

Even carefully moved his hands over Isak’s cheeks, spreading them, and that alone had Isak moaning loudly. Even started to lick him, slowly and teasingly, and Isak continued to hiss Even’s name, as Even continued eating him out, moving his tongue quicker until Isak started to sob and move back against Even’s face.

Even loved this. He had always thought that rimming would be something that he would never ever do to anybody, let alone enjoy it, but every time he saw how much satisfaction it brought Isak, he couldn’t help but to love it. He loved Isak’s taste, and how intimate it felt. He loved knowing that he was the only person who was allowed to do this, the only person that was allowed to see and hear and touch Isak like _that_.

Isak started shaking when Even pushed his tongue into him, slowly fucking him with it, until Isak started to sob, and Even noticed the small changes in Isak’s breath, that told him that Isak was very close to coming.

Even pulled away, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, before turning Isak around again, lying down between his legs to put some weight on Isak, who was still shaking and moaning and begging for Even to touch him.

“You’re so perfect,” Even mumbled against Isak’s ear, pressing kisses against his neck, “I love your body so much. It’s so perfect for me. You’re so perfect.”

Isak moaned at those words, his hand lifting off the mattress, searching for Even and grabbing his hair, pulling him down for a kiss.

“Please, Even,” Isak panted as Even reached for the lube, “fuck me, please, I’m so close.”

“Want to finger you first,” Even replied, already pushing the first finger into Isak, who moaned and spread his legs a little more, pulling Even down for another kiss.

Isak continued to moan Even’s name, along with an impressive number of curse words, when Even added a second and then a third finger, moving them over Isak’s prostate until Isak was close to coming again.

Even pulled his fingers out, kissing Isak deeply, who was close to crying, his whole body shaking and shifting, trying to get some contact to Even.

Even couldn’t get enough, seeing Isak like this was sort of like a drug, intoxicating and way too good to be true.

He turned Isak around, so that he was lying on his side, and hugged him from behind, his hand pressed against Isak’s racing heart, as he pushed in slowly. He thrusted into him slowly and deeply, until Isak’s soft moans got louder and he started begging for Even to make him come.

“Even, please,” Isak moaned, his hand holding on to the sheets so tightly that his knuckled turned white.

“You’re doing really good, baby,” Even praised, placing kisses along Isak’s neck as he thrusted into him a little deeper, just until he heard the slight change in Isak’s breathing, and carefully pulled out of him, making Isak cry,

“No no no no, please, Even, _please_ ,” Isak begged, moving his body against Even’s so desperately that Even moaned himself.

“Lay on your back, angel”, he requested, his hands already moving Isak into position.

Isak’s hands reached for Even disoriented, trying to find something to hold on to, panting Even’s name.

“I’m right here, Iss,” Even promised, spreading Isak’s legs to push a finger inside.

Isak moaned, arching his back off of the mattress, moving his hips against Even’s finger eagerly,

“Please, Even I can’t-“ he panted, then broke into another moan when Even pressed his finger against Isak’s sweet spot, holding it right there, rubbing and pressing until Isak’s moans turned into screams, his hands still searching for something to hold on to.

Even pulled his finger out when Isak was getting close, leaning over to kiss him and calm him down, while he reached for the lube with one of his hands. Isak’s hands were tangled into his hair, pulling at it painfully, and Even realized just how desperate Isak was.

Isak opened his mouth, trying to say something, but moaned instead when he felt Even’s dick between his legs.

His hands were still grabbing Even’s hair, and Even carefully detangled them, lacing their hands together and pressed them down on either side of Isak’s head while he slowly pushed into him.

“Oh my god,” Isak moaned, “fuck, Even, oh fuck.”

“You’re doing so good baby,” Even praised, kissing Isak’s lips sloppily as he started to thrust into him.

Isak tilted his chin up, and Even kissed him again, licking into his mouth breathlessly, while they found a rhythm together.

“Harder, Even, please,” Isak panted against Even’s lips, “I’m so close, _please_.”

This time, Even followed his request, angling his hips just right, pounding into Isak deeply, and Isak met his thrusts with his hips, his back arched almost painfully by now, his breathing so fast that he was close to hyperventilating.

“Oh fuck,” Isak sobbed, “fuck, Even, oh my god.”

Even just nodded against Isak’s lips, kissing him again, waiting for Isak to get close. When he felt the way Isak’s breathing changed a little, he stopped thrusting, just stayed buried deep inside him, while he moved his hand to Isak’s eyes at the same time, pushing his blindfold up to his forehead.

Isak stared at Even for a brief second before they both started coming, staring into each other’s eyes.

Even felt like the world had stopped, completely taken away by the lust and desperation and love in Isak’s eyes, and kept staring at him, losing track of time. It felt like an hour, and still it felt like he could keep doing it for an eternity.

Then he finally leaned down to press a soft, light kiss to Isak’s lips, before he pulled out carefully, moving away from Isak a little, because normally Isak needed a minute or two until he was ready to be touched again.

Isak was lying there, his chest heaving, eyes closed.

“Are you okay, baby?” Even asked, placing his hand on Isak’s cheek.

Isak winced a little at the contact, and nodded.

“Tell me that you’re okay, please,” Even repeated, and Isak moved his head away from Even’s hand,

“I’m okay, stop touching me.”

“Okay, baby, I’ll get something to clean you up, okay?”

Isak didn’t answer, and Even didn’t expect him to, as he went into the bathroom and got a wet wash glove. He cleaned Isak as carefully as he could, while Isak cursed and whined and pulled away a little.

Then, he curled up in bed next to Isak, pulling the blanket over them, watching Isak calm down for another few minutes, before Isak moved into his arms, snuggling is head against Even’s neck.

“Everything good?” Even asked, placing a kiss on Isak’s head.

“We can’t have sex ever again,” Isak sighed, “ever, ever, ever.”

“Oh, be careful what you wish for,” Even smiled, kissing Isak’s cheek.

“I feel like you fucked my brains out. It is a miracle that I still know how to speak,” Isak mumbled against Even’s neck, who laughed quietly,

“You have such a big, smart brain, it would take a lot more than that to actually fuck that out.”

“Did you like it?” Isak yarned, kissing Even’s neck.

“I’m guessing that’s a rhetorical question,” Even answered.

“I couldn’t see, so I don’t know,” Isak said, and Even could practically tell he was blushing from the shy undertone in his voice.

“I loved it,” he promised, “you know how much I love making you lose control like that. And that blindfold made you so much more helpless and responsive, it was fucking amazing.”

Isak smiled against his neck, kissing it again,

“Good.”

“Did you like it?” Even returned the question, his fingers moving up and down Isak’s back, “or was it too much?”

“It was so fucking intense. I didn’t know not seeing could make sex so fucking intense,” Isak said in a sleepy voice, “but I loved it. You’re so good. I fucking love it when you do that to me.”

“Yeah?”

“Mhm.”

“Thank you,” Even mumbled into his hair, “you really made tonight special. You’re so sweet.”

“It was Eva’s idea,” Isak admitted, pulling back a little to look up at Even.

“What?”

“Yeah, I asked her for ideas to make tonight sexier for you, and she came up with the blindfold idea,” Isak said, grinning at Even.

“Wow, you asked for advice? That’s so cool, baby.”

“You think?”

“That’s like the coolest thing ever,” Even promised, pecking Isak’s lips.

Isak smiled and rested his head against Even’s neck again, and they stayed quiet for a little while, Even playing with Isak’s hair, pressing a small kiss to his forehead every other minute.

 

“I need food,” Isak announced suddenly, pushing Even away from him a little.

“You need food?”

“Lots of food.”

“And I’m supposed to just bring you food?”

“Yes, and then you have to pat me while feeding it to me.”

Even chuckled, kissing Isak’s forehead again,

“Well, I guess those are the terms that I agreed on.”

“Mhm, it’s in the boyfriend/ support contact terms.”

“What do you want to eat? I’m actually still pretty full from all the pizza and the cake.”

“Can you make me cheese toasties?” Isak asked.

“Anything you want,” Even promised, pressing another quick kiss onto Isak’s lips before getting up.

“You look objectively hot.”

Even raised his eyebrows in question while pulling up his boxers, reaching for Isak’s sweatpants which were hanging over his chair,

“What?”

“I mean, you know that I think you’re hot. Because I love you or whatever. I just wanted to tell you that you’re also hot in an objective way. Like, your hair, and your body, and your lips and your jaw. You look really handsome.”

Even chuckled, crawling over Isak to pepper his face in kisses,

“You’re so cute.”

“I’m always really proud when people see us together,” Isak admitted, hiding his blush against Even’s neck, who laughed, brushing his nose against Isak’s cheek,

“I’m always super proud when people see us together, too,” he said, pecking Isak’s lips, “you’re pretty hot, yourself. Objectively hot, that is.”

“You think?”

“Baby, your hair alone deserves its own fandom.”

Isak chuckled, hiding his face in his pillow.

“I’ll get you your cheese toastie now. Do you want to watch a movie after that?” Even asked.

“Can we just cuddle?”

“We can do that.”

 

\--

 

**Saturday**

Even woke up to Isak slowly running his hand through his hair, tugging on it a little,

“Even?”

“Hmmmm?” Even hummed, still half asleep.

“Can you give me a blowjob?”

Even chuckled quietly into the pillow, his big hand still stroking Isak’s chest lazily,

“Just give me a second to wake up,” he mumbled, yarning.

Isak rested his head against Even’s, his cheek snuggled against Even’s soft, messy hair, bringing his hand up to stroke Even’s chin a little,

“You don’t have to if you’re too tired.”

“I’m never too tired to satisfy my baby boy,” Even yarned, snuggling into his pillow, while his hand moved down over Isak’s stomach and started stroking him slowly, eyes still closed.

Isak sighed, turning his head a little to breathe in the perfect scent from Even’s hair.

Even took his time, working his hand over Isak’s length for a while, before he slowly kissed down Isak’s body.

Isak’s moans were soft and sleepy, and Even loved the way his skin felt, still warm from the blankets they were wrapped in.

He kept his touches in tone with that, only licking and sucking softly, bobbing his head slowly, without too much pressure or desperation.

Isak sighed happily in response, made cute humming sounds before he moaned a little louder, right before coming into Even’s mouth.

Even swallowed, enjoying Isak’s taste, and placed kisses all over Isak’s chest as he crawled on top of him again, smiling down at him.

Isak tilted his head up, and Even kissed him, licking into his mouth a little, smiling into the kiss as Isak sighed again.

When they broke apart, Even couldn’t help but to beam at Isak, making the younger boy frown,

“What?”

“We just kissed.”

“So?” Isak asked confused, “we kiss all the time.”

“Yes, but-“ Even leaned down for another kiss, “you know. Morning breath. Blowjob breath. And we still like to kiss each other.”

Isak chuckled,

“Wow. If I didn’t know any better I’d say we’re insanely in love.”

“Well, that could be it,” Even smiled, placing another kiss on Isak’s lips.

Isak stretched beneath him, like an adorable little kitten, lifting his arms over his head, sighing a little, before nodding down,

“You want a blowjob breath – blowjob breath kiss?”

Even chuckled,

“It’s fine. Do you want breakfast?”

Isak frowned,

“You’re turning down a blowjob?”

“Let’s say I’m postponing it,” Even grinned, “Let me spoil you a little. What do you want for breakfast?”

It was hard to argue with that, and Isak knew he was way too tired and relaxed to live up to his usual blowjob skills, so he snuggled himself into his pillow again,

“I bought eggs and bacon and stuff. Eskild and Linn are sort of expecting your special Even-breakfast.”

“Since they left us all alone yesterday, I think they deserve that,” Even agreed, pecking Isak’s lips again before getting out of bed.

“I’ll be right there,” Isak yarned, turning over to lie on his side, watching Even get dressed.

“You can sleep for a little bit, I’ll get you when it’s ready.”

“You’re too good to be true.”

Even smiled, leaning down to give Isak another kiss, deepening it a little bit, when they were suddenly interrupted by a loud knock,

“Baby Jesus, Baby Giraffe, are you up yet? Are you banging? Can I come in?”

Even laughed against Isak’s lips, who rolled his eyes,

“Guess that’s my cue. Sleep, baby, and I get you when it’s ready.”

“Mmmkay,” Isak mumbled, pulling his blanket up to his shoulders, while Even got into a shirt and a pair of sweat pants before he opened the door.

“Even!” Eskild cheered, instantly wrapping Even in a tight hug.

“Hey guru.”

“What’s up with Isak, is he still sleeping?” Eskild gestured towards the bed.

“Yeah, I tired him out,” Even winked, “let’s make breakfast!”

 

\--

 

Even and Eskild chatted in the kitchen, about London, about university, about Lars – Eskilds kitchen adventure guy – about Isak, about everything.

When they had breakfast, Linn and Isak shared annoyed and sleepy looks, while Even and Eskild were way too loud and happy for the early hours.

Isak was enjoying having Even by his side again so much, that he leaned against him halfway through breakfast and continued eating with his head snuggled against Even’s chest. He got some eggs on Even’s shirt, but they both didn’t really care. Even ran his hand through Isak’s hair every other minute, and Isak didn’t care that they were probably annoying the hell out of Linn. Eskild was just sitting there with a fond smile,

“It’s good to have you here, Even, this one was getting really annoying,” he said, gesturing towards Isak, who just rolled his eyes again.

“Is he?” Even asked with a grin, reaching for one more piece of bacon.

“Let’s just say, he’s way nicer to live with when he’s well fucked,” Eskild stated, and Linn hissed,

“Ugh, Eskild.”

“It’s, like, biology, Linn, I don’t make the rules,” Eskild explained to her, gesturing towards Isak, “plus, now that you’re here, he can finally go to sleep before, like, four in the morning for a change, so that’s good.”

Even felt Isak freeze in his arms, but managed to smiled, stroking Isak’s hair,

“Yeah, I guess that’s good.”

He felt Isak relax a little against his chest, but he could still feel the tension in Isak’s body, and the cold feeling in his own chest.

“Linn and I also really missed you,” Eskild continued, “and you know that she never misses anybody.”

They cleaned up the kitchen together, and Even realized that he had missed all of this, too. Linn’s tiredness, the way she still found it in her to smile at him. The fact that Eskild didn’t bother putting on anything but his boxers and a silky black kimono for breakfast, his inappropriate questions and his way too specific stories about his newest friends with benefits arrangement.

He also noted that Isak avoided his gaze, just smiled at Even shyly from time to time, before looking down again.

 

\--

 

It was almost 13 when he and Isak got back to Isak’s room because Linn wanted to take a nap and Eskild had to get ready for work.

“Um, do you want to shower?” Isak asked, “because I can-“

He jumped a little when Even closed the door a little louder than necessary,

“You haven’t been sleeping?!”

“It’s not a big deal,” Isak promised immediately, “really.”

“How is that not a big deal?”

“It isn’t. I’m not up until four in the morning every night. You know Eskild, he’s always exaggerating,” Isak argued, trying to hug Even, who pulled away,

“Did you plan on telling me?”

“I- it’s not that bad, and-“ Isak sighed, “Even, come on, do you really want to waste our time with that right now?”

“Why, do you think fighting over the phone is better?” Even snapped, making Isak roll his eyes.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Isak?” Even repeated, staring at Isak.

“I don’t know. It’s not a big deal, that’s why I didn’t want you to worry about something that is completely fine,” Isak explained, before gesturing towards Even, “and I mean, obviously I was right.”

“You were right?!” Even yelled, “You were right not to tell me something this important, just because you think you can handle it all on your own? You’re so fucking selfish.”

“Even,” Isak said, taking a deep breath, looking at Even as calm as he could, “it is not a big deal.”

“It is to me,” Even said, leaning against Isak’s window sill, while Isak stood in the middle of his room, looking a little lost.

“Fine. I should have told you. I just didn’t want you to feel even more guilty than you already did, and it has gotten a lot better. It’s- Even, I have it under control. It’s okay.”

“Since when has this been going on?” Even asked, his jaw clenched.

Isak cleared his throat, “Pretty much since you moved.”

Even cursed under his breath, and Isak took a step forward to grab Even’s face, forcing him to look at Isak,

“It’s not that bad. I’m just getting used to sleeping alone. It wasn’t too good at the beginning, and I didn’t lie, I told you that I had trouble sleeping when you moved. Right?”

Even shrugged, “Yeah. But I didn’t know it was bad and that it has been going on.”

“First it was just because I missed you a lot, and I didn’t want to tell you that all the time… because it was hard enough. For both of us,” Isak explained, moving his hands around Even’s neck, “it just- it didn’t really get better. Some days it does, but- it’s still so much better than it was a year ago. So it’s nothing I can’t handle.”

Even pulled away, pushing Isak away from him,

“Yeah, you know, it’s really annoying that I always have to share everything with you because if I don’t, you complain about worrying too much, but as soon as it’s the other way around, you tell me that you can handle everything. That’s not fair. I worry about you, too, whether you like it or not.”

Isak took a deep breath,

“I just- I know how guilty you felt and I really didn’t want to put that on you. And I thought it was going to go away once I got used to it, but then it didn’t, and I didn’t really know how to tell you. I’m sorry.”

Even ran a hand through his hair, watching as Isak moved closer again, carefully lifting his arms,

“Can I hug you?”

Even felt something melt inside his chest, and wordlessly reached for Isak, pulling him against his chest, pressing his cheek against Isak’s hair,

“You have to be honest with me, Isak. You know that.”

“I’m sorry.”

“So you have had trouble sleeping ever since I moved?” Even asked, voice a little raw.

“Not every night. It was a little hard in the beginning, and I was up until, like, two or three in the morning. And I thought that I would just get more tired over time, and would be able to fall asleep earlier, but I can’t. It has gotten a little better, I’m mostly up until, like, one in the morning. Maybe two, some days. Eskild just caught me sitting in the kitchen a couple of times when I had bad nights, that’s why he’s acting like I’m up until four every night. Which I’m not. I’m not saying that it’s perfect, but it’s not bothering me too much. I can sleep six hours. Neurologists actually say that six hours is enough, because you have your R.E.M. phases when-“

“Don’t science me”, Even said softly against Isak’s hair, sighing.

“Sorry.”

Even pushed Isak away a little, so that he could look at him,

“You don’t get to say that you want to be involved in my life the way you are, and then decide to handle all the problems in yours all on your own. Okay?”

Isak moved his hands down to Even’s hips, before leaning his forehead against Even’s chest,

“I’m sorry I’m so selfish.”

Even sighed, moving his arm around Isak’s neck, and kissed his temple,

“You’re not selfish, baby,” he mumbled, “you just spend a lot of time learning that you have to deal with shit all by yourself, and it’s normal that you still think that sometimes. But you don’t have to deal with shit like that on your own. I don’t want you to. I want us to do it together.”

Even moved one hand into Isak’s hair, tugging a little until Isak looked at him,

“Okay?”

“You’re right,” Isak agreed, swallowing while still looking at Even’s strict gaze, “I know I should have told you.”

“We have to come up with some stuff to make it better. Maybe we shouldn’t skype that late.”

Isak buried his face in Even’s chest again,

“No, I don’t want that. I want to talk to you, even if I’m losing sleep over it.”

“Then maybe we have to try to do it earlier. Or just talk on the phone instead. We could do that with the lights out, and maybe that would help,” Even mumbled against Isak’s hair.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you,” Isak sighed, “but I just-“

“I know, Isak. I get it. Sometimes I don’t want you to worry, either, and I’d love not to tell you things, because I know that they’re a burden to you. I _know_. But if I can suck it up and tell you, you got to do the same.”

“Okay,” Isak agreed, looking at Even again.

“Do you promise?” Even asked, looking Isak straight in the eye, and Isak nodded,

“I promise.”

He got up to his tip toes and Even sighed as Isak pressed their lips together.

“I love you so so so much,” Isak breathed against Even’s lips, “I’m sorry that it makes me do stupid stuff sometimes.”

“I love you, too,” Even answered, leaning their foreheads together, “and I get it. But-“

“I know,” Isak interrupted, “and I’ll get better. I promise.”

 

\--

 

“Number one, you shouldn’t have your phone in your bed after, like, midnight,” Even dictated, and Isak nodded, writing it down.

“No exciting series and movies after, like, ten,” Even continued, and Isak flinched,

“You sound like my mom.”

“I’m just trying to help,” Even said, pecking Isak’s lips, “all that stuff sounds ridiculous, but some of it does help. It’s all science, you know.”

“Well, then,” Isak gave in, writing the second rule down.

“You should get an app with podcasts or something that you can listen to,” Even suggested, “there are podcasts that are meant to be super boring so that you can fall asleep while you listen to it.”

Isak frowned, “Really?”

“Yeah. It actually really helps. Or, you know, I could read something to you and record it, and you could play it,” Even went on.

Isak stopped writing,

“You’d do that?”

“I’d do anything for you,” Even answered quietly, kissing Isak softly, “and maybe we should have more phone sex before you go to sleep, you know.”

Isak giggled against Even’s lips, before writing it down, nodding,

“That sounds like a fantastic rule.”

 

\--

 

They showered together before heading to Magnus’ party and Even couldn’t help to be so over the top in love and happy, that he almost rolled his eyes at himself.

He couldn’t help but insist on washing Isak’s hair, because he wanted him to feel loved and spoiled.

He couldn’t help but draw a heart with an I in it on the steamed up mirror. And a dick, because it was still every bit as funny as when he was seven, and when Isak rolled his eyes at him, he couldn’t help but to tickle him and press noisy kisses to his still wet shoulders.

He couldn’t help but argue with Isak over what they should wear tonight, including some very childish wrestling over Isak’s – Eskild’s – Jesus T-shirt.

He couldn’t help but kiss Isak’s nose, when the younger boy was lying on the floor, panting and lifting his hand in defeat, giving up the right to wear the shirt tonight.

He couldn’t help but buy Isak beer on their way to Magnus’ house, calling his boyfriend baby boy when Isak tried arguing that he could get his own beer now.

He couldn’t help but lace their hands together, bringing them up to his lips to kiss each and every of Isak’s fingers.

He couldn’t help but catching Isak’s hand before he could ring the doorbell, pulling him into a hug and kissing him and telling him that he loved him.

Isak smiled at him the whole time, not seeming very bothered with Even’s overload of affection.

 

\--

 

It turned out that it wasn’t just the boys who were there for Even’s famous lasagna. Since Jonas had told Eva and Magnus had told Vilde, it wasn’t the biggest surprise that Noora and Sana and Chris were also there, and it wasn’t the biggest surprise that William and Yousef decided to tag along, too.

The kitchen was filled with laughter and voices, Noora and Even cooking together, while Isak and Eva sneaked out in the hallway to discuss some personal things.

Sana and Yousef were laughing about some inside joke when Even asked who could help peel onions, and Jonas was sitting in Isak’s regular spot on the counter and talked to Even about London and university.

Eventually Isak and Eva returned to the kitchen, both grinning and smirking widely, but refusing to tell why when everybody asked them about it.

Isak took his regular spot on the counter, and Even sighed happily when he stood between the boys legs for a few minutes, lazily making out with him in the middle of their chatting friends.

The lasagna was awesome, not that anybody had expected anything else. Since they didn’t really fit around the kitchen table, Isak went to sit in Even’s lap, Eva and Vilde both following his lead, and nobody seemed to be bothered by it, even though it wasn’t the most comfortable way to eat.

When the first party guests arrived, the group was already on their second or third beer, and Isak was still sitting in Even’s lap, leaning against his boyfriend in such a natural way while discussing something with Sana, that Even realized that this was one of the moments that made everything so so worth it.

 

\--

 

Even enjoyed the party a lot more than he had thought. When Isak had insisted on going after robbing Even of the opportunity to plan something romantic for their potential anniversary, Even had been a little annoyed. He really wanted to spend time with Isak, possibly locking them up in Isak’s bedroom for the whole weekend.

Now he realized that this was better. It was real life. Being alone with Isak was amazing, of course, but he started to realize that being with Isak in the real world, with his parents, with their friends, was equally precious. Because it meant that they were working in every single context. Alone, apart, together, just the two of them, with the boys, with the girls, with his parents.

Every single time he caught Isak’s gaze from across the room, he couldn’t help but smile.

He talked to Sana for at least an hour, and when Isak passed the two of them to get something to drink, they just shared a fond, loving look, before Even concentrated on Sana again. He was almost amazed at how natural it felt.

Even then talked to William about London, which wasn’t the most interesting conversation ever, to be honest, but he saw that Noora was happy about it, so he played along, before he looked for Isak to steal a few kisses.

After that he sat on the balcony with Jonas for another hour, until Jonas wandered off to find Eva, and Even got into a heated discussion with Yousef about the fifth season of Prison Break.

 

\--

 

“Don’t you miss it, though?” Even heard Magnus ask, when he headed for the kitchen.

“I can’t miss it, because I never had a one night stand in the first place,” Isak answered, as Even entered the kitchen, leaning against the counter next to Magnus,

“What are you talking about?”

“We’re wondering if Isak’s missing out because he never had a one night stand,” Jonas explained.

“Yeah, like, don’t you wonder how it is,” Mahdi asked, turning back to Isak, “being with somebody for just one night?”

Even felt his chest tighten a little. Sometimes he forgot that he and Isak were so young and had so little experience when it came to, well, everything. And he felt the constant feeling of guilt riling up again, because Isak had to deal with this whole long distance mess instead of partying and hooking up like he probably should in his final year. Even looked down, playing with the straw in his Coke, waiting for Isak’s answer.

“What is so good about one night stands anyway,” Isak wondered, shrugging, “absolutely nothing about it sounds appealing.”

“What?!” Jonas cut in, “it’s exciting to be with somebody for just one night! No strings attached, just sex, and you get to experience new things and stuff.”

“Okay, but let’s be real, the best outcome of a one night stand is good sex, right?” Isak asked, looking at the guys for confirmation, who all nodded.

“Yeah, but in a super exciting new way,” Mahdi added.

“And the worst outcome of a one night stand is pretty much getting STDs and getting murdered or robbed or whatever,” Isak said, making Even chuckle a little.

“But, I mean, that doesn’t really happen, though,” Jonas said.

“Yeah, but why would I want to have a one night stand, when the best outcome is good sex, which, I mean…” Isak gestured towards Even, as if it was as clear as day that this particular outcome was very obvious, “and risk a really bad outcome, when the worst outcome of sleeping with Even is like…” Isak winked at Even, who raised his eyebrows in question,

“Like, only coming once,” Isak finished, making Even grin.

“What?” Magnus asked after a few seconds of silence, “you can come more than once?!”

“You have no idea,” Isak told him, “sometimes-“

“Maybe no more beer for you,” Even cut in, sneaking in between Isak and Mahdi to put a hand around Isak’s waist.

“I’m not drunk,” Isak pounded, tilting his head up for a kiss, deepening it hungrily.

“It’s not normal to be all over each other like that after such a long time,” Magnus mumbled to himself.

“Normal is a socially constructed phenomena,” Jonas cut in, watching as Isak grabbed Even’s hair and licked into his mouth, just to turn away with a frown, “but yes, this can’t be normal.”

 

\--

 

“You are a _god_ in bed!”

Even turned around to a very drunk Eva, who was hugging her bottle of wine to her chest, smirking at Even.

“Is that so?”

“Yes, your boyfriend told me,” Eva announced, trying to wink at Even, who laughed,

“He did, huh?”

“It’s funny, because he used to be hot for my boyfriend and now-“ she giggled, moving a finger over her mouth as if she just shared a big secret.

Even grinned,

“It’s cool that you and Jonas are back together, though,” he said, because he wasn’t entirely true what she had tried to tell him just now.

“He’s sooooooooo great,” Eva slurred, hugging Even, “he’s the best boyfriend ever. He always makes me nachos and I really like nachos, like, a lot.”

“Sounds like he’s a keeper.”

“So are you though,” Eva said, before gasping, throwing a hand over her mouth, “and Isak! He’s a keeper, too. He’s so happy with you, Even, it’s so cute!”

“Yeah?” Even smiled, feeling a little relieved.

“Oh yeah! It is a little annoying sometimes, because he’s _sooo_ in love and you have such _amaaaaaazing_ sex and you’re like, _sooooooo_ perfect,” Eva said, using air quotes at some pretty random places.

“Sorry if we’re annoying sometimes,” Even grinned.

“It’s okay,” Eva waved her hand around in front of Even’s face, “you make each other so happy, it’s really great. And even now, you’re like, so far away, and Isak is still so happy, he sends you heart emojis a _lot_ , I’ve seen it! And he was so happy when he got back from London and now you’re here and you’re super happy and it’s just-“

She beamed at him, hugging him again, and Even attempted to brush her messy hair into place,

“It’s good to hear that Isak’s happy. It’s not easy, you know, that I left him all alone, and-“

“He’s so not _alone_ , Even,” Eva said, pointing a finger at him, trying to look serious, “he got us and we’re really here for him, I even told him how to have sex with you and everything, because we can _talk_ about that now! And he’s got you. Like, you’re away, but you’re still here, and he still calls you when he’s feeling bad and when he’s feeling happy and – Oh!”

She interrupted herself, leaning up to whisper-shout in his ear,

“He totally wore a blindfold for you, did you love it?”

“Hey, what’s going on here?” Jonas asked, and Eva cheered and went to hug him instead,

“Isak and Even are the cutest couple, and they have sex, like, a _lot_. Did you know that?!”

Jonas grinned at Even, who just shrugged, and then looked at Eva,

“Yeah, I know. They’re pretty amazing, huh?”

“We’re pretty amazing, too,” Eva breathed, hugging both Jonas and her wine bottle closer, “but they both know how to deep throat, we can’t even do that!”

Even felt his head turn a little redder, and cleared his throat,

“Um. I’m gonna-“

“Yeah,” Jonas chuckled, pressing a kiss to Eva’s cheek, who was whispering something into Jonas’ ear that was making him blush just as much as Even,

“She’s right though,” he said, making Even turn around again, “you two are awesome together. Even if it’s long distance, you still make him really happy.”

“Thanks. That’s really good to hear.”

“Do you think we can get nachos?!” Even heard Eva ask and grinned at Jonas, who smiled back, leading Eva through the crowd and towards the kitchen.

Eva was right, Jonas definitely was a keeper as well.

 

\--

 

“There you are,” Even said half an hour later, grabbing Isak’s hand to lean him against the nearest wall.

“Here I am,” Isak answered, smiling as he leaned against the wall, pulling Even closer by hooking his fingers into his belt loops.

Even bend down a little to kiss his cheek, and couldn’t help but hesitate when Isak tilted his chin up. He kissed him, short and sweet, trying to smile at him, hoping that Isak wouldn’t recognize anything.

“What’s wrong?” Isak asked. Of course he did.

“I just- um.” Even clenched his jaw a little, afraid that saying something could potentially ruin the evening.

“Even,” Isak said, and looked at Even is such a not at all judgmental way, that Even managed to take a deep breath,

“I just can’t help but think that-“ Even cleared his throat, relieved that Isak was running his fingers through Even’s hair right above his ear in soothing circles, “I just can’t help but think that the last time you were at a party… you know, standing at a wall, like that. Julian kissed you.”

Isak just nodded to that, continued to play with Even’s hair.

“I’m sorry that you’re thinking about it. And that it happened,” Isak said seriously, before taking a deep breath, “so, you’re still bothered by all that, huh?”

“I guess. I’m trying, I really am, it’s just-“

Isak nodded again, thinking about it for a while, before he shrugged,

“Would it help you if you knew more about him? Like, is the problem that you don’t know him and you can’t really, I don’t know, place him? Or is it something that would get better if we just stopped talking about him completely?” he asked, moving his hand down to stroke Even’s cheek, “tell me how I can help.”

Even took a deep breath and thought about it for a moment, before he cleared his throat,

“I don’t know anything about him,” he admitted, “and I think that’s what scares me.”

“Do you want to look at his Instagram?” Isak suggested.

“Really?”

“Yeah. Sure. I can tell you more about him, if that helps you,” Isak shrugged, pulling out his phone, “I just assumed you didn’t want to hear it.”

“I don’t really know myself,” Even said quietly.

Isak handed him his phone,

“That’s him.”

Even took the phone, and fuck, that guy was kind of hot. Even could see that people probably found him attractive. The dark, short hair, the dark eyes, the charming grin. He sort of saw some similarities to Isak in his style. Apparently Julian also was a fan of snapbacks and wore a hoodie from some football club in some pictures.

“Wow.”

“What?”

“He’s hot.”

Isak wrinkled his nose, “What? You think so?”

“I mean, you know. I can see that people would think so.”

“Mhh,” Isak shook his head, leaning over to look at his phone, “no, not really.”

“No?”

“I don’t like his hair.”

“You don’t?”

Isak ran his hand through Even’s hair in response, grabbing some of it at the nape of his neck,

“No. Way too short. I also thinks he’s a little too into his looks.”

“Yeah?”

“I mean, nothing’s wrong with that, but I usually wear snapbacks because my hair looks fucked up, not because I think it adds to my style or whatever.”

“Yeah, right,” Even grinned, and Isak winked at him,

“Okay, most of the time. And do you see that shirt?” Isak tapped on another picture, “It’s a Barca jersey.”

“And that’s bad?”

“He likes Messi.”

“Oh,” Even said, grinning at Isak, who grimaced, shaking his head.

Even chuckled, before handing Isak his phone back,

“And, um. How is the tutoring going?”

“Good, I guess. We only studied at the library. I mean, if we did anything else, I would have told you. He asked me if I had plans for that one game, you know, the one that I ended up watching with your dad?”

“Yeah, you told me about that,” Even nodded, leaning against Isak a little more.

“Yeah, and that’s pretty much it. There’s not much to tell. I would have told you, if there had been,” Isak promised, pressing a kiss to Even’s lips.

“I know. I don’t know why I’m so nervous about that guy. For some reason he just gets to me. I know it’s ridiculous, since I haven’t even met him, but-“

“It’s not ridiculous,” Isak promised, “you have a right to be pissed at him. I’m not saying that you can’t be pissed at him.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Isak asked, kissing Even again, “just trust me when I tell you I’m so fucking far from interested. And he knows that. I make sure that he knows that.”

“Yeah?” Even asked, pressing a kiss to Isak’s cheek before stroking it with his thumb.

“Sometimes my phone is still lying on the table when we study, so he knows that you send me endless amounts of heart emojis and that you’re my lockscreen and things like that,” Isak smiled, leaning into Even’s touch, “I don’t want him. I want you. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Are you feeling better?” Isak asked, moving his hands around Even’s neck, pressing his body against Even’s.

“Yes. Thanks.”

“Anytime,” Isak smiled, and kissed Even long and passionate, before looking at him again, “I’m really happy that you’re part of my life, you know. I wouldn’t do anything to jeopardize that. And I wouldn’t let Julian do anything to jeopardize that, either. If this tutoring thing goes too far, I’ll stop it. Nothing is worth losing you over. Okay. _Nothing_.”

Even cleared his throat again, because even though Isak sounded super pragmatic and not emotional at all, Even couldn’t help but feel so comforted by his words. So he just nodded and leaned in for another kiss.

They made out lazily for a few minutes, until Even whispered in Isak’ ear,

“Will you come dance with me?”

Isak flinched a little, but couldn’t hide his smile.

“Come on, please,” Even begged, brushing his nose against Isak’s neck.

Isak wasn’t too hard to convince, and Even realized that they did this not nearly enough. Dancing together. Sometimes he made Isak sort of play along when he danced around in one of their rooms, but this, on an actual dancefloor, or, well, the carpet of Magnus’ living room, with actual music, couples and other people around them, was so much better.

Isak had his hands around Even’s neck, while Even held on to Isak’s waist, using all of his self-control to stop his hands from travelling down even further. Isak was grinding against him just a little bit, rolling his hips a little in the beat of the music, placing a couple of hot kisses against Even’s neck.

“Sometimes I still picture that night we had that weird party at my apartment when we first met,” Isak whispered against Even’s neck.

“What, the one where you were all over Emma?” Even asked, his hands sinking a little lower, to rest on Isak’s hips.

“ _She_ was all over _me_ ,” Isak corrected, placing a kiss on Even’s collarbone, “and I couldn’t stop watching you.”

“Me neither,” Even admitted, “I was so fucking jealous.”

“Yeah, me too,” Isak chuckled, sucking on Even’s neck a little, “you eyefucking me like that was one of the hottest things that ever happened to me.”

“Yeah?”

“Mh. I told you that I got myself off that night, picturing you, right?” Isak asked, grinding his hips against Even’s again.

“You did,” Even nodded, sighing, “I told you I did that, too, right?”

“Mhh,” Isak hummed, hiding his face in the crook of Even’s neck, “I never want to have a one night stand.”

Even chuckled, kissing Isak’s cheek,

“No?”

“No. I think everything we have is way hotter than every one night stand ever,” Isak said, turning his head to kiss Even properly.

“Can’t believe it’s almost been a year,” Even mumbled against Isak’s lips, and Isak’s gaze turned from dreamy to sharp,

“We should leave.”

 

\--

 

“Seriously, baby, we can’t leave,” Even repeated, not really moving, while Isak was trying to push Even’s arm into his jacket.

“Mags is totally cool about it,” Isak assured him, zipping the jacket half way up, so that it was awkwardly hanging around Even’s elbows.

Even rolled his eyes, adjusting the jacket a little, before looking around,

“It’s not even midnight yet, Isak. We’re here to celebrate his birthday, we can’t leave.”

“I told you, it’s cool,” Isak repeated, holing out his hand for Even as he walked through the front door.

Even rolled his eyes again while taking it, lacing their fingers together,

“Why did you want to leave all of a sudden, anyway?”

“Because I’m tired and I want to go home,” Isak tried, but Even raised his eyebrows at him with his signature ‘ _yeah, right_ ’ gaze, and Isak shrugged,

“Fine, I’m horny and I want sex.”

“Mh. That I can believe.”

“Come on.”

 

\--

 

“Baby, your apartment is that way,” Even said, gesturing towards the street on their right.

“Yeah, but this is a short cut,” Isak tried, pulling on Even’s hand.

“It’s literally the opposite direction. Are you drunk or something?” Even asked, grinning at little.

“No, I- just trust me, okay? I want to take this way,” Isak insisted, still pulling on Even’s hand.

“Yeah but your apartment’s-“

“Fy faen, Even,” Isak blurted out, “just come with me, for fuck’s sake.”

They kept walking through the dark neighborhood, and Even became more suspicious every minute.

“I’m pretty sure you don’t know where we are anymore,” he said, looking around at the pretty houses. This was definitely a nice neighborhood, but not the kind that Isak could afford. Or anyone their age could afford, really.

“I know exactly where I am.”

“Okay, then tell me where the fuck we are going. Because no way this is a short cut to your place.”

“I just wanted to walk around a little. It’s like, dark, and moonlighty and stuff. It’s romantic.”

“We’re literally walking down a well-lit street. If you wanted to watch stars, there would have been a million other ways to do that,” Even said, slowly getting really annoyed with Isak, “plus, we’re walking, so we can’t even see any fucking stars.”

“Would you stop complaining?” Isak rolled his eyes, pulling at Even’s hand.

“Tell me where we’re going!”

“Nowhere. We’re just walking around. It’s nice.”

“I don’t want to walk anymore!” Even said, and almost crashed into Isak, who suddenly stopped walking and turned around to Even instead,

“Mh. Maybe we shouldn’t do that, then.”

“Yes. Brilliant,” Even rolled his eyes, “what’s the new amazing plan in the mind of Isak Valtersen?”

“Swimming.”

Even raised his eyebrows, “Come again?”

“I feel like swimming,” Isak breathed against Even’s lips, pecking them, “don’t you?”

Before Even could answer, Isak pulled him down a driveway and towards a house and all of a sudden Even realized where they were.

“Oh my god, Isak!”

“I know, brilliant,” Isak agreed, letting go of Even’s hand to crunch down to open the window to the pool.

“Isak, Isak, stop. What if we get caught,” Even asked, and couldn’t help but grin a little at the irony, seeing that last time Isak was the one who was standing next to the window, questioning Even’s actions.

“Then we’ll fail pathetically at climbing out of the window and run home,” Isak joked, winking at Even, before he managed to open up the window.

“Yeah, been there, done that,” Even agreed, running a hand through his hair.

“You coming?” Isak asked, already climbing through the window, “or are you worried it’ll fuck up your hairdo?”

Even couldn’t help but chuckle, and shrugged, following Isak.

Everything looked exactly as he remembered it, the pool, the lights, the painting on the wall.

Just Isak didn’t. Even remembered how Isak looked that nights, insecure, while trying to act all confident, he remembered his jeans and his sweater and his hair, and his smile.

The smile was still the same, a little more confident, a little more happy, as he got out of his jacket and his shoes, knocking his snapback to the floor, grinning at Even, who pushed his jacket off of his own shoulders, dropping it next to Isak’s, stepping out of his shoes, too, before he just had to reach for Isak and pull him into a tight hug.

“Happy pool-kiss anniversary, Even,” Isak whispered into his ear, his arms wrapped tightly around Even’s neck.

Even melted right there, blinking away tears as he buried his nose in Isak’s hair, swallowing hard when he felt Isak’s hands gently run up and down his back.

“I love you so fucking much,” Isak whispered into his neck, pulling back to look at Even, “and the last year was the best of my life.”

“Yeah? Despite everything?” Even asked quietly, running his thumbs over Isak’s cheeks.

Isak just nodded, clearing his throat, smiling up to Even.

“The last year was the best of my life, too,” Even mumbled, voice a little shaky, “You have no idea how much I love you. You’re everything to me.”

Isak let out a shaky breath, smiling while bravely trying to hold back his tears, before he got up on his tiptoes to kiss Even.

And Even lost himself in that kiss. Kissing Isak was still just as amazing as it was a year ago, different in every way possible, of course. More secure, more stable, more intimate. But every bit as amazing, and Even felt like he was falling.

 

Until he realized that he actually was.

The last thing he heard was Isak’s laugh before he felt the cold wetness around him, making him cough and gasp for air when he finally managed to get up to the surface.

Isak was grinning at him, hair sticking to his forehead,

“What, did you get a drop of water into your lung?”

Even just laughed, raising an eyebrow at Isak,

“Oh, you are so dead!”

He reached for Isak, who giggled and screeched and tried to get away, and they played around in the water, splashing it at each other, pushing the other one under water, giggling and laughing and joking, until Isak was completely out of breath, holding himself over the water with both of his hands on Even’s shoulders.

“You look pretty when you’re all wet,” Even smiled up to Isak, who laughed breathlessly,

“I didn’t fuck up my hair?”

“A little bit, but I like your hair anyway,” Even said, pushing his hand through it to make it stand up in a ridiculous way, laughing at Isak.

Isak cleared his throat, still coughing a little bit, before he moved away from Even a little, looking him deeply into the eye,

“Want to see who can hold their breath longer?”

“On three?”

 

\--

 

“When we buy a house, it has to have a pool,” Even said against Isak’s lips, before kissing his neck, enjoying how wet and cold Isak’s skin was beneath his lips.

“Of course,” Isak agreed, “a big fucking pool.”

Isak was leaning against the wall, still enjoying the warm water around him, and Even’s body pressed up against him.

“And a big garden with cool trees for our kids to climb on,” Even continued, biting Isak’s neck playfully.

“Mh,” Isak hummed, running his hands through Even’s hair, “and I want the biggest fucking bed there is. One that doesn’t squeal and creak all the time. One that has a headboard so you can tie me up.”

“Sounds perfect,” Even mumbled, pressing their lips together.

Isak slowly wrapped his legs around Even’s waist, before he started unzipping Even’s hoodie.

“Isak,” Even breathed against his lips, “what are you doing?”

“Want you,” Isak mumbled, pulling at the wet hoodie until he had managed to bring it down to Even’s elbows.

“We can’t do that,” Even shook his head, using one hand to hold Isak steady by his hip and the other to grab Isak’s chin so they were looking at each other, “we can’t have sex in some pool in some house. People can walk in at any time.”

“They won’t,” Isak said, sucking on Even’s neck.

“They- Isak, Isak,” Even tried to stop the younger boy, who was now removing his own button down.

“They won’t,” Isak repeated, “come on, I never had sex under water. I want to know what that’s like”, Isak purred against Even’s lips, “will you show me?”

“Fuck. Isak, we can’t. Being here is breaking and entering alone, we can’t have sex now, no way. Plus, we can’t have sex under water either way, because we can’t use lube. Be reasonable, baby.”

“Okay. Reasonable,” Isak nodded, pushing one hand down to cup Even over his jeans, “here’s reasonable; they won’t come home. I found out the name of that guy you went to grade school with and I added him on facebook and asked if I could use the pool tonight. He was really nice. His parents are out of town until at least tomorrow, so nobody’s here. I brought vaseline, which can be used as lube under water, because it’s not water-based. In conclusion,” he said, squeezing Even a little, making him gasp, “fucking me in our anniversary pool is the only reasonable thing to do right now.”

“Fuck,” Even breathed, “you planned this?”

“Oh yeah.”

“And he just let you use the pool?” Even asked, not fighting Isak anymore as he worked on getting Even out of his hoodie.

“Well, he’s moving next week and I promised to help,” Isak panted, throwing Even’s hoodie onto the tiled floor before getting out of his button-down, “and pay for pizza after.”

“So, you’re sure this is okay?” Even repeated, unbuttoning his jeans.

“I sort of promised not to do anything dirty in here, but he doesn’t have to know,” Isak grinned, and moved against Even again.

“And you’re sure that vaseline is going to work?” Even asked, pulling his wet shirt off and throwing it onto the pile of wet clothes on the floor behind Isak.

“If not, we’ll find another way,” Isak promised, and grabbed Even’s neck to kiss him again.

They continued to undress each other, which was quite the struggle, because skinny jeans were a bitch to get out of anyway, and wet skinny jeans were almost impossible.

When they finally got out of their clothes, Isak pushed himself up to sit on the edge of the pool, reaching for his jacket to search for the vaseline, while Even left a mark on his inner thigh, sucking on the soft skin.

“Why did you bring condoms?” Even asked breathlessly, when he felt that Isak was sitting up again.

“Because it’s unsanitary if I don’t wear one,” Isak answered, getting the condom on and getting a generous amount of vaseline on his fingers before moving towards Even again, who held him by his hips as Isak sunk back into the water.

“I’m not wearing one, how is that not unsanitary?” Even chuckled, and Isak stopped for a second, thinking about it, while he moved his legs around Even’s waist again.

“It’s- um-“

“Guess you didn’t think it all the way through, huh?” Even grinned, dipping his fingers into the vaseline on Isak’s hand, before his fingers moved down Isak’s spine.

“It’s fine because most of your come is going to end up inside me, so…” Isak shrugged, moving his slicked up hand over Even’s dick, “completely reasonable.”

“So reasonable,” Even agreed, pushing one finger into Isak, who moaned in response.

“Tell me if anything hurts,” Even said, already adding a second finger, since Isak was still loose and open around him.

“Just hurry,” Isak panted, lacing his fingers into Even’s hair as he kissed him again.

They continued kissing, hectic and breathless, while Even moved his fingers in and out of Isak quickly, while Isak moved his coated hand over Even’s dick.

“I’m ready, I’m ready,” Isak panted against Even’s mouth, and Even was all too happy to follow the silent request, removing his fingers to hold Isak’s hips instead, staring into his green eyes, as he pushed inside him slowly.

“Good?” Even panted against Isak’s lips.

“Just don’t go too hard,” Isak moaned, leaning his head against the edge of the pool.

“Can’t believe how dirty you are,” Even breathed against Isak’s neck, thrusting into him slowly, “pool sex, blindfolds, you’re such a horny boy.”

“You like it?” Isak smirked, moving his hips against Even’s.

“I love it,” Even admitted, kissing Isak, “I love everything about you.”

“Fuck, Even,” Isak moaned, pulling Even closer, who got the hint and started sucking on Isak’s neck.

Even sped up his thrusts, holding on to both sides of Isak’s hips, guiding his movements.

“You feel so good,” Isak panted, “you’re so good, this feels so fucking good.”

“Yeah? You feel good getting fucked in the pool?” Even teased, kissing up Isak’s neck and over his jaw, before kissing Isak, licking into his mouth as he thrusted into him a little deeper.

“Yes,” Isak breathed when they broke their kiss, leaning his forehead against Even, “you feel so good, you make me feel so good.”

“You look so hot all wet and horny,” Even praised, wrapping a hand around Isak’s dick.

“Fuck, Even,” Isak moaned, arching his back.

“Come for me, angel, come on.”

“Oh god, Even, _fuck_.”

“I’m so close, come on, Iss,” Even moaned, thrusting into him a little harder, stoking him faster, until Isak came with a loud moan, Even following him seconds later.

They stayed like this, panting hot air against each other’s mouths.

“That was so good,” Isak said, still out of breath.

“Yeah?”

“I always wanted to have sex in a pool,” Isak grinned at him.

“Yeah?”

“It’s a little inconvenient, but definitely hot.”

“You are hot.”

“So are you,” Isak smiled, pecking Even’s lips.

 

“We are going to fucking die when we walk home like that,” Even mumbled against Isak’s skin, when he felt Isak shiver.

They had been making out lazily for a couple of minutes now, and Isak was obviously getting cold.

“Mhh,” Isak hummed, “if somebody only had brought a change of clothes here in advance.”

Even raised his eyebrows,

“What?

“I’m the master of being reasonable,” Isak grinned, kissing Even again, but still shivering a little.

“You so are. We should get out of the water before you catch a cold,” Even said, moving away from Isak, “and are you seriously telling me that you brought some clothes here?”

“I sure did. We can take a hot shower and get home all warm and comfortable.”

“You really are the master of being reasonable,” Even admitted, pecking Isak’s lips again before he swam over to the latter.

They took a hot shower together and got dressed in the sweat pants and hoodies, before they went home to Isak’s apartment with their hands laced together.

 

\--

 

“Falling asleep like this is my favorite thing in the whole world,” Isak yarned, drawing slow circles on Even’s chest with his hand.

Even pulled him a little closer in response, pressing his nose into Isak’s hair.

“I used to find it weird,” Isak continued, snuggling his cheek impossibly closer against Even’s chest, “when couples always slept like this, cuddling, I always thought that it must be so uncomfortable.”

Even chuckled tiredly against Isak’s forehead,

“Really?”

“Yeah. And guys were always complaining about it, you know, in sitcoms or whatever. That it sucks not to have any space and that they can’t sleep or something.”

Even smiled, kissing Isak’s neck,

“So you thought you’d find it annoying, too?”

“Yeah,” Isak mumbled against Even’s chest, continuing to stroke it, “but it’s so good. I like that I can hear your heartbeat.”

Even smiled, melting a little at Isak’s words.

“Thank you for that awesome anniversary,” Even said quietly, “that was such a perfect surprise.”

“So you didn’t expect anything?”

“No, I really thought you wanted to spend all night at- Fuck, we should call Mags and wish him a happy birthday,” Even remembered suddenly, already moving to look for his phone.

“No”, Isak whined, “let’s do that tomorrow, he’s probably completely drunk anyways.”

“That’s true.”

“Let’s just sleep.”

“Okay, baby,” Even pressed another kiss to Isak’s forehead.

“I love you,” Isak mumbled against Even’s chest, already half asleep.

“Love you, too,” Even said, “sweet dreams, angel.”

 

\--

 

**Sunday**

When Even woke up, Isak was lying on top of him, completely covering Even’s body with his own.

“Morning baby,” Even chuckled, trying to move.

“Mhh,” Isak hummed in a complaining tone, burying his face in Even’s neck.

Even tried to move a little underneath Isak, causing Isak to whine,

“Even, no. Stay.”

“I can’t move, Issy.”

“Good, cause I don’t want you to move,” Isak mumbled against Even’s skin, “I won’t let you leave tonight.”

“You won’t?” Even laughed, moving his arms around Isak’s waist, hugging him.

“No,” Isak said, sighing contently, “you can’t move if we stay like this, and if you can’t move, you can’t leave.”

Even nodded at that logic, before hugging Isak closer and turning them over so that he was now lying on top of Isak.

“Mh,” Isak said, looking up to him with a frown, “I didn’t think it all the way through.”

Even smiled, leaning down to kiss Isak, tilting his head a little, licking into Isak’s mouth slowly, enjoying the small sigh that escaped Isak’s lips.

“Did you sleep okay?” Even asked when he pulled away.

“Shut up and keep kissing me,” Isak complained, tilting his chin up.

“You’re so demanding,” Even smiled, but gave in instantly.

They continued to make out for another hour, until they got hungry and argued over who was allowed stay in bed and who should get breakfast. Eventually, they played rock, paper, scissors, and Even stood up to get them breakfast, even though Isak lost.

 

\--

 

“I actually have something for you,” Even said, putting their cereal bowls down on the floor.

Isak was already lying back in his bed,

“We agreed that you’re not allowed to get me presents anymore!”

Even frowned as he got up, roaming around in his backpack,

“I never agreed to that!”

“Yes, you did. When we got the sextoys, you even promised not to get me a Christmas present,” Isak argued, turning to lie on his back.

“It’s nothing big, it’s just, like, a gesture,” Even said, rolling his eyes.

“Okay,” Isak yarned, “I’m going to generously allow it.”

“You’re too kind,” Even grinned and walked over to Isak to lie down next to him, handing him a couple of folded pieces of paper.

Isak smiled at him before unfolding it, turning his head to the side to kiss Even softly,

“Thank you so much.”

“You didn’t look at it.”

“I’m still thankful,” Isak said quietly, giving Even another kiss before unfolding the papers, and frowning.

“Are those heart frequencies?”

“Mhm. They’re mine, actually.”

“What?”

“Yeah, I had to do an ECG scan a while back, when they were sort of checking if I was healthy enough to take meds, or whatever. I don’t remember exactly.”

Isak ran his index finger over the fine lines,

“You have a really beautiful heart frequency.”

Even chuckled, snuggling closer to Isak,

“Thanks. I actually don’t really know if those are good, or bad, which is why…” He gestured for Isak to look at the next pages, “I printed out an article about ECG scans and how you they work and how you interpret the results.”

Isak smiled, flipping through the pages,

“Wow, I don’t know what to say.”

“I just wanted to make sure that when you become a doctor, my heart frequencies will be the first ones you interpreted.”

Isak chuckled, turning to his side, so he was facing Even. He quietly brushed their noses together, before kissing Even softly,

“So you’re okay with that?”

“Yes. I want you to happy, and if being a doctor makes you happy, then that’s what we’re going to do.”

“It’s not like anything is decided or whatever. I don’t know if I’ll still want that a year from now, of if I even get into med-school,” Isak reminded him, placing a hand on Even’s cheek, fingers slowly running over his cheek bone.

“No, I know. No pressure. I’m just trying to say, that whatever you decide, it’s completely fine with me.”

“Even if it means we’ll have to do long distance for another couple of years?” Isak asked, looking down.

“Even then. I don’t want us to have a relationship where we give up stuff for each other. I want us to be supportive of each other’s choices. I think we’re strong enough for that.”

“I think so, too,” Isak nodded, giving Even another kiss.

“And you know what, if a year from now, it gets too hard, you’ll just take a gap year. Or I’ll take a gap year. Whatever.”

“You’re very cute.”

“Like copper and tellirium?”

“Tellurium.”

“Nerd.”

“Asshole.”

Even giggled and pushed Isak to lie on his back, straddling him.

“I really want to read that article now,” Isak said, holding up the pages as Even leaned down to kiss him.

“If I remember correctly, you still owe me a blowjob,” Even reminded him, peering over the top of the papers in front of them.

Isak set the papers aside and put his hands on Even’s thighs,

“Mh. Let me get up for a second.”

“I actually kind of like you like this,” Even said, and Isak kissed him, giggling softly against Even’s mouth as he pushed Even off to get up and walk over to his closet.

Even frowned when Isak pulled his shirt over his head and started searching for something.

“What exactly are you doing baby?”

Isak grinned, not answering, while sliding out of his sweatpants and taking off his socks.

“You could have told me you’d like to strip for me, I would have played some music,” Even teased.

“Funny,” Isak smirked, before slipping his football shorts on.

“Oh.”

“Like it?” Isak asked innocently, while getting into his football socks, which went all the way up to his knees.

Even swallowed hard, then nodded.

Isak finished putting his socks on and stood up straight, facing Even, who just kept looking him up and down.

“Like this? Or do you want me to wear a snapback?” Isak asked.

Even cleared his throat, “The red one, maybe?”

Isak smiled at him while he got his snapback, placing it on his curls before facing Even again,

“Good?”

“Fuck. Yes.”

Isak grinned, climbing on top of Even, placing his hands on either side of his head.

“Okay, then,” he said with a smirk, doing a push up, pecking Even’s lips when he lowered himself down, before pushing himself back up, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend,

“Let’s burn some calories.”

 

\--

 

“My parents are going to come visit me on the second weekend of November,” Even said, scrolling through the calendar on his phone, “you should come.”

“If you don’t think that’s weird,” Isak shrugged, balling up the used tissues and aiming for the trashcan.

“They’re going to stay at a hotel either way, so you should definitely come. Plus, they really don’t mind you there. We both know you’re their favorite.”

“Ohhh, so close,” Isak flinched when he missed the trashcan.

“Every time, baby,” Even shook his head, “you got to aim higher.”

“Fuck you, you never made that shot either!”

“I make that shot every time!”

“Fine,” Isak rolled his eyes, reaching for more tissues, balling them up, handing them over, “prove it, while I check my calendar.”

Even rolled his eyes, sitting up a little, aiming for the trashcan, while Isak scrolled through his calendar and laughed happily when Even missed.

“It’s completely different, though,” Even argued, reaching for more tissues.

“How is that different?” Isak asked, “If I came with your parents to London, that would be in two weeks, right?”

“Yes. And it’s different because your tissues were covered in come,” Even informed him, pecking his lips as he aimed for the trashcan again.

“So?”

“So, that means extra weight, it’s a completely different, like-“

“Trajectory?” Isak suggested, looking at his phone again.

“Smartass,” Even mumbled, cursing when he missed again, before turning to Isak again,

“Let’s just call my mom in a second, but they’ll be thrilled if you come with us. Then it’ll only be two weeks again.”

Isak nodded, handing Even some more tissues, taking some himself,

“We can do two weeks. We have to check with your parents though, I really don’t want to overstep any boundaries.”

“We’ll call my mom right now,” Even said, rolling his eyes when he missed again.

“Yes, we should do that,” Isak agreed, cursing, reaching for more tissues.

“First one to make the shot gets a blowjob?” Even asked, grinning at Isak.

“You’re so going to lose,” Isak grinned back and leaned in for a playful kiss, before aiming again.

Isak ended up making the shot, but since Isak argued that fair play was the most important part of sports, Even got a blowjob as well.

 

\--

 

“It’s really not that hard.”

“It’s basically witchcraft.”

“It’s not. You just have to follow the recipe.”

“That recipe contains spices I can’t even pronounce.”

“Any chance you’re just refusing to learn this stuff so that I feel obligated to cook for you?” Even asked, raising his eyebrows at Isak, who kept dangling his feet back and forth while taking a sip from his coke,

“Want some?”

Even chuckled and took the bottle,

“Is your plan not to answer me when I catch you manipulating me?”

“Ah, you saw right through that, huh?” Isak grinned, taking his bottle back and gestured towards the pan,

“Your water is boiling, by the way.”

“Which means?” Even prompted.

“Which means witchcraft is about to happen.”

Even laughed,

“Pretty much. Normally only five star cooks attempt to make rice.”

Isak nodded, waiting for Even to put the rice into the boiling water, before reaching for him to pull him between his legs,

“Can’t you just stay here?” he mumbled into Even’s neck, and Even smiled against Isak’s hair,

“Baby, I really wish I could.”

“A weekend is only two days, that’s not enough to load up my Even battery.”

Even chuckled against Isak’s cheek before kissing it,

“What’s an Even battery?”

“It’s sort of my battery, and only you can fill it, and it’s not full yet,” Isak complained, locking his ankles behind Even’s legs to pull him closer.

“Can I do anything to fill it?”, Even asked, putting his hands on Isak’s lower back to pull him closer.

“You could kiss me,” Isak suggested, lifting his chin.

Even smiled and bend down to kiss Isak, soft and loving at first, turning a little more desperate when Isak opened his mouth and licked Even’s bottom lip. Even met his tongue, sighing at little when Isak deepened the kiss, just to pull away a little.

Isak whined, kissing Even’s neck instead, who leaned over to stir the rice and then the chicken.

“Sorry, don’t want anything to burn,” he said, reaching for a spoon to dip it into the sauce, “do you want to taste it?”

“I want to taste _you_ ,” Isak mumbled against Even’s neck.

“Good luck with that, but you’re overestimating my stamina,” Even laughed, holding the spoon in front of Isak’s mouth.

“We only had sex two times today,” Isak frowned, tasting the sauce, “I know you can go again.”

Even grinned,

“How flattering. So are there any more dirty kinks you want to try?”

“Just trying to fill up the Even battery,” Isak shrugged, “it tastes really good, by the way.”

Even dipped the spoon into the sauce again to try it himself, still standing between Isak’s legs and hugging him with one arm while he did.

“It needs more curry,” he decided, pulling away from Isak, who leaned back and watched Even carefully,

“Even?”

“Mh?”

“Um, did you not like it?”

“No, it’s okay, I just think it needs a little more curry.”

Isak rolled his eyes,

“I’m not talking about the food.”

“Okay?”

“Um, was I too, um. You know. Kinky or whatever this weekend? Was it too much or something?”

Even looked up from the pan and laughed,

“Baby, relax, I’m just teasing you!”

He stepped back between Isak’s legs, hugging him, leaning their foreheads together,

“I like it when you do stuff like that. And it’s not like you installed an S&M cave in your basement, we just had sex while you were wearing a blindfold. Everything is good.”

Isak laughed a little at that joke, putting his hands around Even’s neck again,

“So I didn’t overdo it or anything? With the blindfold and the pool sex and stuff?” he asked.

“Baby, did you hear me complain at any point?” Even asked back, pecking Isak’s lips.

“I just wanted you to have a cool exciting weekend,” Isak admitted, “in London we can do cool sightseeing stuff all the time, and since you already know Oslo, I had to do something else to make it special.”

“Yeah?” Even grinned, “so this was you competing against all the wonderful sights of London?”

“Mhm. How did I do?”

“Baby, you definitely won that round,” Even smirked, kissing Isak again, “but just for the record, if your idea of a perfect weekend together would have been to play Jenga every day, I would have loved that just as much.”

“Really?” Isak asked, a little offended.

“Okay, not quite as much,” Even admitted with an attempted wink, “but I love spending time with you, whatever we’re doing. And if you want to do hot kinky stuff, I’m so fucking on board.”

“Yeah?”

“Oh yes.”

Isak smiled, hiding his blush by pressing his face against Even’s chest.

“I know we did cool stuff in London, but we don’t have to make each visit super special or anything,” Even said quietly, “you don’t have to try to make it exciting or whatever. If we spend time together, I’m happy. Okay?”

“Okay,” Isak agreed, leaning back a little to look at Even.

“But if you happen to be in the mood for some more sex while you wear those shorts, I won’t complain either,” Even added, and Isak rolled his eyes,

“I really don’t understand your fetish for those shorts.”

“I honestly didn’t know I had a fetish for socks, too,” Even teased, kissing Isak again, who blushed,

“Still can’t believe that you wouldn’t let me take those off when we had sex.”

“You looked so hot.”

“You are so weird. Socks during sex, really.”

“Oooiiiii!”

They both jumped at Eskild’s loud noise, Even stepping back from Isak, whose face was bright red at that point.

“It’s not- we were just talking about-“ Isak started, then shrugged, “no, no way to get out of it.”

“Haha, nice try, baby gay”, Eskild grinned, getting some water out of the fridge, “or maybe baby gay isn’t too fitting anymore. It’s really annoying with him, he basically has more sex than I do at this point,” he complained to Even.

“Oh, trust me, he definitely has.”

Isak hid his face in his hands and just waited for it to be over, while Eskild walked over to peer into the pans on the stove,

“What’s for dinner?”

“Who said you could have any?” Isak asked into his hands, making Even laugh.

“Please, kitten, with all the leverage I have on you, you better feed me dinner,” Eskild pointed out, turning to Even, “when are you leaving, by the way?”

“In a couple of hours,” Even said, watching Isak carefully as he did, who was still hiding behind his hands.

“Oh. Okay. I’ll let you have your gross romantic moments, then,” Eskild decided, giving Even a hug, “make sure you say goodbye, though, okay?”

“Of course. It’s chicken curry by the way, and you’re welcome to have some.”

“Ah. See, Issy, this is what a good host looks like!”

Isak raised his hands in question,

“He doesn’t even live here.”

Eskild seemed confused for a second, before he nodded, “Yes, and still he’s a better host than you are. Think about that!”

He grinned at Even, before leaving the kitchen, and Isak shook his head,

“That didn’t make any sense at all.”

Even chuckled,

“I missed him. So, do you want to have a proper sit down dinner or a cuddle in bed dinner?”

 

\--

 

They went for cuddle in bed dinner, watching Friends while they did so, and after they were finished, Isak paused Netflix and they started making out, enjoying every second of it, until Isak got impatient and pushed Even to lie on his back, straddling him while they continued kissing.

Even stared into Isak’s eyes the whole time, whispering quiet I love you’s, and Isak moved slowly and appreciatively, until they both came together, still looking at each other as if the world around them had stopped.

“I love normal, not kinky sex just as much, by the way,” Isak whispered, still lying in Even’s arms, sweaty and breathless.

“I love everything, as long as it’s with you,” Even answered.

“Ugh, you’re so sappy.”

“You can’t make me come like that and expect me not to be on a high afterwards,” Even teased, pressing a kiss to Isak’s head.

“When do we have to go?” Isak asked against Even’s chest.

“An hour.”

“I may have one last request on what we should do until then,” Isak whispered, and Even knew that he would give Isak basically anything he wanted.

Isak wanted to listen to one of their playlists and cuddle, and Even realized that it was the perfect ending to their perfect weekend.

They didn’t talk, instead Even just drew circles on Isak’s back lazily, while Isak listened to Even’s heartbeat. Even didn’t know anything about ECG scans, but he was sure his current one would probably be fucking perfect.

 

\--

 

Saying goodbye at the airport wasn’t getting any easier.

Even had expected it to be a little less painful, something that would get a little easier every time they had to do it, but it didn’t.

It was just as hard as the first time they were standing here, when he left for the first time, and just as painful as two weeks ago, when he had to say goodbye to Isak at the airport.

His heart was aching and he just didn’t want to go. So he would miss a couple of seminars, so he would miss a couple of lectures, that couldn’t be too bad compared to the numbing pain he felt when he realized that Isak was crying against his neck.

“It’s just two weeks, baby,” he mumbled into Isak’s hair, his voice shaky.

“I wish that would make me feel better, but it doesn’t,” Isak said quietly.

“Yeah, don’t worry, me neither,” Even admitted, hugging Isak tightly to his chest.

“Even?”

“Mh?”

“When I said that the last year was the best of my life, I meant it,” Isak said, pulling away from Even so that he could look at him.

Even’s heart broke a little, and he moved his thumb over Isak’s cheek, wiping away the tears.

“I know.”

“This, right here, sucks so much, I hate this so much, and it fucking _breaks_ me,” Isak said, voice a little shaky again, and Even swallowed, nodding along as he pressed a kiss to Isak’s lips before leaning their foreheads together.

Isak smiled at him, a teary, happy smile, and Even felt like this smile could turn every moment into something perfect.

The smile grew a little wider, and Isak took a deep breath,

“But it’s so fucking worth it.”

 

* * *

 


	15. Even Kosegruppa sent you a WeVibe request!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so...
> 
> I made this chapter half serious, half... not really serious.
> 
> It occured to me that this whole texting fic there hasn't been any sexting at all, which can't really be good. So I got this idea from the lovely Victoria on Twitter and I thought to myself, hey, you know what you don't need: Sleep. You know what you need: to write a new chapter and include some sexting in it.
> 
> Please do not be mad about any typos or whatever, because it's really late and I don't have time to edit this 10 times now... ENJOY!
> 
> and let me know what you think!
> 
> ALT ER LOVE ♡ BE KIND

* * *

 

 

**Wednesday**

**Even** (15:22)

_my therapist is so awesome!_

**Isak** (15:24)

_yeah?_

_so the appointment went well?_

**Even** (15:24)

_oh yeah_

_he’s super cool_

_he’s really young, like 30 or something_

_and literally the coolest therapist I’ve ever met_

**Isak** (15:24)

_that sounds awesome baby_

**Even** (15:24)

_this is hanging in his office:_

**Isak** (15:25)

_hahahahaha_

_seriously?!_

**Even** (15:25)

_yeah_

_told you he’s the coolest_

**Isak** (15:25)

_I’m so happy for you_

_what did you talk about?_

**Even** (15:25)

_just got to know each other_

_talked about London and school and stuff_

_he thinks you’re hot ;)_

**Isak** (15:25)

_what?_

**Even** (15:26)

_yeah_

_we talked about resources_

_just good things in my life, you know_

_my family and friends and the fact that I got into film school_

_and of course you came up_

**Isak** (15:26)

_okay?_

**Even** (15:26)

_yes_

_and I told him that I have a really hot and awesome boyfriend_

**Isak** (15:26)

_oh?_

**Even** (15:26)

_mhm_

_and since your hot ass is my lockscreen I showed it to him_

_you know just to brag a little_

_be all like_

_dude I may have bipolar disorder, but I’m also fucking Isak Valtersen_

**Isak** (15:26)

_haha you’re such a dork_

**Even** (15:27)

_and he said_

_and I quote_

_“Not to sound unprofessional, but woah.”_

**Isak** (15:27)

_he did not :D_

**Even** (15:27)

_yeah he did_

_and I was the proudest boyfriend ever_ _♡_

**Isak** (15:27)

_haha_ _♡_

**Even** (15:27)

_but talking about you also showed me how lucky I am aside from the fact that your face is the prettiest thing in this whole universe_

**Isak** (15:27)

_haha so not true_

**Even** (15:27)

_I think it is_ _♡_

**Isak** (15:28)

_♡_

**Even** (15:28)

_he asked me a lot of stuff about you_

_and he told me that you sound like a really healthy and good influence_

_and that he’s really impressed that we’re handling everything so good_

**Isak** (15:28)

_really?_

**Even** (15:28)

_yeah_

_I mean I told him that we talked a lot about how to handle everything with me gone_

_and how we’re trying to find a good balance_

_so that you don’t have to worry but I don’t feel like I’m being watched_

_and how you just accept me for who I am and not question things when it gets bad_

_just all the awesome features you have_ _♡_

_and he thinks you’re really really good and supporting for me_

_and that we have a great relationship_

**Isak** (15:28)

_yeah really?_

_he said that?_

**Even** (15:28)

_yeah_

_and I mean I always knew how good you were for me_

_but now, you’re like doctor-recommended!_

**Isak** (15:29)

_you’re so sweet_ _♡_

_and I’m really happy for you that you found somebody you like_

_how’s this going to continue?_

**Even** (15:29)

_well I don’t really have to see a psychiatrist right now_

_because I have enough meds to last me until Christmas and I can just get some more when I’m back in Oslo_

_so we’ll just meet like, every two weeks_

_and I’m supposed to call him in the weeks we’re not having appointments_

_just so somebody knows that I’m okay and not slipping in the first few month_

_and we’ll come up with some plans and some stuff_

_he said you’re welcome to come to an appointment when you’re here_

**Isak** (15:29)

_sounds so good_

**Even** (15:30)

_yeah I think it’s good_

_he said that he doesn’t really see any risks right now_

_because I didn’t have an episode when I moved, which was sort of our concern, right?_

_but university is getting really stressful before Christmas and then all the exams and stuff in February…_

_just good that we have some more control right?_

**Isak** (15:30)

_yeah I’m not going to lie it does feel good to know that you’re taken care of!_

**Even** (15:30)

_you know I wasn’t really that happy about it_

_because right now I feel good and going to a therapist makes me feel like something is wrong_

_but today I sort of felt like it doesn’t have to_

_he told me it’s really good that I came even though I’m currently having any problems_

_because that way we can work on strategies for when things get bad again_

_it’s smart actually_

**Isak** (15:30)

_yes it is_

_it’s so smart_

_and it’s pretty normal, too_

_I mean you’re supposed to go to the dentist every 6 months too, you know, to get checked_

_no matter if your teeth are healthy or not_

**Even** (15:30)

_you never go to the dentist_

**Isak** (15:30)

_not the point right now_

**Even** (15:30)

_funny that you’re scared of going to the dentist_

_especially since we both know that you’re really good at having things in your mouth_

**Isak** (15:31)

_I’m still waiting for the day where we get through one conversation without you making dirty comments_

**Even** (15:31)

 

**Isak** (15:31)

_oh babe_

**Even** (15:31)

_if you think at some point we’ll have more important stuff to talk about it, forget it_

_because even when we’re discussing who’s going to pick the kids up from school_

_I’ll still find ways to make dirty comments_

**Isak** (15:31)

_haha_

_that’s good I guess_

_I don’t want to become one of those people who stop having sex when they’re married and have kids_

**Even** (15:32)

_something tells me we’ll be doing just fine ;)_

**Isak** (15:32)

_yeah?_

**Even** (15:32)

_oh yeah_

_I don’t plan not to be ridiculously turned on by you at any point in the future_

**Isak** (15:32)

_me neither_

_I miss you_

_and not that I want to interrupt the sappy sex talk but I’m really proud of you_

_you did something really good today_

**Even** (15:32)

_thank you baby_

_for supporting me_

_I get that it’s hard sometimes_

**Isak** (15:32)

_it’s not_

_really_

_not at all_

**Even** (15:33)

_I also thought about telling mia_

_but I think I’m going to let today just sink in for a couple of days_

**Isak** (15:33)

_yeah sure_

_you don’t have to rush anything handsome_

_you did really good today_

_if you feel like telling her at some point, do it_

_there is no rush_

**Even** (15:33)

_okay_

_enough about me though_

_how was your day baby?_

**Isak** (15:33)

_good_

_nothing really happened_

_school was whatever_

_tutoring wasn’t exactly exciting either_

_although Julian got a 2 in physics so that’s good_

**Even** (15:33)

_wow good_

_you’re such a good tutor baby_

**Isak** (15:33)

_thank you_ _♡_

**Even** (15:34)

_how’s it going with him_

**Isak** (15:34)

_good_

_nothing specific happened or anything_

_he’s been really nice_

_he asked about you today_

**Even** (15:34)

_what did he ask_

**Isak** (15:34)

_just how you were doing_

_smalltalk stuff_

**Even** (15:35)

_what did you say_

**Isak** (15:35)

_that you were doing fantastic_

_and how amazing you are_

_the usual_ _♡_

**Even** (15:35)

_aww baby_

**Isak** (15:35)

_btw I talked to your mom today_

_she booked flights now so I’ll definitely come in two weeks_

**Even** (15:35)

_oh yes boy_

_you definitely will come_

_all over yourself that is_

**Isak** (15:35)

_…_

**Even** (15:36)

_see how I’m making hot dirty comments_

**Isak** (15:36)

_see how you’re doing it a second after I mentioned your mom_

**Even** (15:36)

_mh_

_okay I’ll try to dial it down_

**Isak** (15:36)

_haha_

_can’t wait handsome_

_only 9 days until we see each other!_

**Even** (15:36)

_can’t wait either_

_I’m going to get back at John for making me sit through him and his loud friend with benefits arrangement!_

**Isak** (15:36)

_romantic_

**Even** (15:36)

_and make sweet love to you, of course_

**Isak** (15:36)

_ugh_

_but yes I can make an exception and do that for you_

**Even** (15:37)

_be extra loud?_

**Isak** (15:37)

_yes_

_it’s not like I have a choice or anything right?_

_you know what to do to make me loud so it’s pretty much up to you_

**Even** (15:37)

_yeah but I’d feel weird doing that stuff to you without you giving me permission first_

_if you don’t want them to hear you that’s fine too_

**Isak** (15:37)

_fuck it_

_I don’t want to hold back the entire weekend_

_they’ll have to deal with it ;)_

**Even** (15:37)

_that’s my boy_ _♡_

**Isak** (15:38)

_hey_

_did I tell you that I love you today?_

**Even** (15:38)

_yeah_

_but I don’t mind you telling me again_

**Isak** (15:38)

_I love you_

**Even** (15:38)

_I love you too angel_

_so fucking much that I can’t even believe it sometimes_

**Isak** (15:38)

_thank you again_

_for going to that therapist_

_I know you did it for me, at least partly_

**Even** (15:38)

_thank you for making me_

_I know you did it for me, at least partly_ _♡_

**Isak** (15:38)

_♡_ _♡_ _♡_

_\--_

**Thursday**

**Even** (21:39)

_hey baby_

_how was soccer practice?_

**Isak** (21:44)

_good_

_just got out of the shower_

**Even** (21:44)

_mhh_

_shower pic for your loving boyfriend?_

**Isak** (21:44)

  

**Even** (21:44)

_damn_

_Even Kosegruppa sent you a WeVibe request!_

**Isak** (21:44)

_haha_

_sorry to disappoint you but that’s not going to work that quickly_

**Even** (21:44)

_I have time_

_got you look so hot in that picture_

_I’m seriously getting hard just from looking at it_

**Isak** (21:44)

_seriously?_

**Even** (21:45)

_your hand looks so good_

_and your chest_

_and your abs_

_and your ass_

_hey_

_are those my boxers?!_

**Isak** (21:45)

_hm?_

**Even** (21:45)

_those are my boxers!_

_when did you steal them?_

**Isak** (21:45)

_I didn’t steal them_

_you gave them to me when I was in London I think_

**Even** (21:45)

_those are my favorite boxers_

_you stole them!_

**Isak** (21:46)

_again, I didn’t steal them_

**Even** (21:46)

_whatever_

_you are giving those back!_

**Isak** (21:46)

_why_

_don’t you like how they look on me?_

**Even** (21:46)

_…_

_baby please don’t torture me_

_I need you to get me off_

_I want you to get off_

**Isak** (21:46)

_okay so wevibe?_

**Even** (21:46)

_yes_

_please_

_can you do that for me?_

_finger yourself open for that beautiful toy of yours?_

**Isak** (21:47)

_I can do that_

**Even** (21:47)

_can you text me during?_

**Isak** (21:47)

_I can do that_

**Even** (21:47)

_such a good boy_

_are you in bed?_

**Isak** (21:47)

_mhm_

_getting out of your pretty boxers_

**Even** (21:47)

_fuck yes_

_I can picture how you must look_

_that perfect body on those dark sheets_

_fuck_

**Isak** (21:47)

_I’m spreading my legs like I only do for you_

_how many fingers do you want me to start with?_

**Even** (21:48)

_oh my god_

_start with two_

**Isak** (21:48)

_fuck babe_

**Even** (21:48)

_god I’m so hard just from picturing you_

_I’m not going to last_

**Isak** (21:48)

_breathe babe_

_we’re just getting started_

**Even** (21:48)

_fuck_

_tell me how you feel_

**Isak** (21:48)

_fucking tight_

_around my fingers_

_but so good_

_I just picture it’s you and that makes it even hotter_

**Even** (21:48)

_oh my god_

**Isak** (21:48)

_mmmh_

**Even** (21:48)

_what are you doing now_

**Isak** (21:49)

_fucking myself on my fingers_

_feels so good_

**Even** (21:49)

_fuck_

_hit your prostate_

**Isak** (21:49)

_no way I’ll come in a second :D_

**Even** (21:49)

_do it_

**Isak** (21:49)

_ah fuck_

**Even** (21:49)

_is it good_

**Isak** (21:49)

_so fucking good_

**Even** (21:50)

_don’t stop baby_

**Isak** (21:50)

_are you touching yourself?_

**Even** (21:50)

_using what’s left of my willpower not to_

_don’t want to come too fast_

**Isak** (21:50)

_just go slow_

_come on_

**Even** (21:50)

_fuck okay_

**Isak** (21:50)

_imagine how your fingers would feel inside me right now_

_all hot and wet_

**Even** (21:50)

_god fuck isak_

_can you add a third?_

**Isak** (21:50)

_do you want me to?_

**Even** (21:51)

_fuck yes please_

**Isak** (21:51)

_whatever you want handsome_

_ah fuck three feel perfect_

**Even** (21:51)

_good_

_tell me when you’re ready okay?_

**Isak** (21:51)

_I honestly never know when it’s going to be enough_

_you’re way better at that_

**Even** (21:51)

_when you feel good with three you should be good_

_fuck yourself with them for a couple of minutes just to be sure_

**Isak** (21:51)

_okay_

**Even** (21:51)

_try to go deeper_

**Isak** (21:52)

_fuck even_

**Even** (21:52)

_do it_

**Isak** (21:52)

_god I wish those were your fingers_

**Even** (21:52)

_god me too_

**Isak** (21:52)

_fuck it let’s do this_

**Even** (21:52)

_thank fucking god_

_Isak_ _♡_ _accepted your WeVibe request!_

**Isak** (21:54)

_fuck_

_fuck_

_give me a minute don’t use vibration yet okay_

**Even** (21:54)

_can you something for me?_

**Isak** (21:54)

_yes anything_

**Even** (21:54)

_get up on your hands and knees_

**Isak** (21:54)

_I can’t text you when I’m on my hands and knees genius_

**Even** (21:55)

_hands and elbows then_

_please_

_you’ll feel so good when you arch your back like you always do_

**Isak** (21:55)

_fuck_

_fine_

_okay_

_OH MY FUCKING GOD EVEN_

**Even** (21:55)

_feel good?_

**Isak** (21:55)

_fuck I told you to wait_

**Even** (21:55)

_feels good, right, so much vibration on your sweet spot_

_bet you’re already close, huh?_

**Isak** (21:55)

_fuck_

_fuck_

_you know two can play at this game_

**Even** (21:56)

_fuckkkk oh my god_

**Isak** (21:56)

_how’s that_

**Even** (21:56)

_fuck_

_isak stop_

**Isak** (21:56)

_no fucking way_

_does it feel good_

_vibrating around that gorgeous big dick of yours?_

**Even** (21:56)

_fuck isak_

**Isak** (21:57)

_move your hand baby_

**Even** (21:57)

_yeah?_

**Isak** (21:57)

_mmh yes_

**Even** (21:57)

_does it feel good baby_

_do you need more?_

**Isak** (21:57)

_switch up the patterns_

**Even** (21:57)

_like that?_

**Isak** (21:58)

_oh my god fuck yes_

_fuck_

**Even** (21:58)

_god I bet you look so dirty right now_

_I love the way your body looks when you’re on your hands and elbows_

_moaning into your pillow_

_if I were there right now I’d eat out your perfect tight ass baby_

**Isak** (21:58)

_oh my fucking god_

**Even** (21:58)

_I’d fuck you with my tongue until you’re crying from it_

**Isak** (21:58)

_fuck_

_even babe I’m close_

**Even** (21:58)

_can you sit up and ride that toy?_

_I’ll make it vibrate twice as hard if you do that for me_

**Isak** (21:59)

_I’ll come if you do that_

_in a second_

**Even** (21:59)

_tell me what you’re picturing baby_

**Isak** (21:59)

_you_

_I picture your big beautiful dick inside me_

_fucking me senseless_

_I picture how you look at me when you fuck me_

_your hands holding mine_

_how you bite my neck_

_how you pull my hair_

**Even** (22:00)

_sit up and move your hips baby_

_do it for me come on_

**Isak** (22:00)

_oh god_

_feels so fucking good_

**Even** (22:00)

_push your hips down to get more pressure_

**Isak** (22:00)

_fuuuuuuck even I can’t anymore_

_I wanna come_

_can I come_

**Even** (22:00)

_I’m close too_

_can you give me more vibration?_

**Isak** (22:00)

_gladly_

_how’s that_

**Even** (22:00)

_god_

_so fucking good_

_put one hand into your hair and pull baby_

**Isak** (22:00)

_oh fuck_

**Even** (22:01)

_can you come untouched?_

_can you be a good boy for me and come without your hands?_

**Isak** (22:01)

_fuck yes_

_I can_

**Even** (22:01)

_okay baby_

_I’ll max the vibration and when I do push your hips down_

_and then come for me okay angel?_

**Isak** (22:01)

_okay I’ll max it too_

_come in synch_

_okay?_

**Even** (22:01)

_okay iss_

_god you’re so hot_

**Isak** (22:02)

_fuck_

_even ohh my god_

**Even** (22:02)

_that’s it baby boy_

_come for me_

**Isak** (22:02)

_fuck_

**Isak** (22:05)

_well_

_fuck_

_those black sheets are really not good for this kind of fun_

**Even** (22:06)

_haha_

_fuck I can’t breathe_

**Isak** (22:06)

_me neither_

_god that was so good_

**Even** (22:06)

_you’re seriously becoming the master of sexting_

_and I thought I was good at dirty talk_

**Isak** (22:06)

_yeah?_

_did you like it?_

**Even** (22:06)

_are you kidding?_

_you were so fucking good at it_

**Isak** (22:07)

_♡_

_fuck I got to get this thing out of me_

_FUCK YOU_

_TURN THAT FUCKING VIBRATION OFF OR I’LL KILL YOU_

**Even** (22:07)

_hahahaha_

_sorry couldn’t resist_

**Isak** (22:07)

_you’re evil_

_hold on a second I’m going to need both hands for this_

**Even** (22:07)

_♡_

_okay baby_

_I’ll get cleaned up in the meantime_

**Isak** (22:16)

_ahhh_

_thanks for this_

**Even** (22:16)

_aww_

_you’re welcome_

_thank you right back_

_you in bed now?_

**Isak** (22:16)

_yes_

_all happy and sleepy and cuddly_

_Baz is keeping me company_

_I got a little come on him too I feel really bad_

**Even** (22:16)

_hahaha_

_he can forgive you_

**Isak** (22:16)

_I hope so_

_are you in bed too?_

**Even** (22:17)

_yep_

_wish you were here_

_I love how you smell after sex_

**Isak** (22:17)

_ew_

**Even** (22:17)

_no you just smell so good_

_sweaty and fucked and sweet_

**Isak** (22:17)

_this is a little disgusting_

**Even** (22:17)

_whatever_

_I like it_

**Isak** (22:18)

_♡_

_you’re sweet_

_weird_

_but sweet_

**Even** (22:18)

_do you want to sleep?_

**Isak** (22:18)

_still pretty early but I guess I could try_

**Even** (22:18)

_I could call you and read to you if you want_

**Isak** (22:19)

_you would?_

**Even** (22:19)

_yeah_

_I’d do anything for you_ _♡_

**Isak** (22:19)

_you’re incredible_

_thank you_

**Even** (22:19)

_so are you_ _♡_

_my beautiful boy_

**Isak** (22:19)

_I love you_

**Even** (22:19)

_I love you too angel_

_I’m sorry I’m not there to cuddle you until you fall asleep_

**Isak** (22:20)

_don’t be sorry_

_you find other ways to be close to me_ _♡_

**Even** (22:20)

_♡_

**Incoming Call: Even Kosegruppa**

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm interested to know if the whole WeVibe idea worked for you? Was it clear what they were doing?  
> Either way, I hope you liked it ;)


	16. 72 new messages. this should be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody ♡
> 
> Thank you for waiting for the new chapter so patiently, I'm really sorry it took me so long. I can't really say why, for some reason I didn't feel inspired at all, and I just didn't want to write anything without having any fun doing it because I think you can probably tell when you read it that I didn't feel like writing...
> 
> But now I think it's going better again, I have the next few chapters all planned out, and I'm hoping that I will update this on a more regular schedule again! No promises though.
> 
> I hope you like this, comments motivate and inspire me a lot, so feel free :)
> 
> Enjoy reading and I'm hoping that I will manage to make somebody smile with this one ♡
> 
> alt er love ♡ be kind

* * *

 

 

**Saturday**

**Isak** (10:39)

_uuuuuuuuuuuugh_

**Even** (10:48)

_and good morning to you too_

**Isak** (10:49)

_what part of uuuuugh makes you think this is a good morning?!_

**Even** (10:49)

_the part where I picture your beautiful grumpy face against your blue pillow_

_and your beautiful golden curls spilling everywhere_

**Isak** (10:49)

_uuuuuuuuugh_

**Even** (10:49)

_sorry_

_not the time for compliments, huh?_

**Isak** (10:50)

_no_

_it’s the time for sleep_

_and lots of it_

**Even** (10:50)

_it’s almost 11, what kept you up last night?_

_and if it’s dirty, why wasn’t I part of it?!_

**Isak** (10:50)

_you know eskilds ‘friend’ that has been hanging out here a lot?_

_Finn?_

**Even** (10:50)

_the one that walked into the bathroom while you were naked?_

**Isak** (10:50)

_I was wearing a towel_

**Even** (10:50)

_still_

**Isak** (10:50)

_yeah well no need to worry apparently he’s into Eskild_

_he made that very clear last night_

_loud and clear_

_mostly loud_

**Even** (10:50)

_hahahaha_

_wait what happened to kitchen adventure guy though?_

**Isak** (10:50)

_apparently that’s over_

**Even** (10:51)

_ah ok_

_so_

_how was it to be on the receiving end for a change?_

**Isak** (10:51)

_trust me, before you came along, I was on the receiving end for half a year already_

**Even** (10:51)

_poor baby_

**Isak** (10:51)

_yeah_

_they had sex like 4 or 5 times_

**Even** (10:51)

_impressive_

**Isak** (10:52)

_and when I finally went to sleep, they woke me up again_

_they had sex at like 3 in the morning_

_who does that?!_

**Even** (10:52)

_you’ve woken me up at 4 in the morning once_

_with the words ‘even wake up I need dick’_

**Isak** (10:52)

_I don’t know what you’re talking about_

**Even** (10:52)

_hahahahaha_

**Isak** (10:52)

_and not only did I not get any sleep_

_it made me miss you and having sex with you even more_

**Even** (10:53)

_oh my poor baby_ _♡_

**Isak** (10:53)

_and I’m not even finished_

_because around midnight, eskild came into my room_

**Even** (10:53)

_this sounds like the start of like gay threesome porn_

**Isak** (10:53)

_ugh dude_

**Even** (10:53)

_no really_

_like the sleepless roommate listening_

_and then is asked to join…_

**Isak** (10:53)

_sounds like the script of your first famous directing career is almost finished_

**Even** (10:54)

_oh please god no_

_I don’t really have plans to do porn_

**Isak** (10:54)

_I don’t think anybody has actual PLANS to do porn_

**Even** (10:54)

_haha_

_so what did eskild want from you?_

_and I’m hoping the answer isn’t dick_

**Isak** (10:54)

_he was getting that all night anyways_

_he needed condoms_

_which was okay_

_I was very chill and cool and mature about it_

**Even** (10:55)

_I bet you were_

**Isak** (10:55)

_I was!_

_then it got weird_

**Even** (10:55)

_do I want to hear this?_

**Isak** (10:55)

_yes you have to suffer with me_

_in sickness and in hell_

_remember_

**Even** (10:55)

_in sickness and in hell_

_okay_

_go on_

**Isak** (10:55)

_he asked me what position works best for us when you want to make me come without touching me_

**Even** (10:56)

_ugh_

**Isak** (10:56)

_yeah_

_apparently they were walking on that_

_and needed help from the master_

**Even** (10:56)

_you’re the master of coming without being touched?_

**Isak** (10:56)

_yes_

_dude that would be a good title for porn_

**Even** (10:56)

_oh fuck yeah_

_the master of coming untouched_

_mysterious and hot and powerful_

_very interesting material…_

**Isak** (10:57)

_thought you didn’t have plans to do porn?_

**Even** (10:57)

_no_

_but with a title like that, I might just change my plans_

_you have to star though_

**Isak** (10:57)

_fuck no_

**Even** (10:57)

_THE MASTER OF COMING UNTOUCHED_

_starring ISAK BECH NÆSHEIM_

**Isak** (10:57)

_I’m not taking your name we’ve been over this_

**Even** (10:57)

_it’s cooler than Valtersen_

**Isak** (10:57)

_it’s not_

**Even** (10:58)

_but Even Valtersen sounds weird_

_there are a lot of Vs_

_and both names end in en_

_phonologically Bech Næsheim is the way to go_

_and you know it_

**Isak** (10:58)

_Isak Bech Næsheim sounds weird, too_

**Even** (10:58)

_no it doesn’t_

_it sounds like a movie star name_

**Isak** (10:58)

_yeah and we’ve already established what kind of movie that would be_

**Even** (10:58)

_Bech Næsheim it is_

**Isak** (10:58)

_can we put this discussion off until you actually propose to me?_

**Even** (10:59)

_why should I be the one who has to propose?!_

**Isak** (10:59)

_let’s just say if you want me to take your name, you proposing would be a good way to start_

**Even** (10:59)

_ah_

_mental note to self: propose to Isak_

**Isak** (10:59)

_just not now please_

**Even** (10:59)

_mental note to self: propose to Isak at a very responsible, adequate age_

**Isak** (10:59)

_do you want to know how the talk with eskild went?_

_let’s just say you came off as a sex god_

**Even** (11:00)

_uh damn in that case let’s hear it!_

**Isak** (11:00)

_so as I said he asked about what position we use for that_

_and I didn’t really think about it and was like_

_‘we do that in every position’_

**Even** (11:00)

_buuuuuuuuuuuurn_

**Isak** (11:00)

_haha yeah_

_his face kind of dropped_

**Even** (11:01)

_hahaha_

**Isak** (11:01)

_then he started naming positions and was like ‘but not in missionary, right?’_

_he was pretty shocked because I was like ‘of course we can do it in missionary’_

_and he kept naming positions_

_and we did almost all of them and I came untouched (to use our cool porn name) in every one_

**Even** (11:01)

_damn we’re so good_

**Isak** (11:01)

_at one point he was like ‘whatever, at least you’re not coming just from rimming or some shit’_

**Even** (11:01)

_uuuuuh_

_did you break his entire world and tell him?_

**Isak** (11:01)

_no_

_but he could read my expression_

_he just got up and left :D_

**Even** (11:02)

_haha oh my god_

_so you actually broke him?_

**Isak** (11:02)

_I think it was the first time I’ve ever seen him speechless_

_if you’re receiving weird text messages from him today you know what it’s about_

**Even** (11:02)

_I don’t really get the problem though_

_why is it so important to come without touching the other guy?_

_I never got why that’s so important to people_

**Isak** (11:02)

_it’s just more intense I guess_

_isn’t it the same with girls_

_it’s a whole other level, pretty much, right?_

**Even** (11:02)

_you talk to eva way too much_

_and yes, of course it’s more intense but I don’t really get why everyone is so focused on that_

_as if that’s what makes sex good_

**Isak** (11:03)

_well it does make it pretty good_

**Even** (11:03)

_yeah, sure, but I always thought guys who were bragging about shit like that were weird_

_oh, wow, you made your girlfriend come without using your hand, congratulations_

**Isak** (11:03)

_bragging about what you can do in bed is always weird_

**Even** (11:03)

_says the master of coming untouched_

**Isak** (11:03)

_it’s not bragging_

_people always ask me for some reason_

_and then they tell me I’m bragging if I answer their questions_

_plus I’m not really bragging about what I can do but about what you can do_

**Even** (11:03)

_that’s true I guess_

**Isak** (11:03)

_ugh and now I’m hungry but I don’t want to go into the kitchen_

_I really don’t feel like talking about rimming techniques over breakfast_

**Even** (11:04)

_mmmmh rimming_

**Isak** (11:04)

_haha_

_miss it?_

**Even** (11:04)

_oh yeah_

_that’s the first thing we’re going to do when you get here_

**Isak** (11:04)

_sorry to tell you but the first thing we’re going to do is to go sightseeing with your parents_

**Even** (11:04)

_fuck that’s true_

**Isak** (11:04)

_I talked to your mom today btw_

_she booked the flights and stuff_

**Even** (11:05)

_oh perfect_

**Isak** (11:05)

_she wouldn’t let me pay for them_

**Even** (11:05)

_not surprising_

**Isak** (11:05)

_no not really_

_she was like ‘if you had a teenage daughter and their boy/girlfriend would want to see her, would you let them pay for it’_

**Even** (11:05)

_haha_

_what did you say_

**Isak** (11:05)

_I told her that’s a trick question because we’ve decided that our daughter won’t be allowed to date until she’s 30 years old_

**Even** (11:06)

_that’s true_

_and of course sex is off the table until she’s married_

**Isak** (11:06)

_goes without saying_

_no but since your parents got enough money and I don’t she insisted on paying_

_but we made the deal that I’ll pay her back when I have a degree and make money :)_

**Even** (11:06)

_you guys are so cute!_

**Isak** (11:06)

_I’m really happy that I’m coming with them!_

_and I’ve decided that we’ll just have phone sex the night before_

_so we’ll be able to keep our hands off of each other until Friday night_

**Even** (11:07)

_ah you’re so smart_

**Isak** (11:07)

_I so am_

**Even** (11:07)

_okay master of coming untouched_

_I’m going to have breakfast with my project group now_

**Isak** (11:07)

_okay_

_have fun_ _♡_

**Even** (11:07)

_thanks baby I will_

_talk to you later?_

**Isak** (11:08)

_yes_ _♡_

**Even** (11:08)

_I love you_ _♡_

**Isak** (11:08)

_I love you too_ _♡_

**Even** (11:08)

_♡_ _♡_ _♡_

_\--_

**Monday**

**Magnus** (15:51)

_it is now officially november!!!_

_which means…?_

**Jonas** (15:58)

_?_

_it’s cold?_

**Mahdi** (15:59)

_and dark?_

**Isak** (16:07)

_and only four more days until I finally get to have sex again?_

**Jonas** (16:07)

_doesn’t phone sex count as sex?_

**Isak** (16:07)

_yeah but_

_you know_

_let’s just say sex is better when it involves Even_

**Mahdi** (16:08)

_…’s dick_

**Isak** (16:08)

_that too_

**Magnus** (16:08)

_hellooo?!?!?_

_I’m trying to tell you something here!_

**Jonas** (16:08)

_I think it’s interesting what we categorize as sex_

_like oral sex_

_it’s sex, but not sex sex_

**Mahdi** (16:08)

_why is it important to categorize any of that?_

**Jonas** (16:08)

_I mean actual sex would be when there’s penetration, right?_

**Isak** (16:08)

**Mahdi** (16:09)

_hahahaha_

**Isak** (16:09)

_but that is also sort of happening with oral sex though_

_it’s not really that easy_

**Jonas** (16:09)

_yeah guess you’re right_

**Magnus** (16:09)

_GUYS_

_JESUS_

_I want to tell you something stop talking about penetration_

**Jonas** (16:09)

_yeah you told us it’s November_

_congratulations_

**Isak** (16:10)

_hey do you guys think it’s important to make a girl come without using your hand?_

**Mahdi** (16:10)

_why would that be important_

**Isak** (16:10)

_idk even and I talked about it on saturday_

**Jonas** (16:10)

_I think that’s a different type of orgasm for girls_

_like when you can make her come on just fucking_

**Mahdi** (16:10)

_but I read that not every girl can do that_

_it’s like anatomy_

**Jonas** (16:10)

_but if you can apparently it’s super intense and awesome_

**Isak** (16:11)

_amen to that_

**Mahdi** (16:11)

_so you can do that too?_

**Isak** (16:11)

_you can come just on, like, different stimulation as a guy too_

_and it’s fucking intense_

**Mahdi** (16:11)

_interesting_

**Magnus** (16:11)

_guys you’re the worst!!!!_

_where is even anyway I need moral support!!_

_and stimulation how_

**Jonas** (16:12)

_butt stuff_

_prostate stimulation_

_right?_

**Isak** (16:12)

_yessss_

**Magnus** (16:12)

_guuuuuys_

_stop talking about butt stuff_

_where is even isak???_

**Isak** (16:12)

_you mock but you don’t know ;)_

_he has class_

**Magnus** (16:12)

_I don’t mock I just don’t want anybody to do that to me_

_why isn’t he checking his phone?!_

**Isak** (16:12)

_apparently I sent him too many nudes during his seminars_

_so he doesn’t check his phone when he’s in class anymore_

**Jonas** (16:13)

_you’re really kinky huh_

**Isak** (16:13)

_just desperate_

**Magnus** (16:13)

_when is his class over?!_

_we have to plan new year’s!!_

_and also you have to stop talking about butt stuff and whatever_

**Mahdi** (16:13)

_I think this is the first time that Isak is more keen on talking about sex than Mags :D_

**Jonas** (16:13)

_haha_

**Isak** (16:13)

_it’s funny how uncomfortable people get when you start talking about anal sex_

**Magnus** (16:14)

_I’m not uncomfortable!_

_I’m so chill_

_we all know you bottom all the time_

**Isak** (16:14)

_*most of the time_

**Jonas** (16:14)

_oooooiii_

**Isak** (16:14)

_hehe_

**Even** (16:16)

_72 new messages_

_this should be interesting_

_why do you want to plan new years mags_

**Magnus** (16:16)

_finally somebody who takes me seriously!_

_you always were my favorite Even_ _♡_

**Isak** (16:16)

_and mine_ _♡_

_how as class handsome_

**Even** (16:16)

_good_

_how was your tutoring session_

**Isak** (16:16)

_good_

_apparently Julian has a girlfriend now_

**Even** (16:16)

_oh?_

**Isak** (16:16)

_yeah_

_so I guess that’s that_

**Even** (16:16)

_I guess so_

_was school okay?_

**Isak** (16:16)

_yes :)_

**Even** (16:16)

_perfect angel_ _♡_

**Isak** (16:16)

_♡_

**Mangus** (16:17)

_can we go back to talking about penetration_

_this is way more uncomfortable_

**Isak** (16:17)

_there’s just no pleasing you mags_

**Even** (16:17)

_can’t say the same about you baby_ _♡_

**Mahdi** (16:17)

_ugh_

**Magnus** (16:17)

_so!_

_new year’s!_

**Isak** (16:17)

_mags it’s two more month until new years_

_why the fuck do you want to plan that now?!_

**Even** (16:17)

_I think it’s a good idea!_

**Jonas** (16:18)

_even don’t encourage him!_

**Magnus** (16:18)

_but we need to plan it_

_if we want to do something cool we have to have time to plan it_

_vilde told me that it’s super important to plan ahead_

**Jonas** (16:18)

_okay and what kind of plan were you thinking?_

**Magnus** (16:18)

_idk_

_but I thought we should check what everybody is doing_

_we could have a party you know_

_with all the girls and us and stuff_

**Jonas** (16:18)

_idk yet_

_didn’t ask eva_

_maybe she wants to do something just the two of us_

**Magnus** (16:18)

_see that’s why we have to talk about it now so we can all check what we want to do_

**Jonas** (16:19)

_yes because talking to my girlfriend will take two months_

**Even** (16:19)

_what do you think baby?_

**Isak** (16:19)

_party sounds good_

**Even** (16:19)

_okay we’re in_

**Isak** (16:19)

_unless we want to celebrate in London?_

**Even** (16:19)

_mh_

**Mahdi** (16:20)

_guys we should all go to London!_

**Magnus** (16:20)

_oooomfg YES_

**Jonas** (16:20)

_awesome idea_

**Isak** (16:20)

_um_

_not exactly what I meant_

**Even** (16:20)

_I mean Philip and john are going to be home over new years I think_

_so my apartment would be empty_

**Isak** (16:20)

_yeah but isn’t it smarter to use that for other stuff then?_

**Magnus** (16:20)

_you can have sex with us there we don’t care_

**Isak** (16:20)

_there won’t be any once a day rule though_

**Even** (16:21)

_no definitely not_

**Jonas** (16:21)

_but if we would go and the girls would go that would never work_

**Mahdi** (16:21)

_but doesn’t William have some sort of penthouse or something in London_

_maybe Noora and some of us or the girls can stay there?_

**Isak** (16:21)

_what’s mia doing for new years ev?_

_we should totally invite her when she’s in London_

**Even** (16:21)

_oh yeah_

_maybe her roommates will be gone too then some of you could also stay at hers?_

**Jonas** (16:21)

_but isn’t that a lot of effort and time and travelling_

_just for one night_

**Even** (16:22)

_I mean you could stay for a couple of days and we’ll spend some more time in London?_

**Mahdi** (16:22)

_don’t you guys want some time to yourselves though?_

**Even** (16:22)

_yeah sure_

_but we don’t have to do everything  together_

_we can just stay in sometimes when you do sightseeing stuff or whatever_

**Isak** (16:22)

_plus we’ll see each other for the first two weeks of January_

_I think it’s better than just going to London for a weekend_

**Magnus** (16:22)

_okay cool_

_I’ll ask Vilde_

**Jonas** (16:23)

_we’d have to ask all the girls, then, right?_

**Mahdi** (16:23)

_sort of_

_and maybe if sana wants to come, Yousef would want to come too_

**Isak** (16:23)

_okay_

_maybe we should ask Noora first, to check if she can arrange something with william_

**Even** (16:23)

_should we invite Eskild and Linn?_

**Isak** (16:23)

_probably_

_I think Linn is at home over new years but I can ask anyway_

**Magnus** (16:24)

_see_

_I was right to talk about this now!_

**Jonas** (16:24)

_eva is super excited she’d love to go to london_

**Magnus** (16:24)

_yeah vilde too_

**Even** (16:24)

_do you want to bring Ina Mahdi?_

**Mahdi** (16:24)

_um idk yet_

_maybe it’s a little early to ask her that_

_it’s still like two month away so_

**Isak** (16:24)

_that’s true_

_way too early mags_

**Magnus** (16:25)

_ugh fuck all of you_

_it was an awesome idea_

**Even** (16:25)

_it was mags_ _♡_

_don’t listen to them!_

**Jonas** (16:25)

_no but London was a really good idea I think_

_that could be really cool_

_I’ve never been there_

**Even** (16:25)

_it’s pretty cool!_

_and new years is probably super cool_

**Mahdi** (16:25)

_I think it’s an awesome idea_

_we should do more stuff like that_

_while we still can_

**Even** (16:26)

_next year you’ll all be in university in other cool cities_

_then we’ll just celebrate new years wherever you are :)_

**Magnus** (16:26)

_yeah this should totally be our tradition!!!_

**Jonas** (16:26)

_all for it!_

_okay guys_

_I got to go_

_isak we’ll see you tonight?_

**Isak** (16:26)

_yep_

**Magnus** (16:26)

_why are you always doing stuff just the three of you?_

**Isak** (16:26)

_because it’s tradition_ _♡_

**Jonas** (16:27)

_true_

_see you later bunny_ _♡_

**Isak** (16:27)

_haha_ _♡_

**Jonas Vasquez is offline**

**Even** (16:27)

_so_

_bunny_

**Isak** (16:28)

_yes?_

**Even** (16:28)

_those pictures you sent?_

**Isak** (16:28)

_I didn’t put any clothes on after I took them if that’s what you’re asking_

**Magnus** (16:28)

_uuuuuuuuuuugh!_

**Mahdi** (16:29)

_great_

_thank you for the information that you were naked throughout this whole conversation Isak_

**Isak** (16:29)

_I wasn’t entirely naked but I’ll spare you any more details_

**Mahdi** (16:29)

_oh jesus_

_thank you for that_

**Isak** (16:30)

_even?_

_wevibe?_

**Even** (16:30)

_I’ll be home in five_ _♡_

**Isak** (16:30)

_perfect_ _♡_

**Even Bech Næsheim is offline**

**Isak Valtersen is offline**

**Magnus** (16:32)

_what the fuck is wevibe?!_

**Magnus** (16:32)

_I think it’s best if we never find out._

* * *

 


	17. ssssshhht can I tell you a secreet?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly don't know how this happened, but here we go.
> 
> This chapter is very stupid and silly but I had a good time writing it, so I'm not going to apologize for it :)
> 
> Also, I decided not to write another reunion chapter for when Isak visited Even together with Even's parents. I personally feel like that would have been a lot of sight seeing and a lot of sex (since I imagine that would have been the main activities of the weekend) and that didn't seem too challanging or interesting to me.  
> So this chapter takes place AFTER that weekend in London.  
> There will be another reunion chapter, for those of you who like those, but I just wasn't in the mood for this one.
> 
> alt er love ♡ be kind

* * *

 

 

**Sunday**

**Philip** (23:11)

_aaaaaaaah_

_sleep_

_fucking finally_

**John** (23:13)

_I know right_

_this is what heaven must sound like_

**Even** (23:15)

_what are you talking about?_

**Philip** (23:15)

_just enjoying the fact that we might actually get some sleep tonight…_

**Even** (23:15)

_oh_

**John** (23:15)

_I always thought that girls were louder than guys during sex_

_but jeez_

**Even** (23:15)

_I asked you if it was okay that he stayed here_

**John** (23:17)

_chill of course it’s okay_

_I just had no idea that you guys would be going at it like 5 times a night after being together after a year_

_isn’t that when you’re supposed to get over your honeymoon phase?_

**Philip** (23:17)

_also, can you do something about your bed?_

_isak moaning like that is the one thing but your bed sounded like it was about to break_

**Even** (23:17)

_that was the mild version, though_

_he tried really hard to hold back_

**Philip** (23:17)

_wow_

_either he failed miserably_

_or I really don’t want to be in his roommates shoes_

**John** (23:17)

_the walls are pretty thin here though_

_so it’s just partly your fault_

**Even** (23:18)

_I’m sorry though_

_I mean not really_

_but a little_

_we really didn’t have much of a choice because we spend all day with my parents_

_so we could only do stuff at night or in the morning_

**Philip** (23:18)

_yeah but five times?_

_how is that even possible_

**Even** (23:18)

_by having blue balls for weeks from not seeing each other?_

**John** (23:18)

_oh man this is getting way too intimate_

**Even** (23:18)

_tssss_

_I too had to sit through so many days of you and that blonde girl_

**John** (23:20)

_oh yeah that’s right_

_she was pretty loud too_

**Philip** (23:20)

_that’s true_

_not as loud as isak though_

**John** (23:20)

_well at least you guys were having fun_

_still nice that we get to have some sleep tonight!_

**Even** (23:20)

_thanks_

_and sorry again_

**John** (23:20)

_no problem_

_we don’t want to cockblock you ;)_

**Even** (23:21)

_how nice_

**Philip** (23:21)

_that should be our roommate rule_

_no cockblocking_

**John** (23:21)

_haha_

_imagine that being in the lease_

_no barbeque on the balcony_

_no pets_

_no cockblocking_

**Even** (23:21)

_hahaha I’d move in ;)_

**John** (23:21)

_I bet you would_

_when’s isak coming here again?_

**Even** (23:22)

_not in the next few weeks :(_

_I have seminars on the weekends_

**Philip** (23:22)

_so?_

_he can hang out with me!_

_he’s crazy good at math and stuff_

**Even** (23:22)

_yeah I know but he’s not flying to London to calculate some shit for your internship_

**Philip** (23:22)

_why not!_

_he would also be getting sex from you at night?_

**Even** (23:22)

_sounds nice but we decided that it's not really worth it when I'm at university all day_

_plus he has some tests he really needs to study for, stuff like that_

**John** (23:23)

_okay how long are you not going to see each other, then?_

**Even** (23:23)

_4 weeks_

_it’s our anniversary on December 10 th so I’ll probably go to Oslo then_

**John** (23:23)

_I’m so impressed with you guys, I honestly don’t think I could do that_

**Even** (23:23)

_yeah well we don’t really have a choice though_

**John** (23:23)

_yeah no I know_

_I just personally couldn’t be with somebody and then not see them for 4 weeks_

_it’s good that you can, though_

_like you seem really happy with him_

_just that I would probably always worry about him meeting someone better or whatever_

**Philip** (23:24)

_wow john you really have trust issues_

_but Even if isak wants to come by he can_

_we can live through all of the fucking you two got going on ;)_

**Even** (23:24)

_thanks_

_I guess_

**John** (23:24)

_okay time for sleep losers_

**Even** (23:24)

_good night_

_sorry again for keeping you up_

**Philip** (23:24)

_no hard feelings_

**John** (23:24)

_yeah don’t worry about it_

_we’re glad he feels at home here_

**Philip** (23:25)

_yep we like him a lot_

**Even** (23:25)

_thanks you guys_ _♡_

**John** (23:25)

_I’ll go to bed before this gets way too emotional_

_night you guys_

_\--_

**Tuesday**

**Isak** (23:10)

_eveeeeeeeeeen_

**Even** (23:12)

_oh great_

_this again_

**Isak** (23:12)

_hahahaaaaaaa_

_are you making frun of your boyfriend bc that’s NOT NICRE_

**Even** (23:12)

_what happened baby_

_I thought you and the guys were just getting a few beers?_

**Isak** (23:12)

_we ended up at a partyyyyyyyyy_

_I’m drunk evme_

**Even** (23:12)

_Isak it’s Tuesday_

**Isak** (23:12)

_ok_

**Even** (23:13)

_why are you drunk at a party on a Tuesday?_

_it’s a school night_

**Isak** (23:13)

_I’m in my third year now evne I can get drunkk anyyyyyyytime I want!!_

_like fuck school!_

_I’ll just have like good grades and getinto med school so fuuuuck school_

**Even** (23:13)

_okay baby that sounds very logical :)_

_have fun then_

_whose party are you at?_

**Isak** (23:13)

_idk_

_they have some scray pictures on the wall though_

_you’d probably like them you’re so good with art and stuff_

**Even** (23:13)

_damn sometimes I forget how cute you are when you’re drunk_

**Isak** (23:15)

_hey veen_

_do you want to hear a biiiiiiiiiiig secret?_

_you cant tall though_

**Even** (23:15)

_sure_

**Isak** (23:15)

_your dick looks so good_

**Even** (23:15)

_:D_

_thanks_

**Isak** (23:15)

_like it’s so pretty_

_big and beautfiful_

_you should be a model evem_

**Even** (23:15)

_a penis model?_

_seriously?_

**Isak** (23:15)

_yes it’s like your dick should get photographed by like a professional dick photographer_

_I bet that’s a thing right?_

**Even** (23:16)

_I’m very flattered_

**Isak** (23:16)

_like your dick should be on the covers of a magazine or something_

_that should totally be your job even!_

**Even** (23:16)

_I’ll keep that in mind_

**Isak** (23:16)

_there are probably like dick model agencys in olso_

_evenm!_

_you can move back to oslo now that you have a carreeer here_

**Even** (23:16)

_that sounds nice but that’s not how it works_

**Isak** (23:16)

_yse it is_

_and thenyou can live here and I can be your boyfriend again_

**Even** (23:17)

_you are my boyfriend now_

**Isak** (23:17)

_yse but your boyfriend as in this is my boyfriend isak we live together_

_do you get it?_

**Even** (23:17)

_I’d love that_

_but even though your plan sounds like you thought it all the way through I don’t think I can leave London just yet_

**Isak** (23:17)

_enve_

_handsoem_

_you have to be supportive_

_I already got you a job here!!_

_like the least you could do is move back here_

_we have to comrpomise even that’s how it workds_

**Even** (23:17)

_I’m sorry baby_ _♡_

_thank you for thinking about that job for me though_

**Isak** (23:18)

_why dont you want to live with me even did I do sometging?_

**Even** (23:18)

_no no no no no baby everything is good_

**Isak** (23:18)

_I wasn’t good at sucking your dicj anymore i know but maybe if I practicc with a toothbrush or smeothing I can get better again_

_even!!_

_I#m going to find a toothbrush even wait ok I’ll practive for you!!!_

**Even** (23:18)

_Isak_

_Baby_

_Chill_

_you are not bad at giving blowjobs_

_…please don’t start choking yourself on somebody else’s toothbrush now_

**Isak** (23:18)

_but your dick is like a model now_

_like famours_

_it should get like deep throat blowjobs right?_

**Even** (23:18)

_baby you’re the champ at giving blowjobs_

_don’t worry about stuff like that_

**Isak** (23:25)

_I can’t find a toothbrush_

**Even** (23:25)

_that’s okay baby_

**Isak** (23:40)

_hey_

_eene_

**Even** (23:40)

_yes?_

**Isak** (23:40)

_let’s play a game I’ll expain it to you_

_guess how horny I am!_

_on a scale from 1 to HORNYYYYYYYYYYYY AF_

**Even** (23:40)

_:D_

**Isak** (23:41)

_guess even_

_you have to guesss_

**Even** (23:41)

_10?_

**Isak** (23:41)

_haha  nooo_

_the right answer is!_

_1000000000000000000000000000000000000_

_you lost even lol_

**Even** (23:41)

_is Jonas with you_

**Isak** (23:41)

_I don’t watnt o have sex with Jonas even_

_you’re having such werid ideas_

**Even** (23:41)

_I’m glad to hear it_

_but are the guys with you?_

_is there someone who can take you home?_

**Isak** (23:42)

_haha even your#e not making any sense_

_I don’t want to go home!_

**Even** (23:42)

_you sound like you’re really drunk_

**Isak** (23:42)

_Julian made me a drink it tasted soooo bad_

**Even** (23:42)

_Julian is there?_

**Isak** (23:42)

_yes_

_fuck even his girlfriend is really pretty_

_like not for me becaude like im not into girls or anything but the guys say she’s really pretty and eva said so too_

**Even** (23:42)

_and why exactly are you concerned with how julian’s girlfriend looks like?_

**Isak** (23:42)

_ikd_

_buuut even vilde told me Julian and his girlfriend did stuff upstairs hahaa_

_but shhhhhshshhhhhhht evne that’s a secret!_

**Even** (23:43)

_ok_

**Isak** (23:43)

_sucks that youre not here even I really want to have sex wih you_

_it’s been soooo so sos os long_

**Even** (23:43)

_it’s been like 48 yours_

**Isak** (23:43)

_that’s like a week_

**Even** (23:43)

_whatever you say, math genius_

**Isak** (23:44)

_and were not going to see each other for 4 weeks evne that’s too long_

_like is it even healthy to not have sex for that long?_

_we shouldn’t risk our thealth even_

**Even** (23:44)

_we’ll have some extra phone sex okay baby?_

**Isak** (23:44)

_oh!_

_yessssss_

_you’re good at that hahaa_

**Even** (23:44)

_so are you baby_ _♡_

**Isak** (00:21)

_eveem_

**Even** (00:22)

_hey baby_

_still at the party?_

**Isak** (00:22)

_noooo I just got home_

**Even** (00:22)

_I’m glad_

**Isak** (00:22)

_even there is something that we need to talk about_

_I never told you but I fell like i should say it nwo_

**Even** (00:22)

_even though I’m very curious_

_I still think whatever you want to talk about, we should do it tomorrow_

**Isak** (00:23)

_its been bothering me for some tiime now and it’s really important that we talk abut this_

**Even** (00:23)

_we should talk about it tomorrow isak_

**Isak** (00:23)

_I just don’t know how to handle it_

**Even** (00:23)

_just go to bed and we’ll talk tomorrow baby_ _♡_

**Isak** (00:23)

_I just don’t know if I like your hair more when you style it or when you wear it like down_

_i thought abtoit it but I just domt know even_

_what should I do now_

**Even** (00:23)

_baby you’re so adorable_

_it’s good that you like my hair both ways right?_

**Isak** (00:24)

_yeah but I don’t know_

_like you looks so cute when you wake up and your hair is all soft and stuff_

**Even** (00:24)

_thank you baby_

**Isak** (00:24)

_no even!_

_that#s the problem because when you style them you look so hot and like I can’t decide whihch I like more_

_tjis is such a problem I hope we can find some solution right?_

**Even** (00:24)

_um_

_okay_

_thank you for telling me_

_is it bad that you like both ways equally?_

**Isak** (00:26)

_it confuses me so much_

**Even** (00:26)

_♡_

_you’re such a sweet baby boy_

**Isak** (00:26)

_how do you like my hair?_

**Even** (00:26)

_I love your hair exactly like it is_ _♡_

**Isak** (00:26)

_I love your hair too_ _♡_

_even are you sleeping?_

**Even** (00:26)

_no?_

_we’re texting_

**Isak** (00:27)

_no but are you going to sleep mow_

_because we could watch freiens together_

_I’Ll clap to the intro I promise_

**Even** (00:27)

_yeah sure_

_just one episode though you have school tomorrow_

**Isak** (00:27)

_ugh_

_history suuuuuuuckkkkkks_

**Even** (00:27)

_haha_

_okay go brush your teeth baby and we’ll watch friends_

**Isak** (00:28)

_okay_

_thank you_

**Even** (00:28)

_you’re welcome baby_ _♡_

_I love you_

**Isak** (00:28)

_I love you too_

_you’re the single most perfect person in this universe_

**Even** (00:28)

_aww baby you’re so sweet_

**Isak** (00:29)

_no hold on I said it wrong_

_I mean you’re like the best person in EVERYY universe_

_like all of them okay?_

**Even** (00:29)

_okay_ _♡_

_you’re my favorite person too_

_in every universe_

**Isak** (00:29)

_and so are you_ _♡_

_I love you_

**Even** (00:29)

_I love you too angel_

**Isak** (00:33)

_ssssshhht can I tell you a secreet?_

**Even** (00:33)

_yes?_

**Isak** (00:33)

_I llike it when you call me angel_

**Even** (00:33)

_yeah?_

**Isak** (00:34)

_yeah but sssht don’t tell anyone_

_I love you_

**Even** (00:34)

_I love you too_ _♡_

_angel_ _♡_

**Isak** (00:34)

_aww look and now you called me angel_

_you#re perfect_

_now let’s watch friends I really want to know what happenes with pheebe and mike!_

_\--_

**Wednesday**

**Isak** (08:12)

_good morning..._

**Even** (08:16)

_haha_

_good morning angel_

**Isak** (08:16)

_are you going to hold everything I said yesterday against me or just the thing about my career plans for your dick?_

**Even** (08:16)

_I don’t hold anything against you baby_

_you’re allowed to get drunk and have a good time_

_how’s the hangover?_

**Isak** (08:16)

_okay I guess_

_this morning I felt pretty good but now I’m sitting in school and I’m getting a really bad headache_

**Even** (08:16)

_aww sorry to hear that baby_

**Isak** (08:16)

_it’s okay it’s my fault so_

_sorry for being so drunk again_

**Even** (08:16)

_it’s fine_

_you’re so funny and cute when you’re drunk_

_so nice of you to find me a new job as a penis model ;)_

**Isak** (08:17)

_yeah laugh all you want but drunk me actually googled some stuff yesterday_

_I woke up to some very questionable screenshots on my phone_

**Even** (08:17)

_hahahahahaha_

**Isak** (08:17)

_not funny_

**Even** (08:17)

_and I’m happy that you finally worked up the courage and we had the long-awaited talk about my hair_

**Isak** (08:17)

_ugh fuck you_

**Even** (08:17)

_I was thinking that we should probably go to couple’s therapy to sort that one out_

_it’s just a problem too big to solve on our own_

**Isak** (08:17)

_if you ever want any piece of my ass again you should shut up now_

**Even** (08:18)

_you know, you threatening me not to have sex with me would be a lot more convincing if you wouldn’t complain about being horny at least once a day_

**Isak** (08:18)

_I do not_

**Even** (08:18)

_you so do_

**Isak** (08:18)

_ugh fuck you_

**Even** (08:19)

_I’m very sorry that you’re so horny though_

_I was feeling a little badly yesterday_

**Isak** (08:19)

_yeah you should_

_drunk me found you a perfectly good job in oslo and you still didn’t move here ;)_

**Even** (08:19)

_hahaha_

_what exactly did you google, anyway?_

**Isak** (08:19)

_I think I ended up screenshotting some porn websites looking for new ‘faces’_

**Even** (08:19)

_oh boy_

**Isak** (08:21)

_yeah_

_thanks though for bearing with me_

_I know it must be exhausting to text me when I’m drunk_

**Even** (08:21)

_thanks to my never ending love for you, I never find you exhausting_ _♡_

_in sickness and in hell baby boy_

**Isak** (08:21)

_♡_ _♡_ _♡_

_in sickness and in hell_

**Even** (08:21)

_♡_

_can I tell you a secret now?_

**Isak** (08:21)

_mh?_

**Even** (08:22)

_sometimes I can’t decide if you look cuter when you’re wearing a snapback or not wearing a snapback and isak it’s eating me alive_

**Isak** (08:22)

_ugh_

**Even** (08:22)

_it’s been keeping me up at night and it’s just too much pressure on me to decide this_

**Isak** (08:22)

_bite me_

**Even** (08:22)

_I really do think we should go to therapy for this_

_I’ll have my penis model agency call you okay?_

**Isak** (08:23)

_fuck you_

**Even** (08:23)

_hahahahahaha_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that the only time I ever wrote Isak being drunk and texting Even was when they had their huge fight over the whole Julian thing, and I really wanted to write a chapter with drunk Isak without any pain or fighting, just to have some fun with it :)  
> I hope some of you liked it. And there will be more serious chapters coming up :)


	18. ...men verden er ikke det

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank all of you for all the Kudos and Commets ♡
> 
> Enjoy the newest chapter, it's a little different than usual, and I'm excited to hear what you think about it!
> 
> Also, I'm really bad at using tags, but this chapter is dealing with some heavy issues, so please go to the end notes to see some more explicit warnings (it sort of is in the tags, but please check first if you're not sure if you want to read this).
> 
> alt er love ♡ be kind

* * *

 

 

**Missed calls (42): Mannen i mitt liv**

**Missed calls (11): Jonas**

**Missed calls (6): Eskild**

**Even** (21:50)

_fuck baby what happened?_

_I’m so sorry my phone died I just got home_

_baby please are you okay?_

_I’m so fucking worried please answer your phone_

**Even** (22:01)

_Isak you’re really scaring me_

_please tell me you’re okay?_

**Isak** (22:04)

_hi_

_about fucking time_

**Even** (22:04)

_I’m so sorry_

_are you okay?_

_what the hell happened to you?_

**Isak** (22:04)

_nothing_

_it’s my mom_

**Even** (22:05)

_babe pick up your phone_ _♡_

**Isak** (22:05)

_I can’t talk now I’m waiting for a call from the clinic_

**Even** (22:05)

_okay_ _♡_

_tell me what happened_

**Isak** (22:05)

_apparently she got some nail scissors and cut herself with it_

**Even** (22:05)

_oh my god_

**Isak** (22:06)

_they weren’t sure at first if it may have been a suicide attempt_

_they don’t think so though_

_probably just some sort of paranoia_

**Even** (22:06)

_oh fuck_

_but is she going to be okay?_

**Isak** (22:06)

_yeah_

_they weren’t sure at first because she did lose a lot of blood_

_they didn’t find her right away and_

_yeah whatever_

_but she’s stable now_

**Even** (22:06)

_oh god_

_baby I’m so sorry_

_fuck_

_but she’ll recover?_

**Isak** (22:07)

_yeah_

_we’re not sure how to handle it yet_

**Even** (22:07)

_okay_

_how can something like that happen though?_

_the reason that she’s in that clinic is that she’s taken care of, right?_

**Isak** (22:08)

_well she’s not in a locked psychiatric ward or anything_

_so they are allowed to leave and they’re allowed to have, you know, personal stuff there_

_like scissors or whatever_

_but now we’re not really sure if it would be better for her to be in a locked psychiatric ward_

_or if she should take more meds, like stuff that calms her down more or something_

**Even** (22:08)

_okay_

_what are the doctors and psychologists saying?_

**Isak** (22:08)

_idk it was too much and too hectic_

_we have an appointment with them tomorrow though_

**Even** (22:08)

_you and your dad?_

**Isak** (22:08)

_yeah_

_it took him some time to get out of work_

_I called Jonas though and he came to the clinic and he got me home_

_he’s still here now_

**Even** (22:09)

_good_

_fuck baby I’m so sorry you really don’t deserve this_

_I’m so sorry that I wasn’t there for you_

**Isak** (22:09)

_yeah well_

**Even** (22:09)

_is there anything I can do?_

_do you want me to call you so that you’ll fall asleep better or something?_

**Isak** (22:09)

_no_

_it’s fine_

**Even** (22:09)

_come on baby I said I was sorry_ _♡_

_I couldn’t have known something like this was happening_

**Isak** (22:10)

_no of course you can’t know but that’s not the point_

_you swore to me that you leaving wouldn’t change anything_

_and the first time something bad happens and I would have needed you you’re not there!_

_I called you like 40 times Even!_

**Even** (22:10)

_I know Isak I know and I’m so sorry!_

_you’re right you didn’t deserve that_

_any of that_

**Isak** (22:11)

_you’re just the worst boyfriend in the world_

_and you know what_

_even though you deserve to be punched in your fucking gorgeous face right now_

_I’m still fucking crying over the fact that your stupid ass is in fucking London_

_and not here with me_

_I fucking NEED you here with me_

_and I hate you so fucking much for that_

**Even** (22:11)

_oh baby_ _♡_

_I’m so sorry_

_I love you so much and I’d give anything to be by your side right now_

_I’m losing my mind over the fact that I can’t help you right now_

**Even** (22:14)

_Isak please talk to me_

_Issybaby please_ _♡_

_\--_

**Jonas** (22:16)

_hey even_

_he just got that call from the clinic he’ll text you back when he’s done_

**Even** (22:16)

_hey man_

_thanks for the heads up_

_and thank you for being with him today_

_I still can’t believe I wasn’t I’m such a fucking idiot_

**Jonas** (22:16)

_don’t beat yourself up you couldn’t have known_

_he knows that_

**Even** (22:16)

_yeah probably_

_he’s just so fucking mad at me_

**Jonas** (22:16)

_right now he’s mad at everybody_

_trust me_

_he just snapped at me too_

_and then eskild_

_he’s just all over the place right now_

**Even** (22:17)

_fuck_

**Jonas** (22:17)

_I think it’s just the adrenalin wearing off_

_he’s exhausted and he’s just freaking out a little_

_he was really calm and composed and rational throughout the whole thing today_

**Even** (22:17)

_yeah?_

**Jonas** (22:17)

_yeah_

_honestly he handled it like a champ_

_he didn’t cry, he was so rational and mature_

_he didn’t freak out at all_

_that’s probably why it’s just all coming out right now you know_

**Even** (22:17)

_wow_

_thank you again for being there for him_

**Jonas** (22:18)

_no problem_

_eskild and I have it under control_

_we’ll make him eat something when he’s done talking to the clinic_

_he has to talk to his dad tonight because they have some appointment with the clinic tomorrow_

_and his sister wants to go to the clinic too and stuff_

**Even** (22:19)

_oh fuck_

_okay_

_just tell him I’ll stay awake and he can call or text whenever_

_he doesn’t have to if he doesn’t feel like it but_

_I’ll watch my phone all the time_

**Jonas** (22:19)

_yeah okay that’s probably good for him to hear_

**Even** (22:19)

_I still can’t believe I let him go through this alone_

**Jonas** (22:20)

_he wasn’t alone though_

_we’re here for him too_

_and I know that’s not the same but he still has people here that care_

**Even** (22:20)

_yeah I know_

_I didn’t mean it like that of course he has you guys_

_and that’s really good_

_just_

_I’m just sorry that I wasn’t there for him_

_I promised him I would and I failed you know_

**Jonas** (22:21)

_even you can’t be on your phone 24/7_

_today was just bad timing_

_if he had called me an hour later I wouldn’t have been on my phone either_

_Isak knows that, even, he’s just freaking out right now_

_that’s why he’s mad at you, he still knows that you’re there for him_

**Even** (22:21)

_yeah_

_okay_

_thanks_

**Jonas** (22:21)

_we’ll force him to eat something now_

_he’ll text you afterwards okay?_

**Even** (22:22)

_no stress_

_just take care of him_

**Jonas** (22:22)

_will do_

_just breathe_

_this is going to be okay_

**Even** (22:22)

_okay_

_thank you_

_talk later?_

**Jonas** (22:22)

_yeah_ _♡_

**Even** (22:22)

_♡_

_\--_

**Isak** (23:12)

_hi…_

**Even** (23:12)

_hey angel_

_do you want me to call you?_

**Isak** (23:12)

_no I really need to sleep now I’m so exhausted_

_just wanted to say good night_

_and I’m so sorry for what I said_

**Even** (23:12)

_you don’t have to apologize baby_

_you’re allowed to be mad_

**Isak** (23:12)

_no it wasn’t you fault though_

**Even** (23:13)

_stop apologizing Issybaby I told you it’s fine_

_I get it_

**Isak** (23:13)

_I didn’t mean it_

_you’re not the worst boyfriend in the world_

_I just_

_I was just so mad at you and I missed you so much today and_

_idk_

_I’m sorry_

**Even** (23:14)

_I know you didn’t mean it_

_just don’t worry about it_

_sometimes when we’re stressed or exhausted we say shit that we don’t mean_

_that pretty head of yours needs some sleep_

_Jonas told me how well you handled everything and I’m so proud of you_

**Isak** (23:14)

_I don’t feel like I handled it well_

**Even** (23:14)

_I’m sure you did baby_

_what’s the plan for tomorrow?_

**Isak** (23:14)

_I have to go to school because I have a test and I can’t really miss biology_

_and then after that I’m going to the clinic and I have that appointment with the staff there_

_my dad will come too and then Lea wants to come visit my mom_

_it’s just so scary that I’m the one who sort of gets to decide stuff now that I’m 18 and my parents are officially divorced and stuff_

**Even** (23:14)

_wow_

_that really is scary_

_but your dad is coming anyway?_

**Isak** (23:15)

_yeah but I don’t know how that’s going to go_

_I feel like he doesn’t really care enough sometimes_

_you know I know that he tries and he’s not a bad guy, he does his best, just_

_idk it’s complicated_

_and I don’t know how to handle Lea tomorrow she’s going to be so upset_

**Even** (23:15)

_you’ll do so good baby_

_just like you did today_

**Isak** (23:15)

_I’m so sorry for what I said even_

_honestly_

_none of this is your fault and I’m sorry I acted like you did any of this on purpose and I’m sorry_

_you’re really good to me and I was so out of line_

_I’m so sorry_

**Even** (23:15)

_Isak baby I love you_

_with the day you were having you had every right to be out of line_

_it’s okay, really_

_I don’t hold it against you at all_

_I know what it’s like to have days like that and you apologized, so it’s okay_

**Isak** (23:16)

_still, I’m so fucking sorry_

_I shouldn’t have said that because that’s really not how I feel_

**Even** (23:16)

_and I know that_

_and I’m sorry that I wasn’t there_

_let’s just stop apologizing_

_I’m not mad about what you said I completely understand that you were emotional and pissed_

**Isak** (23:16)

_okay_

_thank you for being so understanding_

**Even** (23:16)

_I’m really proud of you baby_

_and I love you so much_

_your strong heart and your beautiful mind_ _♡_

**Isak** (23:18)

_okay fuck it can I call you_

_don’t judge me I’m crying right now_

**Even** (23:18)

_you’re welcome to cry to me for as long as you need baby_ _♡_

_sorry you didn’t have that option earlier today_

**Isak** (23:18)

_it’s ok I have you now_

_and we said no apologizing anymore, right?_

**Even** (23:18)

_you’ll always have me_ _♡_

_just call me whenever you’re ready_

_I love you so much_

**Incoming call: Mannen i mitt liv**

 

\--

 

 

When Isak heard the annoying melody of his alarm on his iPhone, and he felt like crying almost immediately. Not really out of sadness, more out of exhaustion and pure unwillingness to get up.

He only got a couple of hours of sleep, he was so tired, and he already knew that today would be so hard and scary and every part of him was just desperate to stay in bed.

He frowned when his alarm stopped, and took a deep breath, knowing that he had to get up at some point, but decided to take a few more seconds of peace, when he felt a light kiss being pressed against his forehead.

“Morning, baby,” he heard Even’s voice whisper, and he smiled a little.

It was funny, that after a whole year, he was still dreaming of Even sometimes. Of soft kisses and whispered words. Isak took another deep breath, and stilled.

Even’s scent was a little too real. And his voice had been a little too close and-

Isak opened his eyes in disbelief, staring at Even, who was smiling at him softly. Isak’s mouth fell open, as he blinked once, then twice, waiting for the image of his dream to disappear.

When it didn’t, he felt pure excitement rush through his body, and he sat up quickly, knocking their heads together.

“Ouch, fuck,” he groaned, lying back on his pillow, wincing a little, still staring at Even’s face in disbelief.

“You’re here,” Isak breathed, confused, putting his hands on Even’s cheeks with wide eyes.

“I am.”

Even smiled at him, leaning down and kiss him, and Isak sighed into the kiss immediately, feeling all the tension leave his body.

They broke the kiss, and Even continued to smile down on him, kissing his forehead.

“Why are you here?” Isak asked quietly, reaching for Even, moving his arms around Even’s neck to pull him closer.

Even put more weight on him, hugging him closer, and Isak sighed again, enjoying their bodies connecting like that.

“I just knew you needed some support today, so I took the earliest flight they had,” Even explained, his face buried in Isak’s messy hair.

“But what about your classes?” Isak asked, stroking Even’s sides and burying his nose in Even’s neck.

“You’re more important than my classes,” Even answered quietly, pulling back a little to look at Isak.

Isak swallowed, nodding, not trusting his voice.

“I got my parent’s car, so I thought I’d drive you to school and then when you’re done with school, we’ll go the clinic together, okay?”

Even pressed another kiss to Isak’s forehead, and they both grimaced a little when Isak’s iPhone’s alarm went off again, and Even reached over Isak to turn it off,

“Do you want to go shower, and I’ll make you breakfast?”

Isak shook his head,

“I can’t believe you’re here.”

“I couldn’t let you go through today all by yourself,” Even said, pecking Isak’s lips again, before climbing off of him.

Isak looked at him again, at the blue-to-white hoodie that Even was wearing, the dark jeans. He couldn’t believe his luck to have his perfect boyfriend by his side today.

Even already pulled out a towel for Isak, handing it to him, and Isak got up and pressed another quick kiss to Even’s lips before heading off to the bathroom.

Isak hurried up in the shower, and he almost expected Even to be gone when he got out of the shower. He expected it to be a dream or an illusion and he was so relieved and happy when he walked into the kitchen and found Even there, handing him his favorite cup filled with hot delicious coffee, just the way Isak loved it.

“What do you want for breakfast?” Even asked, searching for something to eat in Isak’s shelf.

“Cereal is fine,” Isak said, waking towards Even, hugging him from behind, pushing his face against Even’s back.

Fuck, he smelled so fucking good.

Even poured some cereal into a bowl and put some milk over it, all while Isak was clinging onto his back, before he gently pushed Isak away to set the cereal down on the table.

“Won’t you get in trouble for missing your classes?” Isak asked shyly, mouth full of cereal.

“Not really. I mean, I can’t do this all the time, but it’s completely okay for me to miss some classes sometimes. Mia’s sort of taking notes for me on the important stuff, so it’s no big deal.”

“But when did you… I mean, did you even sleep?” Isak asked.

“I took the earliest flight, and I slept before I went to the airport and on the plane,” Even answered, walking over to stand behind Isak for a second, running his hand through his hair, making Isak tilt his chin up.

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Even promised, leaning down to kiss Isak, “today, we’ll just focus on you. Okay?”

Isak nodded, pouting his lips until Even pressed another kiss to them, before he leaned the back of his head against Even’s stomach while he finished his coffee, enjoying Even’s fingers gently combing through his hair.

Isak couldn’t really let go of Even, making him stand next to him while he was brushing his teeth, while he collected his things for school, holding his hand while they drove to school.

Even walked him to class, placing a soft kiss to Isak’s lips,

“Good luck on your test, baby,” he said quietly, stroking Isak’s cheek.

“Thank you for being here,” Isak answered, giving Even a tight hug.

“You’re welcome,” Even smiled, brushing their noses together, “now go ace that test, smart boy, and I’ll see you afterwards, okay?”

Isak nodded, giving Even a quick goodbye kiss before rushing to get into the classroom on time.

 

\--

 

Even sat down on their bench to wait for Isak to finish the two lessons he wanted to attend before skipping the rest of the day.

He got out his phone and decided to call his mom, which felt like was the least he could do after waking her up at 5am today, talking her into giving him the car to drive Isak around today.

“Hey little one,” she answered the phone, “how’s Isak doing?”

“He seems fine for now, but I think he’s really scared to go to that appointment later,” Even sighed, running his hand through his hair.

“Well, what he’s dealing with is a lot, especially at his age. I think it’s really good that you came home for this,” Liv said, “it’s good that you’re supporting him. I mean, it would be his dad’s job to do that, but we both know that he doesn’t always do the best job at it.”

Even nodded, rolling his eyes,

“Yeah.”

“How long are you staying here?”

“I don’t know yet. Until tomorrow, probably, I have some classes that I can’t really miss on Thursday, so I should get back for those. I’m sorry I’m here and I don’t really have time to come see you guys.”

“Oh, Even, don’t worry about it. For now, let’s focus on Isak, and make sure he’s okay. Make sure to tell him that he can call at any time, okay?”

“Yeah, I will. Thank you.”

“Anything for my favorite boys,” Liv said, and Even could almost hear her smile.

“Thanks for being so supportive,” Even repeated, because even though most of his life, he had considered it to be normal to have parents like this, parents you could call at ungodly hours, parents that would loan you money or the car at any point, parents that would do pretty much anything for you, but knowing Isak’s situation, he had realized that he was so goddamn lucky.

“It’s fine, really. If you really want to, like, show how thankful you are for your awesome, cool mom, just name your firstborn after me or something.”

Even laughed,

“I’m sorry, no can do. We sort of have names picked out already.”

He heard his mother gasp,

“What?”

“Yeah. I’m not allowed to tell anybody, though, we sort of swore to keep them between us,” Even grinned.

“Well, great, Even, the suspense isn’t going to kill me at all,” Liv said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Sorry,” Even grinned, and took a deep breath, feeling a little lighter already.

“I have to get back to work, sweety, but try to have a good day. Just make sure Isak eats and just be there and hold his hand. I think that’s pretty much all you can do and that’s going to help him a lot.”

“Okay,” Even said, feeling a little better at the direct order given to him, even though it wasn’t really anything he couldn’t come up with himself.

“Okay, honey. Say hi to Isak. Bye.”

“Bye.”

Even took another deep breath, and started playing with his phone again while he waited for Isak.

 

\--

 

Two hours later, Isak was finally walking out of the school building, looking tense and stressed and it broke Even’s heart to see him like this.

Just when Isak spotted him and started to walk towards Even, he was stopped by a guy with short dark hair, who gave him a quick handshake before they started talking.

Even frowned when he realized that this had to be Julian, and he tried really hard to remember that he was here to help Isak get through this day, and it was most definitely not the place to be jealous right now.

Isak said something to Julian, gesturing towards Even, and Julian raised his hand at Even to greet him. Even returned the gesture and smiled when Isak started walking towards Even.

He threw himself into Even’s arms, burying his face in Even’s neck.

“How was your test, baby?” Even asked, holding Isak tightly to his chest.

“It was okay,” Isak mumbled, “I couldn’t really concentrate.”

“That’s okay. I bet you did good, anyway.”

They stayed quiet for a few moments, before Isak took a deep breath, Even feeling the rising and falling of his chest,

“I’m so happy you’re here,” he said, leaning his forehead against Even’s shoulder, “I’m so fucking scared.”

“I know,” Even answered, grabbing Isak’s chin to tilt it up, placing a soft kiss to Isak’s lips, “but I’ll be right here, okay?”

“Thank you so much,” Isak mumbled, kissing Even again, before Even opened the door for him and Isak got into the car.

Even drove to the nearest McDonald’s first, and got some food for Isak, including a Happy Meal, just to cheer him up. He could tell Isak was nervous as fuck, as he put one hand on Isak’s bouncing leg.

“Sorry,” Isak mumbled.

“Everything is going to be okay,” Even promised, as he pulled into the drive way for the hospital.

 

\--

 

Isak was still nervous when they stood in the hallway of the clinic, playing with the cords of his hoodie, and Even just took his hand every other minute and pressed a kiss to it.

“What if they say that she has to go live in one of those locked wards?” Isak asked.

“We’ll just listen to what they have to say, and then we’ll see,” Even suggested, trying to stay calm.

“And what if they say that it’s my choice and I do something wrong?” Isak continued.

“Baby-“

“Like, what if I say that she should stay here and then she tries something like this again and they don’t find her in time? Or what if I say that she should switch departments and then she hates it, or-“

“Isak, baby,” Even said, taking Isak’s face into his hands, making him look at him, “breathe.”

Isak swallowed, and tried to take deep breaths.

“That’s why it’s important to have this appointment, okay? They are going to tell you what they think is the right move. Schizophrenia is a little like bipolar disorder, right, so she also has episodes, sort of. And this one was bad, but she’ll probably be okay for a little while and maybe while she is, they can work on strategies on what to do when the next one comes, right? Just like we do with me. I’m sure there are a lot of possibilities, and when your mom is better, there’s no harm in just asking her what she wants. You’re not alone in this, baby. Okay? You’re not alone.”

Isak nodded, moving his arms around Even’s neck and buried his face into Even’s neck again, who kissed Isak’s hair and moved his hands soothingly over his back.

“Thank you for being here,” Isak whispered against Even’s neck.

“Isak!”

Even felt Isak stiffen in his arms for a second, before they both pulled back.

“Hey dad,” Isak said, giving his dad a quick hug.

“Hey. How are you holding up?” Terjei asked, giving Isak’s shoulder a squeeze and Even flinched, knowing that Isak hated that.

“Okay, I guess,” Isak answered, still looking a little nervous.

“Hey Even,” Terjei smiled at him, shaking his hand, “I didn’t know you were in town.”

“Yeah, I flew to Oslo this morning,” Even said, “just a spontaneous thing.”

“Ah. Well, good, I’m happy you’re here,” Terjei said, and he sounded sincere.

They were called into the office a little later, and Even held Isak’s hand while they listened to the doctors and psychologists analyze the case. Even couldn’t help but feel proud of Isak, who was now very calm and mature, asking all the right questions at the right moments.

“Are you in medical school?” one of the doctors asked with a smile, when Isak asked about interactions of the new possible medication with antidepressants.

Isak blushed,

“No, I’m in my final year of school, but I read some stuff.”

Even patted his thigh, a proud smile spreading across his face.

“He’s going to go to medical school next year, though,” Terjei said, squeezing Isak’s shoulder again.

“Well, if you really are interested in the medical field, you’re welcome to give me a call some time,” the doctor offered, “we can always use smart interns.”

Isak seemed to relax a little and reached for Even’s hand again, lacing their fingers together.

The doctors and also the psychologists were very nice, and even though Even was still concerned about Isak, he was very proud of him, too.

When they were finally done with the basics, and the doctor started explaining some legal issues as well as the cost of certain therapy procedures, Terjei’s phone rang.

“Shit, I was supposed to pick up Lea,” he cursed, followed by a mumbled apology before he picked up the phone,

“Hey sweety… Yeah, we’re here, but we’re still not done talking… I know I promised to pick you up sweety, but you can just come here by tram, okay? I know, I know, but I have to stay for a little bit longer-”

Even cleared his throat,

“I can pick her up if that helps.”

Terjei looked up to him,

“Yeah?”

“Is that okay?” Even asked, cupping Isak’s jaw with his hand, moving his thumb over his cheek.

Isak nodded,

“That would help, yes.”

“Yeah? You’re going to be okay by yourself for a little bit?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay. Just tell her that I’ll text her when I’m there,” Even said to Terjei, who delivered the message before hanging up.

Even got up, pecking Isak’s lips,

“If anything happens, call me.”

“Thank you.”

 

\--

 

Even had already told Isak, that if they ever did have a kid, it should totally have Isak’s genes. Seeing Lea definitely showed him how right he had been about that.

Isak was incredibly handsome, pretty even, and Even smiled when he saw his little sister.

She had the same big green eyes, long wavy blond hair, which, Even assumed, probably made every other girl incredibly jealous, a cute nose and lips almost as beautiful as Isak’s.

She was wearing Jeans and Isak’s hoodie, waiting on a bench when Even pulled up. He got out of the car and wrapped her in a tight hug.

They weren’t particularly close or anything, but over the summer, Isak had been determined to at least try and fix what his dad had fucked up the year before, meaning that he hung out with Lea a lot more. And since Even hung out with Isak pretty much every day over the summer, they had spent a lot of time together.

Sometimes she even texted him, when she wanted recommendations on movies or series to watch.

“Hey you,” he said quietly, patting her back and her hair as she held on to him, instantly starting to cry.

“It’s going to be okay,” he tried to calm her down, “it’s all going to be okay.”

“Did you come here all the way from London just for- this?” she asked, voice shaky, still not letting go of him.

“I figured you two could need a little support,” Even told her, holding her as she tried to take deep breaths.

“Did you see her? Do you know how she is?” Lea asked, pulling away a little, wiping off her tears.

“I didn’t see her, but the doctors sounded optimistic. Isak can tell you the rest when we’re there,” Even suggested, stroking her cheek for a second.

“Okay,” she breathed, “thank you for picking me up.”

“You’re welcome.”

 

\--

 

They went back to the hospital and Even waited outside in the hall while Isak and Lea visit their mom. Terjei had to go back to work, and Even couldn’t believe that his two teenage kids were now visiting their mom without anybody to comfort them but each other.

It wasn’t surprising that Lea couldn’t stop crying when they finally got out of the room, and she was holding on to Isak like her life depended on it.

Even hugged Isak, who was still looking very mature and calm, but still moved into Even’s arms immediately when Lea walked off to call Terjei to come pick her up.

“He has to work tonight,” she said, obviously disappointed, when she came back.

“We can drive you home, Lea, it’s not a problem,” Even said quickly, rubbing Isak’s back as he pulled back from his embrace.

“Yeah, okay,” she said quietly, “just sucks to be there alone, when he’s working.”

Even searched for Isak’s eyes for a second, and they shared a short telepathical moment, before Isak turned to Lea,

“You can just come home with me.”

“Can I?” she asked, hugging him again.

“Yeah, you shouldn’t be alone tonight,” Isak said, “we’ll make dinner together and watch a movie or whatever, and then Even can drive you home later, okay?”

“Okay,” she said quietly, “I don’t want to- like, it’s okay if you guys want to be alone or anything.”

Even chuckled,

“As long as you’re cool with me kissing him all the time, I think we’re good.”

Both Isak and Lea grinned a little at that, and Even was feeling like that was an amazing success.

 

\--

 

There was a lot of traffic when they drove home, and it took them over an hour to finally reach Isak’s apartment, since they had to go shopping for groceries on their way, too.

When they got there, Isak and Lea sat down in the living room, Isak filling her in on everything the doctors had told him, while Even prepared dinner in the kitchen.

“Hey, baby giraffe,” Eskild greeted him as he came into the kitchen.

“Hey guru,” Even grinned, giving Eskild a hug.

“So you came, huh?” Eskild said, rolling his eyes, “your relationship is just way too perfect, it annoys me so much.”

Even laughed, stirring the sauce.

“So, how is our little kitten doing?” Eskild asked, wincing a little.

Even took a deep breath,

“He’s holding up pretty good, but I think it was hard today. The doctors sounded like it was completely okay to let his mom stay in the department she is in right now, because nothing can really happen and I think Isak doesn’t really want her in a locked ward or something, since she’s doing pretty good between her episodes… but he’s just scared that something like this might happen again.”

Eskild nodded, taking a deep breath,

“Wow. Shit. Is his mom better, though?”

“Yeah, she was conscious, and seemed to be pretty, you know, rational and stuff today. It took some time for her to recognize Isak, so that’s always hard for him, too.”

“Fuck. It’s good that you’re here, though,” Eskild said, stealing some of the cheese.

“Lea’s here, too, I think it’s good that they’re having some brother-sister time,” Even nodded.

“Oh, cool. I’ll go give those two a big hug,” Eskild decided, peeking over Even’s shoulder again, “that looks really good.”

“I made enough for all of us, of course,” Even grinned, and Eskild kissed his cheek,

“You’re the best. Sure you don’t want to break up with that annoying grumpy kid and start dating a real man?” Eskild joked, poking Even’s side and smirking at him suggestively.

Even laughed,

“Not a chance in hell.”

“Damn. The good ones are always taken,” Eskild complained, grinning at Even again before making his way to the living room, and Even smiled as he heard Lea’s laugh, imagining Eskild giving her one of his special bear hugs.

 

\--

 

They had dinner together, and watched _Inside Out_ afterwards, Isak snuggled up against Even’s chest, while Lea’s head was resting against Eskild’s shoulder.

Even ran his hand through Isak’s hair again and again, enjoying the silence and the peace.

When they were finished watching the movie, Even drove Lea home, which took him another hour, since Isak’s dad lived on the other side of Oslo, and the apartment was already quiet and dark when he got back.

He walked into Isak’s room quietly, that was still lit with Isak’s bedside lamp, and got out of his jeans and his hoodie.

Isak was already lying in bed, not saying anything, and Even smiled.

Isak looked so little in his shirt and his boxers, and Even crawled into his bed, pulling the blanket over them, while Isak was already moving into Even’s embrace, tucking his head underneath Even’s chin, pressing his face against Even’s neck.

Even just hugged him, quietly, not saying anything while he listened to Isak’s breathing, going from controlled over deep to shaky, until Isak finally broke in Even’s arms and started crying.

“It’s okay, baby,” Even promised, pulling Isak a little closer, kissing his head, “just let it out.”

Even had only seen Isak cry a few times, and he always thought of the way Isak cried as beautiful. He wasn’t loud, when he cried, he wasn’t sobbing and catching his breath, he was quiet and sad and there were silent tears between small, shaky sobs.

Tonight, Even felt that it was a little more intense, Isak was shaking a little more, holding on to Even’s body a little more desperate, while Even felt the wetness of Isak’s silent tears against his neck.

Even knew there was nothing he could say.

He knew this wasn’t going to be okay again, not now and not ever, because Isak was only 18 years old and he had to face so much shit and he had to do it all on his own and Even just knew that phrases like that were worthless now.

He couldn’t promise Isak that he would get over it, that the pain would become easier to handle, that life was good, that he would get through this.

So he just patted Isak’s back and kissed his hair and held him, until Isak slowly calmed down.

Even hugged him close to his chest, not letting go as Isak’s breathing slowly evened out, his chest now rising and falling slower, his hands a little calmer and his body a little less tense.

They both didn’t say anything, and Even thought that maybe Isak just wanted to sleep instead of talking, when he heard Isak’s voice, still sounding a little husky,

“Do you think this is stupid?”

Even let out a confused laugh,

“What?!”

“Do you think I’m overreacting?” Isak asked, and Even could feel the mumbled words against his neck.

“Baby, you’re not overreacting. Why would you think that?”

“Just feels weird, lying here and crying like a 5-year-old over something that isn’t really that bad. It was just an accident, right? I don’t know, I just feel- like I’m weak.”

Even tightened his hug around Isak, before gently rolling him onto his back, hovering over him to look at him,

“Isak, what happened to your mom, that’s not some small accident. What you had to do today, that was a lot. And you were so strong. You were there for Lea, because she needed her big brother, and you were there for your mom, and you were there for you dad. You were the one who asked all that stuff during that appointment, right? You were the one who took control of that situation. Everything you did today was really fucking strong.”

 “You think? You don’t think that I’m being ridiculous right now?” Isak asked, moving his hand over his face with a slight blush.

“If you would cry over the ending of _Friends_ , I still wouldn’t think that you’re being ridiculous,” Even promised, running his fingers soothingly over Isak’s face.

Isak chuckled quietly, turning his head to the side and hiding it in his pillow a little.

“I think you’re really amazing,” Even promised, moving his index finger over Isak’s cheek, making the other boy look at him again.

Isak smiled, blushing again, tilting his chin up. Even kissed him, long and comforting, and Isak raised his hand to touch Even’s cheek,

“I think you’re so amazing, too. Thank you for being here with me,” he mumbled.

Even smiled, placing another kiss on Isak’s forehead.

“When do you have to leave?” Isak asked quietly, running his hand through Even’s hair.

“Tomorrow afternoon. When are you finished with school?”

Isak let out a long breath, playing with Even’s hair,

“I have tutoring sessions until, like, five,” he said quietly, moving his arms around Even’s neck to pull him closer again, “but maybe I can skip a couple of lessons.”

“If you want, we can sleep in and then I can take you to your mom before you have your tutoring stuff?”

“Yeah,” Isak mumbled, “that sounds perfect. I can’t miss chemistry, though, but that’s not until, like, 14.”

“Perfect,” Even agreed, moving his fingers over Isak’s face.

They looked at each other for a few minutes, while Even took his time running his index finger over his favorite features of Isak’s face; along his brows, over his cheekbones, over his nose and lips, along his hairline and down to his chin.

Isak’s eyes fell close as he enjoyed the soft, loving touches, until he almost dosed off,

“I’m so tired,” he yarned, blinking at Even slowly.

“Then let’s get some rest, baby,” Even suggested, pecking Isak’s lips again before rolling off of him.

Isak turned to his side, and Even immediately hugged him, pulling him closer to his chest,

“I love you so much,” he said against Isak’s hair.

“I love you, too,” Isak mumbled, pulling Even’s hand that was lying on his chest to his lips, placing a couple of kisses on it, before he gently moved his cheek against it.

“Sweet dreams, angel,” Even whispered, patiently waiting for Isak’s breathing to even out, pressing small kisses to his neck until he was sure that Isak was asleep.

 

\--

 

Isak needed a brief second to orientate himself when he woke up the next morning. He felt relatively well rested, he felt warm and save – and he smiled to himself when he noticed that Even’s big hand was resting on his chest, holding him close.

He yarned and closed his eyes again, to enjoy the warmth and quiet for another few minutes, and dozed off to sleep again.

When he woke up again, half an hour later, it was from Even’s soft kisses against his neck.

“Morning,” he mumbled into the pillow, yarning again.

“Morning, baby,” Even answered, and there wasn’t a sound that Isak loved more than Even’s voice when it sounded like this, husky and sleepy.

“Did you sleep okay?” Isak asked, turning around in Even’s arms to face him.

“Mhm. You?”

Isak nodded, pressing a kiss to Even’s lips.

“Do we have time for sex before we have to go?” Isak asked, yarning again.

“You don’t look like you want to have sex,” Even chuckled into Isak’s hair, who shrugged,

“I always want to have sex,” he said, still sleepy, “I’d be a waist not to do it when you’re here, right?”

Even pulled back a little, frowning,

“If you want to have sex, we’ll have sex, but I won’t have sex with you just because you think it’d be a waist not to do it.”

Isak yarned, burying his face in Even’s chest,

“Why are you being so overdramatic,” he mumbled, “let’s just have sex before we have to go. We have to make it quick, though.”

He turned a little, reaching for his phone,

“Fuck, it’s almost nine already. Alright, it’s either no foreplay or just blowjobs. Or should we just do it in the shower?”

“This is so romantic baby,” Even said sarcastically.

“What, are you saying you don’t want me?” Isak asked, eyebrows raised, “because…” he reached down and started stroking Even through his boxers, getting pretty quick results for his actions, “feels like you do.”

“Baby, I’m just not sure you’re doing this for the right reasons,” Even sounded worried, “sex should be about expressing your love, not, like, fulfilling an obligation, just because I’m here.”

“Since when do you have a problem with quick morning sex? Should I light a fucking candle to make this more romantic or what?” Isak asked annoyed, reaching over to pull the drawer of his nightstand open, searching for his favorite lube.

“I just- it just sounds like you’re not really in the mood for sex. Like you’re just doing it because we have to have sex when I’m here, you know,” Even said, breathing a little heavier, because, well, Isak’s hand was still on his dick.

“Does this feel like I’m not in the mood for sex?” Isak asked, placing Even’s hand on his own dick.

“I mean-“

Isak crawled over Even again, placing a deep and passionate kiss on his lips,

“I’m sorry for making it sound like some sort of obligation we have to fulfill,” he whispered, grinding his hips down against Even’s, “but I really want you to fuck me before we go, okay? Can you do just that for me real quick? I’ll get on my hands and knees and that way we won’t need too much foreplay, okay?”

“I don’t want to hurt you, you’re probably way too tight for that,” Even breathed against Isak’s lips, “and I don’t want you to do this just so you can distract yourself from your mom, and-“

“Ugh, forget it,” Isak snapped, getting off of Even’s lap and out of bed.

“Isak, I-“

“I’ll go shower and we can go when I’m ready,” Isak announced, grabbing his towel.

“Isak, I didn’t mean to-“

“Just forget it.”

 

\--

 

Even went to use the shower when Isak was done, the two of them passing each other silently in the hallway.

When Even went to the kitchen after he was done, Isak was leaning against the counter, coffee mug in hand, and didn’t look at him.

“I’m sorry,” Even mumbled, getting another cup and a tea bag.

“Forget it, it’s fine.”

“No, I- I’m sorry, I just felt like you were just doing that because you felt like you had to, or… because you want to distract yourself.”

“So? What’s so terrible about wanting to have sex to make yourself feel better?” Isak asked coldly.

“I just- I’m sorry, okay, I just felt weird about it, given the, you know, condition you’re in right now,” Even tried again, pouring the hot water into his cup.

“The _condition_ I’m in?” Isak repeated, stunned.

“No, I mean- come on, baby, you know what I mean, right?”

Isak shrugged, running a hand through his damp hair,

“I don’t really feel like talking about it anymore.”

“Isak, just-“

“Please, let’s just drop it, okay?” Isak asked, and he looked exhausted, so Even just shrugged and nodded, reaching out for Isak with a pleading look.

Isak took a deep breath and took a step towards Even, moving into his arms and leaning his forehead against Even’s shoulder.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Even whispered, kissing his hair.

“It’s fine.”

“Yeah?”

“Mh.”

“Okay,” Even mumbled, knowing that this conversation would probably lead nowhere, and he wasn’t in the mood to fight right now. And he knew that Isak needed his strength elsewhere, so he just let it be, kissing Isak’s forehead before letting him to.

They gave each other a quick kiss, before they went back to Isak’s room, to get dressed.

 

\--

 

They went to the clinic to visit Isak’s mom again, and even though she seemed to be a little better than yesterday, Even still saw how hard all of this was on Isak.

How he was sitting next to his mom’s bed, holding her hand and telling her something trivial that had happened at soccer practice this week, how he and Lea had watched a movie together and how school had been.

Even just sat next to him, listening to him, and held his other hand from time to time.

One of the doctors came into the room at some point, explaining some stuff about her current medication to Isak, and Even was honestly impressed that Isak seemed to get all of it. He really was too smart for his own good sometimes.

Seeing Isak say goodbye to his mom broke Even’s heart so much, and he hugged Isak for at least ten minutes in the parking lot, kissing his hair and stroking his back.

 

\--

 

Even drove Isak back to Nissen, because he had a couple of lessons that he didn’t want to skip and Even had to bring the car back and then get to the airport.

“I don’t want you to leave,” Isak mumbled, playing with his seatbelt while still sitting in the car, refusing to get out.

“I don’t really want to leave,” Even admitted, fingers drumming against the stirring wheel.

“Can’t you just stay for one more night?” Isak asked quietly.

“I really wish that I could, but I have to get back to my classes at some point. And this won’t get any easier tomorrow or the day after that,” Even sighed, and Isak nodded, knowing that Even had a point.

Saying goodbye always sucked, and Isak knew that he would never get used to it.

“It’s only two and a half weeks, now, though,” Even said, and Isak just let out an unamused chuckle, making Even bite his lip, knowing that he wasn’t exactly helping.

They sat in the car in silence for a few more minutes, both unsure how to make the situation a little bit easier.

“I’m sorry you came here and it sucked,” Isak finally said, turning his head to look at Even.

“I knew that we weren’t going to have a perfect funny romantic day together yesterday,” Even answered, “that’s not why I came.”

“Still. You spend so much time driving around and taking care of me, and Lea, and- I mean it really really helped, having you here, but-“

“Isak, that’s all I came here for. Helping you through this. And I know it’s just two days, and I know that it sucks that you have school and I have university, but if me being here helped you yesterday, then everything is good,” Even promised, cupping Isak’s jaw with his hand, running his thumb over Isak’s cheek.

“I’m still sorry,” Isak sighed, leaning into the touch, “I was in such a shitty mood and I-“ he shook his head slightly, “whatever, I’m just sorry that we didn’t really have a good time, like, you and me.”

“But that’s not always what relationships are about, Issy,” Even said quietly, leaning over to place a soft kiss to Isak’s lips, “sometimes it’s about feeling like shit together. And you don’t have to feel bad about this, because we both know you’ll do the same for me.”

Finally there was a tiny smile spreading on Isak’s lips,

“I like that we’re there for each other.”

Even smiled, too, leaning their foreheads together,

“I like that, too. Because that’s what makes a relationship really good. Everybody can have a relationship when it’s all about sex and fun and whatever. Supporting each other through heavy shit, that’s the challenge.”

“Well, then. Challenge accepted,” Isak grinned a little, kissing Even again.

“Challenge accepted,” Even repeated, nodding, deepening the kiss a little, pushing his tongue against Isak’s lips to part them, before licking into his mouth.

There was no rush, just slow and sweet comfort, until they both pulled back, and Isak let out a deep breath,

“I still hate saying goodbye to you so much.”

“Me, too,” Even admitted, kissing Isak again, until they were both panting and fighting for breath.

“It would probably be a bad idea to have sex in your parents’ car right outside the school, huh?” Isak asked when he pulled back.

Even chuckled,

“Probably.”

They shared another long kiss, before they both got out of the car, hugging each other tightly.

“Thank you for coming here and being there for me,” Isak said, his words muffled by Even’s hoodie.

“You’re welcome,” Even simply said, running his hand through Isak’s hair.

“You’re a really amazing boyfriend, you know that?” Isak continued, lifting his head to get another kiss.

“So are you.”

“I don’t feel like it sometimes,” Isak admitted, “I try really hard, you know, to be a good son and a good big brother and a good boyfriend, it’s just- sometimes I feel like it’s not enough.”

“Oh, Iss,” Even whispered, brushing his nose against Isak’s, “you’re enough. Just trust me on this. You’re _more_ than enough.”

Isak smiled widely, both happy and a little sad, which made Even frown a little,

“What?”

“Remember when we talked about new ways to say I love you?” Isak asked quietly, kissing Even.

“Mh?”

“You just found another one.”

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings:  
> This chapter deals with Self Harm (cutting). It is not explicitly described, but talked about quite detailed.  
> It also deals with psychological clinics, medication, taking care of somebody with a mental illness and schizophrenia in general. Please consider all of this before reading ♡
> 
> \----
> 
> This chapter was really painful to write, it's probably not fun to read either, but I'm still very interested what you think about it or if you felt like it was okay to include a chapter like this into this story. For me it felt important, because even though we don't know that much about Isak's family situation, I think that dealing with his mom's illness is really hard for him and I felt like it was good for him to know and feel that Even was there for him, even it that meant not having a romantic or happy time together.  
> But those were just my thoughts, and as always, I'm very interested in yours ♡


	19. Babe you take control everyday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy ♡
> 
> alt er love ♡ be kind

* * *

 

 

 **Even** (14:13)

_hey pretty boy_

_how was your day_

**Isak** (14:21)

_awesome_

_I finally completed that fucking Candy Crush Level!_

**Even** (14:21)

_aww baby I’m so proud of you!_

_you’ve been working on that for so long_

_congrats angel_

**Isak** (14:21)

_are you being sarcastic?_

**Even** (14:21)

_actually no_

_but now that I reread it, maybe it’s weird that that was actually sincere_

**Isak** (14:21)

_it’s not_

_I like to be praised for meaningless shit_ _♡_

**Even** (14:22)

_maybe everybody is right after all and I do spoil you too much_

**Isak** (14:22)

_who exactly says that_

**Even** (14:22)

_literally every person that spends more than 5 minutes with either of us_

**Isak** (14:22)

_well even if they’re right_

_I like to be spoiled_

_and you my sweet handsome boyfriend like to spoil me_

**Even** (14:22)

_maybe I don’t_

_maybe I just do it because I’m afraid you’ll look for another hot boyfriend who will cook you lasagna if I don’t give in_

**Isak** (14:23)

_ah you’re not fooling anyone_

_you love it_

**Even** (14:23)

_okay maybe_

_because you’re a precious baby and you deserve to be spoiled_

**Isak** (14:23)

_exactly_

**Even** (14:23)

_so my beautiful baby_

_how was your day aside from your Candy Crush success?_

_did you visit you mom today?_

**Isak** (14:23)

_yes_

_she’s doing much better_

**Even** (14:23)

_so the new medication is working?_

**Isak** (14:25)

_well it’s only been one week so they don’t know yet_

_but I talked to one of her doctors today and they said that with Olanzapine it only takes 2 weeks to know if she’ll respond to it_

_I didn’t know that because in an article that I read it said that it takes 4 weeks but apparently you can tell if somebody responds to it much quicker_

_plus they’re giving her benzodiazepines for now and they work_

_and if the Olanzapine doesn’t work there’s still Clozapine she could take although that has higher risks of the patient developing diabetes – but it works better than all the other supplements_

_but we’ll see how the first one works for now :)_

**Isak** (14:28)

_Even?_

**Even** (14:28)

_sorry_

_I’m meeting Mia in half an hour so I’m trying to breathe my boner away_

**Isak** (14:28)

_why exactly are you getting a boner when I’m talking about my mom’s medication?_

**Even** (14:28)

_you know what you’re doing to me when you hit me with your smart science talk_

_don’t act like this is on me!_

**Isak** (14:28)

_you’re so weird_

**Even** (14:28)

_excuse me!_

_I remember you getting hard when I talked to you about the cinematography of The Great Gatsby_

**Isak** (14:29)

_I really don’t think that counts, given the fact that you had two of your fingers inside me when that happened_

**Even** (14:29)

_mh okay that’s true_

_any chance you’ll help me with what’s going on in my pants right now?_

**Isak** (14:29)

_try picturing magnus in leopard-printed lingerie_

**Even** (14:30)

_not exactly what I meant but that’ll do the trick_

**Isak** (14:30)

_you’re welcome_

_so anyway_

_aside from medication and all the theoretical stuff, my mum seems to be doing good_

_she asked about you and she recognized me right away so that was good_

**Even** (14:30)

_that’s very good!_

_I’m happy that she’s doing better baby_

**Isak** (14:30)

_yeah me too_

_it was a rough week all in all_

**Even** (14:30)

_yeah I know_ _♡_

_but you’ve been so strong!_

**Isak** (14:30)

_thank you_ _♡_

_so how was your day?_

**Even** (14:31)

_good_

_classes were fine, nothing exciting to tell_

**Isak** (14:31)

_okay_

_and you’re meeting Mia to hang out now?_

**Even** (14:31)

_yes we wanted to get tea and scones_

**Isak** (14:31)

_wow_

_how british of you_

**Even** (14:31)

_I know right_

_we talked about that for quite some time now and decided to do it_

_see what the fuss is about_

**Isak** (14:32)

_sounds fun!_

_say hi to her :)_

**Even** (14:32)

_will do_

_actually I think I’m going to tell her_

_you know, about me_

_being bipolar_

**Isak** (14:32)

_oh_

_even I’m so so so proud of you_ _♡_

_that’s amazing!_

**Even** (14:32)

_you still think it’s a good idea?_

**Isak** (14:32)

_I think if it feels right to you it’s an amazing idea_

**Even** (14:33)

_I’m nervous about it_

**Isak** (14:33)

_she’s going to be great_

_she’s going to understand and be supportive_

_and so am I_

_okay_ _♡_

**Even** (14:33)

_what if she thinks it’s weird_

**Isak** (14:33)

_then fuck her_

_but she won’t_

_I really trust her to handle this very good_

**Even** (14:33)

_yeah?_

**Isak** (14:34)

_yeah_ _♡_

_okay don’t hold it against me because it’s going to sound stupid and rom-com-like and sappy_

_but I’m actually so impressed by how fucking strong you are_

_you’re doing so good Even_

_just look at what you’ve accomplished babe_

**Even** (14:34)

_don’t make me cry_

**Isak** (14:34)

_sorry_ _♡_

_but does it feel right_

_because I don’t want you to do this for my sake_

**Even** (14:34)

_honestly I’m changing my mind every 2 minutes_

_but if I think about it rationally yes it’s a good step_

**Isak** (14:34)

_I didn’t ask if it’s a smart idea if you think about it rationally_

_I asked if it feels right_

**Even** (14:35)

_most of the time it does?_

**Isak** (14:35)

_okay_

_that’s good_ _♡_

**Even** (14:35)

_I’m just scared_

**Isak** (14:35)

_that she’ll be weird about it?_

**Even** (14:35)

_yeah_

_and idk_

_that I like walk up to her and just don’t tell her_

_and then I have to go home and feel like I’m not even capable to take control of this fucking disorder for one time in my life_

**Isak** (14:36)

_babe you take control everyday_ _♡_

_you’re taking your meds everyday_

_you go to class everyday_

_you write down your sleeping hours_

_you don’t drink_

_you even went to a therapist_

_Even that sounds pretty in control to me_

**Even** (14:36)

_you think?_

**Isak** (14:36)

_when I say that you’re strong, I don’t make it up_

_I honestly believe that_

**Even** (14:36)

_okay_

_thank you_

**Isak** (14:36)

_and if you don’t tell her that doesn’t mean that you failed or that you can’t take control_

_it just maybe means that you need a little more time_

_and that has nothing to do with not being in control_

**Even** (14:36)

_okay_

_can I call you when I’m back?_

_you had tutoring stuff this afternoon right?_

**Isak** (14:37)

_yeah but just for another hour, and if want to call sooner just call_

_I can leave any time, it’s no problem_ _♡_

_and if you don’t want to talk to her about all of this, you can give her my number_

_like if you don’t want to deal with any questions, I can handle that_

**Even** (14:37)

_okay_

_okay baby I got to go_

**Isak** (14:37)

_call me after_

_and I’m with you okay?_

_and I love you_

**Even** (14:37)

_thank you angel_

_I love you too_

_\--_

**Mia** (19:01)

_hey Isak_

_it’s mia_

**Isak** (20:11)

_hey mia_

**Mia** (20:14)

_even gave me your number_

_you probably talked about it already_

**Isak** (20:14)

_yeah we just got off the phone so I’m all caught up :)_

_are you okay?_

**Mia** (20:14)

_yeah_

_of course_

**Isak** (20:14)

_he told me that you were very supportive and not judgmental_

_not that I thought that you would be or anything_

_but thank you anyways_

_it was a pretty big step for him_

**Mia** (20:14)

_thank you_

_I was a little insecure if I said the right things and stuff_

_but we just talked about it for half an hour or whatever and then talked about other stuff instead_

**Isak** (20:15)

_yeah I think that was good_

_he needed to know that nothing’s changed between you two_

**Mia** (20:15)

_okay_

_he said I could ask you some questions if I had any_

_and I read some stuff online but I also feel like mania and stuff seems to be different for everyone?_

_so I wanted to ask you about it a little bit_

**Isak** (20:15)

_yeah sure_

_ask anything you want_

**Mia** (20:15)

_just don’t answer when it gets too personal_

**Isak** (20:15)

_it’s okay_

_we talked about it, even and I_

_and he’s okay with me answering your questions_

**Mia** (20:15)

_okay_

_so he told me that he’s on medication and that sort of stabilizes him?_

**Isak** (20:16)

_yes_

_it took some time to find the right meds_

_but he’s been on them since April I think_

_and he had an episode in May, which was due to russ stuff and also the fact that he changed the meds a few times_

**Mia** (20:16)

_hold on_

_what’s russ stuff?_

**Isak** (20:16)

_oh_

_sort of graduating stuff here in Norway_

_basically lots of partying_

**Mia** (20:16)

_ah :D_

_okay_

**Isak** (20:17)

_yeah but since May he’s been stable_

_but life changing events and stress and little sleep can trigger an episode_

_which is why I was pretty worried when he moved to London_

_but we came up with a system, sort of, and he went to see a therapist a couple of weeks ago_

_I think he’s doing it for me a little, so I don’t have to worry about him so much_

**Mia** (20:17)

_okay_

_sounds really good_

_what kind of system though?_

**Isak** (20:17)

_well he texts me how many hours he slept every morning_

_and also he texts me how he’s feeling on a scale from 1 to 10_

_and we try to talk on the phone at least every two or three days so I can sort of check some stuff_

**Mia** (20:17)

_check what_

**Isak** (20:17)

_nothing major_

_I just ask him certain questions about like_

_sleeping_

_how much money he spends and on what_

_you know_

_sex drive_

_just stuff that sort of has to do with mania_

**Mia** (20:18)

_ah okay_

_and if you would notice that he’s going into an episode?_

**Isak** (20:18)

_I’d come to London_

_I’m pretty close with his parents and we talked it through and if I notice something they’d pay for my flights and get me out of school_

**Mia** (20:18)

_ah_

_wow_

_okay that’s good_

**Isak** (20:18)

_yep_

**Mia** (20:18)

_but is there anything that I need to do or signs that I should notice or something?_

_like sleeping and sex drive should be hard to check for me_

_but should I call you if I notice that he’s spending too much money or something?_

**Isak** (20:19)

_no you don’t have to do anything_

_if you have the feeling that something is wrong, that he’s in a super good mood and talks way too much and has incredible ideas all the time, that would be a sign_

_and then it would be good if you called me_

_but you don’t really have to watch him or check for any symptoms_

_it’s not about you having an eye on him it was just important to me and to him that somebody knows_

**Mia** (20:19)

_yeah okay_

_he also told me that you have it under control and I don’t have to do anything_

_I just wanted to check so if anything were to happen I could, you know, react in the right way?_

**Isak** (20:19)

_yeah absolutely_

_I think that’s good_

_I just want to make it clear that you don’t have any responsibility or anything you know_

**Mia** (20:20)

_okay_

_but let’s say he has an episode, what would I do until you get here?_

**Isak** (20:20)

_well I don’t expect you to do anything really_

_but if you do notice something, just try keeping him in his apartment, keep him busy_

_it’s not that hard to distract him, so just keep him occupied_

**Mia** (20:20)

_okay_

_so how do you distract him?_

**Isak** (20:20)

_well_

_if you would distract him the way I distract him I would be really fucking pissed off ;)_

**Mia** (20:20)

_oh_

_gotcha_

**Isak** (20:20)

_just watch movies with him_

_let him draw_

_or write_

_or cook_

**Mia** (20:21)

_ah okay_

**Isak** (20:21)

_but again, we don’t expect you to do anything_

_him telling you was more for him and it’s not about giving you the responsibility for anything_

_he can handle everything all by himself_

_he’s been doing so good_

**Mia** (20:21)

_yeah I’m really impressed_

_not just by him but by you too_

_you sound way too mature for an 18 year old Isak_

_you’re really good for him, I can tell how much you two care about each other_

_and it sounds really healthy how you’re handling everything_

**Isak** (20:22)

_thank you_

_we try :)_

**Mia** (20:22)

_you do more than try_

_you’re both really good at this_

_ugh seriously, if it wouldn’t be so cute, I’d hate you so much ;)_

**Isak** (20:22)

_haha_

**Mia** (20:22)

_I already knew that what you two had to be pretty great when I met Even_

_he couldn’t shut up about you_

_I think we spend like 5 minutes together before he showed me his lockscreen and was like ‘this is my boyfriend btw’_

**Isak** (20:22)

_haha really?_

**Mia** (20:23)

_yeah_

_and I was like ‘thanks, I guess, I didn’t ask’_

**Isak** (20:23)

_hahaha_

**Mia** (20:23)

_that’s why I found it so funny that you were jealous of me ;)_

_because it was so obvious how in love he is with you_

**Isak** (20:23)

_yeah I think I was jealous of everyone who got to spend more time with him than I did_

_and he really liked you and I was just bad at handling it_

**Mia** (20:23)

_yeah I mean I get that_

_it must be hard for both of you_

_but honestly, you don’t have to worry about anything with Even_

_he was so exhausting the first week :D_

**Isak** (20:23)

_yeah?_

**Mia** (20:24)

_oh my god_

_‘hey I’m even I’m from Oslo and this is my boyfriend Isak, I know, right, the hair, it’s amazing, he also is super smart, did you know he got a 6 in physics and chemistry and biology?!’_

**Isak** (20:24)

_you’re exaggerating :D_

**Mia** (20:24)

_I wish I was ;)_

_but seriously thank you for answering some of my questions_

_hope it wasn’t weird for you_

**Isak** (20:24)

_no it’s fine_

_I’m really happy that you know and that Even felt good telling you_

_and that it doesn’t make anything weird between you_

**Mia** (20:24)

_no it doesn’t_

_I don’t have too much experience with mental illnesses but I think you guys have it covered so_

_I don’t feel like I have anything to be concerned about_

**Isak** (20:25)

_yeah that’s perfect_

_because he doesn’t want you to treat him like you have to be concerned about him :)_

**Mia** (20:25)

_:)_

_okay_

_good_

_and Isak?_

_you’re really good for each other_

_don’t ever doubt that_ _♡_

**Isak** (20:25)

_thank you_ _♡_

_out of all the people he could have told I’m happy he chose you_

**Mia** (20:25)

_you’re so sweet_ _♡_

_he also told me you may come here for new year’s?_

**Isak** (20:25)

_yeah we’re still planning it_

_some of our friends want to come and it’s a pretty big mess :D_

_but you should definitely come_

**Mia** (20:26)

_are any of your friends really hot?_

**Isak** (20:26)

_well not as hot as me, obviously_

**Mia** (20:26)

_obviously_

**Isak** (20:26)

_you should totally meet my friend Mahdi though he’s pretty cool_

**Mia** (20:26)

_that’s perfect_

_like our initials would be M &M and you know that was the original stage name of Eminem right?_

**Isak** (20:27)

_yes_

_exactly what I meant._

**Mia** (20:27)

_don’t make fun of me!_

**Isak** (20:27)

_I’m not ;)_

**Mia** (20:27)

_tssss_

_okay I have to go now I have to watch the newest season of unbreakable kimmy schmidt_

_have you seen it_

**Isak** (20:27)

_ugh even’s been hassling me to watch it but I haven’t had the time yet_

**Mia** (20:27)

_well you should!_

_have a great night isak_

_thanks for talking to me!_

**Isak** (20:28)

_thank you back_

_have fun with Netflix_

**Mia** (20:28)

_thank you_ _♡_

_and even’s right you should really watch unbreakable ks_

**Isak** (20:28)

_haha if you say so I’ll give it a try_

_bye_

**Mia** (20:28)

_bye :)_

_\--_

**Even** (23:26)

_just wanted to say goodnight_

_did you text with mia?_

**Isak** (23:27)

_yes and she was really great_

_she just wanted to make sure that she wouldn’t do anything wrong if anything were to happen_

_but she was really great_

_you don’t have anything to worry about_ _♡_

**Even** (23:27)

_okay_

_but she doesn’t think she has to check anything now or something right?_

**Isak** (23:27)

_no I told her that you have everything completely under control_ _♡_

**Even** (23:27)

_you really think that?_

**Isak** (23:27)

_yes even_

_I really really think that_ _♡_

**Even** (23:27)

_thank you for being there for me today_

**Isak** (23:28)

_anything for you_ _♡_

_and I know we already talked for like 4 hours on the phone today_

_and I know that I already said this like 20 times_

_but I’m really proud of you and your strength and I think you did amazing today_

_actually you’re doing amazing everyday_

**Even** (23:28)

_you’re making me blush_

_thank you though_

_I wouldn’t have been able to do any of that without you_

**Isak** (23:28)

_♡_

_oh man the things I would let you do to me if you were here right now_

**Even** (23:28)

_oh?_

_such as?_

**Isak** (23:28)

_the thing I never let you do_

**Even** (23:29)

_god_

_really?_

**Isak** (23:29)

_mhm_

**Even** (23:29)

_you’d let me come over your face?_

_you said you hated that_

**Isak** (23:29)

_no I never said I hated that_

**Even** (23:29)

_last time I did it you said I wasn’t allowed to do that ever again_

**Isak** (23:30)

_yes because you didn’t ask_

_and you got it all in my hair and I had just showered_

_and in my eye, just to remind you_

**Even** (23:30)

_I did ask_

**Isak** (23:30)

_you didn’t_

**Even** (23:30)

_of course I asked_

**Isak** (23:30)

_you moaned my name_

_that’s not asking_

_asking would have been ‘baby can I come over your face’_

**Even** (23:31)

_you know I can’t speak actual sentences when you’re giving me head_

**Isak** (23:31)

_then ask before_

**Even** (23:31)

_I pulled out a little and I looked at you_

_and it was like a questioning sort of look_

_and you nodded!_

**Isak** (23:31)

_I didn’t nod I was bobbing my head_

_which you do when you’re giving head!_

**Even** (23:31)

_well I thought you nodded_

**Isak** (23:31)

_well I didn’t_

**Even** (23:32)

_ugh I feel like we’ll still have this discussion when we’re both 80_

**Isak** (23:32)

_probably_

_it’s going to be funny having that discussion in like a retirement home_

**Even** (23:32)

_:D :D :D_

_we’re going to be the creepy grandpas_

_and our kids and grandkids will always get calls from the home_

_like ‘Nasir, your dads are talking about oral sex again and they’re freaking everybody out’_

**Isak** (23:32)

_Even we’re not naming our son Nasir we’ve talked this through!_

_anyway_

_if you were here right now, I’d totally let you do it_

**Even** (23:32)

_does this offer stand until I’m in Oslo next week?_

**Isak** (23:32)

_if you’re lucky_

**Even** (23:32)

_mhh_

_perfect anniversary present_

**Isak** (23:33)

_speaking of that_

_can we agree on not getting each other presents?_

**Even** (23:33)

_really?_

**Isak** (23:33)

_yeah I would like to save some money so that I can visit you more next year_

_and I don’t want you to spend your money on me so_

**Even** (23:33)

_but I really want to do something nice for you_

**Isak** (23:33)

_yeah but you’re coming to Oslo I think that counts_

**Even** (23:33)

_fine :(_

**Isak** (23:33)

_thanks_

_do you want to do anything specific when you’re here?_

**Even** (23:34)

_what do you mean?_

**Isak** (23:34)

_like do you want us to do something on our anniversary or if it’s cool with you if we’re just chilling?_

**Even** (23:34)

_i don’t know_

**Isak** (23:34)

_well I’m just checking so that we don’t both plan anything you know_

**Even** (23:34)

_well okay then let’s just say since you planned stuff on our pool kiss anniversary you just leave this one to me okay?_

**Isak** (23:35)

_but you don’t have to plan anything okay?_

_just hanging out at home is good for me_

**Even** (23:35)

_okay we’ll see_

**Isak** (23:35)

_okay just make sure not to plan too much or anything, I really want to just cuddle and lie around all day_

**Even** (23:35)

_we have like 4 days so I think that will be doable_

**Isak** (23:35)

_I will be too ;)_

**Even** (23:35)

_uuh smooth_

**Isak** (23:36)

_thank you_

_also the guys asked if we wanted to hang out one night_

**Even** (23:36)

_ugh_

**Isak** (23:36)

_we don’t have to_

**Even** (23:36)

_no I really want to_

_just that it means less time with you you know_

**Isak** (23:36)

_yeah I know_

_it’s your call baby I see them all the time so_

**Even** (23:36)

_yeah then let’s do something with them on Saturday_

_just please not eating lasagna again_

**Isak** (23:36)

_sorry everybody is pretty obsessed with that_

_but I’m sure whatever you want to cook is fine_

**Even** (23:37)

_how generous_

**Isak** (23:37)

_yep_

**Even** (23:37)

_spoiled baby_

**Isak** (23:37)

_tssss_

_okay I think I got to go to sleep now_

**Even** (23:37)

_okay_

_sweet dreams angel_

**Isak** (23:37)

_I love you_ _♡_

**Even** (23:38)

_I love you too_ _♡_

_thank you for today_

**Isak** (23:38)

_thank you for everyday_ _♡_

**Even** (23:38)

_wow_

_and you say I’m the romantic one in this relationship_

**Isak** (23:38)

_I have my moments_

**Even** (23:38)

_you sure do_

_call me tomorrow after school?_

**Isak** (23:38)

_will do_

_sweet dreams_

_♡_

**Even** (23:38)

_good night baby boy_

_I love you so much_

**Isak** (23:38)

_I love you too handsome_ _♡_

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think :)
> 
> I really found the topic of Even telling Mia very important so I wanted to include it, but after the last chapter, I didn't want it to be too hard or heavy, so I sort of included some lighter stuff - also I thought that since the news weren't really dramatic to Mia, it wasn't necessary to make this chapter too dramatic, because sharing that you have a mental illness shouldn't be dramatic ♡
> 
> Feedback is deeply appriciated ♡


	20. Don’t you miss it sometimes?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, only one more chapter to go...
> 
> I think I'm going to miss this so much!
> 
> If you want, feel free to follow me on Twitter (@skambition). I'm trying to sort of keep everybody updated on my writing, and also you can vote what you want to me to write next ;) just something fun I thought about. No promises though.
> 
> I personally love this chapter and I hope some of you agree with me ♡ Feedback is always deeply appriciated ♡
> 
> alt er love ♡ be kind

 

* * *

 

**Saturday**

**Even** (10:03)

_good morning baby_

**Isak** (10:26)

_still asleep_

**Even** (10:26)

_you’re texting me_

**Isak** (10:26)

_mh_

_but I’m still asleep_

**Even** (10:27)

_you can text in your sleep?_

**Isak** (10:27)

_mh_

_probably not gonna remember we texted when I actually wake up in a couple of hours_

**Even** (10:27)

_well I’m happy that you’re able to sleep so well_

**Isak** (10:27)

_so sleepy_

**Even** (10:27)

_okay sleeping beauty_ _♡_

_I’ll let you sleep a little more_

_sweet dreams_

**Isak** (10:27)

_love you handsome_

**Even** (10:28)

_I love you too_ _♡_

_\--_

**Even** (13:52)

_hei baby_

**Isak** (13:53)

_hey_ _♡_

**Even** (13:53)

_still asleep?_

**Isak** (13:53)

_no_

_but my bed is so cuddly and warm so I’m still lying in it_

**Even** (13:53)

_still?_

**Isak** (13:53)

_yes_

_still_

_I got up and got some cereal at some point_

**Even** (13:53)

_baby it’s almost 14_

**Isak** (13:54)

_what’s your point_

**Even** (13:54)

_nothing_

_you’re right you had a hard week and deserve to lie in bed all day_

**Isak** (13:54)

_true_

_so what are you up to?_

**Even** (13:54)

_mia just came over for breakfast_

**Isak** (13:54)

_ah cool_

_why is she coming over this early_

**Even** (13:55)

_not everybody sleeps until like the middle of the day_

_she was at Liam’s all night and she came over for breakfast_

**Isak** (13:55)

_if she was with liam all night shouldn’t she have breakfast with liam?_

**Even** (13:55)

_he had to work_

_plus she needed somebody to talk to_

_about liam_

**Isak** (13:55)

_ah I see_

_and_

_what about liam_

**Even** (13:55)

_well apparently he’s very good at going down on girls_

**Isak** (13:55)

_that’s good news_

_are they together now?_

**Even** (13:55)

_they didn’t have the magical talk yet_

_but the fact that they had sex and talked all night sort of hints in that direction_

**Isak** (13:56)

_well good for her_

_liam is the hot one, right?_

**Even** (13:56)

_…_

**Isak** (13:56)

_what_

_come on_

_don’t tell me you haven’t noticed that_

**Even** (13:56)

_he is kind of attractive, yes_

**Isak** (13:56)

_I think they make a cute couple :)_

_or whatever they are right now_

**Even** (13:56)

_they seem pretty into each other to me_

**Isak** (13:57)

_that’s good_

_that’s how it’s supposed to be_

**Even** (13:57)

_do you ever think about that?_

**Isak** (13:57)

_about liam and mia?_

_no offence but not exactly my kind of porn_

**Even** (13:57)

_you sick little freak ;)_

_I meant the feeling of being in love_

**Isak** (13:57)

_what do you mean, do I think about that?_

**Even** (13:57)

_don’t you miss it sometimes?_

**Isak** (13:58)

_what exactly?_

_being in love?_

**Even** (13:58)

_yeah?_

**Isak** (13:58)

_we’re in love_

**Even** (13:58)

_yeah of course but I mean more the feeling of being like really really in love_

_like you are when you first meet each other_

_when everything is new and exciting and gives you butterflies all the time_

_like when talking to each other or even looking at each other is like the most thrilling feeling ever?_

**Isak** (13:59)

_yeah I get what you mean_

_so you miss that?_

**Even** (13:59)

_sometimes_

_I mean of course we’re in love_

_but we’ve been together for a whole year now_

_you’re scheduling when we’re going to have phone sex for crying out loud_

**Isak** (13:59)

_yeah_

_I admit that doesn’t exactly scream thrilled and in love and spontaneous_

_but it’s just reasonable to plan things when you don’t see each other a lot!_

_does it bother you?_

**Even** (13:59)

_no_

_nothing bothers me_

_I just miss it sometimes_

_being all nervous around each other_

_exploring each other_

_everything to be all new and crazy and exciting_

_don’t you?_

**Isak** (14:00)

_no_

**Even** (14:00)

_no?!_

_you don’t miss that?_

_not at all?_

**Isak** (14:00)

_no_

_I mean I get what you mean but I enjoy this part of our relationship much more_

**Even** (14:00)

_really?_

_don’t you miss that start of everything_

_like when we first started having sex and couldn’t get enough of each other_

_getting to know each other, learning what the other one likes and how to do stuff and so on?_

**Isak** (14:00)

_not really_

_of course I really loved it when we started having sex_

_but come on, it’s so so much better now_

**Even** (14:00)

_you think so?_

**Isak** (14:01)

_yeah because exciting mostly also means scary_

_and I know that I was scared about a lot of shit when we first started having sex_

_like holy shit how the fuck am I supposed to suck his dick_

_what if I gag or he doesn’t like it_

_what if sex hurts_

_what if I don’t like it_

_what if he doesn’t like it_

_what if I come way too early_

_what if he doesn’t like how my body looks_

_…_

_now I can just chill and enjoy it_

**Even** (14:01)

_yeah but isn’t that feeling also kind of thrilling?_

**Isak** (14:01)

_sure_

_sort of_

_and I loved exploring all of that even though it was scary sometimes_

_I just like how it is now so much more_

**Even** (14:01)

_but don’t you sometimes think that it’s just not as exciting anymore?_

**Isak** (14:02)

_no_

_I think the good kind of exciting is still there_

_just the scary part is gone_

_if that makes sense_

_like now I can just ask you to do stuff when I’m in the mood for it_

_I know your body and I know what you like and how to touch you to make it good_

_and you know that about me too_

_sex is just good and comfortable all the time, that’s pretty dope_

**Even** (14:02)

_yeah that’s true I guess_

_just sometimes I think it would be kind of cool to have that thrilling feeling again_

**Isak** (14:02)

_even come on I lasted like a minute when we started having sex_

_half the time you couldn’t come inside me because I was already coming and couldn’t take you being inside me after that_

_you had to finger me for what felt like hours to open me up_

_it took me weeks to build up the courage to ask if I could top_

_and when we did it, it did absolutely nothing for you, because I had no fucking idea what to do and I was finishing way too fast to figure it out_

_remember how long it took until we could do doggy style?_

**Even** (14:03)

_you make it sound like our sex life used to be horrible :D_

**Isak** (14:03)

_:D_

_no not at all_

_but at the beginning it was a little awkward sometimes and we just had to learn stuff about each other_

_it was still, like, instantly good, because it’s us and we just sort of fit together_

_but it’s just way better now_

_and I know that some couples stop having sex so much after some time_

_but we still have a lot of sex when we see each other so I’m really satisfied with everything_

**Even** (14:03)

_I guess I get what you mean_

_and sort of agree_

_I just still miss the feeling of it sometimes_

**Isak** (14:03)

_and it’s perfectly fine that you do_ _♡_

_I guess that’s just normal_

**Even** (14:03)

_maybe_

_it’s not just about sex though_

**Isak** (14:03)

_okay what else is it about?_

**Even** (14:04)

_just hearing mia talk about how she and liam talked all night_

_and how she learned all that new stuff about him_

_I guess I just miss all of that sometimes_

_just the feeling of just getting to know each other_

_finding out everything about each other_

_realizing all that stuff you have in common and learning about each other’s history and stuff…_

_don’t you miss that?_

**Isak** (14:04)

_no_

_I’m sorry I know I’m no help here_

_I totally get what you mean and it’s completely fine that you feel like it_

_but I just don’t miss any of that_

**Even** (14:04)

_not at all?_

**Isak** (14:04)

_not at all_

_my life has been exciting enough tbh_

_there were so many things that were so uncertain you know_

_now, being with you, everything is just_

_certain_

_stable_

_and I enjoy that I don’t have to be insecure about shit anymore_

_I like that I’m able to say that I’m gay and that I have a boyfriend_

_I like being stable_

_to me that’s way more exciting than all of the uncertainty, even though that may be more thrilling_

**Even** (14:05)

_wow_

_never thought about it like that_

_you know that I’m not saying that I don’t like where we’re at right?_

**Isak** (14:05)

_no I know_ _♡_

_and missing that feeling of everything being new is completely valid_

_I think everybody misses it at some point_

_I honestly thought that I would be missing that, too_

_I just don’t, because I love what we have_

**Even** (14:05)

_you’re sweet_

**Isak** (14:05)

_but maybe we should both think about one thing that we don’t know about each other yet_

_and tell each other when you’re here next week?_

**Even** (14:05)

_that sounds fun_

_I don’t know though you know pretty much everything important about me_

**Isak** (14:05)

_then tell me something unimportant_

_like you mother’s maiden name or whatever_

**Even** (14:06)

_baby_

_you do know that bech is her maiden name_

_which then equals bech næsheim?_

**Isak** (14:06)

_oh_

_right_

**Even** (14:06)

_:D_

**Isak** (14:06)

_shut up you know what I mean!_

**Even** (14:06)

_yeah I do_

_and it does sound fun_

_you’re so sweet for thinking about this angel_

_I’m so lucky to have you_

**Isak** (14:06)

_♡_

_and idk maybe we could also think about something we want to try in bed_

**Even** (14:07)

_mmmmh_

_something kinky?_

**Isak** (14:07)

_preferably ;)_

_no but more like think about if there is anything that interests us or that we would like to talk about/ try?_

**Even** (14:07)

_I’m not saying that we need to though_

_just to clarify_

_you know that right_

_that I’m completely happy with everything?_

**Isak** (14:07)

_yeah I know_

_and I’m not saying that we have to desperately come up with anything just for the sake of trying something new_

_it’s just, you know… something to think about ;)_

**Even** (14:08)

_I will be thinking about that ;)_

_thank you for being so understanding_

_and thank you for not being mad_

**Isak** (14:08)

_why would I be mad_

_I completely understand what you mean_

**Even** (14:08)

_okay_ _♡_

_and even though I feel a little weird it’s still pretty cool that you don’t feel like that_

**Isak** (14:08)

_you don’t have to feel weird_ _♡_

**Even** (14:08)

_thank you_ _♡_

_I’m just stunned and impressed how grown up you are_

**Isak** (14:08)

_ugh don’t say that_

**Even** (14:09)

_and I’m just happy that you’re so happy with where we’re at_

_and that I’m able to give you some stability_ _♡_

_it’s kind of great to hear that being stable with me is exciting and thrilling to you_

**Isak** (14:09)

_it is_

_really_

_you know how the guys sometimes tease me because I never hooked up with anyone for real_

_like I never had a one night stand, blah blah blah_

_I honestly think that what I have is so much better and so much more exciting than all of that_

**Even** (14:09)

_you’re so amazing_

_how did I get so lucky?_

**Isak** (14:09)

_it helps that you’re hot_

**Even** (14:09)

_haha_ _♡_

**Isak** (14:10)

_I must say I’m a little disappointed in mia though_

_I sort of had plans to set her up with Mahdi_

**Even** (14:10)

_hahaha_

_doesn’t Mahdi have a girlfriend_

**Isak** (14:10)

_they’re more like_

_honestly I don’t know what they are_

_I don’t think they know either_

**Even** (14:10)

_mh okay_

_but he seems to be happy with her right?_

**Isak** (14:10)

_I personally think that he could do better_

**Even** (14:11)

_doesn’t everyone think that about their friends though?_

**Isak** (14:11)

_not really_

_Jonas couldn’t do any better than Eva_

_Magnus couldn’t do better than Vilde_

_and I sure as hell can’t do any better than you_ _♡_

**Even** (14:11)

_wow_

_you’re the actual cutest today aren’t you_

**Isak** (14:11)

_yeah_

_see lying in bed all day does wonders_

**Even** (14:11)

_it sure does_

_can’t wait to do that with you next week_

**Isak** (14:11)

_what, lying around?_

**Even** (14:12)

_well yes_

_but with a lot more moaning_

_and maybe some slightly sexual content_

**Isak** (14:12)

_sounds like a good weekend_

**Even** (14:12)

_it will be a good weekend_

**Isak** (14:12)

_did you plan anything yet?_

**Even** (14:12)

_maybe_

**Isak** (14:12)

_you’re not going to tell me are you_

**Even** (14:13)

_nope_

**Isak** (14:13)

_there’s something that I wanted to talk about though_

**Even** (14:13)

_okay?_

**Isak** (14:13)

_I know we said that we didn’t want to get each other gifts_

**Even** (14:13)

_you said that_

**Isak** (14:13)

_and you agreed_

**Even** (14:13)

_because I can’t resist your charm_

**Isak** (14:14)

_ugh_

_I’m serious_

**Even** (14:14)

_okay what about it_

**Isak** (14:14)

_can we say something like_

_no gifts over 500kr?_

**Even** (14:14)

_okay :)_

**Isak** (14:14)

_and you don’t have to get me anything_

_like I don’t want it to be like we have to get each other something_

**Even** (14:14)

_I never feel forced or obligated to do anything with you_

_everything I do for you, I do it because I want to_

**Isak** (14:15)

_you’re so sappy_

**Even** (14:15)

_you love it_

**Isak** (14:15)

_mmh_

**Even** (14:15)

_I can’t wait to see you next week_

**Isak** (14:15)

_me neither_

_thank you for skipping classes so that you can stay for our anniversary_

**Even** (14:15)

_you’re welcome_ _♡_

**Isak** (14:15)

_even?_

**Even** (14:15)

_yeah?_

**Isak** (14:15)

_I mean it you know_

**Even** (14:15)

_what_

**Isak** (14:16)

_that our relationship not being as exciting anymore is the most exciting thing to me_

**Even** (14:16)

_god isak_

_I know baby_

_you’re the best thing in my life_ _♡_

**Isak** (14:16)

_okay this is getting way too emotional this early in the morning_

**Even** (14:16)

_it’s literally afternoon_

**Isak** (14:16)

_no it’s not it’s morning_

**Even** (14:16)

_well you think maybe you could get that perfect ass of yours out of bed so we can skype?_

**Isak** (14:17)

_can’t my perfect ass stay in bed while we skype?_

**Even** (14:17)

_even better_

**Isak** (14:17)

_I do have plans with the guys in a couple of hours though_

_it’s been a while since I’ve beaten them in FIFA_

**Even** (14:17)

_yeah you’re kind of losing your touch_

**Isak** (14:17)

_my touch is perfect thank you very much_

**Even** (14:17)

_well you’ll have to prove it next weekend_

**Isak** (14:17)

_babe I win every single time when we play_

**Even** (14:18)

_no!_

_I call fake news_

**Isak** (14:18)

_more like alternative facts_

**Even** (14:18)

_okay what does the winner get_

_next weekend_

_and it can’t be a blowjob we always use blowjobs_

**Isak** (14:18)

_it’s a good price for any bet_

_okay fine_

_the winner gets to take five random pics during sex_

**Even** (14:19)

_oh_

**Isak** (14:19)

_like it?_

**Isak** (14:22)

_Even?_

_whats up babe breathing your boner away?_

**Even** (14:22)

_sort of_

_and I just realized that you’re right_

**Isak** (14:22)

_I usually am_

_about what?_

**Even** (14:22)

_this is more exciting than anything new could ever be_

**Isak** (14:23)

_♡_

_I love you_

**Even** (14:23)

_I love you too_

**Isak** (14:23)

_♡_

**Even** (14:23)

_is it just pictures or can I also take a short video?_

**Isak** (14:23)

_you really don’t have to think about that since you won’t win_

_laptop’s ready handsome let’s skype_

**Even** (14:23)

_you’re so bossy_

**Isak** (14:23)

_does it turn you on?_

**Even** (14:24)

_you could peel a potato and it would turn me on_

**Isak** (14:24)

_ugh way to kill the mood_

**Incoming Skype Call: Mannen i mitt liv**

* * *

 

 


	21. In Sickness and In Hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. This is it.
> 
> If you don't really like long sappy notes, just move down to the smut (because, yes, there will be smut, did you expect anything else?). Just please make sure to check the tags for warnings for this chapter as well.
> 
> So, to everybody who likes long sappy quotes, I just wanted to say a big, honest Thank You to all of you, everybody who left Kudos and who left Comments and who contacted me on Twitter and everybody who just read this. I really had a good time writing it, I loved reading your comments and opinions on the chapters, I loved talking to some of you about the issues that are portrayed in this story.  
> And even though I should probably thank all of you, I have to thank one person in particular, and that is the lovely beautisometimes. I swear, this story is her work just as much as it is mine. She's probably the reason why I started it, why I kept updating it, and why I finally managed to finish it ♡ 
> 
> I also know that a lot of you are sad that this story is ending, but I really do think it's good to take a little break for now. I had a lot of fun writing it, and I honestly love this universe a lot. But I think it's important to give yourself a break every now and then, to make sure you keep being inspired and not force anything.  
> To all of you who are sad about this ending, I have another story just waiting to get posted, so if you're interested in a little AU that I wrote, that's going to get uploaded soon!
> 
> This is getting way too long, so I think all that's left for me to say is
> 
> takk for alt ♡

* * *

 

 

**Friday, 8 th of December**

“You just have to know that the atoms in the n-layer of the solar cell are unstable and have one too many electrons. Which is why the electrons move down to the p-layer when hit by the sun, since the bottom layer is full of atoms that do not have enough electrons.”

Isak pointed to the picture in the book, before looking up to a very confused Julian.

“And we know that the movement of electrons…” Isak prompted, gesturing back and forth with his pen.

Julian rolled his eyes and groaned,

“Ugh, dude, I don’t get it. Why don’t people just built wind turbines to produce energy?”

Isak flinched, as if he had been punched in the stomach,

“You don’t _produce_ energy, you can _convert_ it into electricity.”

“Fine. Nerd. Still seems easier than all of this solar energy shit,” Julian pouted.

“Okay, look, when there is a thunderstorm, right, and the hot air moves up and comes into contact with the colder air, that’s also electrons moving against each other. What happens then?”

Julian shrugged,

“Lightning?”

“Exactly! And when the electrons from the n-layer of the solar cell move down to the atoms in the p-layer, there’s also a lot of electrons that move.”

“Which creates electricity?”

“Yes!” Isak said happily, holding his hand up as a gun, pretending to shoot at Julian

“But why do you need the sunlight, then? If the atoms just move anyway,” Julian frowned.

“You can imagine that the energy of the sun is needed to sort of separate the electrons from the atoms and make them move in the first place.”

Julian nodded slowly, still looking a little lost, when Isak’s phone started to buzz, showing a beautiful picture of Even on the screen.

“Sorry,” Isak apologized, before picking up, “Hey handsome.”

“The fucking flight is delayed!” he heard Even groan into the phone, obviously upset.

“Oh. Shit.”

“I’m so sorry, baby, but apparently something was wrong with the plane and they have to wait until they get another plane here. I tried getting an earlier flight, or something, but everything is already booked and I don’t know what to do! Fuck, I’m so sorry!”

Isak chuckled,

“Even, it’s not your fault. Do you know how long it’ll be?”

“Probably two hours or something. I don’t know,” Even said, still upset.

“Okay. Don’t worry about it, these things happen,” Isak tried to comfort him, although he felt disappointed as well.

They had planned to hang out at the kollektiv for a couple of hours, cuddle and talk and, well, have sex, before going to Even’s parent’s house for dinner, and Isak realized that they wouldn’t have time for part one of that glorious plan. Which, yes, sucked.

“Yeah, but I really wanted to see you before going to my parents and I don’t know what to do now, I really tried getting on some other flight or something, but-“

“Even, breathe, it’s not your fault. I’m not mad or anything. I know it sucks, but there’s nothing we can do now, right? Just chill and text me when you leave, okay? And I’ll be at the airport then, okay?” Isak tried again.

“I’m really sorry baby,” Even repeated, and he sounded so upset and disappointed that Isak closed his eyes for a second.

“You don’t have to apologize,” he said softly, listening to Even’s breathing to calm down a little, before he continued, “Text me when you leave and then I’ll pick you up. Just tell your mom we’ll be a little late, okay? It’s alright.”

“Okay.”

“Okay, babe. I have to finish our study session, but we’ll text, okay? I can’t wait to see you.”

“Sorry that you have to wait even longer now,” Even sighed, sounding resigned.

“You’re worth the wait,” Isak smiled, “don’t worry, okay, it’s fine.”

“Okay. I’ll let you get back to your tutoring session. Text you later?”

“Yes. I love you.”

“Love you too, baby boy,” Even said, and Isak could basically hear the smile in his voice.

He ended the call, putting his phone down and caught Julian looking at him, raising his eyebrows,

“Trouble in paradise?”

Isak scoffed,

“No, his flight is delayed.”

“Oh.”

“Mh,” Isak hummed, turning back to his book.

“You don’t sound too disappointed,” Julian said, watching Isak carefully.

“Of course I’m disappointed,” Isak shrugged, flipping over the page to look at the next chapter.

“Must be hard,” Julian said, voice quiet and thoughtful.

“It’s not,” Isak said instantly.

“I’m just saying, you go through a lot to be with him.”

“What do you mean?” Isak frowned, looking up from his book.

“I just- you could do better. I wouldn’t leave you hanging like that, you know,” Julian said, staring at his book, blushing a little.

“He’s not leaving me hanging, his flight is delayed,” Isak said slowly, “and what exactly are you saying?”

Isak prayed that he had misunderstood the situation somehow. That Julian didn’t say what he just said or that he didn’t mean-

“Just that- maybe some other guy wouldn’t make you wait like that.”

“Some other guy or you?” Isak asked, suddenly feeling like there wasn’t enough oxygen surrounding them.

Julian just shrugged, still studying the picture of the solar cell with a lot more interest than he did while Isak had tried to explain it to him.

“Julian!” Isak hissed, when Julian kept staring at his book.

“I like you, okay!?” Julian snapped, “And I know that you love Even, but come on Isak, you’re always so miserable because of him, and we are really good together, right? You said so yourself!”

Isak ran a hand over his face, taking a deep breath,

“Julian, I- I told you that I don’t want… that. I don’t know, you must have misunderstood or-“

“You kept tutoring me even though we kissed! You said that it was okay and that you still wanted us to be friends and-“

“And I also said that you can’t mistake any of that as me liking you that way, because I love Even,” Isak said carefully, biting his lower lip.

“I know. Just- maybe just think about it, okay? I know that you like me, and all of this,” Julian said, gesturing towards Isak’s cellphone, “you wouldn’t have it if you would be with me.”

“I-“ Isak shook his head, desperately searching for words. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. He was supposed to go to the airport right now, pick up his boyfriend, and not have this conversation.

“Just think about it? Please?” Julian pleaded, looking up to Isak.

“There’s nothing to think about, Julian,” Isak said, “I’m sorry that you feel like that and I’m sorry I didn’t notice, but I’m with Even. And don’t you have a girlfriend, anyway?”

“Yeah but- listen, I know it sounds fucked up, but she’s just- she’s not you, okay?”

“Faen,” Isak breathed, covering his eyes with one hand, rubbing his thumb and index finger over his temples.

“I’m sorry,” Julian said, “I really am. But I can’t help it. I tried, I really did, but I can’t stop thinking about you.”

“You don’t have to be sorry,” Isak sighed, shrugging, “you can’t change how you feel.”

“Can’t you just think about it?” Julian repeated, quickly continuing when Isak shook his head, “please, just think about it, just take some time to think about if you really want all that long distance stuff, and just- I mean, you said that you liked me, and we always had a lot of fun when we hung out and-“

“Julian,” Isak said softly, “I think you’re really great. And I get that this situation really sucks for you. But I love Even. And not in a _maybe kind-of sort-of_ way. In a _forever I want to marry him_ way. And I’m sorry, but that’s just not going to change.”

Julian nodded, taking a deep breath,

“Wow. You really know how to break a guy’s heart, huh?”

“I’m just trying to be honest,” Isak answered, giving Julian a small smile.

Julian cleared his throat, looking down at the desk again, and Isak reached for his book,

“I should probably go.”

“You won’t tutor me anymore, now, right?” Julian asked sadly, his fingers playing with the pages of his book nervously.

“I don’t know. It’s probably not going to be easier for you if we keep doing that,” Isak admitted, packing up his things.

“Do you really think anything is going to be easier for me if I don’t get to see you anymore?” Julian asked with an unamused laugh.

“Eventually,” Isak answered, “maybe. Hopefully.”

Julian nodded again, looking desperate, and Isak really didn’t know how to handle any of this. He didn’t want Julian to feel bad, and he didn’t want to be the reason Julian felt like this. He really didn’t mean to hurt him or to make him sad, but he couldn’t promise him to think about it, because there really wasn’t anything worth thinking over. The thought of Even made his heart race. The thought of Julian didn’t. It was as simple as that.

“Listen, I’m glad that you told me, and I’m sorry that you didn’t get the answer you hoped for. And I’m sorry that you feel like that. But I-“

“You love Even, I know,” Julian said, closing his book, “I hope he knows how fucking lucky he is.”

“He does. And so do I,” Isak smiled, “and whoever ends up with you, that person is going to be fucking lucky, too. It’s just not going to be me.”

“I don’t know if I can handle not seeing you anymore. Can you at least think about still tutoring me? Please?”

“I-“

“Please.”

Isak pinched the bridge of his nose, taking a deep breath,

“I really don’t think it’s a good idea. But I’ll talk to my teacher on Monday and I’ll get you somebody else, okay?”

Julian swallowed, nodding silently, as if he accepted his loss, before looking up at Isak again,

“You’re not going to tell anybody, right?” he whispered, and it broke Isak’s heart a little.

“Julian, of course I’m not going to tell anybody. I would never tell anybody something like this, it’s your choice when you want people to know… or if you want anybody to know at all. That’s really not my place,” he promised, and wondering for a second if he should grab Julian’s hand, but decided against it.

They both stayed quiet for some time, and Julian kept staring at the table when he asked quietly,

“Are you going to tell Even?”

 

\--

 

Of course he had to tell Even. Isak knew that he had to tell him, he remembered promising Even to tell him if anything like this would ever happen. He had told Julian that he had to, and that Even wouldn’t tell anybody else though, and Isak knew that he wouldn’t.

But right now, finally standing at the airport, Isak realized that it would be very hard to find the right moment for it. He didn’t want to spoil their weekend together, and yet he knew he couldn’t wait forever to tell him.

Isak realized he was nervous, biting his bottom lip, shifting his weight back and forth while staring at the exit, waiting for Even to finally appear.

He was dying to know what Even was wearing. It was something very stupid to get excited about, but he couldn’t help it. When they had spent all their time together, it had been normal to watch Even get dressed every morning. Now, Isak rarely knew what Even was wearing. Sometimes, he asked him, sometimes it was part of their sexting foreplay, but sometimes he just missed him so much that he needed to ask, to feel closer to him, involved somehow.

When Even finally appeared, Isak felt like he had come up for air, like he was able to take deep breaths again.

He was wearing blue jeans and his grey sneakers, Isak’s grey hoodie and his dark green parka. He looked fucking perfect, and Isak had to fight the urge to tell everybody standing around him that this gorgeous boy right there was his boyfriend. That he had the privilege to kiss those lips, that he was the only one who was allowed to sink his hand into that hair, that he was the person who got to undress him whenever he wanted.

Isak smiled when Even’s eyes found him in the crowd and he started walking towards him. They were smiling at each other like idiots, like they both knew the punch line to a joke that was only theirs.

“Hey baby boy,” Even smiled, wrapping his arms around Isak and pulling him into a tight hug.

“Hi,” Isak whispered against Even’s neck, not knowing where to touch Even first, how to pull him closer and still push him away to look at him and kiss him.

“I’m sorry, Iss, I really am,” Even mumbled against Isak’s hair, holding him even closer.

“Not your fault,” Isak promised, running one of his hands through Even’s hair, “I’m just so happy that you’re here now.”

“I missed you so much,” Even sighed, pressing his nose against Isak’s neck and taking a deep breath, “I miss you so much all the time.”

“I missed you, too,” Isak answered, slightly pulling Even’s hair to pull him away.

Even immediately leaned in to press a kiss to Isak’s lips, soft and loving first, turning deep and passionate quickly.

Isak opened his mouth for Even, welcoming his tongue with his own, still stroking Even’s hair.

They both took a deep breath when Even finally pulled back, cupping Isak’s face with both of his hands, stroking his cheeks,

“I love you so so fucking much.”

Isak smiled, blushing and happy, reaching for Even’s chin,

“I love you even more,” he answered, guiding Even’s lips towards his own again, and gave Even another longing kiss.

 

\--

 

“Hey Even,” Liv hugged her son, stroking his cheek for a second before moving past him,

“Hey little one!” she greeted, giving Isak a hug, “how is you mom, sweety, is she doing better?”

Even held out both hands as if to complain about the lack of affection, while his dad just shrugged and gave him a hug,

“Don’t even try to compete against Isak, we do not stand a chance.”

“I love all of my boys equally!” Liv declared towards her husband and her son, before she turned back to Isak, “I made your favorite, honey, and I made a little extra so you don’t have to cook next week. I know how busy you are with school.”

Even just rolled his eyes, hanging up his parka, while Isak just smiled at Liv,

“I’d probably starve to death without you, thank you so much!”

“Kiss-ass,” Even mumbled into Isak’s ear when he leaned over to throw his beanie on the shelf.

Isak just chuckled and cupped Even’s cheek, carefully placing a kiss on his lips.

Liv had made lasagna, which wasn’t just Isak’s favorite, but also Even’s, and they talked about Even’s classes and his projects, about school and Bjørn’s work and Liv’s struggle over the newest developments between Piper and Alex in Orange is the new Black.

Isak felt warm and at home, sitting in his regular spot, listening to the others banter and laugh. Yes, he had a regular spot by now. On the bench, right next to Even. He could see the fridge from here, and there was his math exam propped up proudly. He also knew that in the living room there was a picture of all four of them at the beach in Barcelona, standing on the windowsill. And in Even’s closet were some of his boxers and  probably a hoodie. And on Liv’s desk was a ridiculous selfie of him and Even. This was his home now, and it felt good to have one again. He had struggled with it at first. He didn’t know what would happen if him and Even would break up, and he was scared to become attached to something that he may not have forever. And he knew that he couldn’t stand losing another family.

But in the end, he just couldn’t help falling for them just like he fell for Even, and hell, he wanted this. And he was done closing his heart to people trying to have a place in it.

“Isak?” Liv asked, and Isak shook his head slightly,

“Hm?”

“I asked you if you had any plans for Christmas.”

Isak blushed a little, clearing his throat,

“Um. No. I mean, my dad invited me to come to his, but I don’t know if that’s- and my mom will be in the clinic and I don’t really want to just leave her alone and- um. So, no, not really I guess.”

“Can your mom come home for Christmas?”

“What, to mine?” Isak asked, “I don’t think that’s a good idea. I mean, I don’t know, Linn and Eskild will probably be gone anyway, so. Maybe, yeah.”

Liv shared a look with Bjørn, who smiled at Isak,

“We thought maybe you’d like to celebrate here with us. If you want, you can bring your mom. You know, she could have dinner with us on Christmas Eve? And if she wants, she could even stay over, you know we have a guest room. And then you guys could go see Lea on Christmas Day, or invite her here. Whatever you want.”

Isak stared at him in disbelief, before he looked over to Even, who as eating his food with the innocence of an angel.

“I don’t- I don’t want to invade or anything. It’s sort of like a family holiday, so I don’t want-“

“Isak, you _are_ family,” Liv said with a loving smile.

“I-“ Isak looked at Even again, feeling a little helpless.

Even put his fork down instantly, running it over Isak’s shoulder and his back,

“Baby, you don’t have to decide anything right now. I’d love for you to celebrate with us, but you don’t have to. We can just get your mom and have dinner together and get her home afterwards or you can both stay here – it’s completely chill, okay?”

“Yes, _chill_. See, Bjørn, that’s a good word!” Liv said, gesturing towards her husband.

“I didn’t know you could use that as an adjective. Isn’t it a verb? To chill?” Bjørn asked confused.

Isak couldn’t help it, he had to laugh.

“You can also use it as an adjective,” Even grinned at his dad, obviously kicking him playfully under the table.

“I’m going to use it in my next lecture. I want my students to think I’m super hip.”

“Oh god,” Even groaned, covering his eyes with a hand.

“Hey, your dad is very hip!” Liv defended him, pointing her finger at Even, “we just bought him a Nike sweater!”

“Well, if that doesn’t scream hip, I don’t know what does,” Even teased, gently rubbing Isak’s thigh under the table.

They talked about some other stuff while they finished dinner, and then Bjørn stood up to get them dessert and Liv stood up to get some board game that Liv was dying to show them, leaving the two boys alone for a few minutes.

“You okay?” Even asked, hand squeezing Isak’s thigh.

“Did you tell your parents to ask me about Christmas?” Isak blurted out, frowning a little.

“No, they asked me about it and I told them that you didn’t know yet. And it was their idea to offer you to invite your mom over for dinner.”

“I always feel like I’m invading your private life or something.”

“Baby, you pretty much _are_ my private life,” Even smiled, leaning in for a quick kiss, “and if you want to celebrate with your mom, do that, and if you want to celebrate with your dad, do that. But if you want to celebrate here with us and you don’t want your mom to be alone while you do it, then just bring her.”

“I don’t know, Ev. It’s your family, inviting me is one thing, but inviting my mom over, that’s not- that’s too much.”

“Angel, if your mom was healthy, things would be different. But she isn’t and my parents would be happy to have her over for dinner. You know how they are. They just want to make sure that you get to spend Christmas with your family. Your whole family,” Even emphasized, gesturing towards the table, as if including his parents in it.

“Thank you,” Isak mumbled, “it’s really cool to have a family like that.”

“It’s really cool to have a family like _you_ ,” Even smiled, brushing his knuckles over Isak’s cheek as he leaned in for a kiss.

“Okay, boys, I know you’re like sex-starved or whatever, but you agreed to play with me!” Liv interrupted, making both Isak and Even flinch.

“Mom!” Even groaned, covering his face with his hands.

“I got you your first condoms, Even, don’t act like I don’t know that you are sexually active,” Liv continued, starting to set up the board game with an unimpressed expression.

“Please don’t say sexually active,” Even pleaded, face still in his hands, while Isak just stared at the board game, wondering which shade of red his face probably was by now.

Bjørn came back with a plate full of brownies, grinning at them widely,

“Are you embarrassing them?”

“Oh god, dad, please save us,” Even groaned.

“If you want them to play with you, you shouldn’t be mean to them,” Bjørn advised, sitting down next to Liv, pushing the plate with the brownies in Isak’s direction.

“I wasn’t mean, I was cool and hip,” Liv stated, handing Bjørn some cards.

Isak reached for a brownie and leaned back with a smile, watching his embarrassed boyfriend and his cool and hip parents. Yes, this really did feel like family.

 

\--

 

“Fuck. Even, can you get my cell phone? I left it in the kitchen,” Isak asked, and Even smiled at him with a nod, leaning in for a quick kiss before disappearing into the kitchen.

They had finished their game, Isak had won, and Liv had tried her best not to be sulky about it. Now it was time to go back to Isak’s place, and Isak couldn’t wait to have Even all to himself.

“Are you sure you don’t need any more food for the weekend?” Liv asked Isak, gesturing towards the big paper bag that she had already filled with ‘the essentials’ for them.

“This is perfect, thank you so much,” Isak smiled, tying his shoes.

“You really need new shoes, little one,” Liv said, eying Isak’s sneakers that used to be white at some point last year.

“I hate to break it to you, honey, but going shoe shopping is probably something Isak can do all by himself,” Bjørn teased, poking Liv’s sides.

“Why doesn’t anyone want to go shopping with me?” Liv pouted instantly, “I’m so good at finding shit on sale, Isak, you wouldn’t believe it.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Isak grinned, giving her a long hug, just as Even returned.

They hugged Even’s parents goodbye and started walking home.

It was cold and dark, and they were holding hands, even though it was freezing and Isak would have loved to just put his hand into the warmth of his pocket, he loved this even more.

“You’re quiet,” he said when they were almost at the kollektiv, “you okay?”

Even just shrugged, but nodded,

“Just tired.”

“Well, then it’s time we’ll get you into bed,” Isak smirked, bumping against Even playfully, and Even answered with a quick kiss and a small smile.

 

\--

 

Even stayed quiet during their walk home, and he stayed quiet when Isak unlocked the door, and he stayed quiet when they went into Isak’s room.

“Are you sure you’re okay?” Isak asked carefully, closing the door, leaning against it.

Even sat his backpack down slowly, nodding,

“Yeah.”

“Even, what’s going on?” Isak repeated, stuffing his hands into his pockets so he wouldn’t start playing with them nervously.

“Is there something going on with you?” Even asked back, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

“What do you mean?”

“Is there anything you want to tell me?” Even sounded angry now, and Isak shook his head,

“Babe, I really don’t-“

“Do you want to tell me why Julian is texting you that he can’t stop thinking about you? That he’s in love with you? That he wants to see you?” Even hissed, and Isak closed his eyes,

“Fuck.”

Even chuckled, sounding unamused,

“Yeah, Isak. Fuck.”

“I really wanted to tell you, Ev, I just thought-“

“You thought _what_?” Even yelled, and Isak took a few steps in his direction,

“Even, please calm down. It is not what you think. He told me today, okay? That he’s in love with me. And I-“

“I fucking knew it!” Even spat, and started pacing around in Isak’s room.

“I told him I couldn’t tutor him anymore, and I told him that nothing’s going to happen, because I love you,” Isak promised, leaning against his desk.

He wished he could do something to make it better, but he knew that when Even had reached the level of pacing around, he couldn’t do anything but to wait for him to calm down.

“Then why the fuck is he texting you shit like that?” Even asked.

“I don’t know, Even. Maybe he’s drunk, maybe he’s desperate. Does it matter?” Isak asked with a small shrug.

“I would think that some guy who’s texting my boyfriend that he loves him does matter,” Even snapped, walking over to Isak, staring at him.

“When were you going to tell me?” Even asked quietly, putting his hands on Isak’s desk on either side of Isak’s hips, caging him in.

“I would have told you, and you know that I would have. I just didn’t want to do it in front of your parents,” Isak tried to reason.

“You had all fucking night and you didn’t,” Even hissed, “no other guy has the right to tell you shit like that, Isak! You hear me?”

Isak stared up into Even’s eyes, swallowing at the dark blue sparks in them, and gasped when he suddenly felt Even’s hands on his hips, turning him around.

“You’re mine, Isak,” Even told him, bending him over the desk with very little effort, before laying his hands on Isak’s hips again, “only mine.”

Isak felt his breath speed up, well aware of what Even would do next, and he would be lying if it didn’t turn him on. He leaned into Even’s hands, that were sliding around his waist to unbutton his jeans.

When Even pulled his pants and boxers down with hard tugs, Isak held his breath, swallowing hard.

They normally talked during sex, a lot, at least during the foreplay, and at least in positions where they couldn’t see each other.

This felt so different, because it wasn’t exactly an expression of love, it was Even and his obsession to mark his territory. And Isak was so much more turned on by his boyfriend being this possessive than he probably should be.

Even’s hands were on his ass, spreading it, holding his hips in place while he reached over to get some lube out of Isak’s desk drawer, and Isak just stood there, panting against one of his school books, not daring to move. Not that they didn’t have rough sex sometimes, or sex while they were fighting, but this still felt new somehow, more intense in every way, and Isak was painfully hard just thinking about it.

He heard Even open the lube and squeeze some of it onto his fingers, and he couldn’t help but shiver with anticipation when he felt Even’s hands on him again.

Then there was a small moment of hesitation.

“This okay?” Even asked breathlessly, sounding more impatient than caring, but Isak couldn’t help but smile at it.

At the fact that even though Even knew every line Isak had, even though he knew exactly what Isak liked and what was okay and what wasn’t, that even when he was trying to be rough and possessive and dominant, he couldn’t help but to make sure Isak was okay with it.

“Yes, yes,” Isak panted, moving against Even’s touch, “show me, baby, show me I’m yours.”

Even groaned at that, pushing his first finger into Isak while he held him down on the desk. Isak moaned and panted and tried to move back on Even’s fingers, but Even held him in place with strong hands, and Isak gave up and just took everything in. He was so turned on that he didn’t know how the fuck he was supposed to last longer than a minute.

Even didn’t make it comfortable for him, and Isak felt more than okay with that. He loved the stretch that was slightly too much, the sensation from Even’s fingers going a little too deep and a little too hard, he got lost in the way Even was holding his hip a little too tight.

“You’re mine, you get that?” Even asked, and the deep sound of his voice went straight to Isak’s dick.

“All yours,” he panted, “all yours, baby, I get that.”

Even moaned at Isak’s words, pushing a third finger into him, pushing it over Isak’s prostate until Isak was a moaning mess underneath his hands.

Isak moaned Even’s name over and over when Even finally pushed into Isak, hard and deep, falling into a fast rhythm, one hand still pressed against Isak’s back to hold him down.

“Remember that, baby,” Even warned, his other hand worshipping Isak’s body, scratching over his back and chest and neck and hips, pulling at his hair painfully, while he thrusted into Isak even harder, “Nobody else gets to see you like that, nobody else. This is all mine, you are all mine.”

Isak moaned and sobbed, forehead propped against his forearm. It was just the right amount of pain to still feel hot and sexy, the right amount of touching to still feel intimate and the right amount of angry, hissed words to make Isak dizzy with lust.

Even found new angles and ways to push into Isak even deeper, even harder, making him moan even louder, and Isak felt like he would be unable to ever stand up again.

He moaned Even’s name when he felt Even come inside of him, still panting against the schoolbook on his desk.

He hissed at the slight pain when Even pulled out and he held his breath when he felt Even’s hands leave his body as he stepped back.

For a second Isak felt weird, because Even had never been like this, he had never put his own pleasure above Isak’s like that, and for a second Isak didn’t know if the fact that Even had done just that, using him without making him come, made him feel sad or turned him on even more.

But then he felt Even’s hands again, gentle now, soothing, slowly running over Isak’s ass, while he felt Even getting down on his knees behind him.

Isak moaned when he felt Even’s hands, oh so careful, spreading his cheeks, and he moaned even louder when he felt Even’s tongue, moving slow and tender.

The sensation was incredible, the contrast between the rough, hard touches and this was too much to take, and Isak moaned at the top of his lungs, as Even’s fingers moved over his ass and hips with feather light touches, while his tongue gave Isak all the pleasure he could possibly wish for.

He didn’t have to say that he was close, because of course Even could tell, and when he could, he reached around Isak and carefully started stroking him, light gentle touches, and Isak sobbed Even’s name when he came into his hand.

Isak felt Even’s other hand on his chest afterwards, helping him up carefully, leaning Isak’s body back against Even’s chest.

“You okay?” Even mumbled into Isak’s neck, kissing his pale skin.

Isak nodded, still speechless, leaning more of his weight against Even.

“Was this okay?” Even asked, his arms sliding around Isak’s chest, hugging him carefully.

“You know it was,” Isak smiled, putting his hands over Even’s, stroking his fingers.

“I’m sorry if I was too rough,” Even said, taking a deep breath, nose buried in Isak’s hair.

“I would have told you if you would have been,” Isak promised, slowly turning around in Even’s arms, cupping his face with his hands, “This was perfect. Hot and perfect.”

Even nodded with a smile, leaning their foreheads together, still hugging and holding Isak, and Isak could tell that even though Even had just shown his dominance over him, he needed Isak to take care of him now.

“I love you,” Isak said, lips almost touching Even’s, “this is all yours, Even. I’m all yours.”

“You swear?” Even asked, letting out a shaky breath, “because I can’t lose you, Iss. I just can’t.”

“I swear,” Isak whispered against Even’s lips, “you’re the one I want to be with. Only you, all the time. Okay?”

Even nodded, leaning forward a little to kiss Isak, soft and slowly and deeply, and Isak smiled when they pulled apart, looking up to Even with a smirk,

“You’re so hot when you’re possessive like this.”

Even blushed, biting his lip,

“I don’t know what came over me, I just- I don’t know.”

“You were so fucking deep inside me, I can still _feel_ it,” Isak grinned, lips brushing over Even’s lightly.

“Fuck, Iss.”

“You’re so fucking hot,” Isak grinned, pressing another playful kiss to Even’s lips, before wrapping his arms around Even’s neck, swaying their bodies together, “I’m considering making you mad on purpose just to have sex like that again.”

Even giggled into Isak’s neck, running his hands over Isak’s back.

“I think I need a shower,” Isak said, forehead still leaned against Even’s shoulder.

Even pulled back with a smile,

“I think we kind of ruined your notes,” he said, gesturing towards the desk.

“Oh shit,” Isak gasped, turning around to check, “fuck, those are Sana’s notes.”

“Oups.”

“How the fuck am I going to explain this?” Isak groaned, covering his face with his hands.

“Do you want me to explain it?” Even offered, and Isak laughed,

“Oh god, don’t you dare.”

 

\--

 

“This is just the life I signed up for,” Isak grinned, when Even handed him a bowl full of freshly made popcorn.

They had just showered together and now Isak was cuddled up in bed in fresh boxers and one of Even’s shirts, and Even had just made him popcorn.

“Yeah?” Even asked, lying down next to Isak, pulling him closer.

“Mhm,” Isak hummed, mouth full of popcorn, “you’re so perfect.”

“Can I ask you something?” Even asked, running his hand through Isak’s still damp hair.

“Mh.”

“What exactly did Julian tell you today?” Even’s voice was quiet, and Isak grinned at him,

“Shit, I thought you fucking me like that would get me out of having his talk,” he said with a wink.

“Isak.”

“Chill, I’m just kidding,” Isak said, leaning up to press a quick sticky sugary kiss to Even’s lips.

He settled back where he was lying against Even’s chest, and started telling him every detail of their conversation, starting with Even’s call and ending with when he had left Julian in the library. Even listened, not interrupting Isak once, his hand always combing through Isak’s hair.

“You okay?” Isak asked when he had finished and Even still hadn’t said anything.

“You really told him that?” Even asked quietly.

“Told him what?”

“That you love me in a _forever I want to marry him_ kind of way?”

Isak smiled, turning in Even’s arms a little, looking at him,

“Yes. Because I do.”

Even leaned down, kissing Isak, quiet and slow at first, before licking over Isak’s bottom lip carefully, teasing his mouth open, meeting his tongue.

He slowly rolled Isak on to his back, climbing over him, his mouth never leaving Isak’s.

Isak sighed against Even’s lips, tilting his chin up, opening his mouth a little more, while Even slowly stroked down Isak’s arms, until he found his hands, and Isak moaned quietly when Even laced their fingers together, pressing them down on either side of Isak’s head into the mattress.

Even was kissing him like he was precious, like he was a treasure Even found and would never let go of, and it made Isak feel alive and worthy, and he knew that his life was fucking perfect as long as Even would keep kissing him like this.

“Forever,” Even mumbled into Isak’s mouth, “I’ll love you forever, too.”

 

\--

 

**Saturday, 9 th of December**

When the morning light hit Isak’s fluffy hair, it looked like he was wearing a halo. It was a little shorter now than it had been last year, but still curly and soft, and Even couldn’t help but run his fingers over it carefully.

He looked down, studying Isak’s features, his cheeks, a little blushed from the warmth of the blankets and Even’ body, his mouth, slightly opened with soft breaths, his soft little nose, pressed against the pillow.

Even ran his index finger over Isak’s cheek bone, then down to his jaw, feeling the light stubble on Isak’s chin, before moving it down over Isak’s neck, along the line of Isak’s pulse and over the bruise on Isak’s neck. It was darker in the middle, surrounded by a lighter, yellowish color, and Even circled every shade with his finger, before moving it up to Isak’s face again.

Isak had very light shadows under his eyes, and Even ran his finger over them, before stroking his thumb over Isak’s eyebrow. He loved Isak like this, when his face was all relaxed and soft. He looked younger than he was, almost a little childish, and Even felt his heart fill with the urging need to protect Isak with everything he had.

Even smiled when Isak slowly blinked his eyes open, looking at Even tiredly, before squeezing his eyes shut shyly, burying his face into the pillow.

“Don’t be shy, baby,” Even cooed, leaning in and brushing his nose against Isak’s cheek, “you look so precious when you sleep.”

“Ugh.”

“You’re sleeping like a fucking angel,” Even smiled, enjoying the blush spreading over Isak’s cheek.

Even just had to lean over and kiss it.

“I like your hair all messy like that,” Isak mumbled into the pillow, reaching up and brushing his hand against Even’s forehead.

“Yeah? No crisis because of the dramatic hair question today?” Even grinned.

“You’re teasing me,” Isak whined, burying his head further into the pillow, turning to lie on his stomach.

“Making you blush is my hobby,” Even admitted, scooting closer and peppering Isak’s back with kisses.

“Ugh,” Isak groaned.

“You’re such a sweet shy little baby,” Even kept teasing, nuzzling against Isak’s neck, pressing loud kisses against it until he heard Isak giggle a little.

“Stop it Ev,” Isak laughed, trying to move away from Even.

“Never!” Even announced, climbing on top of Isak, starting to poke his sides, making Isak laugh even more, squirming underneath him.

“Baby giraffe!” Eskild shouted, knocking on the door loudly.

“We’re still asleep!” Even shouted back, biting Isak’s shoulder, who was still fighting Even’s hands, giggling loudly.

“Are you making us breakfast any time soon?!”

“Do you want breakfast, baby boy?” Even whispered against Isak’s ear, biting his earlobe playfully.

“Can you maybe give me a blowjob first?” Isak asked, peeking up at Even.

“I’ll be there in half an hour!” Even yelled towards the door, before smirking down at Isak, who wiggled to turn around underneath Even, grinning up to him,

“Optimistic estimation.”

“What?”

“That I’ll last half an hour,” Isak grinned, tilting his chin up for a kiss.

Even pecked Isak’s lips,

“Maybe I calculated two blowjobs, baby,” he teased, kissing down Isak’s chest, “I’m going to need some motivation to make you breakfast.”

“Well, the things I do for eggs and bacon,” Isak chuckled, before his laugh turned into a moan.

 

\--

 

“Did you know that consuming bacon daily increases the risk of heart diseases?”

“Interesting. And did you know that complaining about bacon decreases the chance of your boyfriend making you breakfast?”

“Isak! Hold your horses, baby gay!” Eskild warned, pointing a piece of bacon at Isak.

“I wasn’t complaining,” Isak said, rolling his eyes.

Even grinned, squeezing Isak’s thigh under the table.

“So, what are your plans for the weekend and should I wear ear plugs during any of them?” Eskild asked, mouth full.

“The boys are coming over tonight, Even’s cooking,” Isak answered.

“Oh! Wonderful! Seriously, Isak, you should really put a ring on that one while he still puts up with you,” Eskild teased.

“In a few years that one will be a rich, big shot doctor, though,” Even jumped to Isak’s defense, “if anything I should probably put a ring on him.”

“You guys are disgustingly cute,” Linn grumbled, moving her scrambled egg around on her plate.

“Well, nobody is putting rings on anybody,” Isak yarned, leaning back in his chair, “but you guys are welcome to eat with us tonight. We’re playing Fifa afterwards, if you want to join.”

“I’m making tacos.”

“You’re also losing at Fifa later,” Isak said, winking at Even.

“Oh trust me, baby, I’ll so win.”

 

\--

 

They got dressed and drove to the clinic to visit Isak’s mom after they had finished breakfast, and even though Isak was complaining about not having the opportunity to spend all day in bed, he still liked the fact that this felt so grown up. Stable. Save.

Marianne was in a good mood, and was incredibly happy to see Even. Isak had some time to talk to one of the nurses while Even and Marianne played some card game, and after that they all took a walk in the snowy gardens of the clinic.

Isak liked to have Even by his side for things like this. Hospital visits. Family meetings. Ever since he knew that he wouldn’t have to do it alone, all that stuff was half as bad. And even though it was more than enough to have Even with him through texts and calls, having the real thing was so much better.

Isak was excited when they went back to the kollektiv, and kept talking about how much better his mom was now, and started explaining the different medications that they had tried and how it worked now.

Even just smiled at him, leaning in for a kiss every other minute.

 

\--

 

“This tastes weird.”

“I put some extra cardamom on it!”

“Maybe that’s why it tastes weird,” Isak concluded, taking another bite.

They were chilling on Isak’s bed, eating cheese toasties, slowly warming up after walking back from the tram station to the kollektiv. It was freezing outside, and Isak had immediately changed into his sweat pants and was now cuddled up under the blankets.

“Hey, I wanted to ask you something,” Isak said, putting down the empty plate next to his bed.

“Shoot.”

“Did your mom really get you your first condoms?”

Even chuckled,

“Yeah, she really did.”

“Did you talk to her about sex? Like, before you had it?”

“Why do you want to know that?”

Isak shrugged, sitting up to face Even, the blankets tugged in his lap to keep him warm,

“Do I need a reason to ask you stuff about your life?”

“I guess not,” Even agreed, chewing the last bite of his sandwich before propping a pillow up against the wall to lean against it.

“So, how did that happen?”

“She asked me how things were going with Sonja, when we had been together for a couple of month. And I told her that it’s great and she asked me if we had sex yet.”

“Really? She just asked you, just like that?” Isak grinned.

Even held up one hand, shaking his head,

“You know my mom, she’s more the straightforward kind of person.”

“And? Did you? Have sex I mean?”

“No, but I told her that we had done other stuff, you know, making out, stuff like that and that we both wanted to have sex. And she asked me how I felt about that and I told her that I was excited but that I was scared of hurting Sonja, because it was her first time, too.”

Isak smiled, scooting over closer to reach for Even’s hand, playing with his fingers.

“So she told me some things, just that we both needed to be ready and that we needed to know that we can stop at any time and that the most important thing was to be honest to each other rather than impress each other or something. She told me to be careful and considerate and to make sure that Sonja was okay, that we were both okay. And that after all the nervous part was over, that it’s going to be pretty great.”

“Your mom is so awesome.”

“I know.”

“And then she just handed you some condoms?” Isak asked with a grin.

“No, she brought me some home the next day I think. She said that we had already talked about being save, and then she told me that the first pack would be her treat and that I should go buy my own after that.”

Isak chuckled,

“I wish I had that.”

“What? An embarrassing sex talk with your parents?” Even asked, grabbing Isak’s wrist to pull him against his chest, waiting for Isak to lay his head on Even’s stomach comfortably.

“To be honest, yes,” Isak admitted, pulling a piece of blanket over himself, “I mean, I had one of those ‘This is how babies are made’ books growing up, and I asked some stuff about it when I was little and that was it. Later it was just, you know, google and talking to Jonas about things.”

Even nodded, brushing his hand through Isak’s hair,

“That’s not ideal.”

“No. But I’m okay, because you taught me everything I needed to know.”

Even chuckled,

“I’m flattered baby, but I didn’t teach you anything, we sort of just found out about stuff together.”

“Maybe. I still think that you taught me some stuff,” Isak smiled, snuggling closer, “Did your mom also talk to you when you started dating me?”

Even chuckled,

“Just that she assumes that I’m buying my own condoms now and that she hopes I’m aware that you should also use those when you sleep with another guy.”

Isak laughed, yarning a little as he snuggled closer to Even,

“Well, if we ever have kids, I hope we’re half as hip and cool as your mom.”

Even grinned,

“Or we’ll just send them off to grandma for that talk and not deal with it at all!”

“Perfect,” Isak agreed, yarning again.

They decided to take a nap, snuggled against each other in their warm sweats under the warm blanket, listening to each other’s breaths as they slowly fell asleep.

 

\--

 

“You’re going to drop me!”

“I’m not going to drop you!”

“It’s slippery in here, this is so unsafe!”

“Then just turn around and we’ll do it like that,” Even suggested, making a circling movement with his finger, to make Isak turn around.

“I hate that we can only have impersonal sex like this in the shower,” Isak complained, but still obliged and turned around.

Even picking him up in and fucking him against a wall was a good position, but maybe not in the way too small shower they were in right now. But this was just as good.

Judging by the look Eskild gave them when they walked to Isak’s room, just dressed in towels, it had been more than good, but Isak had no energy to be embarrassed about that anymore. He just winked at Eskild, giving him a thumbs up, before disappearing into his room with Even in toe.

 

\--

 

The tacos were amazing, which, yes, wasn’t really a surprise, since Even was the one who made them.

They were joking and laughing, talking about school and about girls, and about sex and about music.

Jonas analyzed the question in which situations people acted selflessly and what influence this may have on the society in general.

Mahdi wanted to know what kind of flowers he should get his mom for her birthday next week and if different kinds of flowers meant different things or if he could just buy roses.

Magnus asked if it was worth it to invest in expensive sex toys since they apparently were all made in China and he couldn’t really tell if there was any difference at all.

Even smiled and handed out food and tried keep up with every part of their conversation.

And Isak just sat there and realized that nights like this were what made his life good right now.

 

\--

                                                                        

“Fuck!” Even cursed, when Isak scored another goal. He was smiling his smug _I’m the fucking best_ smile, the one Even knew from when Isak looked up to him after giving him a blowjob.

“It’s unfair, you have the better team!” Even complained, running a hand through his hair.

“Dude, you’re playing with Barca,” Mahdi said, trying to reach for the chips.

“Since when is winning at Fifa such a big deal to you?” Magnus asked, squirming away from Mahdi to protect said chips.

“Yeah, you can’t beat Isak. He has no life and way too much free time for this bullshit,” Jonas teased, and Isak snorted,

“You went home crying to your girlfriend because I won five times in a row the other night.”

“I wasn’t crying to her,” Jonas said, kicking against Isak’s arm, trying to irritate him.

“She said she didn’t get sex because you were acting like a five year old,” Isak grinned, and wow, winning really did make him an asshole.

“Hahaa,” Magnus yelled, “hilarious! I would never refuse to have sex when Vilde’s in the mood! Like, never ever.”

“Sounds like you and Isak have something in common,” Even teased, nudging Isak with his shoulder, who just scored another goal in response.

“This is unfair!” Even announced, pointing towards the TV.

“Just accept that you’re losing,” Isak grinned.

“Yeah, dude, you lost the first time, then you turned it into a best out of three, then into a best out of five,” Jonas analyzed Even’s pretty pathetic evening, “let someone else play for a change.”

“Fine,” Even groaned when the match was over, Isak’s team celebrating on the screen. He tossed the controller over to Jonas, moving into the second row to Mahdi and Magnus with a pout.

“Don’t be sad, handsome,” Isak said, reaching back to pat Even’s knee.

“This sucks!” Even announced, crossing his arms over his chest.

“You act like the world is about to end, it’s just Fifa, dude,” Mahdi said, stealing the chips from Magnus and taking a handful before passing them over to Even, who sighed,

“Great. Now there will be crumbs all over the bed!”

“Why are you so fucking grumpy?” Jonas asked, as he and Isak started another game, and leaned over to Isak, “what, is he on his period or something?!”

Isak laughed, and Even gently kicked him against his shoulder in response.

“I read that guys get their periods, too,” Magnus said, chewing.

“If you spend a little more time reading your chemistry book and a little less time reading weird shit online, you might pass that test next week,” Isak mumbled, eyes glued to the TV.

“Fuck you very much,” Magnus replied, “anyway, it’s not like girls when they are on their period, obviously, but guys also have like, times when they are more fertile or whatever.”

“And?” Mahdi asked, passing the chips back to Magnus.

“Fuck!” Jonas yelled when Isak scored the first goal.

“What do you mean, and?” Magnus asked.

“Like, what do you want to tell us? You know, like, what’s the conclusion?” Mahdi asked.

Magnus shrugged,

“I don’t fucking know! I just wanted to talk about something! They are playing, Even is still acting like a fucking girl-“

“That’s sexist,” Even and Isak said in synch.

“Ugh, you guys are too much,” Magnus rolled his eyes, and Even scooted a little closer to Isak, a little peace offering to the fight they never really had.

Isak moved back immediately, leaning his body against Even’s while he continued playing.

“Stop fucking cuddling while you play,” Jonas said, sounding annoyed.

“Dude, I’m still going to win,” Isak announced, before turning his head slightly, pressing a quick kiss to Even’s lips.

Isak didn’t care when Jonas scored a goal and when the guys called him whipped. He just smiled, leaning against Even a little more, and grinned triumphantly when he scored another goal.

“Damn, Isak, you’re so good at scoring,” Magnus said in admiration.

Even laughed against Isak’s ear,

“Oh, they have no idea.”

 

\--

 

It was almost midnight when the guys finally left, a little tipsy and a little loud, but happy. Isak smiled when all of them were out of the door, and pulled Even into his room, holding his hand.

“Well,” Even sighed, leaning against the closed door, pulling Isak towards him, “I guess you won.”

Isak grinned, hugging Even,

“Guess I did.”

“We should have a rematch, though,” Even argued, moving his hands to lie on Isak’s lower back.

“Oh yeah, why’s that?”

“Because the guys distracted me,” Even said.

“Oh did they?”

“They did.”

“Fine. One final game,” Isak gave in, shaking his head at Even’s beaming smile.

They sat down on Isak’s bed, and started the game. Even cheered when he actually managed to score a goal, making Isak shush him because Linn was already asleep. Probably.

When Even scored another goal, he got suspicious.

He started watching Isak carefully, and when he managed to score a third goal, he paused the game to look at Isak with and shocked expression,

“Dude, are you letting me win?!”

“Huh?”

“You heard me!”

“I’m not.”

“Isak.”

“Fine,” Isak shrugged, “I’m letting you win.”

“This is outrages!” Even announced, throwing the controller onto the bed.

“Ugh, please don’t be dramatic,” Isak rolled his eyes.

“Letting people win makes them feel pathetic and it’s also, like, against the bro code or something.”

“Well, you’re not my bro,” Isak said, putting his controller down, too and moved to straddle Even, “and I wanted you to have this.”

“Huh?”

“Baby, we both know that taking pictures during sex much more of a turn on to you than it is to me,” Isak explained, “and it was fun betting on it and playing for it, but in the end, it’ll make you ridiculously happy, and that’s all I want.”

“Shut up, I wanted to be mad at you,” Even said, still sounding pouty, but mixed with a small smile.

Isak grinned, grabbing Even’s chin to press a kiss to his lips,

“So, as the rightful winner of the five random pictures, I’d like to give them to you as an anniversary present.”

He pointed at the clock on his nightstand, and it was one minute after midnight.

Even smiled, kissing him again,

“Happy anniversary, Isak.”

“Happy anniversary,” Isak whispered against Even’s lips, “this has been the best year of my life, and I don’t want to ever experience my life without you again.”

Even swallowed,

“You’re so amazing, baby boy. You’re my whole world, you know that? I love you so much.”

“I know. I love you,” Isak simply said, kissing Even again, a little more passionate now.

“Well, if we’re going to do this, we need better lighting,” Even decided, pushing Isak off of his lap to get up.

Isak sighed,

“I’m so going to regret this.”

“You won’t,” Even just said, turning the light out and Isak’s lava lamp on. He hated that thing, it was ugly and ridiculous, but the lighting was dimmed and pretty, so Even was okay with it for now.

He then turned the light on Isak’s nightstand on, turning it away from the bed, and studied the bed for a second, and then Isak, lying on it with a smug smile,

“Satisfied?” he asked, leaning back into the pillows, suggestively spreading his legs a little.

“Not yet,” Even grinned, moving to lie between them, and started kissing Isak again.

An hour and five pictures later, though, they both were.

 

\--

 

**Sunday, 10 th of December**

Isak woke up from Even making a satisfied sound next to him, followed by some deep in-and exhales. He frowned and turned to lie on his back, seeing Even look at his cell phone, tapping on it with a concentrated look.

“What are you doing?” Isak yarned, stretching a little.

Even grinned down to him before turning his cell phone for Isak to see.

“Ew, oh my god,” Isak groaned and let one of his arms fall over his eyes.

“That is not the correct reaction, baby!” Even scolded him playfully, “the correct reaction is somewhere between ‘I have to jerk off right the fuck now’ and ‘Can I paint this in oils and hang it up over my fireplace’!”

“You don’t have a fireplace,” Isak mumbled, “and if you dare to paint half your hand in my ass in oils, I’m going to have to divorce you.”

“You didn’t even marry me yet.”

“And I didn’t wake up, yet, either, so stop annoying me,” Isak yarned, turning away from Even, pulling the blanket over his shoulder and settling cozily on his pillow again.

He loved this. Falling asleep again after already waking up for a moment. He loved the warmth of his bed, he loved the heavy, sleepy feeling, he loved having the time to do this.

Isak was on the edge of falling asleep when he noticed an all too familiar sound next to him, paired with Even’s slightly quicker breathing.

He frowned, peeking over his shoulder with one eye cracked open,

“Are you seriously jerking off?” he sighed when he saw Even.

“Are you seriously judging me for it?” Even panted, winking at Isak.

“No…” Isak huffed, rolling on to his back again, “it’s just way too early for stuff like that.”

“It’s never too early for stuff like that,” Even corrected him, leaning over to peck Isak’s lips, hand still moving under the blanket.

“If you’d just wait half an hour I’d give you a hand,” Isak yarned, stretching again while looking at Even.

“I’ve already been waiting half an hour for you to wake up, sleepy head,” Even answered between panted breaths.

“This is a very romantic start of our anniversary,” Isak pouted, turning to lie on his side again, facing Even now.

“What could be more romantic than the fact that your boyfriend isn’t able to think straight when he sees a picture of you?” Even asked, shifting to lie on his side as well, facing Isak, the business going on under the blanket seemingly forgotten.

“That’s not a picture of me, that’s a picture of your dick in my ass,” Isak corrected, yarning again.

“Same difference,” Even mumbled, leaning in for another kiss.

“What’s your favorite way to wake up?” Even asked when they broke the kiss and Isak had snuggled his face into his pillow again.

“Mh?”

“Your absolute favorite way to wake up,” Even repeated.

“I don’t know.”

“’Well, is it waking up to me cuddling you? Or to me grinding against you? Or to me going down on you? To me making you breakfast? To the smell of bacon or to the smell of pancakes? To the sunlight or to the sound of rain?” Even asked, voice not breathless anymore, but sweet and caring.

Isak smiled, thinking about it for a second,

“To be honest, I don’t really care. If you go down on me or cuddle me or even jerk off to pictures of your hand in my ass. As long as I wake up with you, I’m good.”

“Aww, baby,” Even smiled back, pressing another kiss to Isak’s lips, before leaning up to place another onto his forehead, “it wasn’t my whole hand.”

“Ugh, why do you have to be so annoying?” Isak asked, placing a hand over Even’s face and pushing him away playfully.

“We can try that, though,” Even teased, squirming around to get closer to Isak again.

Isak wrinkled his nose,

“I remember searching for videos involving fisting and I almost threw up from the thumbnails alone.”

“Not your kink?”

“Not my kink.”

“Mh. What is your kink, then? Did you think about something that you want to try?” Even asked, actually interested now.

Isak pushed one of his hands under his pillow comfortably, while moving the index finger of his other hand over Even’s collarbone,

“Um. I kind of thought that we could, maybe, try having sex, sort of in public?”

“Okay? Like in a bathroom again, or something?” Even asked, obviously intrigued.

“No. More like, actually in public. Like with the possibility that someone could theoretically catch us,” Isak said quietly, blinking up to Even to check his reaction.

“Sort of like we did in Spain? At the beach?”

Isak chuckled,

“Yes, just with actual sex and less pain. Maybe when it’s summer we could do it at a lake or some place outside or something.”

“That sounds nice,” Even decided, giving Isak a long kiss.

“Yeah? You’re up for it?”

“We’d have to wait until it’s warmer, though,” Even grinned, nudging Isak’s nose with his finger, making him giggle, “but other than that, yes, I’m totally up for that.”

“Cool.”

“Mh,” Even hummed, as he started playing with Isak’s hair.

“What about you?” Isak asked, looking at Even with a fond smile, “anything you could think of?”

“Actually I couldn’t. At first.”

“Oh?”

“Mhm. But then you let me take those pictures last night…”

Isak laughed quietly,

“I knew that you’d totally love that.”

“You know me well.”

“So you want to take more pictures like that?” Isak asked with a grin.

Even cleared his throat,

“I was thinking more about a whole video?”

Isak frowned,

“Like a sextape?”

“That’s pretty much up to you. I’d be happy with everything from filming you on my phone for ten seconds to setting up lighting and filming the whole thing and editing it and-“

“Didn’t you say you didn’t want to do porn?” Isak asked, masking his insecurity behind a failed attempt of joking.

“I know it’s a lot,” Even said quietly, running his hand through Isak’s hair, “and I know it requires, like, an endless amount of trust. But you can choose everything, if you want, how we do it and how we film it. And if you don’t feel like doing it, then that’s completely fine, too.”

Isak started chewing his bottom lip, fingers still tracing Even’s collarbone,

“If I- I mean, if I would say yes, how exactly would you do it?”

“I would do whatever feels most comfortable for you and-“

“No,” Isak interrupted, leaning in, brushing his lips against Evens, “if I told you yes, and gave you permission to do _anything_ you wanted,” he said, his breath hitting Even’s lips as he spoke, “how exactly would you do it?”

Even exhaled slowly when Isak leaned back, staring into at Even with an intense glow in his eyes. Even cleared his throat,

“I would get my best camera and put it up next to your bed. I would probably put those black sheets on the bed, because they make your skin look perfect. And then I’d put up some dimmed lights, to make it a little darker, but still light enough so that I could see every perfect feature of you.”

Isak swallowed, still staring at Even.

“Then I’d lay down with you, on top of you, and I’d kiss you. Hoping for the camera to catch every movement of your tongue in my mouth. I’d kiss you, and I’d undress you while I would do it, until we’re both completely naked. I’d make sure it’s quiet so that when I watch the movie, I’d hear every sound you make, every moan, every breath.”

Even moved a little closer, laying one hand on Isak’s neck, gently moving his thumb over the bruise he had put there,

“I’d suck your neck, mark you, make you whine a little. Then I’d angle you just right so that the camera could see your perfect, pretty ass when I’d push your legs up.”

Isak noticed that his breath was speeding up, and his mouth was watering. He stared up to Even, who stared back with the same intensity,

“I’d get some lube and move my finger into you, slowly first, playing with that gorgeous ass of yours, until you beg for more. Then I’d slide another finger in, and another. And the camera would see all of them, moving into you, and out of you, stretching you like you only do for me.”

Even moved his hand down a little, brushing over Isak’s nipple, before sliding his hand down his side,

“I’d open you up, take my time. And when you moan and beg for it, I’d lay down, make you sit on my lap. I’d want to make sure the camera would see how beautifully you move when you’re on top. How you arch your back, how your hair falls into your eyes. I’d make you move down on my dick, slowly at first, so that we can later watch how well you take it. And then I’d want you to ride me, because you look like you were born for it, and I’d want you to see what I see when you do that.”

Isak swallowed again, moving a little closer, so that he could still stare into Even’s eyes, but felt a hint of Even’s breath on his face. He moved his hand down from Even’s neck, too, quietly stroking his hand all over Even’s torso, while Even kept talking.

“I’d make you come, bouncing on my dick like that. Because nothing looks more beautiful than when you come on just my dick, when you let go, when you’re in control on top of me, making yourself feel good and making me feel like maybe I’m going to lose my mind if I keep looking at you, and like I’m definitely going to lose my mind if I stop.”

Isak started panting quietly when Even’s hand slid around Isak’s dick, gently stroking him, slowly and appreciatively, and he moved his hand down, too, mirroring Even’s movements.

Even’s breath was speeding up, too, and he swallowed hard before he started speaking again,

“And when you’re done coming, I’d push you back, I’d push you back until you’d be lying on your back again, and then I’d follow, and I’d push your legs up again, to see how perfect your ass looked when it’s all stretched out and fucked like that. And I’d push back into you, and the feeling of that would make you sob a little, because first it feels like it’s too much, and it’s a little painful, and I’d love for the camera to see you wince and squirm a little, before there’s this amazing view of unbelievable pleasure spreading over your pretty face.”

Isak moaned quietly, speeding up his movements around Even’s dick, still staring at Even with wide eyes.

“I’d fuck you so hard that you’d scream, because I want to record how your voice sounds when you do that, and I’d fuck you until we both come, in synch, and-“

Isak moaned when he came over Even’s hand, fighting the need to close his eyes and kept staring at Even instead, who followed him immediately.

They both panted against each other’s lips, until Even swallowed again,

“I’d look at you afterwards, and I’d kiss you, slowly and deeply and like you’re the world to me, because that’s what you are. I’d want the camera to catch how you look at me, sweaty and spend and breathless, and I’d want the camera to catch how I look at you…”

Even leaned in, pressing their lips together, before pulling back,

“And I’d let the camera roll while we calm down, and grin at each other, because we would both find it a little funny how fucking dirty we are, and I’d want it to catch how you wince when I pull out, and I’d want to film how my come is slowly dripping out of you. Maybe you’ll roll your eyes at me when I push your legs apart to look, and maybe I’ll smile at you and peck your lips and-“

Isak cut him off, kissing him slowly, licking into his mouth in the slow, gentle way they usually did after sex,

“Let’s do that.”

Even stared at him,

“What?”

“Let’s do that someday. I want to do that.”

Even started smiling, leaning in for another kiss, reaching up to run his hand through Isak’s hair-

“Ugh, Even, seriously?” Isak grimaced when he felt that Even had used his come covered hand to do so.

“Sorry, baby,” Even chuckled, pressing another kiss to Isak’s lips, “but you need to shower anyway.”

“Maybe we should do that together, then. Save the environment and stuff,” Isak suggested.

“I can’t believe you’re going to let me film you someday,” Even said, shaking his head, “I really am the luckiest person in the world, right?”

“And I even have a title for your movie,” Isak grinned.

“Oh yeah?”

“ _The master of coming untouched_.”

And when Even threw his head back and laughed loudly, squinting his eyes in the adorable way that he did, Isak realized that this was the best start of the best anniversary anyone’s ever had. 

 

\--

 

“I have something for you, actually,” Isak said after they were done showering, pulling his – or were they Even’s? – Calvin Klein boxers up.

“Really?”

“Mhm. Like, when do you want to exchange gifts?” Isak asked, rubbing his towel over his hair.

“I’ll give you mine tonight, but you can do it now if you want.”

“Are we doing something tonight?” Isak wanted to know, looking through his closet for clothes.

“Yes. And I was thinking maybe we could take a walk before we do it.”

“Wow, okay. Then I’ll give you my gift now, because I didn’t wrap it and it doesn’t make sense to carry it with me when we take a walk.”

“You are so rational, babe,” Even grinned, reaching for his favorite shirt – or rather Eskild’s shirt, but it reminded Even of their first time lying in bed together, so he made sure to always wear it when he was in Oslo.

Isak pulled up his jeans and put on his plain white shirt with his _I love PLL_ print on it, before he opened one of the drawers of his closet, while Even sat down on the bed and waited.

Isak smiled when he approached him, hiding something behind his back,

“Okay. So I figured since I have Baz, you should have somebody to cuddle with, too,” he smiled, handing Even the stuffed squirrel he had bought.

Even’s face lit up with the same smile that Isak had fallen in love with uncountable times,

“You got me a squirrel?!”

“Mhm,” Isak said, brushing the soft fur of the stuffed animal against Even’s cheek, “just something to keep you warm when I’m not there.”

Even smiled,

“It’s so fucking cute,” he said, stroking it, “I love it. Thank you so much.”

“You’re welcome,” Isak smiled, and they leaned towards each other to share a loving kiss.

“What’s his name?” Even asked, and Isak cleared his throat,

“Alan.”

“Alan?”

“I thought since Baz is named after your favorite director, Alan should be named after my favorite scientist.”

“Who’s your favorite scientist, then?”

“Alan Turing. He pretty much invented computers in world war two. They called them Turing machines back then, but they were the first actual computers. He’s pretty much the reason why we can have a long distant relationship now, in a way. Skyping and texting and all that.”

“Then it’s the perfect name,” Even agreed, reaching up and pulling Isak in for a kiss, “I love it.”

“Yeah?”

“I love this so much and I love you for thinking about something this cute,” Even smiled, pecking Isak’s lips again before leaning their foreheads together.

Isak leaned back, shifting where he sat on the bed a little,

“I have something else for you.”

“Oh, baby, you shouldn’t have,” Even said, patting Isak’s thigh.

“I didn’t buy it, it’s more like a gesture,” Isak said, handing Even a notebook.

“That’s really pretty,” Even said, not sure why Isak got him a notebook, but it was kind of pretty, discrete black.

“The notebook’s not really the gift,” Isak admitted, “more what’s inside.”

“Did you write me a love letter?” Even asked, raising his eyebrows at Isak.

“Not quite,” Isak admitted, hands fumbling when Even opened the notebook and flipped through a couple of pages.

It was just dates and numbers and he didn’t really get it.

“It’s where I’ve been writing down your sleeping hours and your mood, since you’ve been in London,” Isak explained.

“Oh.”

“Yeah. I was kind of trying to document all of it, so I thought that if you would have had an episode, I maybe could have seen a pattern or whatever in your sleeping hours, for example.”

Even nodded, a little impressed,

“Wow. That’s smart.”

“Thank you.”

“So why are you giving it to me, then?”

Isak smiled,

“Because it’s not my job to find any patterns or to document your sleeping hours like that. It’s yours. And I know that I’ve been struggling to trust you to do it, but I do now. So if you want to keep documenting this, the notebook is a good start, and if you don’t want to, then don’t. I trust you to handle this stuff now, and I know you’ll be fine.”

Even stared at him, swallowing, blinking away tears that he felt in his eyes,

“Isak, that’s…”

“It’s okay,” Isak promised, reaching over to brush his thumb over Even’s cheek, catching a tear that Even hadn’t noticed had fallen from his eye.

“You’re just so fucking amazing.”

“I’m not. I wasn’t good at trusting you. But I am better now. And I know that whatever happens, you will be just fine, because you can take care of yourself.”

“I wasn’t- you’re not bad at trusting me. I understood that you needed to have something to make you less worried and- I’m not bothered by telling you my sleeping hours or anything,” Even said, leaning his forehead against Isak’s.

“I know you don’t. I just believe that you can do it all by yourself. I really do.”

Even pulled him into a tight hug, burying his face in Isak’s neck, holding him close.

“You’re not alone, and I’m still right here,” Isak promised, stroking his hand up and down Even’s back, “but you can handle this on your own, just like you have been handling it in the last year. Okay?”

Even just nodded, not trusting his voice, and held on to Isak for a little while longer.

 

\--

 

They stayed in bed and cuddled for another hour, before Even decided that they should take a walk, and Isak tried being grumpy about leaving the warmth of the apartment and his bed, but he wasn’t too upset about it.

Even insisted on bringing his backpack, because he told Isak that they needed snacks and hot chocolate and Isak didn’t question it. Hot chocolate did sound like a good idea.

They were walking through Oslo, their hands laced together. Even had managed to pull his sleeve all the way over both of their hands, and although it was a little impractical, it was warm and sweet and intimate, and Isak loved it.

They talked about Oslo, about the university here and Isak told Even that he wasn’t sure if he wanted to stay here for med-school, because he knew everything here and it would be just so comfortable, or if he wanted to leave his comfort zone to experience different things. He wondered if he should maybe go to Bergen or Trondheim, and Even just listened, telling Isak that whatever he wanted to do, it would be completely fine. It wasn’t some phrase, he realized, he actually believed that whatever Isak would decide to do, he’d be proud to be his boyfriend and he’d support him no matter what.

Isak had been so caught up in talking about his future – their future – that he hadn’t noticed where Even was taking them. When he realized they were standing in front of his school, Isak laughed and rolled his eyes, and called Even a sappy idiot.

Even loved when Isak called him babe or handsome, and he also liked it when Isak said his name, how it fell from Isak’s lips softly, like he was worshipping it. But he had a special kind of love for when Isak called him idiot. There was something so sweet and innocent about it, so intimate and close, and he adored the way Isak smiled at him when he said it.

They sat down on their bench, the bench where they had met, the bench where Isak had saved Even one year ago.

Even handed Isak a cup of hot chocolate from his thermos bottle. He had only brought one cup, so they shared, and enjoyed the silence while they passed it back and forth between them, both aware that a little over a year ago, they did the very same thing with a joint.

“Funny how much can change in a year, huh?” Even said, taking a sip, handing Isak the cup.

Isak nodded, smiling at Even,

“Pretty good changes if you ask me.”

“Yeah. Just funny how different everything is. How different this feels now.”

“Does it?” Isak asked, passing the cup back, “feel different, I mean?”

“Sort of. You used to be the one thing that excited me to no end, you know? Like the one thing that made my heart race and made me feel psyched and high,” Even said, softly tugging his leg under Isak’s left thigh, placing his hand on it while he looked at Isak, “and when I felt like, you know, that had changed a little, I freaked out.”

Isak just nodded, putting the almost empty cup down to grab Even’s hand with his, pulling it up to his cheek to warm it up a little.

“And you just made me see that it’s completely okay that you’re not the thing that excites me anymore.”

“I’m not?” Isak asked quietly, turning his head to kiss Even’s hand.

“No. Now you’re the one thing that calms me down. Like, when my mind is racing, you’re the one thing that is still and calm and that, you know, grounds me.”

Isak smiled, keeping Even’s hand close to his lips, breathing hot air against Even’s cold fingers as he spoke,

“I love being the one thing that calms you down.”

“You are. And you made me see that that is worth so much more than being excited about each other. It’s like, with you I can just be and breathe and that’s enough.”

“That’ll always be enough for me,” Isak agreed, leaning his cheek against Even’s hand again as he leaned in for a kiss.

“I remember how nervous I felt when we first sat here,” Even smiled when they broke the kiss.

Isak chuckled,

“You didn’t seem nervous. You seemed like you had everything under control.”

“I talked to you about sucking dick,” Even grinned, leaning his forehead against his and Isak’s hand, “I was practically screaming at myself, like, ‘ _Oh my god, Even, you’re such a fucking idiot’_.”

Isak laughed and bend down to press a kiss to Even’s temple,

“Well, to me you seemed very, very cool. But to be honest, you could have done pretty much anything, I would have thought you were the coolest person in the world.”

“I personally felt like the biggest loser, ever,” Even admitted, “and it didn’t get any easier when Emma got here and was all over you.”

“Yeah, she really couldn’t take a hint,” Isak agreed, rolling his eyes.

“Maybe she would have taken a hint if she didn’t have your dick in her mouth a week before.”

“She never had my dick in her mouth.”

“I guess that’s a point for me, then,” Even grinned, leaning in to kiss Isak’s cold lips.

“More like a thousand points by now,” Isak whispered against Even’s lips, slowly deepening the kiss.

They stayed like that for a few minutes, their kiss turning from soft to passionate, from wet to slow, from deep to caring.

“You know, if it was warmer, I’d probably fuck you on this bench right here, right now,” Even purred into Isak’s ear after some time, kissing the skin right behind it.

“You know, I still go to this school,” Isak grinned, “and although that would definitely be the coolest possible reason to be expelled, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“Can they even expel you for having sex on school properties outside of the school hours?” Even asked, frowning.

“Let’s not find out,” Isak chuckled, kissing Even again, “we should just go home instead.”

“Actually,” Even cut in when Isak stood up from the bench, “I have a better idea.”

 

\--

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!”

“Hello! We have a room reserved under the name Even Bech Næsheim!”

Isak shook his head at his boyfriend, who handed over his ID with a beaming smile. The receptionist typed something into the computer, and Isak couldn’t help but stare at Even and the huge foyer of the hotel.

He hadn’t been here in a year, and he didn’t know exactly how it felt to be back here.

Even was being charming and nice, although not as forward as he had been the last time they had been here.

“Thank you so much,” Even smiled when the receptionist handed him the card for their room, and tugged on Isak’s sleeve softly, “come on.”

“I can’t believe you!”

“What?!”

“I told you not to get me a present over 500kr! I got you a fucking stuffed animal!”

“Stop insulting Alan like that! And this is technically not a present, because it’s, you know, an activity and since I was allowed to plan this day, I can choose any activity that I want!” Even defended himself, pressing the button for the elevator.

“That’s not even remotely logical,” Isak mumbled, stepping into the elevator with Even.

He couldn’t help but smile at the parallel, remembering how he had felt when they did this the first time. He leaned in to kiss Even, just like he did a year ago, and Even smiled at him and pulled him closer, just like he had a year ago.

“Is this okay?” Even asked, while they were slowly making their way up, taking in the Oslo skyline.

“Perfect,” Isak smiled.

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted to be back here,” Even admitted, “I know this place has some bad memories.”

“It also has a lot of good memories,” Isak answered, leaning in for another kiss.

“Let’s make even more good memories here,” Even suggested, brushing his knuckles against Isak’s cheek.

“As long as you don’t wear any clothes while we make them,” Isak winked, and Even laughed quietly against Isak’s lips,

“I promise I won’t wear clothes.”

 

\--

 

Even didn’t get them a suite, and Isak was kind of glad that he didn’t. He got them a pretty room, overlooking the skyline. It was probably still pretty expensive, but Even told him that he had been planning this for a while, even before they had talked about making plans for their anniversary at all, so he had gotten a good deal and the room hadn’t been too expensive.

Isak was standing in front of the huge window, staring at the beautiful skyline, when Even hugged him from behind,

“I love you, baby.”

“I love you, too,” Isak replied instantly, leaning back a little.

They stood there for some time, just hugging and breathing and _being_ and it was more than enough.

 

\--

 

“Fuck, Isak,” Even panted, moving his hands into Isak’s hair, not sure if he should push him closer or push him away.

The soft humming noises Isak made would have been adorably cute under different circumstances, but Even felt every of those noises vibrate around his dick, and it was getting too much.

Isak pushed Even’s legs up a little, and Even moaned when he felt Isak’s fingers brush over his sensitive skin. He wondered when Isak had managed to open the bottle of lube, pour it on his fingers and warm it up without his mouth leaving Even’s dick, but Even knew his baby boy was sneaky and talented like this.

“Isak, oh my god,” Even hissed between hectic breaths when Isak pushed his first finger in, moving slowly and carefully.

Isak stopped bobbing his head, slowly pulling away from Even’s dick, and he kissed his way up to Even’s lips while he pushed his second finger in.

He straddled Even, reaching down with one hand, while he pressed his lips to Even’s mouth for a wet, dirty kiss.

Even let his hands wander all over Isak’s body, his chest, his arms, his back, sliding down to feel Isak’s perfect ass, slowly teasing his hands over it before he reached for the lube.

Isak moaned when he felt Even’s fingers slowly pushing inside him, and he looked at Even, panting hot air into Even’s mouth while they started to move in synch, fingering each other in the same, pleasing rhythm.

“Fuck, this is so good,” Even moaned, arching his back, catching Isak’s lips for another open mouthed kiss.

Isak just nodded breathlessly into the kiss, before pushing a third finger into Even, moaning loudly when Even did the same.

“God, fuck, I could just come like this,” Isak admitted, leaning his forehead against Even’s shoulder with a soft chuckle.

“Then just do, baby, it’s fine, we have all night,” Even mumbled, kissing Isak’s hair.

“It’s okay, I just need a minute,” Isak said, and Even slowed down his pace, not rubbing over Isak’s prostate so hard.

They kissed, deeply and slowly, and Even moaned when Isak started picking up the pace again, moving his hand quicker, and he mirrored the rhythm Isak was using.

When Isak slowly pulled his fingers out, Even did the same, and they shared a short look before Even spread his legs even more. Isak got the silent request and lubed himself up to follow it, slowly pushing into Even.

He loved that this wasn’t an issue between them. They never had talks about who would like to take which part anymore, they just went with it, sometimes they prepared each other and then just went with whatever felt right in that moment. Isak enjoyed it like this. It felt intimate and easy and so fucking mature.

Isak tried to go slow and be extra careful, because he knew Even always needed time to get used to the feeling, and he leaned down and kissed Even’s face to make him calm down.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Isak moaned against Even’s lips, slowly pulling out only to push back in, “you feel so fucking good.”

“Shit, so do you. Move, please, baby,” Even panted, hands sliding down to Isak’s hips, grabbing them.

Isak started to thrust into him a little harder, moaning between wet kisses.

Even lifted his legs, moving them around Isak’s waist, locking his ankles together. He couldn’t help but to scratch down Isak’s back a little, making him hiss in pleasure.

Isak stared at Even, pressing breathless kisses to his mouth as he started fucking him even harder, quicker, and Even groaned at the feeling, moaning Isak’s name at every thrust.

“I’m close,” Even panted, grabbing Isak’s biceps.

“Me, too,” Isak answered, angling his hips just right, “try not to come, okay?”

“What?”

“Try- _oh fuck_ \- try not to come, okay?”

Even just nodded breathlessly, determined to do anything Isak wanted him to do, and Isak sped up his movements even more, moaning Even’s name as he came, and Even gasped at the feeling of Isak coming inside him.

Isak was still trying to catch his breath, slowly pulling out of Even to readjust himself, straddling Even now.

Even moaned when he felt Isak lowering himself on Even’s dick, panting at the overstimulation, clenching around Even in the most delicious way.

Isak lost no time, started moving on top of Even, rolling his hips, and the sensation of Isak’s come leaking out of him while he felt his tight body around him was enough to tip Even over the edge.

Isak moaned when he felt Even come inside him, too, leaning forward to catch Even’s lips in a slow, lazy kiss.

“Oh my god,” Even said when Isak climbed off of him with shaky legs, grinning at Even.

“Yeah?”

“Mhh. God, a year really does make a difference,” Even chuckled, pulling Isak to his chest.

“We have gotten pretty fucking good,” Isak nodded with a smug smile, sounding all satisfied and content, and Even grinned at that.

Sometimes Isak had a weird kind of ambition for them to have good sex. He was always happy when they came in synch, praising Even for it, he was always proud when they managed to try new positions, making sure to tell Even how much he had liked it and what they could still work on. It was adorable and Even loved Isak’s will to make sex between them the best ever, every time.

“I guess now we should both shower,” Even sighed, yarning.

“I guess so. I could go first, though, and you could order room service in the meantime.”

“Room service, huh?” Even asked, tugging at Isak’s hair a little, “you’re so demanding.”

“Don’t tell me that you’re not hungry after this,” Isak chuckled, drawing slow, lazy circles and patterns to Even’s chest.

“I sort of am. Okay. What do you want?”

Isak stretched a little, before leaning over, pecking Even’s lips,

“You think they still have those mini burgers?”

 

\--

 

“Okay. Cristiano Ronaldo, Messi aaaaaand- what’s the name of the one with long hair?”

Isak chuckled,

“What, do you think there’s only one football player with long hair?” he asked, reaching for another french fry.

They were lying in bed, both dressed in nothing but cozy bathrobes, and had set up all of their food on the bed between them, mini burgers and different fries and dips and stuff. Isak loved it.

“Come on, you know who I mean. He always wears a bun, and he plays with Ronaldo, at least sometimes? I think he’s from England?”

“You probably mean Gareth Bale, but he’s from Wales,” Isak said, mouth full.

“Yeah, that one. So, Ronaldo, Messi and Gareth Wale.”

“Bale.”

“Whatever.”

“Mhh,” Isak hummed, still chewing, “marry Gareth Bale, fuck Cristiano Ronaldo and I guess kill Messi. Which would be a shame though, because he’s fucking good.”

“You’d fuck Cristiano Ronaldo?”

“Absolutely,” Isak nodded, “although I’m assuming with the ego problems that man has, he’d probably do the fucking.”

“Probably. Your turn.”

Isak turned to lie on his stomach and reached for some sweet potato fries,

“Magnus, Mahdi and Jonas.”

“That’s mean. I can’t kill one of our friends,” Even complained.

“Okay, fine, we’ll change it to punch.”

“Mh. Okay. Marry Magnus, fuck Mahdi, punch Jonas.”

“What? How could you marry Magnus?!” Isak gasped, shaking his head.

Even grinned, taking another bite from his burger,

“I think that we could work really well. He’s sweet, he’s honest, and I think it’s great that he’s not afraid to be who he is.”

“It has nothing to do with not being afraid who he is, he just doesn’t get that he’s fucking inappropriate all the time,” Isak rolled his eyes, “but I must warn you, if you punch Jonas, I’ll have to punch you.”

Even sighed, reaching over to his glass of ice tea,

“You and your bro code. Okay, my turn. Eva, Sana and Noora.”

“Marry Sana,” Isak said immediately.

Even chuckled,

“Oh yeah?”

“I mean I’m not into girls, but she might be the one girl I’d ignore that for. You could be my secret affair on the side, you know,” Isak winked at him.

“Sounds like a good deal,” Even nodded, gesturing for Isak to continue.

“Obviously, fuck Eva. And sadly, punch Noora.”

“Not surprising,” Even said.

“You know, if I’d fuck Eva, I could moan almost the same name I’ve gotten used to by now,” Isak grinned, leaning over their plates of food to steal a kiss.

Even smiled against his lips, before pulling back and dipping the sweet potato fries in some sour cream.

“Okay,” Isak continued, “Tyrion, Daenerys and John Snow.”

“Oh, that’s easy. Marry Tyrion, obviously,” Even said, thinking for a second, “and I guess, fuck Daenerys and kill John Snow.”

“Everybody thinks she’s so hot, I don’t get what it is about her,” Isak frowned.

“She’s a strong, confident woman. TV shows normally don’t show women like her, so everybody is like _woah_ ,” Even explained, chewing, “plus her hair is really cool.”

Isak laughed, turning to lie on his back again, hand lying on his stomach,

“God, those mini burgers really are so fucking good.”

“I know,” Even agreed, “and I really like the sweet potato fries.”

“I don’t,” Isak admitted, “I think fries are pretty much good the way they are. I don’t know if we really need another type of fries that is slightly inferior to the original, just so people who are like eating vegan can act like they’re being healthy.”

“That’s not why people like them,” Even said, rolling his eyes.

“Think about it. It’s like the number one unhealthy food that is socially accepted,” Isak argued.

“I still think we should have both types of fries at our wedding,” Even argued.

Isak chuckled,

“If you say so.”

“I know you’re not a fan of marriage, but if I ever manage to convince you, we should totally have mini burgers at our wedding.”

“I’m not exactly opposed to marriage,” Isak said, looking up at Even, “I just don’t think it’s the most important part of a relationship. And I think weddings are weird.”

“Well, weddings don’t have to be weird, because you can plan whatever you want,” Even said, putting the plates down next to the bed before crawling over Isak, who winced,

“Fuck, get off of me, or I’ll throw up,” he groaned, and Even laughed, kissing his nose before lying down beside him.

“I guess I just don’t really like the whole white dress and tuxedo and flowers and cake crap,” Isak said.

“You break my heart.”

“I also don’t get dancing at weddings. That may have made sense a hundred years ago, but now it’s like so unnecessary. Face it, you’ve never danced with that person before, you’ll never dance with them again, and yet there are couples waggling over that dancefloor after a wedding dance crash course,” Isak complained, shaking his head, “It’s so disgraceful.”

Even turned his head to look at him, nudging his index finger against Isak’s nose,

“So, let’s say we actually would get married, what would you picture?”

Isak smiled, lacing their fingers together,

“I sort of like the idea of getting married in another country. At a beach. You know, no uncomfortable suits and dresses and shoes, just shorts and t-shirts and summer dresses. And then you can just chill together, eat dinner, have a few cocktails or whatever. And afterwards you can, like, get drunk and party, or you just go up to your hotel room, whatever people prefer.”

Even smiled,

“That sounds really cool.”

“I just don’t like the idea of having stress and everybody preparing speeches and games and whatever. I think it’s cooler if you can just have fun together, you know.”

“I’m completely on board with that,” Even grinned, kissing Isak.

“I could also imagine just going to the city hall here, you know, just signing the papers without having any kind of celebration.”

“Mh, well, I think I like the first idea better,” Even admitted, brushing their noses together, “I’d love to get married to you on Hawaii, at sunset.”

“That’s going to be one fucking expensive wedding,” Isak chuckled.

“Good thing my smart doctor boyfriend is going to be my sugar daddy,” Even teased, hand ghosting over Isak’s chest lazily, stroking the bathrobe aside a little.

Isak laughed quietly, rolling on to his side to face Even,

“You wish.”

“Mhm, I do wish. For all of that,” Even admitted, drawing patterns with his index finger.

“Yeah, me too. We could also do it here in Norway, though, maybe somewhere at the beach when there’s midnight sun in the summer,” Isak suggested.

“I think I’m fine with whatever wedding you would want,” Even said, pecking Isak’s lips.

“I’d like to take your name when we do get married,” Isak said quietly.

Even smiled, raising his eyebrows,

“Really?”

“Yeah. I don’t have the best relationship with my dad, and I like the idea of being an actual part of your family. Having the same name as your parents, really belonging there, if that makes sense? I know I always say that it sounds weird, but to be honest, I think I could be really happy being called Isak Bech Næsheim.”

Even grinned, running his thumb over Isak’s cheek softly,

“That’s amazing, baby. I’d love to call you Isak Bech Næsheim someday,” he said quietly, kissing Isak softly, “There’s just one thing I don’t really agree with.”

“What’s that?”

“You said you’d like to be an actual part of my family,” Even said, leaning in to brush their noses together, “but you already are.”

 

\--

 

“I would really want our kid to have your genes, though,” Even said, moving his thumbs over Isak’s neck.

He was sitting right on top of Isak, slowly massaging his boyfriend’s back.

“There is no guarantee that a child would be anything like me, even if it had my genes,” Isak answered quietly, almost purring at the strong touches.

“But I want a kid with your perfect lips,” Even pouted, moving his hands down a little, kneading the muscles, “and those curls.”

“I’d love to have a kid that has your lips or your hair or your eyes, too,” Isak admitted.

“I don’t want that, though. I wouldn’t forgive myself if our kid had bipolar disorder and it’s because it has my fucked up genes,” Even said, running his fingers up and down Isak’s spine.

“Your genes are not fucked up. And schizophrenia can be genetic, too,” Isak reminded him, making a deep, appreciative humming sound when Even’s hand started moving up again, massaging his neck.

“Yeah, guess that’s true.”

“I kind of like the idea of adopting a kid, though,” Isak said, “I think it’s a pretty great concept.”

“Yeah, I think so, too,” Even smiled, “but I still think it’d be cool if we could have a kid with your genes.”

“Maybe we’ll have to discuss that when we’re actually going to plan having children,” Isak grinned, pressing his head into the pillow, purring at Even’s touches again.

“Maybe. What would you like better, having a boy or a girl?” Even asked.

“I don’t care,” Isak yarned, “we’d raise them exactly the same, right?”

“Absolutely. I sort of like the idea of having a girl, though,” Even said, starting to draw letters onto Isak’s back now, “I can’t really tell you why, but I think I’d love that.”

“Ugh, you have to talk to them about periods and shit like that,” Isak groaned, wincing a little.

“We’d so ace that,” Even predicted, leaning over to peck Isak’s cheek.

“You think?”

“We’d be such cool parents, we can do anything. Period talk, sex talk, this is how you use protection talk,” Even grinned, and Isak grimaced,

“Well, that can be your part.”

“Oh yeah? What’s going to be your part, then?”

“Cuddling and kissing,” Isak decided.

Even chuckled, leaning forward, covering Isak’s body with his own, burying his face in Isak’s neck,

“We should start practicing, then.”

 

\--

 

“Tell me something about you,” Isak said a little later, still cuddling in bed, “something I don’t know yet. Like we talked about the other day.”

Even told him about the time he got a bad grade in art class when he was ten, and how he went home and cried about it, because he had tried so hard to make something really cool and he was convinced that his teacher just didn’t get what he was trying to paint.

Isak told Even about the fact that he had hated the idea of becoming a big brother when he was little. How being pregnant made his mom sick all the time and she couldn’t pick him up and carry him around anymore and he had hated his little sister and really really didn’t want her to be born. He fell in love with her the second he saw her, but he wasn’t actually happy about the idea at first.

Even told Isak about getting into a fight with one of his aunts about religion.

Isak told Even about the time he had lost his favorite beanie when he was six.

Even told Isak about the time he thought nail polish was meant to be used to paint pictures and made a mess in his room and how mad his mom had gotten about it.

They lied in the bed while it was getting dark and told each other everything about their lives.

 

\--

 

**Monday, 11 th of December**

Even took Isak to school the next day, and Isak felt cool and proud, showing his boyfriend off, standing with him in the school yard, holding both of his hands while exchanging slow kisses.

“You sure you can’t skip?” Even asked between kisses.

“I already skipped three of my classes this morning,” Isak grinned, leaning up to brush his lips over Even’s ear, “because I was busy sucking my boyfriend’s dick in a fancy hotel room,” he whispered.

Even shivered, chuckling quietly,

“One of my favorite ways to wake up.”

“I bet.”

Even grinned, giving Isak another kiss, before looking up and frowning.

Isak turned a little to follow his gaze, and caught Julian staring at them. Julian immediately blushed, looking down nervously and disappearing into the building.

Isak sighed, turning back to Even,

“I know you hate him right now, but try not to be mad at him. Please.”

“I’m not mad at him,” Even said, sounding sincere, “I feel pretty bad for him.”

“You do?”

“Must suck to be in love with you and not being able to have you,” Even mumbled, looking down, “I know I was really upset on Friday, because I just can’t stand the thought of that, but… poor guy. This must be hell for him.”

“Poor guy?” Isak repeated, “You’re talking about Julian. You’ve spend the last two month hating him.”

“I don’t- I just want to protect you and I may be a little too possessive,” Even admitted, “but the way he just looked at you… makes me more sad than it makes me angry.”

“Okay.”

“Are you going to talk to him today?” Even asked, dangling their hands back and forth, pressing a kiss to Isak’s forehead.

“Yeah, I guess so. I just think I should let him know that nobody’s mad at him and that, I don’t know, that it’s okay?” Isak sighed and leaned his head against Even’s,

“What do you think I should say?”

Even took a deep breath, pressing a quick kiss against Isak’s temple,

“Just… just tell him that nobody’s mad at him for how he feels. And that this doesn’t mean that he can’t talk to you anymore or that he can’t have any contact to you, it just means that it may be better if you didn’t tutor him anymore, so that he can get over you?”

Isak leaned back, looking up at Even,

“Can I maybe tell him that you’re not mad at him either? Like, that you don’t hate him?”

Even nodded,

“Yeah, tell him that.”

“And you’re sure about me still having contact to him?”

“Maybe not… too much? But you don’t have to ignore him or anything, it’s okay if you still, I don’t know, just show him you’re still there for him, sort of.”

Isak frowned, leaning back further with a small grin,

“I should show him that I’m still there for him?” he repeated, shaking his head, “Who are you and what did you do with my boyfriend?”

Even chuckled, biting his lip and looking down,

“I wasn’t that good at trusting you, and I think I can be better now. Think of this as me handing over a notebook. It’s your choice how you want to handle it and I trust you to do a good job.”

“You’re the best,” Isak smiled, leaning in for a long, deep kiss, pulling back when the bell rang.

“See you later, baby,” Even said, pecking Isak’s lips again, and again, and again.

“I have to go,” Isak grinned, blushing, leaning up to kiss Even’s lips one more time – and a second and a third time – before walking over to the school.

Even watched him walk away, and he realized he really did trust him to handle everything all by himself.

 

\--

 

When Isak got home from school, the whole place smelled like food, and there was Gabrielle playing in the kitchen.

He walked towards the kitchen, where Even was putting several Tupperware containers into the freezer, all of them labeled with Isak’s name. He was slightly swaying to the music and Isak just stood there, leaning against the door frame, watching him.

Even turned around to him, grinning as he reached for him,

“I made some chili con carne for you and already put it in the freezer. And I made tortilla for lunch. Dinner. Whatever,” Even explained, giving Isak a tight hug, “how was school?”

“Not very interesting. I should have just skipped,” Isak admitted.

“Did you talk to Julian?”

“Yeah. He’s such a mess, I felt really bad for him. He didn’t say anything but he looked like he had been crying after he saw us or something. I think this really sucks for him. I don’t know how to make it better, though.”

“You probably did by talking to him,” Even said, kissing Isak’s temple.

“I tried. I just wish he didn’t feel this way about me. He seems really, I don’t know, hurt.”

“He probably is, but he’ll get over it. It’s good that you let him know that nobody is mad at him and that what he’s feeling is okay,” Even said softly, running a hand through Isak’s hair.

“Yeah, maybe. We’ll see. So, tortilla, huh?”

“Yep, I hope you’re hungry.”

Of course Isak was hungry, and of course it tasted delicious. They ate in the kitchen with Linn, talking about school and annoying teachers and the question that linseeds and chia seeds were actually pretty much the same thing, even though chia seeds were much more expensive and had to be shipped from all across the globe.

Even distracted Isak before he could rant about how stuff like this had a bad impact on the environment by getting him into his room and having sex right against the door.

They went for a second, slow round on the bed, staring at each other and whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ears, before they were just lying there, cuddling.

“I feel like we didn’t do anything other than lying around and cuddling all weekend,” Isak mumbled against Even’s chest.

“Are you complaining or congratulating us?” Even asked with a smile.

“Both?” Isak yarned, snuggling closer.

“I have to go to the airport in an hour,” Even sighed, ruffling Isak’s hair, turning it into a complete mess.

“I know. It’s only two weeks until Christmas, though,” Isak said, and he sounded like that was okay.

 

\--

 

It wasn’t.

Saying goodbye at the airport was still hard and still painful and just something they would probably never ever get used to. It would probably never get any easier, any better, any less heartbreaking.

“This shit is not getting easier,” Even mumbled against Isak’s cheek.

“I know,” Isak sighed, hugging Even closer.

“Do you think we’ll ever get used to it?” Even asked, breaths shaky.

“No. I don’t want to get used to it, though,” Isak said, cupping Even’s cheeks with his hands to look at him.

“You don’t?”

“No. Because as long as this is super fucking hard, that means that we miss each other super fucking much, and that means that everything between us is super fucking perfect,” Isak concluded, kissing Even.

“Sounds logical,” Even grinned.

“Well, I am the brain in this relationship,” Isak teased, slowly licking over Even’s lips, deepening the kiss, licking into Even’s mouth with a little more eagerness that may have been appropriate for a public place.

“That you are,” Even admitted when they pulled back, giving Isak another tight hug, “I have to go.”

Isak nodded,

“Okay. Have a good flight and call me when you land, okay?”

“Okay.”

“And Even?”

“Yeah?”

Isak looked up into Even’s eyes, into the ocean blue that he fell in love with, and he smiled,

“We’re going to do this for another year. And then a year after that. I don’t care how long this long distance crap takes, we’re not going to let it beat us. Deal?”

Even grinned, nodding, holding out his pinky,

“In sickness and in hell?”

Isak smiled, lacing his pinky against Even’s, pulling him in for another kiss,

“In sickness and in hell.”

 

* * *

 


End file.
